En cas de tempête, ce jardin sera fermé
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: On ne souffre jamais que du mal que nous font ceux qu'on aime. Le mal qui vient d'un ennemi ne compte pas. La vie ne vaut d'être vécue sans amour. Mais quel amour! [AK]
1. Chapter 1

Titre : En cas de tempête, ce jardin sera fermé

Rated : M

Disclaimer : D Gray man appartient à Katsura Hoshino.

Genre : Angst/Magie/Romance

 **Avertissement :** Des moments sensibles, un peu de grossièreté, une pincée d'humour, un peu de magie.

NB : Le titre est tiré de l'album du même nom d'une chanteuse que j'adore écouter Cœur de Pirate.

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Depuis que l'Homme sait parler semblait-il, l'Homme raconte. Les contes n'étaient que des vestiges se transmettant de génération en génération. Les mythes, les légendes et autres fables ont fourni des motifs merveilleux qui se sont retrouvés dans de nombreux contes. Ainsi l'histoire de « Psyché et Cupidon » a pu traverser les siècles pour inspirer « La Belle et la Bête » des Lumières. C'était fascinant de voir toutes ces histoires traversant le temps, les époques, les générations. Rien ne se perd, tout se transforme. Les histoires s'écrivent puis s'effacent, donnant un sentiment d'accomplissement racontant la morale de chaque époque et ces dérives. Chaque conte avait un début et une fin.

Ce n'était pas un de nos protagonistes qui allait dire le contraire. L'être humain essayait éternellement de trouver une échappatoire à tout, essayant toujours de trouver le chemin le plus facile. Ce n'était qu'une multitude d'incertitudes et de certitude créant des langages, des comportements menant à chaque fois à une fin certaine. Une histoire était là pour apprendre à ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs mais voilà tout le monde aimait chercher la petite bête. Timothy Hearst entra dans sa chambre en fulminant, jetant son sac à dos sur le lit et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, à côté de son bureau faisant trembler son ordinateur portable et attrapa extremis sa peluche qui était d'une valeur inestimable pour lui. C'était un gros nounours marron, au poil soyeux, aux yeux expressifs et au pelage tout doux avec un nœud papillon en soie. Sa mère, Emilia lui avait offert à ses cinq ans après sa vaccination pour lui montrer à quel point il avait été courageux. Il avait maintenant neuf ans et avec sa peluche Tsukikami, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

– Désolé, Tsuki'' marmonna-t-il essayant de reprendre son calme.

– Ce n'est rien'' répondit la peluche et Timothy sourit.

La première fois qu'il avait entendu son ourson parler, il avait sprinté comme un dingue pour aller se réfugier dans la chambre de sa mère en lui criant qu'il avait entendu sa peluche parler avec lui. Sa mère avait essayé de le calmer lui disant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Emilia était même allée vérifier avec son fils accroché à son pyjama tremblant, mais elle savait qu'elle n'allait rien trouver. Sa mère avait été patiente avec lui, le consolant jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse dormir et bien sûr, il avait cru que ce n'était que son imagination mais un jour alors que sa mère l'avait laissé seul à la maison pour aller faire une course rapide, son ami s'était manifesté essayant de ne pas lui faire peur. Bien sûr que Tsukikami n'avait pas réussi à le calmer, lui un enfant de six ans. La seule chose qui l'avait calmé c'était quand sa peluche lui faisait des tours de magie et sous l'émerveillement, il s'était calmé laissant une chance à sa peluche.

Tsukikami lui avait expliqué qu'il venait d'un autre monde celui des **Autres** , un monde caché de l'humanité où les contes et mythes existaient. C'était tellement incroyable mais un enfant de six n'avait pas compris comme un enfant de neuf ans mais l'émerveillement et les créatures qui l'habitaient étaient incroyables. C'était un monde secret, c'était ce que Tsuki lui avait dit. Garder le secret, c'était devenu son secret. Les règles étaient tellement simples quand les **Autres** venaient sur terre. La seule qu'ils devaient appliquer c'était de ne jamais relever leur monde aux humains qui n'étaient pas invités par eux et jamais leur hôte ne devrait relever leur existence. Timothy était l'hôte de Tsuki. Celui-ci préférait prendre Possession des objets que plutôt des êtres humains. De temps en temps, sa peluche prenait forme sous sa forme adulte et c'était tellement incroyable. Son esprit montrait son avenir.

Il était un gamin turbulent qui ne cessait de causer des ennuis à sa mère Emilia. C'était toujours un non pour un oui. Sa mère perdait tête quand il butait et piquait sa crise, des grosses larmes de crocodiles apparaissaient, son visage devenait rouge et ce cri strident qu'il aimait émettre quand la colère montait subitement comme s'il était capable de détruire une montagne à main nue. Un rêve d'enfant mais quel rêve.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, G ?'' demanda Tsuki. Timothy n'a jamais compris pourquoi son ami l'appelait ainsi mais, il trouvait cela cool.

– Je déteste les adolescents, je déteste les adultes'' prononça Tim, la colère montait petit à petit. Son gardien car Tsuki était, essayait avec sa voix de le calmer ce gamin trop turbulent,- je souhaiterais toujours rester un gamin de neuf ans et ne jamais grandir'' en finissant la phrase, il se rendit compte d'un truc qu'il essaya tant bien que mal de rectifier,- non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire'' arrêtant la peluche de prononcer ces mots qui allait compliquer sa vie. Un vœu quel qu'il soit ne pouvait pas être inversé. Il soupira quand le temps compté était dépassé,- sérieux ?!

– Mais G comment j'aurais pu le savoir. Tu as déjà fait des vœux vraiment débiles comme rendre la maison d'en face en barba papa qui d'ailleurs des gens essayent toujours de comprendre comment cela a pu arriver et que nos voisins ont du déménagé.

– C'était par erreur comme aujourd'hui et j'ai appris aussi qu'un vœu ne peut pas être inversé. Je m'en veux toujours de les avoir fait partir, j'adorais jouer avec Nina. Tu sais comment les gens n'ont pas compris que c'était l'œuvre de la magie.

– Tu sais aujourd'hui les humains sont tellement sceptiques que si un vampire se présente devant lui, la personne restera de marbre.

– C'est quoi marbre !''intrigué, les sourcils froncés.

– C'est comme dire qu'une personne n'a rien à faire de l'autre qu'importe ce qu'il se passe, la personne s'en fiche.

– Comme quand tu essayes de m'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau'' Tim était tout fier de lui.

– Oui, hey…'' s'indigna-t-il.

– Désolé mais tes cours sont tellement ennuyants'' en souriant,- moi je veux juste de la magie, de la magie et encore de la magie, Tsuki.

– Tu ne l'es pas mais bon passons continue'' en demandant à son jeune ami et maître de continuer.

– Bah, j'en ai marre que ma mère me punisse tout le temps et j'ai pas eu de chance aujourd'hui'' bouda-t-il.

– Oui…

– J'étais tranquillement en train de marcher vers l'école quand un groupe d'adolescents est passé devant moi et l'un d'eux a jeté une canette de soda bien rempli sur mon tee shirt.

– Oh non'' ses yeux de nounours bougèrent, sa patte brune posée sur l'épaule de son ami,- ils n'ont pas fait exprès non !

– Ces idiots, j'étais devant eux en train de passer… comment ils ont pu ne pas me voir. Je les déteste.

– Mais G ce n'est pas une raison de les détester'' Tim regarda sa peluche et se renfrogna.

– Je peux détester qui je veux'' en croisant ses bras, l'ourse marcha et grimpa le lit sous le regard de son hôte,- je voudrais tellement qu'ils souffrent eux aussi.

– Timothy Hearst ce vœu est impossible à réaliser. La magie n'est pas faite pour blesser les autres.

– Ces règles sont nulles'' dit Tim sachant le ton que sa peluche prenait,- ne me parle pas comme un enfant.

– Ce sont ces mêmes règles qui ont sauvé et fait grandir des nations dans mon monde. Chaque vœu à sa conséquence.

– Blablabla'' en roulant des yeux.

– Vraiment, j'essaye juste de te faire comprendre que c'est dangereux ce genre de vœux.

– Alors c'est possible'' intrigué, un sourcil levé.

– Non…

– Alors va-t'en.

– G.

– Va-t'en'' cria-t-il en colère que sa peluche tomba sur le lit, inerte et sans vie. Sa colère retomba de suite, s'en voulant d'avoir rejeté son ami heureusement que ce n'était pas un souhait. Les souhaits étaient irréversibles même si Tsukikami était son gardien, un souhait était loi. Des larmes plein les yeux, il prit son ourson dans les bras,- je suis désolé, reviens'' il renifla, les larmes tachaient la peluche,- reviens, Tsu…

– Jamais je ne te laisserais, je partirais quand tu le voudras vraiment'' sa peluche bougea et Tim le regarda.

– Je suis désolé, je suis idiot.

– Ce n'est rien, j'ai voulu juste te laisser un peu d'espace.

– Ne t'en va pas. Je n'ai pas pensé à ce que j'ai dis, tu sais blesser.

– Je sais, G.

– Pourquoi autant de règle ?'' demanda curieusement l'enfant de neuf ans. Le gardien essayait de trouver les mots juste pour satisfaire la curiosité de l'enfant.

– Tout le monde pense chez moi que s'il n'y a pas de règle, c'est l'anarchie. Tout le monde voudra ce que l'autre possède, les règles sont la loi, celles qui permettent de punir et d'innocenter la population.

– Pourquoi ?'' c'était tellement intense la question cette fois-ci qu'un bouquin se matérialisa dans l'air avant de tomber par terre dans un bruit assourdissant, heureusement que sa mère n'était pas encore rentrée. Le gardien ne disait plus rien laissant le regard curieux de son ami parcourir et de se lever pour aller prendre le livre,- c'est énorme'' sa voix était abasourdie,- waouh…

En le prenant, il remarqua que c'était très vieux et très lourd. La couleur était verdâtre, les pages étaient jaunies quasi carbonisées. Avant qu'il ne demande à nouveau, son gardien répondit alors qu'il le posait sur son bureau.

– C'est un ouvrage qui a été transmis de génération en génération dans ma famille racontant les époques précédentes. Chaque famille a le sien. Ce bouquin regroupe les formules, les potions ainsi que les informations sur mon monde.

– Pourquoi il est là ?'' en s'impatientant.

– Parce que tu désires savoir ce qui constitue ce que je suis.

– J'ai rien dit…

– Ton cœur'' en pointant sa poitrine de sa patte.

– J'ai pas envie de le lire, c'est énorme.

Son gardien rigola en bougeant sa tête :

– Ce livre va répondre à toutes tes questions, il suffit de le dire pour qu'il te montre'' termina-t-il.

– Hmm, je veux savoir l'avenir'' mais rien ne se passa,- ça marche pas.

– Car il faut inscrire ton nom avant d'avoir accès à mon héritage'' Tim apparut surpris.

– Tout ça c'est compliqué, j'écris avec quoi'' indigné et impatient.

– Avec ça'' en faisant apparaître une plume dorée.

– Waouh'' en le prenant. Le livre s'illumina alors que la plume se rapprochait,- c'est magique'' sa voix était enfantine, le symbole qui était, était une boule de cristal violet qui ornait la couverture du bouquin s'ouvrit laissant un espace vide. Son corps tremblait d'excitation, ses mains tremblaient alors que la plume touchait la couverture et il écrit son nom _Timothy Hearst_ et le symbole se referma,- c'est tout'' un peu déçu.

– Attends pour voir'' dit le gardien sachant ce qu'il allait arriver. Des milliers de petits fils dorées sortirent du bouquin pour s'accrocher à la main de son hôte donnant accès à tous les savoir. La chambre s'illumina quelques secondes avant de s'éteindre.

– Là, c'est de la magie'' ria Timothy en voyant le livre s'ouvrir rapidement parcourant les pages et lui montrant ce qu'il venait de dire,- c'est cool'' en regardant son ami.

– Il n'y a que toi et moi qui pouvons le manipuler.

– Pourquoi ?'' avant qu'il ne réponde le livre bougea à nouveau en accélérant les pages avant de tomber sur une page décrivant l'hôte et l'esprit. Il commença à lire,- c'est incroyable.

 _L'hôte a accès au bouquin grâce à son gardien._

 _Quinconce qui n'est pas autorisé à le lire s'effacera de lui-même si c'est un être magique._

 _Tout usage malsain sera la mort sans aucune distinction._

 _Si l'hôte venait à montrer l'Héritage, le gardien sera renvoyé dans son monde et la mémoire de l'hôte s'effacera._

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' demanda Tsuki.

– Je sais pas'' soupira Tim,- j'aime pas cette règle-là'' en pointant du doigt la trois,- et si quelqu'un le trouve par hasard.

– Personne ne peut l'ouvrir sauf si tu donnes l'accès à quelqu'un qui n'est pas invité par le monde **Autre** '' dit-il doucement.

– Et ma mère !'' les pages du bouquin s'ouvrit à nouveau cherchant jusqu'à le trouver, une image englobait la page, des milliers de fleurs qui grandissaient et rétrécissaient, des pétales tombaient. C'était vivant et beau.

 _La mère de l'hôte ne doit jamais apprendre l'existence du monde_ _ **Autre**_ _._

 _Ne jamais montrer le gardien sous peine d'oublier._

 _Ne jamais parler à n'importe quelle illusion._

 _Ne jamais laisser le gardien prendre contact avec la famille de l'hôte._

Il pensa à quelque chose, des mots s'écrivaient sur la page :

 _C'est interdit de faire des vœux sur l'argent, l'amour (sujet page 1000 à 3000 pour savoir plus sur les choses interdites, tabou et les choses que les gardiens ne doivent jamais faire ou accomplir)._

– Donc je pourrais pas aider ma maman, elle a besoin d'argent.

– Je suis désolé.

– C'est nul alors à quoi tu sers.

– À t'aider'' le livre se referma sous la mine bouder de Tim,- G.

– Pourquoi elle s'est fermée ?!'' en regardant le livre.

– L'Héritage est conscient et interagi avec toi. Tes émotions vont avoir des effets sur lui.

– Je me demande pourquoi, l'amour, l'argent est interdit.

– Car on ne peut rompre l'équilibre précaire qu'il y a entre les humains et les Autres. Et c'est mal de vouloir manipuler le cœur de quelqu'un.

– Je sais, ma maman m'a expliqué à cause de mon papa et pour ceux qui s'aiment'' un désir de comprendre, le livre s'ouvrit à nouveau. Timothy roula des yeux. Il fronça les sourcils :

( _Conseiller aux adultes, interdit aux enfants_ ) mais Tim n'avait que faire de ça.

 _Les relations_ _ **interdites**_ _Gardien/Humain – L_ _a famille Tiedoll_ _…_

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

La plupart des contes de notre enfance ont été largement transformés et adoucis. Chaque histoire comporte de nombreuses versions racontées par la tradition orale à partir du XI siècle. Par exemple, l'histoire du chaperon rouge est différente de sa première version où les enfants d'aujourd'hui ne connaissent pas, alors qu'en réalité les versions anciennes très moralisatrices, recelaient de véritables horreurs. Il y avait une version de ce conte qui était plus dérangeant où le loup, après avoir dévoré une partie de la grand-mère, revêt ses vêtements pour tromper le petit chaperon rouge et lui faire déguster les restes de la vieille femme ou dans une autre version plus tragique ni la grand-mère ni la jeune fille n'échappent au méchant loup. Tellement de version, tellement de moral. Pourquoi personne ne prend en compte les avertissements. Les émotions sont tellement puissantes qu'elles font oublier les conséquences.

Cette colère immense qui ne cessait d'augmenter à chaque fois qu'il entendait, « _C'est pour la bonne cause_ ». C'était un calvaire pour lui plus qu'autre chose. Comment vouloir être un gardien d'un être humain. Kanda n'était pas fan d'eux. Rien ne pouvait y changer. Ces êtres étaient tellement pitoyables, vivant dans des conditions lamentables, manquant de logement, souffrant de chômage. Il fut un temps où son regard aimait observer les êtres humains et son évolution sur la planète. Comment ces êtres ont créé des règles, des valeurs et même une conscience destinée avant tout à fixer des repères, des limites et autres comportements nécessaires à la création d'une civilisation. Tout fonctionnait relativement bien dans ce monde en pleine expansion. Et, sur le modèle d'une colonie de fourmis ayant compris que dans une communauté, il fallait s'organiser, se réguler. Que chacun devait rester à sa place et respecter les lois pour éviter le chaos et pour le bon équilibre de celle-ci. L'importance de la communication était primordiale, l'harmonie les gardait en vie.

C'était beau de regarder et de voir l'évolution au tout début mais l'horreur qui s'ensuivit lui fit froid dans le dos. Toutes ces choses qui se sont passées, l'avait coupé de ce monde mais comme son monde aimait le faire balader et de faire abstraction de ses opinions, le brun s'était trouvé à être gardien comme son frère comme son père comme toute sa famille avant lui. C'était une obligation que personne ne pouvait manquer faute d'humilier la génération suivante. Il aimait être gardien mais pas pour les être humains. Les entendre pleurnicher à la longueur de journée, de les voir maudire l'autre, essayer de blesser, de tuer, de violer. Aujourd'hui, ce monde n'était inspiré que par l'argent, le pouvoir, la gloire les rendant esclave d'eux-mêmes. C'était devenu leur drogue et aucun n'avait envie de changer cela. L'aveuglement était leur addiction de base. Ceux qui enviaient, n'enviaient pas pour ce qu'y était mais pour ce qu'y avait, rêvant eux-mêmes d'avoir plus. C'était qui enchérissait plus, qui allait plus loin, qui allait plus haut rendant l'impossible possible au détriment des autres.

L'abandonnement de toute valeur, sauf les siennes, n'avait plus de règles que les siennes, ne croyant plus qu'en lui seul, se limitant à sa petite personne. C'était chacun pour soi, s'enfonçant dans leur individualité rendant les choses plus compliquées, plus égoïstes et plus dédaigneuses reniant par la même occasion cette société qui lui a permis d'en arriver là. Pour Kanda, un être humain équivaut à être vulgaire, impertinent, suffisant, orgueilleux. Ce bel univers qui était le leur, ce bout de planète qui leur permettait d'être en vie, de pouvoir voir leur monde de leur propre regarde était en train de s'éteindre. L'autosatisfaction était plus importante nourrissant la terre de choses artificielles, toxiques rendant cette entité corrompue et malsaine. Alors oui, le brun n'était pas fan des êtres humains en général et sa dernière escalade sur Terre ne s'était pas très bien passée non plus. Être gardien n'était pas facile surtout si c'était des enfants et le sien était d'une horreur. C'était un petit garçon, âgé de seulement sept ans qui rendait la vie invivable pour les parents et lorsqu'il était apparu les choses étaient devenues plus compliquées, plus catastrophiques. C'était un vrai cauchemars pour lui, essayant de faire comprendre à un enfant de sept ans qu'il y avait des règles à respecter et la seule chose que ce gamin voulait était de voir disparaître ces parents. C'était deux années de pur torture, rester coller à cette famille surtout à ce gamin imbu de lui-même.

C'était logique, ses parents lui passaient tout et quand il y avait un non, c'était la guerre assurée. C'était le petit chouchou de la famille délaissant leur petite fille qu'il aurait aimé être son gardien. C'était vraiment bizarre de voir, pourquoi, il avait été désigné pour le petit garçon nommé Yuri, pas pour la petite fille Yuna. C'était des faux jumeaux et quand il était chez eux, il prenait tout le temps la forme d'un chat et la petite fille aimait passer du temps avec lui. Kanda aurait aimé apparaître devant elle mais les règles sont ce quels sont, il n'a rien pu faire. C'était pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas venir sur cette planète, tellement d'inégalité que ça lui faisait mal au cœur mais ne le montrait pas. C'était éprouvant d'être gardien d'un et pas des deux. C'était une punition et sa famille le savait, le conseil le savait. Après son grand fiasco avec une adolescente qui avait outrepassé la loi, essayant de faire tomber une fille amoureuse d'elle. Ce jour-là, il avait failli se faire tuer à cause de la formule. Chacun était lié à l'hôte. C'était tellement quelque chose de grave que c'était la première fois depuis des siècles que cela arrivait.

Mais sans le dire, Kanda était fier d'elle, même si ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas bien. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas pu aller très loin que le conseil avait envoyé un de leur sbire pour arrêter l'incantation d'arriver jusqu'au bout. C'était quelque chose de mortelle qui prenait la force vitale du gardien. C'était ce même jour qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle avait un gardien. Freya avait fait un dernier vœu avant que tout ne s'efface « _Je souhaite que le conseil ne fasse rien à l'encontre de mon gardien »,_ elle avait souri demandant pardon silencieusement pour sa bêtise de les avoir presque fait tuer. C'était son dernier vœu que Kanda avait mis en œuvre. Bien sûr le conseil avait trouvé un moyen de le punir avec le gamin sans rompre le vœu que Freya avait fait. Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait tous les êtres humains, juste certains.

Yuri ne faisait que faire des vœux à la longueur de journée sans le laisser se reposer, c'était des vœux futiles pas dangereux mais qui l'empêchaient de penser et de dormir. Mais finalement avant que le brun ne fasse quoi que se soit à l'encontre du gamin, Yuri avait accidentellement dit à sa sœur jumelle leur monde en souhaitant quelque chose débile, qui n'était même pas pour sa sœur qui voulait une preuve. Kanda était apparu devant eux et la petite fille avait émis un cri, criant pour les parents de venir voir et c'était là, une bénédiction qu'il put enfin rentrer dans son monde effaçant la mémoire de la famille. « _Stupide conseil_ » pensa le brun en regardant son reflet dans le miroir. Les poches sous ses yeux, la fatigue qui s'accumulait alors qu'il venait à peine de rentrer qu'il était désigné à un autre humain. Un bruit le fit quitter son regard dans le miroir pour voir son frère transplaner dans le salon.

– Je suis content de te voir, mon frère'' murmura son grand frère qui le prit dans les bras.

– Moi aussi, Marie'' sa voix était douce et fatigué.

– Tu as l'air terrible'' posa Marie.

– Je sais ce gamin était horrible'' en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns,- le conseil ne me laisse pas tranquille. Je ne suis pas apte à faire une autre mission, à être gardien de quelqu'un d'autre.

– Je sais mais'' il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine suivit de son cadet,- ils sont vieux jeu.

– Tu sais que le problème ne vient pas de là, j'aurais aimé mais non…'' exaspéré, le brun l'était.

– Je sais Yu…'' les mots restèrent en suspense.

– Comment elle va ?'' demanda-t-il curieux.

– Elle va bien, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour que Freya ait un nouveau gardien et que ça soit moi, je te dis bravo.

– Moins tu sais, bien je me porte'' Marie sourit,- elle a toujours besoin d'un gardien et je voulais pas qu'elle soit seule. Elle l'a annoncé à ses parents !

– Oui, mais les choses ne se sont pas très bien passées mais les parents essayent de coller les morceaux. Des choses ont été dites, des choses blessantes, mais ils essayent de se faire pardonner. J'essaye aussi de la faire comprendre leur point de vue. Elle a de la chance qu'elle est tombée sur une famille qui se remet en question. Ils sont en thérapie tous les trois pour aller de l'avant.

– Je suis fière de Freya, elle avait peur d'annoncer à ses parents qu'elle aimait les filles. Merci de prendre soin d'elle.

– C'est mon rôle et je la remercierai toujours d'avoir prononcé ce vœu pour te protéger'' dit-il en lui donnant une bouteille remplie d'une potion énergisante.

– Notre père n'aime pas ça'' murmura Kanda en le buvant.

– Je sais, mais ce qu'il nous prépare est bien pire et depuis quand tu prends ça parti'' dit-il amusé.

– Je disais ça comme ça…

– Un des membres du conseil va bientôt arriver, prépare-toi. Je suis venu juste te dire bonjour avant que je ne parte.

– Merci et par ailleurs où est notre père'' en faisant la conversation.

– Va savoir en train de peindre quelque part. Sa retraite lui va bien'' Marie rigola se rappelant combien son père avait détesté être mis sur la touche,- Kanda tu dois lui dire au revoir, on se voit très peu et j'espère que cette fois-ci vous allez un peu mieux vous entendre.

– Ne compte pas là-dessus. J'ai toujours eu horreur comment il contrôlait ma vie, devenir un gardien a été la meilleure et la pire chose dans ma vie. Je le vois moins souvent et je me porte mieux.

Marie soupira en rangeant les derniers choses, il n'avait pas envie de voir un membre du conseil leurs donner des conseils pour la maison. Kanda était toujours blessé de ce que leur père avait fait mais le grand frère espérait qu'un jour ces deux-là aillent un peu mieux s'entendre.

– Je vais prendre une douche avant que l'un d'eux arrive'' murmura le brun, Marie hocha la tête et laissa cette fois-ci son cadet s'en aller sans créer de scandale surtout s'il n'allait pas le voir pendant des années jusqu'à la mort de leur protégé. Le brun se transporta dans la salle de bain, il n'avait pas envie de marcher même s'il était moins fatigué que tout à l'heure. Ses vêtements s'envolèrent de même pour atterrir sur la commode en face du lavabo. Il rentra dans la douche, l'eau chaude sur sa peau lui faisait un bien fou. La douleur des derniers jours était partie. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il ne s'était pas permis de se relaxer ainsi toujours à être gardien de quelqu'un d'autre. Le temps passait plus doucement ici que sur Terre, et il allait prendre bien son temps qu'importe si le membre du conseil était déjà arrivé en sentant les vibrations de la magie dans l'air. C'était quelque chose qu'il savait que personne n'avait.

Après une demi-heure sous la douche à l'apprécier, il se décida à sortir, pas à cause de ce qu'il attendait mais plutôt son ventre qui le rappelait à l'ordre qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si les choses n'allaient pas comme le conseil le voulait. Les humains étaient imprévisibles, voulant toujours plus s'en fichant des règles. Ce n'était pas comme leurs sbires qui appliquaient les lois d'une main de fer. C'était des chercheurs à tout faire. Sa chambre en haut était toujours bien rangée en atterrissant sur le lit doucement. C'était quelque chose qu'il aimait faire, son lit était moelleux et tellement agréable que le sommeil pointait le bout de son nez mais Marie le rappela à l'ordre en lui envoyant un message qui s'écrivait dans l'air. Il s'habilla et cette fois-ci marcha pour faire durer le supplice. « _Oh merde_ » pensa le brun en voyant qui c'était, il le détestait à un point. Cela allait être horrible. Devant lui se tenait Leverrier, une personne fourbe dont personne ne connaissait les intentions. Il avait même amené de force Lenalee à être une gardienne alors que la famille n'était pas autorisée depuis que l'un de leur ancêtre avait fui avec une humaine. Ce n'était pas très bien vu mais cela n'avait servi à rien puisque l'humaine est morte à l'âge de quatre-vingts ans alors que l'ancêtre de Lenalee était toujours en prison pour expier sa faute d'avoir déshonoré la famille.

– Vous êtes en retard'' sa voix était froide. Leverrier était toujours habillé comme un militaire prêt à partir à la guerre. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, la terre aurait dû disparaître, il y a longtemps.

C'était le cauchemar de tout le monde. Lui tenir tête était toujours quasi impossible à cause de ce qu'il faisait subir aux autres. Il n'y avait que Cross qui arrivait, lui étant un maréchal. Le pouvoir de Leverrier était écrasant et malicieux. Kanda essuya son nez, le sang coulait « _N'interviens pas, tu sais que cela va empirer si tu le fais, Marie_ » pensa Kanda, l'aîné hocha la tête. Sa famille était capable de communiquer par la pensée quelque chose qui se faisait rare dans son monde. Ils étaient les derniers en fait. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, le brun se trouva dans une salle du conseil, son souffle coupé. Cette colère l'empreignait et ne le laissait pas tranquille.

– Enfin monsieur, c'est dédaigneux de venir'' dit l'un des membres. Leverrier était à côté de lui satisfait de ce qu'il venait de faire. Marie et Kanda continuèrent à communiquer par la pensée même s'ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre.

 _Il n'a aucun droit._

 _Je sais mais faut faire profil bas, je n'ai pas envie de voir quelqu'un de ma famille prendre pour moi à cause de mon insolence. Tu sais que ce sadique aime ça._

 _Comment il a fait pour devenir un membre du conseil, il terrorise tout le monde._

 _J'en sais rien peut-être à coup de chantage et de torture, va savoir. Ne dis rien à notre père._

 _Je sais…_

La santé de l'ancien maréchal Tiedoll déclinait à vu d'œil. Ils n'étaient pas immortels, mais ils vieillissaient lentement. Leur espérance de vie était grande. Sa tête brûlait de l'intérieur. C'était un feu incandescent qu'il ne pouvait pas tolérer. C'était à cause de ces magies dans l'air. C'était tellement corrompu qu'il retenait de vomir ses tripes.

 _Tiens bon_ message de son aîné.

– Cela suffit, on est ici pour lui attribuer son hôte'' dit le maréchal Cross. Kanda sentit l'air changer, la magie changer et c'était plus agréable, plus léger moins pesant.

– Je suis triste que votre père n'est pas ici'' dit la maréchale Cloud. Une femme de pouvoir qui ne se laissait pas faire, toujours là pour dompter les autres. C'était quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour les gardiens qui allaient sur Terre. C'était difficile le boulot. Elle en avait conscience. C'était tout le contraire de Cross, un homme imbu de lui-même comme les êtres humains. C'était quelqu'un qui ne tolérait que les belles femmes, les autres étaient rien à ses yeux. C'était le conseil des bras cassés. Cross pouvait contrôler un corps d'une symbiotique qui avait la forme d'une élégante femme Maria. Cela disait long sur son personnage. Kanda ne l'aimait pas non plus. Il pouvait apprécier que Cloud et c'était tout. Qu'ils brûlent tous en enfer, pensa le brun en s'asseyant devant la cour.

– Monsieur et Madame les conseillers'' dit-il solennellement. Pour une fois, il aurait aimé que son père soit là ne voulant pas se donner en spectacle, ses pouvoirs à lui avait toujours été instable. C'était le danger par excellent dans ce monde.

– Comme vous avez été destitué de la garde de Yuri Alekseï'' dit Yeegar un autre membre, un papy en somme qui aimait tout le monde, essayant toujours d'apporter la paix,- nous allons vous désigner quelqu'un d'autre.

– Elle ou lui'' demanda Kanda en répondant par la pensée à une question de son frère sentant déjà l'embrouille du conseil.

Sokaro un autre membre qui portait tout le temps un masque, racla la gorge :

– Première chose'' il claqua des doigts et des dossiers se posèrent sur chacun de leur bureau. Toutes les informations du nouveau ou nouvelle humaine était inscrit. Kanda prit le sien, enleva l'attache doucement, ne rendant pas compte qu'une photo s'échappa pour tomber par terre. Sa magie avait fait le travail pour lui sans le savoir et la photo se posa sur la table.

Fronçant les sourcils, il prit la photo et regarda un adolescent vraiment très hypocrite. Il savait maintenant voir quand un sourire était faux surtout venant des êtres humains. C'était un gamin de quinze ans bientôt seize ans qui était inscrit dans son dossier. Le garçon avait les cheveux blancs comme la neige qui était rare pour cet âge-là, ses yeux étaient d'un argenté pur, quasi grise assez prononcé ne laissant qu'un vide tout au long. Sa peau pâle, sur le côté gauche de son visage, il y avait un pentagramme sur son œil, une ligne verticale qui contournait sa bouche et se terminait sur sa joue, près du menton. Son bras gauche était brûlé. Le brun grimaça se demandant qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer. Il était élancé qui allait parfaitement avec son physique d'androgyne.

C'était comme regarder un être qui ne l'était pas. Cela l'intriguait. Il regarda le conseil et vu le maréchal Cross le regarder avec une intensité qui le fit grimacer.

– Il s'appelle Allen Walker'' dit Cloud,- tu prendras contacte avec lui le soir de son anniversaire qui est dans deux jours.

– D'accord, autre chose que je dois savoir'' dit-il en posant la photo dans le dossier.

– Ses parents biologiques l'ont abandonné à cause de sa malformation au bras. Il fut recueilli par son père adoptif Mana Walker qui est mort alors qu'Allen n'avait que huit ans. Ce jeune homme a été placé dans des familles d'accueil jusqu'à l'âge de douze ans avant d'être interné dans un asile psychiatrique à cause des voix qu'il entendait qui disaient vouloir éradiquer l'Homme de la planète'' termina Sokaro.

– C'est joyeux tout ça'' dit Cross.

– On t'a pas sonné'' dit Cloud.

– Ce pauvre enfant'' dit Yeegar.

Et Kanda dans tout ça, il avait hérité d'un cas social. De toute façon, les gardiens sont supposés être assignés aux personnes qui se sentaient toutes seules, déprimées, pas des personnes qui étaient dans des asiles. Il avait envie de dire ça mais se retient. C'était encore une punition de ce sadique Leverrier.

– Jeune homme vous écoutez ?'' demanda le maréchal Yeegar.

– Oui'' d'un ton sûr.

– Vous savez la suite comment procéder. Si tout est clair, vous pouvez disposer'' dit Cross cette fois-ci en le regardant malicieusement. Oui, Kanda n'aimait vraiment pas le roux. Le maréchal avait quelque chose de louche depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

En un souffle laissant le conseil, il se matérialisa dans le salon où son frère parlait avec son père.

– Yu enfin je te vois'' dit son père heureux, l'accaparant lui donnant une embrassade.

– Tu m'étouffes'' dit Kanda déjà irrité.

– Je suis content de te voir mon fils'' les larmes aux yeux,- cela fait quatre ans que je t'ai pas vu. Tu as tellement grandi.

– Oh bon sang'' dit le brun.

– Papa laisse le tranquille'' dit Marie en prenant son père pour le faire s'asseoir sur le canapé violet,- alors ton hôte, c'est qui ?'' posa son aîné pour changer de sujet. Mais leur père ne lui laissa pas tranquille en le faisant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

– Au moins cette fois-ci, j'ai un adolescent pas un enfant capricieux'' dit Kanda en baffant la main de son père qui voulait encore lui donner un « _câlin_ ».

– Je vois et toi co…

 _J'en sais rien peut-être c'est encore une punition du conseil, ils sont cons mais bon._

– On parle, on ne communique pas par la pensée'' dit leur père.

– Désolé'' répondirent les deux.

– J'ai un adolescent qui est seul, déprimé et interné dans un asile psychiatrique'' dit le brun comme s'il annonçait le bon temps.

– Ah oui quand même'' dit Marie en lui souriait.

– Comment s'appelle-t-il ?'' demanda leur père qui commença à boire son thé qui sentait super bon. Kanda remplit une tasse aussi. Au moins leur père savait faire un bon thé avec ces biscuits au caramel, son enfance.

– Allen Walker'' en buvant son thé, ne remarquant pas l'ambiance dans le salon.

– Pourquoi ?'' demanda Tiedoll.

– Parce que je suis un gardien'' en fronçant les sourcils, tout en croquant dans son biscuit.

– Tu pars quand ?'' demanda Marie en faisant apparaître d'autres biscuits.

– Dans deux jours mais comme je dois savoir le terrain, je vais partir aujourd'hui'' la bombe était lâchée.

– Quoi !'' dit leur père,- c'est une blague, j'espérais passer un peu de temps avec toi et tu raccourcis le temps.

– N'essaye pas de me faire culpabiliser, j'en ai marre. Laisse-moi respirer et de toute façon, tu pensais que deux jours allaient suffire pour que les choses aillent mieux entre nous'' se renfrogna le brun, Marie était au milieu de la tempête, essayant de les calmer. Leur père baissa la tête, sa magie, les deux le sentaient dans le tourment mais pour l'instant Kanda ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de ne rien faire. Son père devait payer point barre.

 _Tu ne vas pas partir maintenant._

 _Bien sûr que non, Marie. J'ai juste envie d'être éloigne de notre père. Sinon je perds la tête._

 _D'accord, je comprends. Je vais essayer de l'occuper pendant que tu seras ici._

 _Merci._

 _De rien._

 _Je ne suis pas froid._

 _Je sais Kanda, tu as besoin de temps et le temps cette famille en a._

Kanda hocha la tête.

– Je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué et je pars à la première heure.

 _Occupe-le._

Marie hocha la tête. Comment stabiliser une famille, tout le monde posait cette question. Il n'y avait pas de remède miracle, de pardon facile. Juste des choses qui devaient se mettre en place et laisser les autres être guidé pour enfin sortir de la torture et du chagrin.

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Dans la vie, les choses se font toutes seules. Peut-être que tout est écrit, peut-être que c'est la destinée mais les contes, les auteurs aiment montrer leur vision, donner un destin aux choses, aux gens par exemple le thème de la justice étant universel, elle est souvent utilisée sous plusieurs traces dans les récits à travers le monde. Le conte de Cendrillon est un pur aperçu de la méchanceté des belles sœurs, se mourant de réussir à chausser la fameuse pantoufle de verre, n'hésitant pas à se mutiler : la première se trancha le gros orteil alors que la deuxième y va d'une méthode plus radicale en se sciant le talon. Le summum de leur calvaire s'accomplit au mariage de Cendrillon, où des colombes leur crèvent les yeux, les condamnant à errer en boitant pour le restant de leurs jours.

Il y a tout un tas de choses que les humains sont capables de faire par méchanceté, par avidité et le prix à payer ce n'est trois fois rien mais Cendrillon n'est pas en reste. Une simplette qui attend son prince charmant, elle attend, elle attend ce nom était en réalité inspiré du fait qu'elle dormait dans la cendre une fois son éreintant travail terminé. C'était un amalgame entre les mots « cendre » et « souillon », qui a toujours été symbole d'humiliation et de pénitence. Cela en dit long sur l'espèce humaine et ainsi qu'une date limite, une péremption au miracle rappelant que les bonnes choses ont une fin. Assimilant ainsi que ce phénomène signifiait la fin d'un rêve qu'au réveil, la dure réalité prenait le pas.

La pluie ne cessait de tomber sur la ville par intermittence depuis plusieurs jours. Le temps n'avait pas changé, toujours grisâtre mais l'ambiance qui se dégageait était calme et cosy. L'hiver, le grand amour. Une saison où les journées sont courtes et où le soleil se faisait plus rare qui poussait les gens à regagner leur intérieur douillet et à se mettre en hibernation. C'était aussi l'une des périodes les plus effervescentes de l'année car c'était la saison des fêtes et des cadeaux où les vitrines des magasins étaient plus que jamais tentantes et rivalisent de féerie pour donner envie d'entrer et d'acheter. C'était également la période où la consommation de produits gastronomiques atteignait des sommets : foie gras, fruits de mer, volailles raffinées étaient traditionnellement au menu durant les fêtes, sans oublier les pâtisseries, chocolats et marrons glacés que tout le monde avait le plaisir à offrir et à déguster. Ce n'était pas une saison triste, car c'est bien loin d'être le cas, mais ces petites frustrations étaient sûrement la raison que d'autres ne toléraient pas en hiver.

La congrégation de l'ombre était un hôpital psychiatrique. C'était un endroit qui a été reconnu comme la première institution ayant offert des services de soins psychiatrique. Ce serait le plus ancien hôpital à offrir des services de pointe pour le traitement des problèmes de santé mentale, mais il est réputé pour avoir été le théâtre de plusieurs pratiques cruelles et inhumaines au Moyen Âge. Le bâtiment était sur une grande colline qui était entouré par une forêt pour y accéder, il y avait qu'un seul chemin menant de la ville. C'était la tour qui gardait les patients ne laissant aucune chance d'échappement. La nuit l'endroit était encore plus lugubre mais quand il y avait la pleine lune, la forêt s'illuminait ne laissant qu'un paysage magnifique et gothique. Le bâtiment était entouré d'épaisses murailles grises foncées quasi de la taille de la tour séparant ainsi de la civilisation. Et tout le monde savait que le seul moyen de franchir était la grande porte en acier qui était gardé tout le temps.

Au plus haut sommet de la tour, les patients pouvaient voir la ville d'en bas. Voir quelque chose de nouveau, voir une liberté qui disparaissait entre ces murs. Il y avait des surveillants partout qui faisaient leur ronde. Beaucoup de patients avaient déjà tenté de s'enfuir mais la peur d'être pris, la peur de se trouver tout seul empêchait grandement des évasions. C'était un endroit très sécuritaire. C'était fait pour aider les patients. Il n'y avait pas de solution lorsque quelqu'un de leur famille n'allait pas bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'en occuper et qui pouvaient être dangereux pour autrui et pour eux-mêmes. C'était compliqué, car la chute, la culpabilité de ne pas pouvoir aider mangeait les familles de l'intérieur. C'était un endroit pour les adolescents qui avait des problèmes mentaux.

Ce n'était pas non plus un endroit joyeux. Être enfermé et d'être constamment sous médicaments marchant comme des zombies. C'était triste à voir mais nécessaire pour certain des patients qui étaient plus violents, plus lunatiques. Chacun avait des problèmes différents qui nécessitaient des aides individuelles. La structure comportait sept départements différents, chacun supervisé par un chef de section, et chacun avec leurs propres fonctions : la section médicale où sont soignés les blessés, la section des communications qui sont en charge de toutes les communications entre les familles et les patients, la section de sécurité pour protéger la tour, la section de logistique pour la cantine qui était immense. C'était là qu'il y avait plus de mouvements donc plus de sécurité pour ne pas avoir des turbulences ainsi que la section d'investigation qui sont en lien avec les autorités pour voir si tout se déroule bien, la section scientifique en charge des médicaments et la section de liaison externes qui s'occupait des formules des demandes de collaboration.

Cette tour était de la branche européenne, il en existait d'autres dans d'autres continents. C'était les meilleurs hôpitaux psychiatriques du monde. C'était dans ce même bâtiment, au sud se trouvait un adolescent allongé sur son lit le jour de son anniversaire. Le jour de noël, son jour et il n'était même pas dehors avec ses amis pour le fêter. Qui le blandin allait tromper, il n'avait pas d'amis juste cette voix lui demandant de faire des choses mauvaises. Tous ses anniversaires étaient pareils, au réveil, un surveillant venait le chercher pour aller rencontrer un responsable, puis allait manger, puis les médicaments, puis un regroupement pour parler, puis la cantine à nouveau, puis des engueulades, des pleurs, de l'énervement se sentant trahi d'être ici. Allen n'était pas dingue loin de là et les gens le pensaient parce qu'il entendait une voix.

C'était le vingt-cinq décembre et rien ne se passait, la pluie avait redoublé d'effort. Une ombre apparut au milieu de la forêt, près du bâtiment se cachant entre deux grands arbres, observant l'endroit où il allait séjourner lui aussi. Le temps était froid, très froid.

– Bienvenue en enfer'' se dit-il alors que c'était plus une prison qu'un hôpital. L'obscurité l'entourait, le bruit de la pluie faisait écho à ses oreilles, il n'y avait aucun animal aux alentours. Il soupira, sa mission devait commencer maintenant. Il prononça quelques mots et ouvrit la paume de main, une lueur dorée y brillait, plusieurs papillons sortirent,- trouvez-le'' murmura le brun.

C'était la seule chose que le conseil ne savait pas faire, dire où était leur hôte. C'était presque drôle mais en ce moment cela l'était moins sous ce temps. La pluie était détestable sous sa forme féline. Il en avait horreur et ne voulait vraiment pas se transformer. Kanda avait un peu de temps avant que les papillons ne reviennent. Il y avait plusieurs questions dans sa tête comment il allait se présenter, comment il allait faire pour rester incognito dans cet hôpital et surtout dans quel merdier il s'était encore fourré. Attendant patiemment, il fit apparaître le dossier à nouveau pour bien comprendre qui était ce gamin. Allen Walker était une énigme à lui tout seul. Le personnage qu'il jouait laissait le brun perplexe. Tellement d'emmerdes lui étaient arrivées et pourtant il souriait et était gentil. C'était un gamin qui n'aimait pas les conflits, qui se butait à propos des questions sur son père adoptif et avait horreur de ses parents biologiques. Un craquement le fit tourner la tête pour voir ce que c'était mais ne trouva rien dans cette obscurité et lança une formule, sa magie prit vie montrant juste une biche qui passait et qui s'était enfui en le voyant.

Dans son dossier, il y était mentionné juste des petites phrases que son psychiatrique avait pu le dérober « _Quand mon père est mort, je me suis senti complètement perdu, complètement vide. Il était le ciment qui liait ma vie à ce monde_ », Kanda ne savait pas ce que c'était de perdre un membre de la famille. Peu de choses dans la vie étaient plus douloureuses que la perte d'un être cher. C'était lutter contre toute une gamme d'émotions encore jamais éprouvées. Mana, le père d'Allen était mort dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il allait chercher son gamin à l'école et ce gamin avait attendu son père qui n'est jamais venu « _lorsque je l'ai appris, tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'était de pleurer et de crier et de demander pour mon père. Je ne savais pas quoi ressentir, comment l'exprimer, mais cette rage en moi ne voulait pas me quitter. Je voulais mon père et il n'était pas là me laissant seul dans ce monde, m'abandonnant comme ceux qui m'ont abandonné_ ».

La mort n'affectait pas tout le monde de la même façon. L'esprit réfléchissait à la manière dont le décès s'atteignait et se propageait comme une maladie rongeant tout de l'intérieur. Il prit l'enregistrement qui n'était pas censé être dans les mains du conseil parce que ce genre de truc était privé et le lança. Le brun n'entendait que la psychiatre comme si l'analyseur était devenu le patient.

 _Vos émotions se stabilisent, tout au moins dans une certaine mesure si vous, vous laissez faire. Je sais que vous cherchez des réponses pour savoir comment guérir et c'est normal mais cela ne veut pas dire non plus que vous oubliez votre père._

…

 _Vous devez chercher à vous pardonner, votre culpabilité est grande comme une vague qui monte et qui ne veut plus redescendre parce qu'en bas il n'y a que la sérénité alors vous cherchez à le garder, à vous en servir, à déferler votre colère qu'importe qui vous allez blesser._

…

 _Ça aussi, c'est normal même des années après le décès. Comme je vous le dis tout le temps, ne retenez pas vos larmes. Pleurer aide à atténuer la douleur et cela va vous libérer. Revenons à cette phrase que vous m'avez dit, il y a une semaine._

 _Cela fait longtemps, doc…_

 _Mais_ _vous, vous en_ _souv_ _enez_ _ce que_ _vous m'avait_ _dit_ « _je croyais que si je montrais trop mon chagrin, mon père allait disparaître de mon cœur_ », sûrement en train de regarder le calepin.

Le silence, aucun aux mots dit :

 _Je m'en souviens pas, madame la psychiatre._

 _D'accord, je vous crois._

Un bruit s'était le rire du blandin.

 _Oh vous êtes drôle doc…_

 _Tant mieux si je le suis. Tant tout ce que je viens de dire, la question qui se pose pour vous est, comment vous allez surmonter votre chagrin, quelle qu'en soit la forme ?_

 _Oh doc, vous ne comprenez vraiment pas ah…''_ sa voix était douce, éteinte.

 _Expliquez-moi, Allen._

Le silence et puis plus rien. Kanda arrêta l'enregistrement en sentant quelque chose sur son front et compris, il ferma les yeux et suivit les mouvements de ses papillons montrant le chemin, le chemin de son hôte qui était allongé le jour de son anniversaire qui se leva en voyant le papillon, « _salut toi que tu es beau_ » un sourire doux essayant de l'attraper et le papillon avait pris le chemin inverse pour venir vers lui. Sans le voir, Kanda entendit dans la voix du blandin le ton déçu en voyant le papillon partir.

– Merci…'' la phrase resta en suspense alors que le papillon disparaissait dans le noir.

La chambre d'Allen Walker était dans l'aile sud du bâtiment. C'était l'endroit où était logé tous les patients. Le papillon lui avait transmis aussi que son hôte allait avoir une session de thérapie. C'était ce moment-là que le brun devait être dans la chambre. Il vérifia les derniers choses, le dossier disparut et fit une incantation pour voir si son protégé était dans sa chambre avant d'apparaître. Il atterrit au plein milieu de la petite pièce. C'était vraiment petit et austère mais quelques affiches de pop star étaient sur le mur. Un bureau en bois où étaient posés quelques livres sur une étagère, de nombreuses feuilles de papier et de crayons en face du lit près de la porte, le lit était défait, la couverture par terre, à côté du lit une table basse avec une lampe verdâtre. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, dans la précipitation son hôte avait laissé la lumière allumée.

C'était triste, aucune vie juste une façade pour dire je vais aller mieux. Il fit quelques pas pour regarder la photo sur la commode basse où il y avait un Allen petit peut-être cinq ou six ans avec son père, Mana. Le gamin souriait de toutes ses dents comme si le monde n'existait pas pour eux. Derrière eux, il y avait un énorme cirque. Kanda sentit une certaine nostalgie en se remémorant la photo que lui, son frère et son père avait pris pour le train fantôme. Tellement beau, tellement unique. Ce train apparaissait une fois tous les dix mille ans. Il chassa ses pensées en regardant d'autres objets, d'autres affaires dans la chambre. Sa respiration se coupa en voyant une lame remplie de sang qui était tombé derrière la commode. C'était dangereux et personne ne savait. Allen savait bien jouer apparemment. Sans se contrôler alors que la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau sa magie le renvoya dehors.

– Fait chier'' s'énerva-t-il,- foutue formule à la con'' se plaignit-il en grimaçant.

En fait c'était surtout de sa faute parce que l'incantation disait « _je serais dans la chambre quand l'hôte ne sera pas_ ». Son dos se posa contre un arbre et attendit que le blandin se rendorme avant de vouloir faire une autre apparition. Après avoir attendu une heure, s'assurant par sa magie que son protégé était bien endormi, il se matérialisa à nouveau dans la chambre sans cette fois-ci faire une formule à double sens. Le brun réfléchissait à comment rester sans créer des problèmes à son hôte. Allen dormait à point fermé, sa couverture le couvrait laissant que quelques mèches sur l'oreiller. Sa respiration était calme. Kanda espérait que celui-ci n'était pas un ronfleur, il l'espérait. La respiration du blandin le calmait, et se retrouva à être un papillon juste pour cette nuit. Il vola à travers la pièce pour se pauser sur le bureau sur l'étagère regardant son protégé dormir et il l'entendit murmurer le nom de son père douloureusement plusieurs fois dans son sommeil qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que le brun était déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Kanda se réveilla en attendant une voix :

– Walker, débout, c'est l'heure'' une voix d'homme le réveilla.

Tous ont entendu le petit gémissement de l'adolescent enfoui sous les couvertures. Allen grogna en maudissant le surveillant qui le surveillait de trop près. Il détestait Link à un point. La porte continua à être martelé, la voix se porta un peu plus :

– Walker réveillez-vous avant que je ne rentre…

– Tu fais chier'' dit doucement Allen dans son oreiller avant de dire plus fort,- et si je refuse. Laissez-moi tranquille bon sang. Hier, j'avais seize ans et je suis toujours coincé dans ce putain d'asile. Vraiment, va en enfer, Link.

Le surveillant rétorqua venimeusement :

– Alors tu vas rater toutes les choses amusantes et excitantes que nous avons prévu pour vous.

– Sérieusement, Link'' dit-il dubitatif,- tu me prends pour un enfant ou quoi. Sérieux, c'était hier mon putain d'anniversaire'' grogna le blandin.

Allen détestait utiliser des mots grossiers mais la colère prenait le pas, il ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Kanda observait et écoutait. Le blandin éclata de rire, un fou rire qu'il avait du mal à contrôler. Un instant à l'autre ses larmes coulaient sous la colère, il jeta l'oreiller sur Link qui venait d'ouvrir la porte, toujours habillé d'une tenue noir. La joie.

– Est-ce que mes yeux viennent de voir ce que vous venez de faire. Vous avez envie d'être puni alors que vous comportez bien depuis un mois, monsieur Walker'' dit Link ne s'approchant pas du patient.

Le corps d'Allen bougea sous la couverture, ses yeux furent la première chose que Kanda et le surveillant virent :

– Je dois savoir si vous avez été à la bibliothèque hier soir'' demanda Link, en croisant ses bras. Son visage était sans expression.

– Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?'' dit dédaigneusement le blandin sous la couverture, essayant de récupérer de la chaleur.

– Parce que un des patients à voler des livres.

– Ooh donc c'est moi parce que j'aime lire'' en faisant tomber la moitié de la couverture par terre, regardant haineusement le surveillant.

– Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais je dois vérifier pour chaque chambre'' en s'avançant précautionneusement vers le bureau à côté de la porte. Personne ne pouvait savoir comment les patients réagissaient, tout devait être calculé. Allen leva un sourcil et il sourit malicieusement même s'il détestait ce blond à la con, il l'aimait d'une certaine façon à lui faire peur. L'improvisation était la meilleure arme. En se retournant, Link soupira – vraiment monsieur Walker. Miss Road ceci n'est pas votre chambre.

Kanda regarda sans y croire, il rit intérieurement. Tiens, il n'avait pas remarqué un deuxième corps la nuit dernière donc peut-être en plein nuit alors qu'il dormait. La jeune fille se leva tranquillement en souriant, elle portait un pyjama blanc avec des petites fleurs rouges et violettes et des chaussettes noires, elle embrassa Allen, les cheveux étaient en bataille sur la joue droite avant de faire une révérence à Link et puis sortit de la chambre en tournant sur elle-même toute en chantant. Link dans son talkie-walkie appela un autre surveillant pour venir chercher Road.

– J'aurais dû voir ça'' murmura Link.

– Oui, certainement monsieur le surveillant'' céda Allen en hochant la tête. Link roula des yeux :

– Prenez vos affaires monsieur Walker pour que je puisse vous accompagner'' en sortant cette fois-ci de la chambre pour laisser le patient un peu d'intimité. C'était une routine qui était inscrite noir sur blanc alors qu'il se levait doucement en grognant. Il était simplement habillé en pantalon, son torse était nu sous cette froideur. Il mit ses chaussons, prit son peignoir douillet et sa brosse à dent ainsi que le nécessaire pour suivre le surveillant jusqu'aux douches. Il y avait toujours des infirmières et des infirmiers qui rodaient pour voir si tout se passait bien. Une infirmière que le blandin connaissait depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cet hôpital le salua :

– Bonjour, monsieur Walker.

– Bonjour, madame Hevlaska'' c'était une dame qui s'occupait de lui le matin pour tout ce qui était médicament,- comment allez-vous aujourd'hui'' demanda-t-il poli. Ce que personne ne remarqua le papillon noir volant dans les airs tout en haut.

– Je vais bien merci. Je vous attends à la cantine'' dit-elle doucement et calmement. Il y avait beaucoup de patient qui parlaient, qui criaient, qui s'énervaient. Des surveillants essayaient de les calmer, Link le laissa pour aller aider ces collègues.

– D'accord'' en rentrant dans les douches communes mais avant, il montra ce qu'il possédait,- content.

– Très'' dit une autre infirmière.

Sans le sentir et sans le voir, le papillon se posa sur la tête d'Allen en rentrant dans les douches. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à cette heure. Il y avait toujours des horaires à respecter même lorsque c'était des douches communes. Il y avait des groupes, des surveillants et des infirmiers à tour de rôle. Il posa son shampoing, son après shampoing ainsi que son gel douche tout à la noix de coco en faisant attention a que personne ne le vole. C'était courant. Il aimait la noix de coco, il avait l'impression d'être libre sous un arbre où le soleil le caressait et l'échauffait à mesure que le temps passait. C'était son paradis pour le moment. L'eau se mit en marche, au coin du regard, le blandin vit le papillon noir se posait sur le tube de shampoing.

– Hey'' murmura Allen en le regardant,- ce que t'es beau. Comment tu es arrivé ici ?'' dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, regardant mais les fenêtres étaient tout le temps fermées. Il s'accroupit alors que l'eau tombait sur son corps. Il faisait très attention pour ne pas faire fuir l'insecte,- j'ai vu un de tes camarades hier mais le papillon était tout violet avec des taches noires. Toi, t'es tout noir'' en prenant son gel douche mais remarqua que le papillon n'avait pas bougé,- toi, tu es habitué au contact humain si tu ne t'enfuis pas.

Kanda vola du gel pour encercler l'eau, Allen prit son shampoing qu'il versa dans sa paume de sa main pour l'appliquer dans ses cheveux toujours son regard sur le papillon qui dansait et dansait autour de l'eau.

– T'aime l'eau, moi aussi. On est pareil…

 _Parler avec un papillon, c'est pour ça que tu ne sors pas d'ici._

– C'est toi le fautif, tu ne veux pas me laisser tranquille. C'est à cause de toi.

 _C'est ça_

Allen parlait avec lui-même tandis que Kanda l'observait. Comprendre les êtres humains était toujours compliqué pour lui. Il voyait le blandin parler tout seul sans personne autour. C'était des créatures complexifiées. Elles étaient capables de grandes élans de générosité, mais elles étaient également capables de la plus ignoble des trahisons. Kanda voyait que son protégé n'avait confiance en personne alors que la confiance était quelque chose de fragile. Accorder la confiance à quelqu'un, l'humain éprouvait un sentiment de grande liberté mais quand cela était synonyme de trahison, elle était peut-être perdue à jamais.

– Laisse-moi tranquille'' se murmura Allen en lavant ses cheveux blancs,- sérieux tu n'as pas marre de moi.

 _Non, j'aime parler avec toi quand monsieur daigne me parler. Je déteste ces psychiatres qui_ _veulent_ _mettre fin à ça, je suis réel comme tu l'es. Tu dois me laisser entrée._

– Même pas en rêve…

– Monsieur Walker, dépêchez-vous sinon vous n'aurez pas à manger'' Allen grogna contre sa voix et termina vite sa douche. Il ne voulait pas manquer le déjeuner, c'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait grandement.

Kanda le suivit tout au long, comprenant un peu plus ce qui était un Allen Walker. Vraiment intéressant.

– Vous êtes là'' dit Hevlaska.

– Oui, vous savez que je ne manquerais pas la nourriture pour rien au monde'' en disant ça, son ventre grogna,- j'ai faim.

Hevlaska rigola en le guidant :

– J'ai entendu que vous faites peur aux psychiatres.

– Moi, non voyons'' s'indigna Allen.

– Et la nouvelle.

– Je l'aime, je vais continuer avec madame Soixante-Cinq. J'aime son nom de famille, c'est classe, cela met tout de suite de bonne ambiance.

– Je vois'' en souriant,- tu t'es bien comporté la semaine dernière quand je n'étais pas là.

– Bien sûr madame Hevlaska'' en se mettant en file pour aller prendre à manger,- bonjour monsieur Jerry.

– Bonjour, Allen. C'est un plaisir de te voir.

– Moi de même. Pareil Jerry.

– D'accord…

Hevlaska resta à ses côtés jusqu'à obtenir son plateau de repas. Elle lui sourit en mettant dans le plateau les médicaments qu'il devait prendre. Elle sera là jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne les médicaments.

– J'aime votre compagnie, madame.

– Moi aussi, tu me rappelles mon petit fils.

– Tant mieux'' le blandin commença à manger silencieusement en regardant aux alentours. Il y avait tous les patients à cette heure-ci. Il prit les médicaments et les prit avec un verre de jus. Il ouvrit la bouche et montra à Hevlaska qui était satisfaite,- vous me tenez compagnie.

– Comme toujours monsieur Walker'' Allen sourit. Kanda était collé au plafond grâce à ses petites pattes.

– J'essaye de laisser une chance à madame Soixante'' Allen rit, c'était tellement drôle que cela lui faisait du bien. Le blandin avait appris à faire confiance à madame Hevlaska. Une confidente hors pair quand il s'agissait des psychiatres.

– C'est tout ce que je demande'' elle était fière du gamin qu'elle avait suivi depuis ces douze ans. Tout le monde entendit un patient crier : « Je suis Shifu et je suis venu prendre ta virginité ». C'était des choses de tous les jours. Allen croqua dans son biscuit. Mais savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. Shifu plaqua son amie au sol, essayant de l'embrasser. Des surveillants étaient venus intervenir. Les coups de poings, de pieds étaient envoyé et Shifu allait rester dans une salle de détention toute la journée. Et Shifu continua avec « voilà une drôle d'idée, pourquoi je ne suis pas habillé. Qui vous êtes ? Mais vous êtes des monstres, oh secours quelqu'un m'aide. Il y a des créatures qui planent devant, aah » et la voix continuait jusqu'à sortir de la cantine.

– Alors, j'ai appris que Road s'était échappé de sa chambre la nuit dernière'' dit Hevlaska dans le ton de la confidence.

– Oui, va savoir ce qu'elle a dans la tête'' dit Allen en mangeant ses pains toastés avec de l'œuf brouillé.

– Elle a toujours le béguin pour toi.

– Va savoir, elle est lunatique qu'est-ce que j'en sais…

– Allen'' dans un ton de désapprobation.

– C'est vrai, on est tous dingue apparemment donc euh…'' en buvant son lait,- c'est vrai que la psychiatre est venue ici exprès pour moi. Je me sens flatté. C'est incroyable ce que les gens viennent chercher ici pour comprendre notre cerveau pour voir notre anomalie.

Hevlaska était toujours incroyablement surprise quand Allen parlait. C'était quelqu'un de cultivé, de réel qu'elle avait du mal de temps en temps à voir qu'il souffrait d'un trouble dissociatif de l'identité que tous les personnels de l'hôpital nommaient TDI. Allen regarda son ami roux assit tout seul dans une autre table. Lavi Bookman, quelqu'un qui possédait un caractère joyeux et optimiste qui était devenu très vite l'ami d'Allen. C'était quelqu'un de très cultivé et qui n'hésitait pas à se montrer familier. Il était ici à cause d'avoir tué sa famille en allumant un feu qu'il trouvait beau. C'était un pyromane vraisemblablement selon certains mais Allen ne croyait pas un mot. Lavi n'avait que pour famille son grand-père, Bookman. Il portait un bandeau sur l'œil droit pour une raison que seul lui connaissait. Lavi possédait aussi une mémoire prodigieuse, capable de se souvenir d'un objet dans les moindres détails après l'avoir vu ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Lavi avait failli mourir ce jour-là aussi, contemplant trop près les flammes.

Aujourd'hui son ami roux était éteint, ne voulant parler avec qui que se soit et le blandin respectait ça. Il lui fit juste un geste de la main avant de continuer à manger. Personne ne venait embêter son camarade par peur de se trouver brûler vif.

– Allen, prends tes médicaments, c'est l'heure'' alors que Hevlaska regardait la grande montre accrochée sur un mur.

– Je ne suis pas dépressif non plus'' ils se regardèrent avant qu'il ne les prenne en soupirant. Il rigola suivit d'autres patients. C'était à l'unisson et c'était une habitude qui faisait toujours froids dans le dos des nouveaux personnels de l'hôpital. C'était un jeu pour eux, essayant de rentrer dans la tête des autres.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?'' posa Hevlaska.

– Oh tu sais'' sans regarder la scène, sachant qui s'était,- c'est Rikei qui se fait embêter par Chaoji Han, la brute de la classe, car Riky veut défendre sa promise Lou Fa. Je vous assure l'amour de jeunesse est con'' en soupirant de désarroi. Hevlaska lui sourit.

Avant que cela ne dégénère à nouveau comme pour Shifu, ils furent tous séparés.

– Comment tu sais tout ça ?

– C'est facile, l'être humain est prévisible. Chaoji va le menacer'' continua calmement Allen en buvant son jus posément.

– Tu vas voir Rikei un de ces jours je vais te tuer, toi et ta copine loufoque'' la voix de Chaoji était remplie de haine.

– Essaye pour voir imbécile'' alors que les surveillants les emmenaient et que Lou Fa regardait la scène blasée comme jamais en buvant son jus tranquillement,- tu vas la baiser, c'est ça aah.

Allen finissait de manger avant de remarquer le même papillon survoler le plafond, il sourit.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire Allen ?'' demanda l'infirmière.

– Oh rien…

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Un conte c'est un conte qu'importe le regard qu'on y pose. Les choses s'en vont et viennent. La fascination de comprendre, d'essayer d'interpréter et analyser le monde à travers ces récits. C'était ce que l'humain pouvait appeler la psychanalyse des contes de fées. Il n'y avait pas d'entendement, il n'y avait pas de tort ou de raison. C'était une existence propre qui fut rendu visible par les contes oraux avant de passer par l'écriture. C'était un monde à part où se mélangeaient la réalité et l'irréel où les peurs des uns faisaient le bonheur des autres. Au premier abord, ces récits n'ont rien d'attrayant dans la plupart, un des parents est mort systématiquement, c'était la mère. C'était des problèmes, des avis, des conceptions qui étaient utilisées comme l'abandon des enfants, la maltraitance. C'était une partie de la réalité. Ce n'était pas triste bien que les contes racontaient des choses effrayantes et morbides.

C'était ce genre d'horreur qui attirait les enfants, les adultes grandissant avec. Une lecture qui permettait de mettre en contact les premières émotions à partir de situations sans devoir les vivre eux-mêmes. C'était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un développement de la capacité imaginatives, de se projeter dans des mondes irréels délaissant le réel. Rien, juste des pensées virevoltant au gré des sentiments, de pouvoir s'échapper dans des mondes fantastiques, imaginaires où c'était leur loi négligeant ainsi ce monde monotone et terne de la vie quotidienne. C'était aussi apprendre des leçons, d'évoluer, d'apercevoir et d'appréhender le monde qui voulait les dévorer avant que la vie n'est commencée sous les développements affectifs, cognitifs et sociaux. Des drames, tout le monde en vit chaque jour qu'importe l'heure qu'importe la raison. C'était le fardeau rien de plus rien de moins.

L'harmonie : chose essentielle qui guidait les familles mais qui cessait au bout de quelques secondes. Les relations vis-à-vis de la société sont interpersonnelles. Quelle est la place de qui ? C'était un symbolisme sans nom et c'était ce que les contes racontaient. Il n'y avait pas d'inauthentique ni quelque chose de tangible. C'était ainsi que les contes pouvaient à l'instar du jeu établi, être à l'origine du dialogue imaginaire que l'enfant allait créer dans ces moments de détente et de loisir renforçant ainsi les capacités de l'enfant. Les monstres affreux, les robots dévastateurs de l'univers, les ogres qui mangent des enfants. Ce sont ces mêmes monstres auxquels les enfants s'attachent. Ces récits répondaient parfaitement à tous les rêves et les cauchemars enfantins : l'amour, la tendresse, l'abandon, la séparation, le noir, les loups, la jalousie, la cruauté, les adultes méchants. Tout ça faisant écho à la vie familiale. Une force pure détruisant et construisant des vies.

Les contes ont été rabotés et polis pour correspondre à la société par exemple avec le conte de Blanche-Neige, la belle-mère folle de jalousie n'ordonne pas seulement le cœur de Blanche-Neige au chasseur, mais également son foie, dans le but de dévorer ces viscères pour s'approprier la beauté de la princesse. Dans une autre version, la reine invitée au mariage de Blanche-Neige, fut condamnée à danser jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende l'âme, chaussée de souliers de fer, chauffés à blanc. C'était des choses horribles qui transmettaient plein d'émotions et de ressentiments.

La salle où devait se passer la consultation n'était pas vraiment très beau. Tant de gens y passait sans laisser de trace. Les murs de la pièce étaient tous blancs, blanchâtres sans vie ne rendant pas le confort que certains patients voulaient. Un canapé beige en face du bureau de la psychiatre. C'était ces deux meubles qui donnaient un peu de couleur. La psychiatre Soixante-Cinq était une psychanalyste venant de loin, de très loin. Elle était la meilleure dans son domaine. Elle faisait toujours ses preuves quand il fallait et le cas de son patient Walker l'intéressait de plus en plus. Elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau, la ferma et alla poser ses affaires. Cette salle n'était pas très belle, elle aurait aimé qu'il y ait quelques changements pour au moins mettre de la vie et de ne pas la ternir. C'était comme attendre dans le couloir de la mort. En soupirant, elle rangea quelques dossiers dans son bureau par nom de famille. Elle avait dix consultations aujourd'hui et elle allait commencer par Walker. Soixante-Cinq gratta derrière son oreille alors que son regard chocolat regardait ses diplômes et ses récompenses qu'elle avait eu au cours de sa vie. Elle avait fait beaucoup d'études mais le seul qui l'intéressait vraiment c'était d'être psychiatre et médecin et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Cela avait été dur surtout pour ses relations humaines. Elle était jeune à cette époque et elle ne cherchait pas de petit ami ou mari.

Sa carrière passait avant tout. Durant ces études, elle avait fait des connaissances pour la vie. Et c'était dans un cours dans le département scientifique qu'elle avait pu rencontrer l'homme de sa vie et ils étaient toujours ensemble. Chacun connaissant l'importance du travail qu'ils ont dû fournir pour être le meilleur. C'était bizarre de dire qu'elle aurait du être en vacances avec son mari qui avait préparé une excursion pour leur vingt ans de mariage. Elle y était contente d'y aller mais un appel venant de l'hôpital de la congrégation de l'ombre, un des meilleurs hôpitaux du monde, la psychiatre qu'elle était ne pouvait pas dire non donc, elle avait accepté et son mari avait compris. Mais avant de partir, elle avait fait une surprise à son mari de la supporter comme elle le supportait.

Depuis quelques mois, elle s'était installé dans un appartement très près de l'hôpital pour être toujours disponible. La retraite n'était pas pour maintenant, elle avait quarante ans et la vie devant elle. Elle ouvrit le dossier du jeune Walker et lit comme tous les jours. Ce gamin avait fait fuir plusieurs psychiatres avant elle. C'était effrayant à voir que même l'un d'eux était parti en soin intensif à cause de la dépression. Elle avait bien observé ce jeune homme que les autres appelaient ''fou'' un terme qu'elle détestait. C'était comme dire que le patient était un monstre. C'était pas du tout professionnel. Il y avait beaucoup d'étapes à franchir avec chaque patient, pour Walker, il fallait d'abord qu'il fasse son deuil qu'il refusait catégoriquement. Elle se rappelait de la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré monsieur Walker, c'était quelqu'un de très calme qui calculait tout au millimètre près. Comme à chaque fois avant une rencontre, elle était toujours nerveuse et c'était bien car cela la gardait éveillée et en garde quand les choses pouvaient dégénérer.

L'expérience était très importante quand elle avait devant soi des patients qui sont d'une grande intelligence mais malheureusement quelques infirmiers, docteurs, psychiatres les prenaient comme si les malades n'étaient capables de rien faire, et c'était la plus grosse erreur. Le dernier psychiatre a été viré à cause du jeune homme, ne pouvant pas le comprendre. C'était des choses qui arrivaient. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise confortablement et attendit. Quelques coups furent donnés sur la porte.

– Entrez'' dit-elle alors que son patient rentra dans la pièce avec un sourire au coin, il s'assit sur le canapé.

– Bonjour, doc'' dit-il monotone. L'ennuie s'apercevait déjà dans sa voix.

– Bonjour, monsieur Walker. Comment allez-vous ?'' en prenant un stylo et son calepin qu'elle mit au milieu de la table et commença à écrire.

– Oh vous savez la même routine comme tous les jours de la semaine, du mois et de l'année. Je me lève à cause d'un con qui se nomme Link, je vais à la douche, je m'habille, je mange avec madame Hevlaska, je prends mes médicaments qui en passant son horrible, le goût reste à désirer et je viens en thérapie et en fait, prétendument je suis dingue et votre matin doc !'' sa voix était étouffée par le bonbon orange acidulé qu'il mangeait.

– Tout s'est bien passé'' la psychiatre répliqua, en regardant le patient. Allen Walker était épuisé, des grandes cernes sous ses yeux, la fatigue se lisait sur la posture qu'il tenait, son dos voûté, ses doigts bougeant frénétiquement, ses yeux se mouvaient partout. Le blandin était frustré.

– Est-ce qu'on est obligé de parler'' en grimaçant, ça n'allait pas.

– C'est à vous de voir, je vous le conseil sinon on va rester ici pendant une heure dans le silence'' en marquant des observations dans son calepin,- mais comme savez, j'espère vous connaître un peu plus durant cette séance et les autres qui vont s'ensuivre.

– Oh doc'' en soupirant,- sérieux pourquoi vous êtes devenu psychiatre ?

– Parce que je veux aider les patients'' dit-elle sincèrement, c'était une question que les patients ne posaient pas souvent.

– Je vois parce qu'on est une cause perdue donc vous voulez nous sauver, vous vous prenez pour dieu'' dit-il en tortillant une de ses mèches blanches.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi dieu vient faire ici !

– Je sais pas peut-être un complexe d'infériorité va savoir les gens d'aujourd'hui ne savent plus qui ils doivent suivre. Vous connaissez l'expression, _si tu ne peux pas raisonner avec dieu joue avec le diable_.

– Non…

– C'est très intéressant, dieu que les gens croient connaître nous a délaissé mais le diable apparemment est toujours là. Vous êtes croyante'' elle était tellement concentrée à marquer quelque chose qu'elle ne vit pas le sourire malicieux et la lueur dans les yeux d'Allen. Kanda quand a lui l'avait vu, accroché au pied du bureau.

– Monsieur Walker ce que je crois n'a rien à voir avec la séance.

– Mais je discute, doc. C'est vous qui avez dit, je parle de ce que je veux, où est-ce que la religion est un point sensible chez vous ?!

– Non.

– Donc vous êtes chrétienne, musulmane, bouddhiste, hindouiste, vous êtes dans une secte vénérant dieu ou le diable ! Va savoir chacun peut choisir. Il y en a tellement…

– Et vous monsieur Walker en croit vous croyez'' elle répliqua, elle tenait quelque chose.

– Moi je ne crois en rien, mon père croyait en dieu mais dieu l'a laissé tomber'' elle écrivait alors qu'Allen regardait le plafond son dos enfoncé dans le canapé, les pieds tirés.

– Vous pouvez me dire un peu plus…

– Oh doc, vous savez mon père travaillait dans des cirques, j'ai aimé aller voir les spectacles mais les choses horribles qu'ils font aux animaux m'a dissuadé d'aller à nouveaux. Mon père a dû chercher un autre job. Je peux'' dit-il en montrant une carafe d'eau qui était sur la petite table.

– Bien sûr.

– Merci, doc. J'ai mal à la gorge. Vous savez qu'il y a des gens vraiment bizarres ici'' en remplissant son verre en plastique.

 _Va-t'en_

Allen grimaça, la voix se manifestait à nouveau. C'était toujours de quelque chose d'agaçant et perfide.

 _Comment peux-tu faire ça. Elle va essayer de te faire oublier notre père._

– Ce n'est pas le tiens'' il cria.

– Monsieur Walker vous allez bien'' en fronçant les sourcils,- asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

Il prit le verre d'eau et but, et but essayant de se calmer. Un cri d'agonie qu'elle avait entendu.

– Asseyez-vous ne m'obliger pas à appeler un surveillant'' Allen fit ce qu'elle demandait. Sa gorge était en feu. Son regard perdu, il regardait sans regarder. Sa posture avait changé plus ferme, plus froid alors qu'il défaisait l'emballage en forme de tête de citrouille pour manger son bonbon orange acidulé. Encore un autre bonbon, pensa la psychiatre.

– Dites-moi, il y a quelque chose qui vous est arrivé ces derniers jours'' elle prenait un autre chemin pour essayer de le faire s'ouvrir à nouveau.

Allen pensa vraiment et sourit :

– Un papillon.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec le papillon ?'' curieusement, mais assez libérateur selon la tournure que la conversation allait prendre.

– Hier soir, j'ai vu beaucoup de papillon dans ma chambre, c'était vraiment magnifique. C'était comme s'ils m'observaient

Elle nota :

– Pourquoi les papillons ?'' le blandin avait compris la question'' répliqua-t-elle voulant juste connaître quelque chose de son patient, ce mystère qu'elle voulait voir s'écrouler ne laissant qu'un adolescent perdu et abusé de la vie.

– Liberté, elle est ma liberté. J'en ai vu un ce matin quand je prenais ma douche, le papillon était noir.

– Vous pensez que c'était votre imagination qui vous disait quelque chose'' sa voix était posée quémandant des réponses implicites.

– Oh doc, j'ai conscience de la réalité et ces papillons dans ma chambre existaient bel et bien présent et ce matin aussi.

– D'accord, vous voulez en dire un peu plus sur ça.

– Ça me manque…

– Quoi monsieur Walker ?'' en fronçant les sourcils. Allen lui, s'amusant de l'intérieur.

– Ce papillon de ce matin, j'ai eu un vrai contact avec lui. On aurait dit qu'il était habitué aux contacts des êtres humains. J'ai envie de partir avec lui.

– Qui ?

– Mais voyons madame Soixante-Cinq avec le papillon'' s'indigna Allen sachant pertinemment ce que la psychiatre sous-entendait. Elle continuait à écrire,- je vous ai dit que les gens sont bizarres ici.

– Oui, vous l'avez déjà dit.

– Ah bon'' avec un sourire au coin,- il y a cette infirmière comment elle s'appelle'' en mordant son ongle,- la règle stipule qu'aucun personnel ne doit pas avoir des relations intimes avec les patients.

– Oui,

– Pourquoi ?'' mais Allen répondit toute suite à la question qu'il se posait à la place de la psychiatre,- parce qu'on est pas apte à donner notre consentement. C'est vrai en quelque sorte donc si je vous dis qu'il y a une infirmière qui abuse d'un patient, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

– Dire au responsable.

Allen sourit de toutes ses dents :

– Alors et votre déontologie qui dit, ne dites jamais les choses qui ont été dites ici. Vous avez fait le serment donc comment je peux vous faire confiance'' en croisant ses bras et ses jambes, avec un sourcil levé. Allen jouait et enfin elle comprenait.

– Je peux si un de mes patients est en danger. C'est un cas de force majeur.

– Et comment me faire confiance !'' en prenant un autre verre d'eau. C'était à ce moment que Kanda vola alors que la psychiatre avait bougé ses pieds le faisant décoller. Les deux regardèrent ce papillon noir tournoyer autour d'eux avant de se poser sur le plafond,- vous me croyez si je vous dis que ce papillon me suit'' en regardant le plafond, rêveur.

– Pourquoi cette impression !'' elle écrivait délaissant le papillon. Allen était détendue maintenant grâce à l'insecte.

– Oh vous savez que j'avais des amis avant de venir ici'' changea de sujet le blandin toujours regardant le papillon ne prêtant plus attention au psychiatre,- avant toutes ces emmerdes. Les gens sont hypocrites en même temps tant que ça arrange, il n'y a pas de problème'' elle écoutait tout simplement,- j'avais cet ami, je sais plus comment il s'appelait on va l'appeler Pamplemousse, il était charmant à l'âge de onze ans toujours à penser aux filles, à cet âge-là, je vous le dis où va le monde. C'était un idiot, mais je l'aimais quand même, c'était mon idiot. C'était un ''frère'' pour moi dans ma famille d'accueil. Est-ce qu'ils ont dit que j'ai essayé de les tuer à cause de mes voix ?!

 _Ce n'était pas moi, c'était toi. Toi et tes combines, ne me mets pas tout sur le dos, crétin._

– Oui, vous avez pris un couteau et pendant leur sommeil…

– J'ai aimé cette famille mais les choses horribles, **insoupçonnables** que le père de famille faisait avec une jeune fille qui n'avait que dix ans alors oui peut-être je suis malade mais malade d'aider. Oh en regardant votre visage, ils ont pas dit ce passage. Censure pour que je passe pour un fou que moi seul soit le fautif. Ne parlant même pas de la mère qui maltraitait mon idiot de ''frère'' à cause de ces mauvaises notes à l'école. Une belle famille rien d'extraordinaire. La chance du débutant.

– Je n'ai pas eu vent de ça'' sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas dû répondre car ne pas savoir est un signe de faiblesse.

– L'ignorance tue, doc. Vous savez que j'adorais écrire des mélodies avant de venir ici'' en changeant de sujet à nouveau,- mon père m'a tout pris. Un homme bien.

Elle écrivait sans relâche, c'était une mine d'or qu'elle avait sous ses yeux. Allen, son regard était dérivé vers le plafond.

 _Tue-le_

– Non…

– Monsieur Walker'' en l'entendant parler tout seul.

– Désolé doc, ma voix. Elle est chiante aujourd'hui. J'aime jouer du piano, mais il n'y en a pas et je me sens triste'' en la regardant cette fois avec une mine triste alors qu'à l'intérieur, il passait juste le temps. Madame Soixante-Cinq ne pouvait que croire, elle le voulait vraiment. Allen voyait dans le regard de la femme qu'elle avait besoin de l'aider.

 _La chute ne sera que plus dur…_

– Et si à notre prochaine séance, je faisais installer un piano.

– Pourquoi le ferez-vous ?'' intrigué, Allen l'était.

– Parce que j'ai envie de voir des évolutions pas juste des paroles.

– Je vous aime bien, doc'' un sourire au coin et son regard partit vers le plafond,- cela va m'aider grandement. L'art est un concept perceptible et imperceptible. J'ai horreur lorsque les gens pensent que l'art peut être capturé avec un simple papier et crayon. C'est tellement beau visuellement parlant comme la peinture, c'est un orgasme quand on l'écoute comme la musique. C'est intense, merveilleux et extraordinaire. C'est rare les gens qui le comprennent. J'adore le sculpteur, peintre Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni car lui a compris qu'il peignait pour laisser une trace pas uniquement pour l'argent. C'était un dieu à lui tout seul avec un talent inné. Pareil pour Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci, de Vincent Willem Van Gogh, de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Ce sont même l'essence de la vie. Un patrimoine incroyable. Un art unique.

Le psychiatre Soixante-Cinq le regarda. Une lueur de folie dans les yeux de son patient. Une envie de donner au monde son talent, de le comprendre. C'était comme un animal en cage. Elle eut mal au cœur et un peu peur en se l'avouant.

– Avez-vous essayé de comprendre l'essence de l'art ?'' une question légitime. Le corps d'Allen se pétrifia. Il calma sa respiration, la lueur disparut, son corps ne tremblait plus d'excitation. Le blandin lui tourna le dos et parla :

– J'ai essayé vraiment mais personne ne voulait écouter disant que je n'étais qu'un gamin sans talent. Mon père a cru en moi et c'était vrai. C'était un pianiste avant tout. Mais ici, je ne peux pas l'exercer et cela me frustre'' en bougeant ses mains frénétiquement,- **ici** '' sa voix devenait grave,- c'est ma prison. Elle tue mon imagination, mon inspiration. C'est un cercle sans fin, doc. Je déteste le monde comme elle me rend bien. Alors je vous pose la question madame, pourquoi vivre si la seule chose n'est pas à votre toucher. Que la seule chose qui relie le passé et le présent n'est plus.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle devait reprendre et continuer. Son patient était torturé.

 _Elle pleure, je crois._

 _Tais-toi._

 _Franchement tu t'améliores de jour en jour. Peut-être elle va nous faire sortir._

 _Qui sait !_

 _Tu es d'accord, j'adore ça. Soi poli et envoûte-la._

 _C'est ce que je fais idiot, mais tu m'empêches._

– Monsieur Walker.

– Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Vous disiez !

– L'heure est arrivée.

– Ah, d'accord. Donc je vous vois demain à la même heure, doc.

Elle hocha la tête et il était parti oubliant complètement le papillon qui s'envolait, le suivait. Allen traversait les couloirs de l'hôpital.

 _Un jour où l'autre ce nom que tu utilises pour notre prison doit avoir quelque chose en plus. L'asile c'est plus approprié qu'un hôpital._

– Oh tais-toi.

Ses chaussures faisaient du bruit contre le sol récemment poli. Ses mains étaient enfouies dans les poches de son manteau gris, sa tête était tournée à regarder les autres qui passaient ne le remarquant pas.

 _Pourtant, tes cheveux…_

– Oh bon sang, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?

 _Je m'ennuie, allez viens on va faire une blague à Link._

– Tu veux vraiment être arrêté.

 _Il ne saura pas comme toujours, c'est un idiot._

Il tourna pour entrer dans la partie hospitalière de l'asile où il remarqua son infirmière.

 _Notre, tu veux dire._

Ne communiquant pas, il alla jusqu'à Hevlaska :

– Salut'' murmura Allen.

– Oh te voilà jeune homme, je pensais que je devais aller te chercher.

– T'inquiète pas je vais prendre mes médicaments comme un bon garçon que je suis.

Hevlaska sourit, prit son carnet de notes et regarda ce qu'il allait avoir pour aujourd'hui :

– Attends quelques minutes'' Allen hocha la tête et la vit partir prendre les pilules.

 _Tu veux vraiment me faire taire._

– Tu me laisses pas le choix, pas aujourd'hui'' murmura le blandin d'un souffle.

 _Et moi dans tout ça._

 _S'il te plaît arrête, ma tête me fait mal._

– Tiens, Allen'' elle lui donna avec un verre d'eau et le prit,- comment ça s'est passé ?

– Bien'' en grimaçant, ces pilules étaient dégueulasses.

Il n'était plus d'humeur et la laissa, marchant errant sans entendre cette voix. Il entendit quelqu'un pleurer, la voix s'approchait. Au coin du regard, il vit une petite fille âgée peut-être de dix ans venir vers lui. S'approchant doucement voyant que personne d'autres ne se donnaient la peine. Il la calma, écoutant ce qu'elle avait à dire :

– Ma maman'' elle renifla,- mon papa'' elle secoua la tête d'incompréhension, Allen tapota doucement son dos,- mon papa est mort et maman ne veut plus de moi.

– Pourquoi ?

– Elle pense que c'est de ma faute si papa est mort. Elle dit que j'ai un problème, que je suis malade. Un docteur a dit que j'ai le… je sais plus, mais je veux voir ma maman.

– Oh mon ange calme-toi, tout va bien se passer.

– Mon papa me manque'' pleura-t-elle encore et encore, son petit corps tremblait.

– Moi aussi mon papa me manque.

– Lui aussi est mort'' dit la petite fille les larmes aux yeux en reniflant.

– Oui, c'est mon ange gardien comme ton papa va devenir le tien.

– C'est vrai'' maintenant elle était curieuse.

– Oui, ton papa va veiller sur toi.

– J'adore ça'' d'une voix enfantine,- je m'appelle Jenny.

– Allen enchanté ma puce'' elle lui sourit,- je vais t'accompagner.

– Merci monsieur Allen'' le blandin lui sourit.

 _Les jours fondent en instant, de brèves et de moments_

 _Je ne me connais plus, tous mes repères perdus_

 _Je croyais voir le monde, pour c'qu'il était vraiment_

 _Mais son arrivée me tourmente, et pourtant_

 _Je me croyais plus forte, usée par notre époque_

 _Mes plaies s'ouvrent pour lui, ne faut-il pas que je m'emporte_

 _Le vent souffle vers l'est, de rire et de caresse_

 _Je tangue autrement._

 _Et je suis somnambule, mon rêve devient silence, et j'erre sans lui,_

 _Les doutes d'une incrédule, se perdent dans la nuit_

 _Et tout s'est décidé, je n'vis que d'idéaux, de mots cassés_

 _Je tente d'être complétée, d'amour et d'inconnu._

La petite fille chantait, elle avait une voix incroyable. Il ne savait pas de quelle chanson c'était, mais il écoutait comme quand il chantait petit.

– Allen'' dit une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

– Ah te voilà Lavi'' dit-il alors que la petite se cachait derrière lui.

– Oh quelle est cette puce ?'' dit Lavi essayant de la voir, elle tournait et Lavi courait pour l'attraper.

– Elle s'appelle Jenny et arrête de courir, laisse-la tranquille. Jenny voici mon ami Lavi'' elle fit un salut de la main timide,- tu es de bonne humeur.

– Oui, je suis allé à la bibliothèque pour oublier où on est.

– Bonne chance pour ça'' alors qu'ils marchaient pour accompagner la petite fille. La petite fille leur indiqua l'infirmière qui était censée prendre soin d'elle et lui dit au revoir, elle fit de même.

– Bon qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ce matin ?'' demanda Allen.

– Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, je me suis levé du pied gauche sans doute.'' avec un sourire au coin.

– Mmm je vois, ton grand-père n'a pas pu te rendre visite'' Allen savait toucher dans le mille et le roux était habitué.

– Oui, et je m'inquiète pour lui. C'est un vieux Allen'' dit Lavi, le blandin sourit.

– Tu as déjà essayé de l'appeler.

– Tu sais très bien qu'ils nous laissent pas'' Allen sourit de toutes ses dents,- euh merde'' pourquoi le roux avait dit cette phrase déjà. Allen n'attendait que ça, faire une bêtise.

– Eh oui, allez viens…

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Le consentement, quelque chose que l'être humain a du mal à faire avec. C'était certain, la généralisation n'était pas le dut de quelqu'un. C'était un concept de philosophie morale. C'était un moyen d'accepter les arguments de l'adversaire, parfois de façon ironique, souvent pour les contredire. Il y a toute sorte de consentement en droit civil, en droit de la famille, en droit de contrat, en droit de la santé. Le consentement de la personne examinée ou soignée doit être recherché dans tous les cas. Lorsque le malade, en état d'exprimer sa volonté, refuse les investigations ou le traitement proposé, le médecin doit respecter ce refus après avoir informé le malade de ses conséquences. Si le malade est hors d'état d'exprimer sa volonté, le médecin ne peut intervenir sans que la personne de confiance, à défaut, la famille ou un de ses proches ait été prévenu et informé, sauf urgence ou impossibilité. Les obligations du médecin à l'égard du patient lorsque celui-ci est un mineur ou un majeur protégé sont définies. Le patient a le droit d'accepter ou de refuser ce que le médecin préconise et non lui impose. Cette liberté du patient est une exigence éthique fondamentale

Revenons aux contes, il y a beaucoup de thèmes proposés qui sont divers et variés. Le consentement est quelque chose de primordiale dans la vie d'un être humain. Par exemple, le conte de la belle au bois dormant, le prince ne réveille pas la princesse d'un doux baiser, il se contente de la violer dans son sommeil et la met enceinte. C'est l'enfant qui tirera la belle hors de son coma en lui tétant le doigt. Lorsque le Prince revient et la trouve réveillée, il lui explique qu'il est déjà marié, mais cela n'empêche pas les deux personnages de tomber amoureux. Malheureusement, la femme du prince apprend tout et tente de faire cuisiner l'enfant de son mari afin de le lui faire manger, mais elle échoue et périt brûlée vive. Les thèmes qui sont traités sont le viol, le meurtre et le cannibalisme. Il y a d'autres version qu'une certaine firme a voulu édulcorer pour les enfants enlevant ainsi les choses horribles.

C'était vrai, c'était ce même jour qu'il y avait la thérapie de groupe. C'était la blague du siècle et personne ne pouvait pas y aller. Vraiment, c'était horrible de devoir parler avec d'autres personnes sans les connaître. Lavi était sûrement retourné à la bibliothèque après ce qu'ils avaient introduit clandestinement dans un bureau des surveillants pour appeler le grand-père du roux. C'était sa dose quotidienne, faire quelque chose qui n'était pas vraiment conseillée. Il y avait du mouvement et c'était pour ou contre pour aller chercher son ami pour aller faire la thérapie de groupe mais décida que non, Lavi était grand pour son âge pour aller tout seul. Le mouvement de foule était intense à cette heure alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs. Du bruit, des pas, des rires, des conversations. C'était le moment le plus dangereux de l'après-midi où une étincelle pouvait tout brûler de l'intérieur.

Pour le professionnel, travailler quotidiennement en cette institution était subtil et délicat. Ces petits moments d'inattendus qui les dérangeaient et les surprenaient, faisaient percevoir la complexité, la difficulté mais aussi la richesse de ce que les patients déposaient dans les interstices de l'établissement. Ce regroupement dans une grande salle était pour donner vie à l'hôpital. Le travail était d'aider et de pouvoir faire sortir les patients qui étaient ''guéris'' avec un vrai traitement. Ce regroupement ce n'était pas que pour la thérapie mais parler avec des éducateurs, comment accéder au travail, à une activité professionnelle. Il fallait remarquer que la concrétisation du projet se faisait essentiellement en milieu protégé. Un lieu, où la demande des patients que l'établissement accueillait, était d'avoir un travail, d'accéder à un idéal sociétal, d'être normal et de se confronter à une mise au travail tant dans la réalité qu'au niveau psychique.

C'était pour ça que le blandin n'aimait vraiment pas y aller. Pour lui c'était tout cuit. Il entendait des voix, il avait tué ces parents indignes avec un couteau.

 _Je te félicite pour ça._

– Ta gueule.

 _Sérieux, ils l'ont mérité._

– Pourquoi j'entends encore ta voix, j'ai pris les médicaments.

 _Tu sais, ce n'est pas toujours automatique._

Allen soupira en frottant ses yeux fatigués.

– Tu m'empêches de dormir et je dois t'entendre toute la journée.

 _Ce n'est pas moi qui nous empêche de dormir, monsieur le râleur. C'est toi et tes non guérisons._

– Sérieux'' parla Allen tout seul en plein milieu de la foule. De toute façon ce n'était pas bizarre, il y avait d'autres patients qui parlaient tout seul donc euh.

 _Tu as remarqué pas vrai._

– Oui je sais.

 _Il y a des yeux sur nous. Peut-être c'est ta paranoïa._

– Tu as rêvé du même truc que moi ?!

 _Ce n'était qu'un rêve._

– Mais les sceaux…

 _Tu sais que tu parles avec ta conscience._

– Oh maintenant je parle avec ma conscience. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose'' sa voix était dubitative.

 _Je suis ta voix, idiot ce que je sais tu le sais._

– Je vais te croire.

 _L'heure du spectacle._

– L'heure du spectacle'' répéta Allen.

Il prit une grande respiration, dans un violent mouvement les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent brusquement faisait écho dans la pièce. Le silence rien que le silence, les voix s'étaient tues regardant le patient qui venait d'entrer. Allen Walker rentra comme une fleur tout sourire, saluant les docteurs, les surveillants, les familles et les patients.

– Bonjour, mesdames et messieurs.

 _Elle est jolie celle-là. Tu penses, elle vient voir quel patient. Oh j'ai envie de la dévorer._

Allen roula des yeux discrètement, s'avançant pour aller s'asseoir. La surprise n'était pas là, le grand-père de Lavi était assis à côté de son petit fils. Allen leur sourit et s'avança vers eux. Le Bookman senior n'avait pas pu appeler son petit fils à cause d'un accident qui était survenu à sa maison ce matin.

– Bonjour monsieur Bookman'' en s'asseyant.

– Salut monsieur Walker, comment allez-vous ?'' le papy du roux demanda.

– Oh vous savez la routine'' sa voix était blasée.

Le grand-père de Lavi était quelqu'un de très discret, d'observateur qui aimait beaucoup son petit fils. Lavi n'avait qu'à la bouche son grand-père qu'il surnommait affectueusement de temps en temps « Panda » à cause de son maquillage.

– Je vous ai ramené des bonbons, vous savez où les trouver'' dit le grand-père.

– Oh merci'' murmura Allen tout content,- c'est les bonbons enrobés de fraise'' le Panda hocha la tête,- merci, merci, merci.

– Allen ce n'est que des bonbons'' dit Lavi en écrivant quelque chose sur son cahier de dessin.

– Je suis choqué que tu me dises ça, tu es la personne la mieux placée pour savoir ça, je suis déçu'' en boudant. Il prit aussi son cahier qu'une surveillante distribuait et le fit claquer sur la tête du roux qui émit une plainte.

– Monsieur Walker'' dit un surveillant.

– Oui, oui'' nonchalant en regardant Lavi lui tirer la langue discrètement.

Le Bookman senior était content pour son petit fils d'avoir rencontré un ami en Allen Walker. Le senior comptait les jours que son petit fils allait sortir. Lavi était ici depuis l'âge de onze ans. Aujourd'hui, il avait dix-neuf ans. Il faisait des travaux chez lui pour l'accueillir mais aurait aimé qu'Allen Walker sorte aussi.

– Ça va grand-père'' murmura Lavi discrètement alors que la thérapie commençait par groupe dans le silence bien sûr que personne ne respectait surtout les patients parlant tout seul, criant lorsqu'un surveillant venait les toucher, traitant les infirmiers et infirmière de nom d'oiseaux.

 _C'est beau l'amour…_

– Que la festivité commence'' dit Lavi à Allen qui hocha la tête.

– Bonjour, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir tous ici'' dit le docteur,- pour les nouveaux, je suis le docteur Suman Dark, je suis spécialiste en nutrition. Je suis en fonction ici depuis dix ans. Mon rôle c'est de prévenir, de dépister et de traiter les maladies de la nutrition comme le surpoids, l'obésité, les intolérances, les allergies alimentaires, les diabètes de type 2, les troubles digestifs ou encore hypercholestérolémie'' les parents écoutaient attentivement ce que le docteur disait car, il y avait des patients qui allaient sortir et ces réunions étaient très importantes,- dans mon métier, je peux déterminer aussi les causes des troubles alimentaires comme l'anorexie, la boulimie ou encore les phobies alimentaires et les prendre en charge.

Même le blandin était intéressé mais c'était pas pour les bonnes raisons. Non jamais, sa tête ne le laissait pas tranquille. Il y a trois ans de cela, il avait cessé de s'alimenter et c'était grâce au docteur qu'il avait prit goût à manger à nouveau. Mais ces petites pensées étaient toujours là.

– J'aide les patients à trouver ou retrouver un bon équilibre alimentaire ou encore proposer des programmes alimentaires parfaitement adaptés aux besoins physiologiques des patients en fonction de leur condition ou maladie'' il regarda l'assemblée,- je sais que vous avez beaucoup de question par rapport aux patients qui vont bientôt sortir donc nous allons commencer par là.

Quelqu'un leva, la main et lui accorda la parole :

– Je suis un peu perdue. Ma fille va sortir dans deux jours, j'ai pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes, mais j'ai peur d'échouer surtout pour l'alimentation et je me demandais si vous n'avez pas des docteurs à nous conseiller parce que je parle pour tout le monde'' en regardant les parents qui hochèrent la tête.

– Il y a des dossiers que je prépare toujours à l'avance pour vous les donner pour aller voir des spécialistes. Quelques endroits qu'il faut éviter lorsque vous sortez avec vos enfants. En lisant et en apprenant que des parents ne prennent pas assez au sérieux les inquiétudes de leurs enfants ainsi que leurs peurs et comme ils ne savent pas comment y faire et comment y remédier, la plupart des cas, ils reviennent à nouveau.

Les voix se levèrent, demandant des tas de question. Une voix s'éleva plus forte, celle d'Allen qui posa une question :

– Mais les parents ne sont pas censés savoir tout ça ?

– Oui mais savoir et concrétiser sont deux choses différentes. Je ne suis pas ici pour faire peur aux familles. Mais il faut garder à l'esprit que chaque humain est différent dans son comportement, ce n'est pas écrit ou dicté. Ce que j'écris dans un dossier c'est juste une aide pour aller dans la bonne route.

– Et pour les comprimés'' demanda un autre parent.

– Si vous parlez des compléments c'est pour moi mais si c'est des comprimés pour la maladie du patient ou de la patiente, il faut aller dans la section scientifique où vous pouvez trouver tous les docteurs. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a que mon atelier de proposer. Demain, il y aura plus de spécialistes, pour les parents dont l'enfant va sortir.

– Juste les parents'' dit Allen nonchalant,- et ceux qui n'ont pas de parents, mais des amis, des frères, des sœurs.

– J'ai compris'' dit le docteur Dark, voyant sourire de toutes ses dents,- je me suis mal exprimé. Les ateliers sont ouverts à tout ce qui a quelqu'un qui compte. Satisfait !

– Oui, doc très même'' Lavi rigola discrètement, Allen lui envoya un coup de coude.

– Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de l'embêter'' dit Lavi.

– Jamais, il fait bien son travail, mais de temps en temps, il faut bien lui rappeler'' dit-il espiègle.

– Alors, c'était toi la blague hier ?'' posa le roux.

– Oui,

– Jolie alors, je te tire la révérence'' murmura Lavi en faisant une courbette.

– Monsieur Bookman asseyiez-vous'' dit le docteur,- d'autres questions ?!

Aujourd'hui, l'atelier était différent de la thérapie familiale comme toutes les semaines où sa fonction était de donner aux parents et aux enfants la possibilité de parler franchement et sans ambiguïté, en les faisant s'asseoir en petit groupe pour essayer de comprendre et réagir sur le problème. D'autres docteurs rentraient dans la salle et les saluèrent.

– Bonjour, je suis le docteur Mara. Je suis venue ici pour compléter les explications de mon collègue ici présent et voici le docteur Henrie.

– Vous êtes dans quoi ?'' demanda le grand-père de Lavi.

– Je suis docteur générale, je suis la personne avec mon collègue Henrie à prescrire les médicaments pour vos enfants'' les mains commencèrent à se lever à nouveaux.

– J'ai vu que mon petit fils doit prendre beaucoup de médicament, est-ce vraiment nécessaire. Ce n'est pas une vie'' dit le Panda.

– Oui même si je sais que le traitement de monsieur Bookman est lourd, mais il faut continuer jusqu'à petit à petit l'enlever pour voir ces réactions'' dit Mara.

– Et comment faire ça, je suis largué'' dit d'autres parents.

– Vous n'êtes pas tout seul même si votre enfant sort de l'hôpital, on aura toujours un contact avec le médecin de famille qui voudra changer ou prescrire de nouveaux médicaments, pour baisser ou pour augmenter'' dit Henrie.

– D'accord'' beaucoup de gens l'ont dit.

– Si vous voulez bien, on va continuer'' dit Dark,- on va faire des petits groupes. Comme vous voyez cette salle est gigantesque et on va faire des petits groupes de trois. Je veux voir les familles dont les enfants vont bientôt sortir par cinq, les autres vous avez compris'' ils hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à changer la salle, à mettre des tables avec trois chaises ou cinq chaises autour d'une table.

Kanda qui avait trouvé un endroit sans être vu se demandait ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était pas du tout bon. Le conseil allait être en colère. Ce n'était pas comme ça que cela devait se passer. Le brun aurait dû se présenter le soir de noël mais va savoir tout ne s'était pas bien passé. Et maintenant, il essayait de trouver la meilleure façon d'apparaître sans faire peur au jeune homme. Cette mission lui paraissait très compliquée et surtout, il avait un mauvais pressentiment et il n'aimait pas ça. Observant le jeune garçon qui venait à peine d'avoir seize ans. Il sentit quelque chose de vraiment pas bon, l'odeur était horrible comme quand quelqu'un essayait de jeter un mauvais enchantement. Quand il était petit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'odeur persistait encore et encore, voulant parler avec son père lui disant qu'il avait peur que quelque chose allait bientôt se passer et c'était vrai. Le brun ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait ce don de sentir cette mauvaise magie et elle brillait dans la salle. Quelqu'un dans ce groupe essayait de faire quelque chose d'horrible mais c'était des humains alors comment c'était possible peut-être un gardien mais les règles interdisaient de faire du mal aux êtres vivants. Un des parents prit la parole pour parler de sa fille dans le groupe de son protégé.

– Ma fille ici présente à essayer de se tuer en se jetant par la fenêtre ou en se taillant ses poignets jusqu'à l'os, elle a perdu une de ses mains et j'ai eu peur de perdre ma fille tous ces jours-là. Alors, oui j'ai peur qu'elle sorte parce que si ces médicaments ne marchent pas, je vais la perdre encore dans sa douleur'' elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était en face d'Allen, une lueur étrange dans son regard.

Tu peux y aller, soit toi-même et envole-toi…

– Je ne sais pas comment faire parce que j'ai l'impression que ça sera de ma faute'' termina-t-elle. Sa fille était partie très loin dans son univers entendant des voix, chuchoter de le faire.

Kanda regardait autour de lui. Cela s'approchait, il le sentait quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver. Depuis toujours, dès qu'un événement grave allait avoir lieu le brun le ressentait, il ne voyait pas d'images, c'était une sensation de mal être très intense, se sentant mal sans raison. C'était physique et psychique, il avait une boule au ventre et envie de pleurer, et ça ne loupait jamais.

C'était très angoissant car dans ces moments-là tout lui semblait grave et irrattrapable, il subissait et attendait que cela se passe. C'était être impuissant, car cette magie-là, le submergeait le rendant malléable et très influençable. Un gardien n'était pas censé avoir ça, mais il avait toujours été différent et son père lui avait demandé de cacher ça, d'essayer de le contrôler, car ce genre de personne était condamné à mort car d'une certaine façon, Kanda était attiré par la magie noire.

C'était imminent et sans que personne ne puisse arrêter la fille de Kayla qui venait de prendre la parole avait foncé droit sur la fenêtre qui était censée être fermée qu'importe la raison et tomba, et tomba du dixième étage, entendant un bruit horrible et sourd, un corps éclatant contre le sol. Le silence puis des cris d'horreur. Des patients essaient de s'enfuir, des parents étaient choqués, la mère de l'enfant était inconsolable essayant de rejoindre sa fille par la fenêtre et c'était le chaos.

– Allen, ce n'est pas drôle, contrôle-toi'' dit son ami roux.

– Désolé, je m'y perds un peu'' essayant de se contrôler,- c'est du n'importe quoi. Comment, la fenêtre est toujours fermée.

– Allen respire'' continua Lavi, essayant de le calmer et de se calmer. Les surveillants essayaient comme les docteurs de les calmer mais les cris continuaient, des pleurs, des blessures, des combats. C'était la petite bombe qui donna envie aux autres patients souffrant du même trouble que la fille qui venait de sauter d'essayer de faire de même.

Kanda sentit un rire qu'il aurait juré connaître. Cette magie essayait de perforer ses barrières, d'entrer en contact avec son être. Il était submergé qu'il s'envola ne remarquant pas qu'un regard perfide le suivait et sortit par la fenêtre. Être dans un corps de papillon lui permettait de s'envoler plus loin, plus haut, essayant de s'échapper de cette noirceur qui lui courrait après depuis tout petit. Il se retransforma en plein milieu de la forêt, en vomissant ses tripes. Être loin de cette magie, l'aidait à reprendre le contrôle sur lui. Le sang, il le voyait encore, ce corps éclaté, le sang qui coulait au sol et aux murs, des bouts de peau tâché de sang. C'était horrible comme mort et pourtant la fille était tranquille dans son coin avant son pressentiment. C'était l'œuvre de la magie noire. Il regarda le poignet de sa main gauche qui lui brûlait, c'était de la magie noire qui s'était incrusté sous sa peau, il devait faire vite avant d'alerter son monde, le conseil.

– _Le pouvoir des entités, contre-nous est tourné, formant le cône de pouvoir, combattons l'énergie noire, chassons le feu par le feu, que cette magie cesse, je le veux !'_ ' c'était la formule la plus sûr mais la plus douloureuse.

La douleur était intense alors que son poignet brûlait, chassant la magie qui luttait pour rester. Le feu se propager dans tout son corps pour essayer de trouver d'autres traces. Il tomba par terre en sueur combattant et perdant son pouvoir à mesure que le feu prenait place. C'était une formule interdite qu'il avait inventé se basant sur une formule de magie noire. Son corps brûlait, mais il devait tenir bon avant de jeter le sort qui l'annulera. Ce feu cherchait dans ces cellules brûlant comme de la lave, le purifiant. Son corps devint rouge incandescent, c'était le signe que cela marchait. Il invoqua dans sa douleur un couteau qu'il fit trois fines lames sur son poignet où la magie s'était incrusté et dit pour l'annuler :

– _**Lasgaroth, Aphonidos, Palatia, Urat, Condion, Lamacron, Fondom, Arpagon, Alamar, Bourgasis veniat Sereban**_ '' et d'un seul coup plus rien ne brûlait et ses blessures se fermaient, un vent l'accompagna rendant son corps moins fébrile.

Il y avait des endroits brûlés comme son ventre, son torse, son bras droit. L'odeur était horrible, mais son pouvoir de régénérescence allait les guérir. Cette formule d'avant avait détruit toutes ses cellules. C'était une combustion progressive et brutale et parfois irréversible de l'intérieur du corps mais grâce à l'autre incantation, tout était annulé laissant les blessures qui heureusement pour lui étaient guérissables. Son corps ayant besoin d'énergie pour affronter le stress, toutes les glandes et organes avaient travaillé en surrégime jusqu'à l'épuisement d'où le fait qu'il était allongé au sol en plein milieu de la forêt essayant de reprendre son souffle. Le sol était humide sous sa peau nue, les vêtements s'étaient vaporisés avec le feu. La température avait baissé faisant pleuvoir quelques minutes sur son corps.

C'était agréable de sentir l'eau sur sa peau fiévreuse, qu'il gémit de plaisir de pouvoir être lui-même. Ses cheveux mouillés se collaient contre le sol, son dos et ses fesses. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, essayant de se calmer. Il entoura ses jambes de ses mains attendant le coup qui allait venir. C'était la partie la plus agréable de ces deux sorts, sa magie qui lui revenaient à nouveaux rentrant en lui, cherchant son être, s'imprégnant de son corps, de ses cellules, de sa respiration, de son cœur, lui donnant du plaisir. C'était une magie perverse enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait quand il était petit ne comprenant l'envie qui lui prenait, mais son père lui avait expliqué et c'était gênant. Kanda ne voulait jamais revivre ça. Ses mains émettaient de la lumière qu'il commença à caresser son corps, cherchant les traces de ses guérisons. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure alors que sa main passait sur sa cuisse droite, fermant une blessure.

Au bout d'une heure d'auto examen, il souffla de fatigue. La nuit tombait petit à petit. Il se leva du sol, ses cheveux bruns collaient contre son dos, incanta une formule de séchage et des vêtements. Il était prêt à repartir à nouveau. Qu'il fit la même chose la nuit dernière et fit cette fois-ci apparaître un seul papillon pour aller chercher où se situait Allen Walker et attendit, regardant à travers cette fois-ci les yeux du papillon. La tête lui tournait, ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Son frère le contactait :

 _Kanda !_

 _Oui,_

 _Alors comment ça c'est passé ta première rencontre avec ton nouveau hôte._

 _Bien…_

 _Tu ne sais pas me mentir. C'était une catastrophe._

 _Euh Marie, je n'ai pas le temps._

 _Kanda…_

Ledit Kanda grogna et son frère l'entendit et émit un petit rire.

 _Je n'ai pas encore pris contact avec lui._

 _Ah d'accord, tu as besoin de plus de temps._

 _Je me dis que je sens mal cette mission._

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ici et je ne sais pas quoi._

 _Il faut que tu t'arrêtes de t'en faire comme la dernière fois._

 _La dernière fois quelqu'un non je veux dire mon protégé m'a enchaîné_ _souhaitant_ _que je l'aime donc non ce n'est pas à cause de ça._

 _Alors, c'est quoi._

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu une fille se_ _jeter_ _par la fenêtre à cause de la magie noire. Je l'ai senti au plus profond de moi._

 _Le conseil''_ sentant l'inquiétude de Marie dans leur communiquation.

 _Ils ne savent pas, j'ai réussi à conjurer le sort à temps._

 _Je suis soulagé, fait attention à toi Kanda. Tu sais mieux que personne qu'ils ne sont pas cléments et je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon cadet._

 _Je sais Marie._

 _Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu n'aurais jamais dû faire cette mission._

 _Haha, va dire ça au conseil et arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, je vais bien tant que je ne reste pas_ _à portée_ _de la magie noire, je m'en sors._

 _Je n'arrêterais jamais de m'inquiéter pour toi, Yu. Ça tu dois-t'en souvenirs pour toujours. Je t'ai contacté car, il y a quelque chose de bizarre qui se passe dans notre monde._

 _Quoi ?!_

Il y a eu le silence, le brun attendant les paroles de son frère aîné :

 _Une porte s'est ouverte entre notre monde et celui des humains._

 _Quoi, comment c'est possible ?_

 _On en sait rien, il y a des analystes qui cherchent, mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est toi._

 _Pourquoi ?!_

 _Tu t'affaiblis de jour en jour, je le sens. Notre père le sens aussi et il est inquiet._

 _Je vais bien. Bon sang vous faites tout pour un rien._

 _Tu es_ _en train de…_

 _Non, Marie. Il faut que je te laisse, j'ai des choses à faire._

 _D'accord…_

 _Ne sois pas déçu, Marie._

 _Je ne le suis jamais avec toi._

La communication était interrompue alors que le papillon avait localisé son hôte qui parlait avec Lavi et des filles et surtout l'une entre elle qui s'était suicidé aujourd'hui, et la vision de l'horreur lui était revenue. Kanda ne savait même pas le prénom de la fille. Il écouta la conversation :

– C'était étrange la fenêtre était fermée'' dit Allen.

– Peut-être quelqu'un l'a ouvert sachant pertinemment le problème d'Evanescence'' stipula le roux.

– Tu penses que ça a été laissé exprès'' en fronçant les sourcils.

– Va savoir, il y a beaucoup de personnel qui ne nous aime pas.

– Mais ce n'est pas une raison.

– Tu te rappelles ce que Evanescence avait fait à l'infirmière Dubois'' contredit Lavi en réfléchissant concentré sur la tâche.

– Oui ce n'était pas joli. Elle est allée aux urgences avec un doigt en moins mais les gens qui travaillent ici sont conscients de ça.

– Oui mais savoir et le vivre, c'est tout un monde'' en fronçant ses sourcils adorablement.

– Mais qui alors parce que madame Dubois n'est pas revenue.

– Un collègue ou une collègue qui tenait à elle'' supposa le roux.

– Mais c'est débile…

– Allen mon jeune ami, tu sais très bien comment les êtres humains régissent mieux que moi. La vengeance c'est un plat qui se mange froid. On est ici en danger comme eux. Les réactions des uns font perdre raisons aux autres.

– C'était juste un accident, elle venait de se réveiller d'un mauvais cauchemar disant qu'un Akuma allait les prendre elle et sa mère'' dans le ton de la conversation.

– À qui tu veux convaincre !

– Fait chier, je les déteste un jour oui un jour'' murmura le blandin perdu dans ses pensées.

– Fait attention, il y a sûrement quelqu'un qui nous écoute.

Le corps d'Allen tremblait d'une envie de meurtre.

 _C'est ça laisse-toi, aller. Laisse-moi entrer._

– Salut mon cœur'' le fit sortir de sa transe. Allen fit un sourire magnifique.

– Salut ma Lune'' en faisant un salut de la main.

– Toujours aussi sexy Allen, salut Lavi'' dit une voix féminine.

– Et toi toujours perdue'' dit Allen.

– Salut, Road'' ajouta le roux.

– Comment vont mes deux personnes favorites au monde'' en s'approchant d'eux, elle exclama,- ne ferme pas les yeux, ne rentre pas là-dedans et surtout tais-toi si tu veux survivre'' elle était en train de partir à nouveau et continua,- ne vas pas là- dedans, c'est là qu'ils se transforment, ces monstres. Ils injectent quelque chose dans notre organisme et nous tuent, je l'ai vu, je l'ai vu, je t'assure, crois-moi'' en regardant partout perdant pied,- ils sont là, ils vont te chercher,'' elle cria le nom du blandin plusieurs fois faisant froid dans le dos.

– Road, calme-toi'' murmura Allen doucement.

– Je suis venue chercher un bisou Allen'' dit-elle changeant de sujet, revenant à elle-même comme si elle n'était jamais partie. C'était un truc qu'elle ne pouvait pas se remémorer,- oh le joli, le joli papillon, oh le joli papillon'' en chantant montrant l'insecte, les deux autres regardèrent,- elle est jolie, jolie, elle va s'envoler comme tout le monde, personne ne l'attendra. Oh quelle jolie, quel joli papillon'' une infirmière était venue, les salua avant d'aider Road à aller dans sa chambre.

– Sympa comme chanson'' dit Lavi et ils éclatèrent de rire.

– On doit pas rigoler des malheurs des autres'' Allen se retenait.

– Je sais mais ça m'aide.

– Je sais'' murmura Allen.

Ils continuèrent à marcher. Kanda comprit et se transforma à nouveau. Ce baladant, regardant, il rentra à nouveau dans le bâtiment. C'était le moment, Allen cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de comprendre de ce qui vient de se passer parce que c'était au-delà de ses espérances. Son imagination avait du bon et pervers en somme. Un moment donné, il y avait ce papillon magnifique noir tournant autour de lui, lui essayant de l'attraper et d'un second à l'autre ce même papillon s'était transformé en être humain, un homme peut-être de son âge ou un peu plus vieux. Sexy, vraiment sexy avec pour seul vêtement sa chemise longue qui arrivait jusqu'à ses cuisses. Son esprit était pervers.

 _On va le dévorer, tu veux dire._

 _Oh, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme ça._

 _C'est notre imagination._

– C'est notre imagination'' répéta bêtement le blandin, le regard fixé sur ce mystérieux personnage dans sa chambre.

– Non ce n'est pas ton imagination'' dit le brun, ses yeux étaient magnifiques, pensa Allen.

– Oui peut-être t'a raison parce qu'imaginer quelqu'un comme toi comme ça'' il lécha sa lèvre inférieure d'envie, regardant vraiment le regardant.

Kanda ne s'offusqua pas, il faisait ce genre d'impression, avant cela l'embêtait mais plus maintenant. Il laissa son protégé le regarder comme il voulait. Ce regard était intense pas comme les autres, pensa le brun. C'était étrange comme sensation. Et remarqua enfin qu'il avait oublié de mettre un pantalon au moins, il n'a pas débarqué nu, c'était déjà ça sinon, il aurait mis le blandin chaos en voyant son regard le percer.

– Tu viens de te transformer'' en bougeant de la tête disant que tout était normal.

– Oui !

– Tu étais un papillon, je suis en train de rêver c'est ça. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de sommeil la nuit dernière.

– Je sais,

– Bien sûr, tu es ma conscience.

– Si tu veux, mais je suis bien réel'' sa voix était douce et calme.

– Tu es quoi, tu veux quoi !'' son ton était monotone mais intrigué.

– Je suis ton nouveau gardien, je m'appelle Yu Kanda.

Et la seule chose qui passa dans la tête d'Allen était « _bon sang, je vais le dévorer, ce n'est pas bon_ » ne comprenant toujours pas la situation.

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

La mort d'Evanescence laissa un grand vide et une incompréhension. Comment cela avait pu se produire. Il y avait des surveillants partout, des infirmiers et des infirmières, des docteurs, des parents. Comment ? Comment une jeune fille de seize ans avait pu sauter sans que personne ne puisse l'empêcher. C'était une pilule amère que l'hôpital essayait de comprendre alors que les journaux parlaient de leur incompétence. Il y avait des réponses erronées comme quoi elle s'était suicidée avec un couteau, ou en se noyant, en prenant trop de médicaments. Chaque journal allait du sien, c'était qui allait monter la sauce plus haute et sans jamais s'arrêter. C'était pas un mais plusieurs journaux qui avaient une dent contre l'hôpital. Va savoir pourquoi.

En fait la vérité, ces journaux avaient leur propre vérité des choses comme la fois où une femme s'était suicidée à cause de son mari qui l'avait quitté un an plus tôt pour une femme plus jeune qu'elle. La liaison adultère avait commencé aux quatre ans de leur anniversaire de mariage. Leur mariage avait duré sept ans avant qu'elle n'apprenne que l'autre la trompait. C'était leur version des faits ne cherchant pas à aller plus loin, juste voulant vendre leurs journaux. Ne comprenant pas les enjeux de ce couple, personne ne l'avait su avant qu'une vraie journaliste fasse une vraie enquête. Une consommation de mensonges sous une couche de vérité ou l'inverse étaient fatales et après le monde venait se plaindre d'avoir été roulés dans la farine. Voulant juste avoir du sensationnel avec le meurtre, le sexe, le suicide, le viol.

C'était dans ce même emblème, dans cette même innocence à cause d'un coup de cœur, à cause d'avoir vu cet homme une seule fois que la petite sirène avait décidé d'échanger sa voix contre des jambes humaines, mais le marché conclu avec la sorcière des mers stipulait que si le prince épousait une autre femme, la sirène mourra et ne sera plus que l'écume sur les vagues. Après sa transformation, qui fut un condensé d'atroces souffrances, le pire des scénarios se produisit : son amour lui préféra une autre femme ! La princesse était alors rejointe par ses sœurs qui lui proposèrent de tuer le prince avec un poignard magique afin de redevenir sirène, mais ne pouvant s'y résoudre, l'héroïne se suicida en se jetant dans la mer. Un autre conte, une autre tragédie peignant les souffrances, les naïvetés des gens, car ils ne voyaient que leur bout de leur nez jamais dire il y a ''un'' après, un bon ou un mauvais, mais il fallait passer la tempête.

C'était une terrible nouvelle pour tout le monde. C'était impassable mais c'était arrivé. Le docteur Soixante-Cinq était dans son bureau, essayant de ranger des dossiers, des feuilles éparpillées un peu partout. Essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, un suicide dans cet hôpital. C'était très mauvais pour la direction et pour la communication. Elle s'assit sur le canapé où ses patients s'asseyaient et soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle prit le dossier qu'elle voulait celle de mademoiselle Evanescence Parks. Ses yeux lui piquaient mais tenait bon même si elle était toute seule, elle aurait du l'avoir le jour suivant pour prendre de ces nouvelles et de voir si elle était apte à sortir de l'établissement. C'était un coup dur. Si elle aurait su peut-être sa patiente serait encore ici mais le monde ne pouvait pas faire avec des si. Elle ouvrit le dossier, prit son stylo et le classa terminé avec motif le _suicide_. Ce n'était pas très agréable de faire ça, elle aurait préféré un autre issu.

Ce n'était plus son boulot même si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, elle ressentait de la peine et c'était tout à fait normal. Elle laissa le dossier de côté avec un mal de cœur et prit deux autres dossiers celle de Road Kamelot une jeune fille âgée de quinze ans, internée ici depuis l'âge de huit ans, était une jeune fille pleine de vie avant le soir où tout avait basculé. Le massacre de sa famille par son frère qui se donna la mort la laissant seule ne pouvant pas la tuer. Un traumatisme qui laissa des séquelles où la réalité se mélangeait avec la fiction. Road plus maître d'elle-même s'amusa à torturer des humains surtout ses amis avec des couteaux et des bougies en guise purification de leur péché. Un sadisme doublé d'un amusement de petite d'enfant, ce qu'elle était. Détestant de plus en plus les êtres humains pour leur couardise et leur mensonge.

La psychiatre continua de lire. L'état de Road c'était aggravé à l'âge de dix ans. Elle était souvent dans la lune, s'oubliait de manger, d'errer seul dans la nuit alors que logiquement un surveillant devait surveiller les dortoirs des patients. Un vrai manque de professionnalisme. Elle se prenait pour quelqu'un d'autre, un ''Noé'', elle serait la neuvième apôtre et incarnerait le **Rêve** , ce qui lui donnait la capacité de créer des dimensions dans lesquelles elle pouvait faire vivre ce qu'elle voulait à sa victime. Qu'elle était capable aussi d'ouvrir une porte qui lui permettait de se transporter et d'aller où elle désirait, et ainsi de pouvoir transférer les données de l'Arche de Noé. Elle était également la seule Noé avec le Comte Millénaire à être le contrôleur d'une Arche. C'était intense les dossiers des patients. Road, sa patiente était dans un univers à elle. Et madame Soixante-Cinq allait étudier son dossier pour voir des solutions comment l'aider.

Elle prit un autre dossier en posant celle de Road. C'était son cousin Jasdero qui avait survécu au massacre aussi. Il était un adolescent plein de fougue, très impulsif et très grossier. Il avait été séparé de sa cousine pour aller dans une famille d'accueil qui a été une très mauvaise idée pensa la psychiatre. Sa mère adoptive l'avait fait travaillé clandestinement dans le monde des adultes pour payer les dettes alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans. Sa mère adoptive l'obligeait à s'habiller avec un look plutôt spécial : des pantalons noirs moulants pleins de trous, des t-shirts trop grands, des bottes et un long manteau avec de la fourrure et ce qui lui donnait un physique androgyne qui captait l'attention des adultes. La psychiatre se demandait comment les services sociaux ne s'étaient pas rendu compte à temps. Où était la justice.

Elle continua à lire, un jour lorsque Jasdero avait parlé de ça avec un ami, sa mère adoptive sous la colère lui avait cousue sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. L'enfant de dix avait failli mourir ce jour-là et c'était des voisins qui habitaient en face qui s'étaient rendu compte des pleurs du gamin et de ses cris. Son patient pensait qu'il partageait un corps avec son frère qui fut tué cette nuit-là aussi. Que s'était le dixième apôtre et que son frère le onzième. Que les deux ne faisant qu'un, et qu'ils avaient une force physique énorme. Jasdero aimait appeler ses cheveux longs blonds et bouclée de somptueuse chevelure d'or. Elle mordilla son stylo en se demandant qu'est-ce que ce monde avait fait de ces gamins. Elle prit une feuille libre et commença à noter des suggestions.

 _Peut-être réunir Road et Jasdero pour enfin avoir une_ _réaction_ _de Road. De la faire descendre un peu de son monde imaginaire._

 _Faire parler Jasdero de son séjour dans cette famille._

 _Parler du deuil, du_ _ **massacre**_ _et leur problème de survie._

Elle lit la note en bas de leur dossier. Jasdero n'était pas censé aller dans la famille Kamelot ce jour-là, car il s'était disputé avec son frère et ses parents, et avait fait le mur pour aller rejoindre sa cousine, sa famille l'avait suivi, la suite tout le monde la connaissait. Elle grimaça. Un boulot de dingue l'attendait. Ce n'était pas les cas le plus facile mais savait qu'il y avait un autre dossier qu'elle ne traitera pas aujourd'hui, celle de son patient cet après-midi, Allen Walker. Il se faisait tard mais voulait apprendre plus sur ses patients pour ne pas être à la bourre pour demain. Des dossiers écrits par les précédents psychiatres, car ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour eux. C'était bien d'admettre et de laisser la place à un autre psychiatre et de donner une chance aux enfants, aux adolescents et aux adultes à devenir dans cet établissement de parler et de raconter.

Il n'y avait rien qui les intéressait mais en allant en large et en travers pour le cas de la famille Kamelot. Elle pouvait essayer de créer des ateliers de peinture, ou d'écriture pour les laisser libres juste quelques heures, les deux sous surveillance d'une caméra. C'était risqué mais cela pouvait se faire. Elle pensa au cas d'Allen Walker avec son piano, elle devait en trouver un parce que ce jeune homme voulait vraiment jouer du piano, elle le sentait. Et ça serait dommage si son patient venait définitivement à enfermer son don. Elle fit un bon de commande à passer sous le nez de la direction. Les conséquences seront pour plus tard. Madame Soixante-Cinq continua dans sa lancée et essayait d'égayer l'hôpital avec de nouveaux objets et de nouvelles activités pour les patients même si ce n'était pas son domaine, mais elle devait le proposer.

C'était son job quand même et le directeur devait l'écouter, lui aussi avait perdu un être cher, sa petite sœur qui avait disparu alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques mois. Elle frotta ses yeux, son visage pour essayer de chasser le sommeil qui rodait autour d'elle. Elle s'étira, son dos lui faisait mal. Ce n'était pas du tout conseillé à son âgé alors qu'elle attendait un heureux évènement et qu'elle ne l'avait même pas dit encore à son mari. Elle se culpabilise, elle n'était plus du tout aussi jeune. Elle prit la carafe d'eau et versa de l'eau dans un verre et but d'une traite. Elle prit un autre dossier, la pénombre faisait fuir la lumière alors qu'elle posait ses pieds sur la table basse. Elle pourrait mettre des fleurs pour donne vie à cet endroit, l'odeur attire et détend et les patients étaient plus calmes. Sans se rendre compte elle s'endormit ne sentant plus rien autour d'elle.

– Bon travail'' dit une voix.

– Merci, il faut se dépêcher. On cherche quoi ?!

– Le dossier d'Allen Walker…

– Ok,

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Le temps s'était arrêté, le brun le sentait mais ne porta pas attention. Cet hôpital cachait quelque chose, il en était sûr. Mais pour l'instant, il y avait un jeune homme du nom d'Allen Walker qui le regardait fasciné et en même temps blasé par la vie. La seule pensée logique dans la tête d'Allen c'était qu'il ne rêvait pas, ça le blandin avait bien compris après plusieurs pichenettes qui lui ont fait vraiment mal, mais il ne s'était pas réveillé. La figure qui se présentait devant lui était juste waouh pour lui. Sa tête procédait encore qu'il y avait un homme dans sa chambre en plein milieu de sa chambre, le regardant. Ses yeux chocolat le regardaient mais Allen avait l'impression aussi de voir du violet dans les iris de cet homme.

– Donc euh… tu t'appelles Yu Kanda et tu es mon gardien.

– Oui,

Et la réaction qui s'ensuivit était tout à fait normal venant du blandin. Kanda juste, le regarda, c'était tout. Il attendait le bon moment. Ses expériences lui ont permis de ne plus vouloir étriper les êtres humains.

– Tu es un papillon'' essaya Allen en récupérant son souffle.

– Oui mais pas que ça.

– Donc tu peux te transformer en qui tu veux ?

– Oui…

– C'est euh cool en quoi tu peux'' sa voix était curieuse avec un petit sourire au coin,- je rêve pas.

– Oui, on a établi ça tu te rappelles'' Allen hocha la tête,- je n'ai que trois formes d'animaux. Un papillon, un chat'' le blandin hocha la tête disant que c'était logique pour son côté très félin et sexy même s'il ne disait pas tout ça et le maudit le pensait, le brun avait compris,- et un corbeau.

– C'est génial'' il souffla et s'assit sur son lit essayant de retenir son rire,- je ne suis pas fou. Je connais la réalité et si je vais dire à mon psy que j'ai un gardien qui veut me protéger et qu'il peut se transformer. Oui là, je vais passer pour un fou'' sa voix était sarcastique.

Kanda le regarda, la folie était un concept humain comme quoi ah :

– De toute façon tu ne pourras pas.

– Pourquoi ?'' curieux Allen l'était.

– Si tu viens à relever ma présence à qui que se soit, je cesserais d'être ton gardien'' dit-il doucement, essayant de faire comprendre au blandin les choses de la vie. Kanda savait qu'Allen était très intelligent.

– Alors je porterais ce secret dans ma tombe'' sa voix était nonchalante,- donc euh tu peux me faire sortir d'ici.

Kanda soupira en croisant les bras :

– Non, je n'ai pas le droit. Il y a beaucoup de règle et de concept que je ne peux pas transgresser.

– Alors pourquoi t'es là ?'' boudant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux en s'allongeant sur le lit regardant le plafond,- je t'aime bien en papillon _vraiment_ …'' sa voix était douce presque fragile.

Kanda sentait sa peine, le blandin ne pouvait pas mentir. Le gardien et l'hôte était en train de se connecter. Le brun passait sa magie au blandin. C'était ainsi, Allen sentait quelque chose.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' intrigué était son deuxième prénom aujourd'hui.

– Je suis en train de venir ton gardien, je me connecte à toi.

– Tu ne peux pas arrêter ça, ce n'est pas beau ce que je suis !'' de la confusion, de la détresse mais le brun ne comprenant pas les sentiments trop humains à son goût.

– Non, je ne peux pas'' sa voix était grave sentant d'autres sentiments venant du blandin,- sauf'' qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait. D'habitude pour les hôtes, il n'avait jamais révélé ça.

– Sauf…'' répéta Allen.

– Si tu me relèves de mes fonctions…

Allen émit un rire :

– Si je le fais, tu disparaîtrais et je me souviendrais pas'' dit-il calmement en se levant et regardait Kanda pour obtenir la réponse,- alors non.

– En ta conscience et ton non rejet de ton gardien, je serais avec toi jusqu'au bout.

– Jusqu'à ma mort… Dis-le n'ait pas peur.

Kanda l'observa et l'observa :

– Peut-être que j'ai cogné trop fort ma tête'' dit Allen en se levant et s'approcha du brun,- je peux faire tout ce que je veux.

– Non'' d'une voix solennelle.

– Laisse-moi deviner les règles, pas de meurtre, pas de potion d'amour, pas d'argent, je peux continuer encore et encore.

– Exact'' le brun grimaça, sa gorge était en feu. C'était encore le coup du sort,- tend la paume de ta main'' Allen fit ce qu'il lui demandait sans broncher la plupart se méfiait comme s'il avait le temps de leur faire du mal,- tu vas répéter après moi'' murmura dit-il alors que sa main droite s'illuminait, Allen observait fasciné cette main toucher la sienne c'était unique et chaud,- Moi, Allen Walker promet de ne jamais relever l'identité de son gardien Yu Kanda sous peine de le voir disparaître et mes souvenirs avec.

– Moi, Allen Walker promet de ne jamais relever l'identité de son gardien Yu Kanda sous peine de le voir disparaître et mes souvenirs avec'' les cheveux de Kanda passaient du brun au violet ainsi que ses yeux, Allen eut le souffle coupé quand il sentit une sphère de lumière les entourer, des bougies flottaient, un petit miroir qui tournaient autour d'eux et un morceau de feuille qui s'imprégnait de sang et Kanda prononça :

– _La lumière de la Lune et les forces de la Terre, je conjure, protégez-moi et tout ce qui m'entoure contre les forces du mal. Ainsi soit-il !_ '' il sentit la puissance lui monter, ses yeux se remplirent de noir avant de devenir violet à nouveau,- _dans ce jour présent, je partage ma force, ma magie avec mon hôte Allen Walker_ '' le blandin était juste fasciné et intrigué, ce n'était pas un rêve disait sa conscience,- _j'invoque l'air, le feu, l'eau et la terre, éléments de la naissance astrale. J'invoque votre présence dans ce cercle sacré, protégé de toutes négativités. J'invoque votre présence ici et en ces lieux des vents, des volcans, de la mer et de la terre. Sortez et venez. J'invoque votre présence, entendez mon appel_ ,'' le temps dehors commença à changer, dans la chambre le vent soufflait,- _accordez-moi votre bénédiction_ '' avant que tout ne redevienne normale et dans un souffle, Allen sentit les lèvres de Kanda sur les siennes et sentit une puissance monter en lui, le parcourant ne faisant qu'un.

Les deux tombèrent par terre, une force les sépara les envoyant chacun d'un côté de la chambre, Allen atterrit près de son lit, et son gardien sur le bureau près de la porte.

– Merde'' grogna Allen en grimaçant.

– Cela ne sait jamais produit'' dit le brun essoufflé.

– La prochaine fois je demande avant d'accepter'' dit Allen tout sourire en se levant, sa tête saignait,- fait chier.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' demanda Kanda alors que ses cheveux et ses yeux devenaient normaux sous le regard appréciateur du blandin qui oublia son problème.

– Je me suis blessé à la tête, au front je crois, je me suis blessé la tête'' répéta-t-il,- ils vont penser que j'ai essayé de me faire du mal. Mauvais temps, mauvais timing'' dit-il encore et encore. Kanda s'approcha de lui calmement et le blandin se relaxa tout de suite en sentant des lueurs emmenant de son nouveau gardien apparemment maintenant. Kanda posa une main sur sa tête où il y avait la blessure et commença à le guérir. Allen le fixait tout simplement.

– J'arrive pas à te cerner'' la voix de son gardien était douce, voluptueuse.

 _Tu crois._

– Tais-toi je ne t'ai pas sonné'' dit Allen, le brun l'observa,- euh.

– Ta voix !

– Oui'' sentit en confiance.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit'' en s'asseyant à côté du blandin sur le lit.

– Elle ne croit pas.

– En quoi ?!

– C'est compliqué, j'arrive pas. Il y a tellement de mots qui passent'' le brun l'écoutait,- tu m'écoutes.

– Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?'' en fronçant les sourcils. Allen trouvait cela charmant.

– Des gens pense que je suis fou à cause de mes voix surtout un.

– Je ne comprends pas les êtres humains. Il y a des gens qui entendent des voix et pourtant, ils ne sont pas internés'' confus.

– C'est la vie humaine et ces complexités. Je suis compliqué, tu vas le voir'' sa voix devenait douce,- le monde est compliqué.

– Oui, ça j'ai remarqué. Je suis gardien depuis des siècles et je vous comprends toujours pas'' en grimaçant.

– Ça va ?!'' en prenant la main droite du brun qui ne dit rien.

– Le contre coup du sort maintenant tu partages ma magie donc j'aurais plus de mal à récupérer'' sans fatigue, dans un seul souffle.

– Sérieux'' en souriant,- j'ai de la magie.

– Pas forcement, c'est compliqué. Tu le sens.

– Oui, c'est agréable et calmant comme si elle était là pour me protéger'' rêveur.

– C'est sa première fonction, sa deuxième fonction'' le brun gémit.

– Tu es sûr que ça va'' sentit la main du blandin sur sa joue. Kanda sentit sa magie le guérir et ce n'était pas censé faire ça.

– Je vais mieux. Et pour la deuxième fonction'' reprit-il,- c'est de t'aider à faire des potions.

– Non'' il sourit encore plus délaissant la joue de son gardien, et la magie partit avec le blandin,- je deviens un sorcier ou juste pour mes envies'' le brun hocha la tête,- c'est cool aussi enfin je crois…

– Tu as droit à des vœux mais les vœux sont plus restrictifs'' Kanda le regarda quelques instants, c'était un moment conflictuel.

– Oui, j'ai remarqué ça en me demandant de me faire sortir d'ici'' murmura le blandin.

– Mais ça ne veut pas dire'' Allen coupa son gardien :

– Je sais… J'ai hâte de te connaître'' Kanda le sentit et un livre apparut dans ses mains. Cette envie était plus forte.

– Alors le voici où tu pourras savoir tout sur mon monde et ma famille. Il n'y a que toi qui peux le lire, car je suis ton gardien'' termina le brun en donnant le bouquin au blandin qui le prit toujours sonner de tout ce qui venait d'arriver.

– C'est beau et vieux, j'adore'' impressionné. Le livre était carmin vernissé avec une fleur de lotus en plein milieu, Allen le vit s'ouvrir,- c'est quoi'' il avait l'impression de devenir un enfant à nouveau sans problème.

– Tu dois inscrire ton nom pour commencer à l'utiliser. Tu acceptes'' demanda à la fin le gardien venu d'un autre monde.

– Oui'' une plume carmin apparut dans les mains d'Allen.

– Le livre de ma famille est spécial, elle demande du sang pour t'accepter'' Allen hocha la tête, Kanda prit la plume carmin des mains de son protégé et le piqua son index et le redonna.

– Je suis prêt'' en écrivant son nom _Allen Walker_ ,- je fais partie de la famille'' rit le blandin.

– Je suis dorénavant ton gardien'' dit le brun.

– J'ai tellement de question à te poser sur ton monde, qui tu es, comment ça ce fait que la magie existe'' le livre bougea d'elle-même,- waouh'' en voyant rapidement les pages passer cherchant ces questions, voyons des monstres, des formules.

– Pose juste une question et le bouquin te répondra. Son nom est la _Première Génération_. Ne me demande pas pourquoi j'en sais rien mes ancêtres étaient bizarres'' Allen sourit de toutes ses dents et Kanda trouvaient ça inquiétant à vrai dire,- tu es toujours aussi de bonne humeur.

– Haha non pas du tout c'est juste que c'est nouveau et ça fait du bien demain peut-être je me réveillerais.

– Je pensais qu'on avait déjà mis l'hypothèse que tu ne rêvais pas.

– Laisse demain arriver'' le brun hocha la tête, comprenant.

– Alors fait un vœu !'' dit le brun en reprenant le bouquin,- demain tu pourras le lire et après-demain. Le livre viendra quand tu auras besoin en le faisant disparaître.

– Je peux souhaiter de la nourriture'' Kanda hocha la tête et un sourire espiègle naquit sur les lèvres de son protégé,- j'ai carte blanche sur ça alors je souhaite des mitarashi dango.

– C'est tout !

– Oui je veux des tas et des tas de mitarashi dango, cela fait des siècles que je ne l'ai pas mangé. Mon père me les faisait tout le temps.

D'un claquement de doigt et les yeux de Kanda se remplirent d'une couleur violette. Des plats se sont apparus sur le lit de son protégé. Allen avait l'eau à bouche.

– Tu vas pouvoir manger ça'' dit intrigué le brun.

– Oh regarde-moi, quel beau rêve'' murmura Allen la salive au coin et commença,- je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Merci, merci'' en mangeant, la bouche pleine.

Kanda se leva laissant son protégé manger tranquillement et commença à regarder la chambre plus calmement pas comme la dernière fois. Kanda fronça les sourcils, pourquoi Allen n'avait pas souhaité ce qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir le jour de son anniversaire. Son torse commença à le brûler, il fit des longues respirations, ses yeux voyaient flous, son corps le piquait comme des milliers de petits aiguilles et sentit partir en arrière mais un corps chaud l'arrêta.

– J'ai décidé de faire un autre vœux'' dit Allen en entourant sa taille. Et sa douleur s'atténuait, tout redevenait à la normale.

– Quel est ton vœu ?'' sa voix était grave, essayant de revenir à lui.

– Je souhaite que mon ami Lavi est son plat préféré.

– Qu'est ?'' sa tête lui pesait.

– Du Yakiniku pour demain à la cuisine'' le brun hocha la tête en claquant du doigt et Allen enleva ses mains de sa taille,- c'est super merci'' Allen sentit les cheveux du brun avant de partir et de s'asseoir dans sur son lit.

 _Tu l'as remarqué._

 _Oui, je le sens._

 _Peut-être enfin._

– Kanda, je peux t'appeler comme…

– Oui'' toujours dans les vapes.

– Je vais dormir, je te dis à demain'' en lui faisant un sourire.

 _Yu, ça va._

 _Oui, Marie juste mal à la tête._

 _Je n'ai pas senti que ça. Tu souffres._

 _Ça va Marie, ne préviens pas notre père._

 _Il doit sûrement déjà le savoir. Pourquoi tu souffres ?_

 _J'ai fait le rituel._

 _Tu t'es présenté depuis quand, Kanda qu'est-ce que t'a fait ? C'est interdit pas comme ça._

 _Je sais merde, mais j'ai pas compris, je l'ai juste fait._

 _Oh bon sang, je vais parler de ça avec notre père pour trouver une solution pour le_ _cacher_ _au conseil._

 _Merci d'être compréhensif._

 _Je serais toujours-là. Et ton protégé._

 _I_ _l a_ _bien_ _accepté_ _enfin je crois, je comprends rien aux êtres humains._

Il sentit son aîné rire.

 _Sérieux, tu passes plus de temps en bas qu'à la maison plus que moi._

 _Que veux-tu ce sont des créatures bizarres._

 _D'accord Yu,_

 _Et toi et ta protégée._

 _Ça va, elle est géniale comme tu l'as dit. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un._

Kanda le sentit même sans que son frère ne parle.

 _Marie tu cherches quoi au juste._

 _J'en sais rien._

 _Tu connais le passif des histoires de la famille Lee._

 _Je sais._

 _Et tu veux faire cette erreur avec une humaine._

 _Oui_

 _Heureusement que notre père nous à bien éduquer. Ne lui répète pas ça._

Il entendit son frère rire dans sa tête.

 _Je te soutiens comme toujours._

 _Merci. Alors où est ton protégé._

 _Se préparant pour dormir._

 _Je te laisse._

Kanda regarda le blandin se mettre au lit :

– Vraiment'' dit Kanda.

– Oui'' en aillant le livre dans sa main,- je vais lire un peu avant de m'endormir.

– D'accord, je vais te laisser.

– Tu ne dors pas ici !'' Allen fit tournoyait les pages du bouquin de ses doigts.

– J'ai des choses à faire avant de prendre complètement mon rôle.

– Tu m'as embrassé…

Kanda disparut pour se trouver devant une salle et l'ouvrit regardant qu'est-ce qui le dérangeait. Il vit une femme, la psychiatre de son hôte dormir. L'endroit était en place mais quelque chose clochait. Faisant pas de bruit, il rentra doucement et regarda cherchant quelque chose avec sa magie ne trouva rien du tout. C'était peut-être son imagination. La fatigue le prit, voulant dormir après avoir fait une énième connerie au lieu juste de dire les mots. Il se retrouva à nouveau dans la chambre d'Allen Walker qui dormait enfin, le bouquin avait disparu ne laissant aucune trace. Il se transforma en chat en pelage noir, des yeux violets brillaient dans le noir et alla rejoindre son protégé et bondit et trouva à dormir près de son hôte à côté de sa tête. Il se pelotonna et ferma les yeux.

 _J'ai tant cherché cette solitude_

 _Que je me complais dans mes habitudes_

 _Et tu apparais comme le vent_

 _Qui secoue mon cœur tout en m'enlevant_

 _Je devrais courir, je devrais m'enfuir_

 _Mais tu m'ancres bien ici_

 _Même si tous les signes pointent vers un avenir_

 _Qui noircit dès tes sorties_

 _Et j'ai beau rêver, encore espérer_

 _Je sais que je ne te changerai pas_

 _Tes conquêtes restent entre nos draps_

 _Et usée, par nos souffles coupés_

 _On n'aura jamais carte blanche_

À suivre…

NB : Chanson Carte blanche de Cœur de Pirate


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Vivre dans un monde où les adultes ne cessaient de s'étonner de ne pas vouloir grandir. Ce monde cruel qui ne cessait de les vouloir, de prendre petit à petit leur espoir qui se mourrait en grandissant. Ce monde était désastreux, rempli de complication pour rien. C'était un non pour un oui. Rien ne valait que leur petite personne, leur petite guéguerre. Des gens essayaient de faire de leur mieux, mais ce n'était jamais le cas. Il y avait des sentiments nobles, élevés qui se cachaient derrière une sorte d'humilité. C'était beau à voir, de savoir qu'une personne était consciente de ce qu'elle valait parce qu'il avait tout fait pour mériter cette satisfaction personnelle, mais cela ne lui servait pas à le mettre au-dessus des autres. Par contre, il y avait des gens qui savaient se concurrencer à la vanité ou avec autrui. C'était un sentiment de pouvoir, de dire cette personne était consciente de ce qu'elle valait et surtout elle valait mieux que les autres et les autres se devaient de la remarquer parce qu'elle était exceptionnelle.

C'était toujours la faute de l'un ou de l'autre. C'était être piqué au vif. Accomplir quelque chose était satisfaisant quand il y avait du boulot, du travail sans montrer aux autres qui était le meilleur mais le contraire un petit effort sera perçu par cette personne comme quelque chose d'immense, qui devait être reconnu dans l'immédiat. C'était des choses que l'humain connaissait si bien. Ne voulant pas grandir dans ce genre de monde où tout était question d'un calendrier précis. Mais d'autres voulaient rester en enfance. Il y avait beaucoup de contes qui le racontaient mais celui de Peter Pan était un des meilleurs dans sa version d'origine où le protagoniste était décrit comme un enfant égoïste et imbu de lui-même, exécutant les garçons perdus lorsqu'ils grandissaient trop vite. Le monde grandissait trop vite n'attendant personne au passage jetant toute l'humanité à la mer. C'était beau.

C'était les temps les plus heureux de sa vie. Être avec son père Mana. C'était l'essentiel pour un enfant. Un regard d'un innocent, un regard sur le monde. De son point de vue, rien n'avait été aussi génial que cette période. Les périodes de fêtes, les noëls, les fin d'année pour un gamin c'était toute une vie. Se remémorant, quand il s'était réveillé en plein dans un cauchemar la peur au ventre, cherchant sur son lit les monstres qui allaient le dévorer, les ombres des arbres à cause de la lumière des voitures passante. Le blandin avait une imagination fructueuse, imaginant des mondes qui n'existaient pas et son père ne l'a jamais arrêté alors que d'autres parents pensaient que c'était une mauvaise idée de le laisser faire. À l'humanité, quand est-ce que tout le monde allait apprendre que s'échapper de la réalité était la meilleure façon de faire ? C'était se réfugier dans un monde et être protégé. C'était tout ce que les enfants demandaient à ces âges-là.

La chambre était toute noire, il n'y avait pas de veilleuse parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin. Il enleva sa couverture qui tomba au sol, ses petites mains cherchant sa peluche dorée qu'il mit au doux nom de Timcanpy. Elle était de forme ronde avec des ailes. Tim l'a toujours accompagné dans ses aventures. C'était un golem à lui dans un monde de monstres, grâce à Tim, il pouvait communiquer avec d'autres personnes. Allen lui avait donné une personnalité assez extravagante. Le golem s'amusait à dévorer ce qu'il trouvait aliments comme objets, il mordait lorsqu'il avait une idée ou lorsqu'il remarquait quelque chose et pouvait également changer de taille. Tim grandissait lentement et sa taille semblait dépendre de l'imagination du blandin. Une puissance en herbe. Timcanpy pouvait ingérer des objets et les restituer ensuite. Il avait la fâcheuse manie de se faire avaler par les chats.

Un monde créé dans la petite tête d'Allen pour pouvoir voyager et comprendre le monde réel avec les responsabilités que cela engendrait lorsqu'il prenait soin de son golem. De sa petite main, il le trouva et le serra contre lui. Allumant la lampe à côté pour illuminer la chambre, le blandin ne pleurait pas, ne faisait aucun bruit. Le mur qui était à côté de son lit était peint en noir car, il trouvait ça beau et son père l'avait fait. Ce mur était maintenant rempli de ses dessins, un jour avec une craie de couleur jaune qu'il avait découvert que oui, il pouvait dessiner sur le mur comme à l'école. C'était ce même mur qui le calmait, il y avait tant de bonhomme, des fleurs, des chats, des chiens dessinés à sa façon. Dehors, le temps n' était pas beau à voir, la pluie n'avait pas cessé depuis deux mois. Il sortit de son lit en entendant de la musique venant du salon.

Son père sûrement qui ne dormait pas. Il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Son père n'aimait pas le voir dépasser l'horaire de dormir sauf pour ses cauchemars, toujours pour ses cauchemars. Les escaliers étaient grands, tenant sa main fermement sur la barre, le petit Allen commença à descendre doucement, la mélodie se faisait plus forte. C'était beau, son autre main serrait sa peluche Tim. Il entra dans le salon où son père était installé jouant du piano, fredonnant lentement la mélodie _In the hand which is connected by a kiss_. C'était sa berceuse depuis bébé. Son père ne le remarqua même pas et écouta :

Soshite bouya wa memuri ni tsuita

Ikidzuku hai no naka no honoo

Hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao

Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume Yume…

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni

Umareochita Kagayahu omae

Ikuoku no tochi tsuki ga

Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi he kaeshitemo

Watashi wa inoritsudzukeru

Dou ka kono ni ai wo Tsunaida te ni kisu wo

S'asseyant sur le canapé, son père pour le blandin était éternel. Mana était d'une élégance. Savourer cette mélodie qui se retenait même à la fin. Ces milliers de notes qui transcendaient son corps, pleuvaient sur lui n'écoutant que ça oubliant où il était, le temps s'écoulait. C'était comme être suspendue à ces petits notes de lumière débordant d'émotion, se mêlant, s'effleurant d'une exquise douceur de l'harmonie qui cherchait à envoûter qui l'écoutait. D'une sensibilité touchant dans la profondeur de l'âme ramenant une fraîcheur à la mesure que les notes étaient jouées. De cette fragilité presque insoutenable exprimant des contrastes transfigurant la tonalité mélancolique en une allégresse latente. L'émotion était quelque chose d'important et Allen savait le faire écoutant jusqu'à la dernière note, les larmes aux yeux. C'était comme recevoir un câlin de son père. Sous toutes ces émotions, le petit Allen applaudit avec effervescence.

Mana se retourna pour trouver son fils, assit sur le canapé les larmes aux yeux tout content et Tim posé sur ses cuisses. Le père qu'il était sourit à son fils toujours content de voir son petit apprécier la mélodie qu'il avait composée pour lui.

– Bravo, Mana'' sa voix était remplie d'émotion.

– Merci, jeune homme alors pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu es ici au lieu d'être dans ton lit douillet ?'' posa la question doucement, jouant quelques petites notes.

– Je n'arrivais pas à dormir'' répliqua le blandin, les yeux emplis de sommeil.

– Est-ce que tu as fait un autre cauchemar ?'' en se levant pour venir s'asseoir à côté son fils.

– Oui'' d'une petite voix.

– Tu veux me raconter !'' sa voix était douce alors qu'il caressait la chevelure blanche de son fils. C'était toujours incroyable de voir cette couleur sur un enfant de cet âge-là et Mana trouvait ça beau, tellement unique. Son fils était unique avec un grand cœur, pensa le père de famille.

– Je me souviens pas vraiment'' en frottant son œil gauche de la paume de sa main.

– Tu es sûr, tu sais que je peux tout entendre'' alors qu'Allen s'approchait plus de lui, sa petite tête posée sur son torse, cherchant du réconfort.

– J'ai peur'' il y a eu un silence,- j'ai peur que tu me laisses un jour'' les larmes pleines les yeux, essayant de les retenir.

– Pourquoi ?'' Mana aimait poser et comprendre puis le consoler, pas faire l'inverse.

– Comme ceux qui m'ont abandonné'' Mana a toujours dit la vérité quand Allen avait l'âge de comprendre, il commença à lui raconter son histoire pour ne pas créer de drame plus tard surtout à l'adolescence. Il avait vu des parents subir les crises de leur progéniture. Le terrain se préparait dès maintenant et puis, son fils était du genre à comprendre vite. Le blandin avait de l'intelligence depuis tout petit, ces premiers mots étaient venus très tôt comme son apprentissage à marcher.

– Je pars du principe que tu veux les rencontrer'' dit Mana. C'était une supposition parmi tant d'autres. C'était sa façon d'épauler son fils qui posait des tas de question. Ce n'était pas pour blesser le père en lui, mais sa progéniture voulait juste comprendre d'où il venait.

– Pas vraiment, c'est toi mon père, mon univers. J'ai lu des livres que tu m'as acheté sur les abandons des parents pour trouver des explications, il y a en avait beaucoup.

– Tu sais que cela ne fait pas tout'' termina Mana.

– Oui, je sais. C'était intéressant à lire Mana vraiment.

– Et de quoi parle ton cauchemar'' continua le père.

– Je crois que ma situation d'où je viens fait que j'aurais toujours peur que tu m'abandonnes qu'importent les raisons, j'aurais toujours ce vide'' en regardant son père dans les yeux. Mana hocha la tête le comprenant. Son fils était trop intelligent pour son propre bien.

– De ma part, je serais toujours ton père même lorsque tu ne pourras plus m'encadrer'' en faisait un petit rire.

– C'est impossible Mana'' s'offusqua le petit enfant.

– Pour l'instant, tu es un enfant attend l'adolescence pour voir'' dit-il tout sourire,- mais je serais toujours là pour toi dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais moments.

Allen rigola :

– Merci…

– Tu veux jouer avec moi, j'ai besoin de quatre mains.

– Génial, on va jouer quoi'' en sautant du canapé pour se diriger vers le piano.

– N'oublie pas…

– Je sais Mana juste une seule mélodie et après je vais me recoucher'' en souriant tout en s'asseyant attendant son père.

– On va jouer ce que tu veux !

– Génial tu es le meilleur papa du monde'' sa voix avait monté dans les graves,- laisse-moi réfléchir'' en fronçant ses sourcils sous le regard attendrissant de son père,- Clair de la lune de monsieur Claude Debussy.

– Ça me va'' c'était une des mélodies que cette maison entendait tout le temps comme leurs voisins.

Ils commencèrent, Allen murmurait la mélodie. De temps en temps, la pluie se faisait sentir dans la pièce. Une mélodie qui les transperçait, qui restait dans leur tête jusqu'à tard, le fredonnant. Les petits pieds d'Allen se balançaient de temps en temps alors que ses mains suivaient les mains de son père, les touches étaient délicates. Le salon était devenu leur art. C'était quelque chose qui remplissait leurs cœurs, Mana regarda son fils le sourire aux lèvres sentant les vibrations de la mélodie. Ce n'était que des souvenirs qui se changèrent en quelque chose de plus sombre, des voix se mêlaient sans son autorisation. Rien ne pouvait le laisser tranquille.

 _Les sceaux, il faut les briser. Le sceau de la désobéissance, il faut le faire si tu veux gagner en puissance, brise les trois sceaux._

Des murmures qui le firent sortir de son rêve tellement agréable. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, essayant de revenir à lui. Gémissant, les couvertures étaient trop serrées. Prétendument, il avait eu une nuit trop agitée. Il n'eut pas de soubresaut lorsque son regard tomba nez à nez avec un chat qui le regardait couché à côté de lui. C'était un regard violet très intense et se demandant comment le chat avait pu rentrer dans sa chambre. Les évènements de la nuit dernière lui étaient venus comme une tempête sous les tropicaux.

– Kanda'' sa voix était enrouée, ses yeux se fermaient de temps en temps tout seuls. Il s'était réveillé par lui-même cette fois-ci, pas par son surveillant. C'était une première à tout,- c'est toi'' en caressant la tête du chat, c'était tellement doux,- ou je perds la tête et que j'imagine encore'' en mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Son lit était chaud et douillet, il n'avait pas envie de sortir, il sentit le chat venir vers lui et sa tête caressa sa joue,- oh que t'es tout doux toi'' en se levant, le prenant dans ses bras,- tu es Kanda'' un miaou lui répondit,- oui, il est temps que je pense vraiment à bien prendre mes médicaments.

Comme d'habitude, Link toqua à la porte et Allen l'envoya au diable, lui disant qu'il était déjà réveillé. Cette fois-ci, le surveillant ne rentra pas dans la chambre, lui disant qu'il était venu cette fois-ci juste le réveiller tant mieux pour lui. Il n'aurait pas besoin de voir sa sale gueule. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il rêvait ainsi de son père, juste des bons souvenirs. Mana était enfoui au plus profond de lui pour l'empêcher de trop de souffrir mais c'était une mauvaise idée. Allen le savait mais c'était trop douloureux, aucune thérapie au monde allait lui enlever cette souffrance. Son père était son monde, le chat s'agita jusqu'à sauter au sol.

– Désolé, je t'ai serré trop fort'' en allant dans son placard pour aller chercher des nouveaux vêtements.

– Pas vraiment !'' une voix suave le fit sursauter et se retourna avec des vêtements en main. Son cœur battait à la chamade.

– Quoi, que, quoi !'' manquant de souffle.

– Tu ne m'as pas trop serré'' le regard chocolaté que le brun lui envoyait, le calma.

– Alors, ce n'était pas un rêve'' un sourire au coin,- tu es très câlin sous ta forme féline.

– Ce n'est pas ma faute'' dit Kanda en s'asseyant sur le lit,- mon félin en moi a toujours besoin d'affection. Si cela te dérange je vais essayer de le contrôler mais te garantis rien.

– Non ça me dérange pas, juste je constate'' dit-il en prenant un pantalon et une chemise,- alors tu es vraiment réel.

– Oui'' jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Allen comprit que le brun était encore sous l'influence de son félin intérieur.

– Donc tu es mon gardien, je suis ton protégé jusqu'à quand'' intrigué le blandin l'était.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit'' en le fixant cette fois, Allen ne trouvait pas ça gênant mais plutôt entretenant.

– Hier, j'encaissais donc désolé si j'ai oublié'' en se baissant pour prendre des chaussettes dans un tiroir d'en bas.

– Je serais avec toi jusqu'à ta mort.

– Waouh la joie donc, tu vas rester bloqué ici avec moi. C'est pas très joyeux tout ça, Kanda'' dit-il en prenant ses chaussures, voulant faire bonne impression.

– Disons qu'il y a des mauvais moments comme des bons moments.

– C'est ta première fois dans un asile ?'' demanda le blandin qui mit ses affaires dans un sac exprès pour ça quand il ne voulait pas retourner dans sa chambre après la douche.

– Oui,

– Je peux te poser toutes les questions que je veux ?'' regardant Kanda qui invoqua ce fameux bouquin où il avait signé son nom.

– Tu auras toutes tes questions ici'' en feuilletant les pages. C'était vraiment très élégant et simple mais Allen trouvait ça beau. Son gardien était magnifique mais s'en fichait apparemment des êtres humains.

– Pourquoi tu es devenu gardien ?'' question intéressante, les yeux du brun se posa sur lui.

– On va résumer ça comme je n'ai pas eu trop le choix'' en s'arrêtant sur une page. Allen voyait des dessins de femme et d'homme.

– Je vois donc pour toi, on est une mission'' en grattant sa tête.

– Est-ce mal de penser comme ça ?!'' en fronçant les sourcils.

– J'en sais rien,'' un peu perdu,- et puis, de toute façon, tu nous donnes toute ton attention'' Kanda hocha la tête,- alors un mal pour un bien'' mais le brun ne comprit pas.

– Vous les êtres humains sont des créatures compliquées même si j'ai passé des siècles à surveiller ou à être gardien.

– Ah oui, je me rappelle de t'avoir dit que je suis une personne compliquée'' dit-il en prenant le gel douche, prêt à partir,- c'était toi le papillon depuis deux jours.

– Oui, je devais analyser mon environnement pour ensuite rentrer en contact avec toi'' Allen aimait vraiment la voix de son gardien, tellement relaxante, c'était comme de la drogue.

– Tu as de la famille'' attaqua Allen, vraiment fervent de savoir plus. Le brun se leva et lui donna le livre,- oui je sais question stupide.

– Je vais rester ici en t'attendant'' en se retournant vers le lit.

– Non'' le blandin haussa le ton,- tu peux venir et puis, je ne viens pas après ma douche, je vais directement à la cantine où mon infirmière m'attend.

Kanda hocha la tête, Allen pensait qu'il aurait des arguments pour que le brun puisse venir mais non. Son gardien se leva et murmura quelque chose, ses cheveux commencèrent à s'envoler. Le tableau était fascinant et le blandin le regarda se transformer en papillon qui vola jusqu'à sa tête et se posa. Allen sourit.

– Je prends ça pour un oui'' en prenant tous ses affaires et ouvrit la porte en la fermant derrière ne voulant pas trouver quelqu'un de bizarre en revenant. Il marcha à travers les couloirs pour aller à la douche, il salua quelques patients et infirmiers qui passaient. Aujourd'hui, il était d'humeur joyeuse et cela se sentait sous des regards suspicieux qui pensaient qu'il préparait encore un mauvais coup.

– Bonjour, Allen'' cria son ami qui courrait vers lui.

– Salut, Lavi aujourd'hui tu t'es réveillé plus tôt'' intrigué, son ami roux ne le faisait jamais.

– Oui'' excité,- tu sais aujourd'hui, je n'y crois même pas. Allen je n'y crois même pas, mais je vais pouvoir manger ma nourriture préférée'' le roux sautillait sur place alors qu'Allen se remémorait le vœu qu'il avait fait.

– Tant mieux pour toi…

Lavi le regarda en fronçant les sourcils :

– On dirait un vrai papillon'' essayant de le toucher mais Allen l'empêcha.

– C'est un cadeau et je n'ai pas envie que tu l'abîmes.

– Alors, tu dois faire plus attention surtout pour Chaoji, tu sais comment il est !

– Je sais, mais tu sais comment il est peureux devant moi'' dit nonchalant Allen.

– Mais il sait faire des coups bas'' dit Lavi alors qu'ils montraient leur affaire aux surveillants avant d'entrer.

– T'inquiète'' en mettant ses affaires sur une planche énorme et se déshabilla, le roux fit de même,- tu es allé à la thérapie hier.

– Non, j'ai soûlé tout le monde à cause de la mort d'Evanescence, j'ai piqué une crise et ils m'ont enfermé pour me calmer'' dit calmement Lavi, le sourire au coin. Toujours dans la joie et la bonne humeur sauf quand cela agaçait le blandin qui l'évitait des fois comme la peste ne voulant pas créer des problèmes.

– Ah'' se dirigeant vers les douches, il y avait maintenant beaucoup de monde.

– Allen, j'ai juste dit que ce n'était pas un suicide, c'était à cause d'un surveillant.

– Et après tu t'étonnes'' en levant un sourcil.

– Tu sais combien j'adore mettre le feu aux poudres'' en souriant,- tu enlèves pas ta barrette.

– Non'' en ouvrant l'eau qui tomba sur sa tête comme le papillon adorait l'eau, il ne s'envola pas. Allen faisait attention à ne pas le blesser. Sinon plus de Kanda donc plus personne a qui parlé.

– J'ai hâte de sortir d'ici'' dit Lavi en se levant les cheveux.

– Je suis content pour toi'' dit Allen en prenant son gel douche.

– Mais je suis triste que je dois te laisser derrière.

– Ce n'est rien Lavi, au moins l'un de nous va sortir. Je suis dangereux apparement.

– C'est une blague, c'est surtout pour l'argent que l'état paye.

Allen rigola :

– Une autre théorie'' en rentrant à nouveau dans l'eau pour faire partir le produit sur son corps.

– Juste la vérité'' les douches commençaient à être moins fréquentées,- Allen, je vais te laisser. Je dois être le premier à avoir mon repas.

– D'accord'' voyant son ami sortir de la douche en trompe au risque de tomber, prit ses affaires, s'essuya et s'habilla avant de partir comme une flèche.

– On se retrouve à la cantine'' cria-t-il.

– J'aurais du le souhaité pour moi aussi'' dit-il nonchalant mais c'était entendu que Kanda apparut devant lui, l'eau mouillait le corps du brun. Ils étaient trop prêts, pas désagréable, pensa Allen,- ce n'est pas dangereux.

– Non, il y a que deux personnes qui ne sont pas dans la capacité de me démasquer et puis, je ne pourrais rien faire à part le faire quand tu souhaites vraiment quelque chose, ça me percute de plein fouet et j'ai ce désir de te le donner'' Allen hocha la tête expressivement,- alors qu'est-ce que tu désires ?!'' murmura Kanda, deux mèches de cheveux bruns lui collaient au visage, l'eau tombait de ses lèvres que le blandin avait vraiment envie de goûter.

– Tu n'as pas conscience de l'espace personnel'' dit le blandin sans le vouloir. Kanda fronça les sourcils,- euh je veux dire'' mais c'était trop tard, le brun fit un pas en arrière,- désolé.

– Tu n'as pas à l'être. J'oublie ce genre de truc alors ton souhait'' ils se regardaient.

– Je souhaite qu'à la cantine à partir de maintenant que tout le monde est sa nourriture et son dessert préféré'' il vit les yeux de Kanda devenir violet et pensa au baiser peut-être que le brun allait le faire mais non.

– Ton vœu est accordé'' dit le brun en s'enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les unir et invoqua une corde rouge pour faire une queue de cheval et pendant tout ce temps, Allen ne cessait d'observer cette créature qui ne se comportait pas vraiment comme tout le monde. Il n'y avait aucune gêne et il dut prendre tout son contrôle quand le brun se trouva nu devant lui. Allen n'a même pas eu le courage de descendre son regard juste remarquant le tatouage qui était vraiment magnifique sur le torse du brun. L'eau coulait sur le corps du brun comme une caresse, le blandin avait envie de toucher, de le toucher.

 _Souille-le… souille-le… souille-le… souille-le…_

Il s'arrêta en chemin et reprit ses esprits. Une voix mélodieuse qui ne cessait de prendre du terrain. Et lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau, le brun était habillé à nouveau et sortit de la douche se sentant débile. Il s'habilla et Kanda était déjà transformé. Soupirant, il partit laissant ses affaires dans un des casiers bien fermés.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

– Bonjour, Allen'' dit son infirmière.

– Bonjour madame Hevlaska. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?'' en s'asseyant, son repas posé sur la table.

– Bien comme tous les matins et vous ?

– Pareil'' elle lui tendit les médicaments, Allen roula des yeux,- vraiment c'est chiant. C'est pas très agréable.

– Ce sont des prescriptions et tu dois t'y tenir'' sa voix était douce, elle attendit jusqu'à prendre les derniers pilules.

– Vous restez avec moi.

– Comme tous les jours monsieur Walker'' en regardant aux alentours avant de regarder son patient,- tiens c'est joli. Elle a l'air vrai.

– C'est vrai, c'est un cadeau qui m'est cher'' madame Hevlaska lui sourit. Allen regarda pour essayer de trouver le roux.

– Si c'est Lavi que vous cherchez, il est allé en atelier de groupe pour les familles.

– D'accord'' en mangeant mollement.

– Est-ce que vous allez bien ?'' demanda l'infirmière.

– Pourquoi cette question ?'' en buvant son jus.

– À cause du suicide de mademoiselle Evanescence'' le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle se préoccupait de lui comme toujours.

– Je vais bien, je n'ai pas craqué. Je ne la connaissais pas…

– Même,

– Je vous promets que je vais bien'' et c'était vrai. Allen n'avait pas le temps pour se morfondre sur quelqu'un qui n'était rien pour lui.

La cantine se remplissait à vue d'œil surtout la file d'attente. La nourriture était plus délicieuse. Kanda lui avait expliqué que le vœu allait durer jusqu'à la fermeture de l'établissement. Un vœu ne pouvait pas être défait. Le brouhaha était intense que sa tête allait éclater. Sa joie était vraiment partie lorsque cet abruti de Chaoji cherchait Road qui mangeait tranquillement dans son monde. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour sans penser aux conséquences. L'infirmière essaya de l'arrêter mais c'était trop tard. Il ne voyait que rouge sang lorsqu'il attaqua l'autre abruti. Les poings pleuvaient précis et durement, le sang sortait de la bouche et du nez de l'autre.

– Tu es vraiment un crétin'' cria le blandin,- laisse-la tranquille, fils de pute'' en lui donnant encore des coups.

– Elle n'est pas à toi'' Chaoji lui donna un coup de pied au visage qui le fit saigner. C'était la goutte d'eau. Au coin de l'œil, il vit un couteau même en plastique cela pouvait blesser et le planta dans la gorge. Chaoji poussa un cri inhumain, Allen fit sortit le couteau et le replanta à nouveau, ses yeux étaient perdus, en folies perdant toute trace d'humanité. Des patients courraient, des surveillants courraient pour arrêter le massacre.

Allen fut plaqué au sol, essayant de leurs échapper, la colère grondait comme un monstre tapi dans le noir voulant s'échapper, ses yeux ne regardaient que l'ennemi. Il devait le tuer, le faire souffrir. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait penser avant de sentir son corps lâcher. Une aiguille fut plantée dans son cou. Grimaçant, il perdait pied et ses yeux se fermèrent sous les regards des autres. C'était confus et personne ne disait plus rien. Une infirmière prit en charge Chaoji, essayant d'arrêter le sang de couler alors que deux surveillants le transportaient. Allen était sur le sol, ses mains pleines de sang, ses cheveux blancs tâchés de gouttes du même liquide.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans la pénombre. Son cou lui faisait mal, grimaçant il se leva doucement. Sa tête était lourde se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici. Le calme, le blandin devait rester calme se remémorant le carnage qu'il avait fait.

 _Au moins tu t'es défoulé. C'était bon ah._

 _Tais-toi._

 _J'y crois pas cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas fait sortir._

Son corps récupérait du puissant sédatif qu'ils lui ont administré.

– Bande de crétin'' murmura Allen en se calant contre le mur, le lit n'était pas confortable. Il détestait cet endroit. Une place pour calmer les patients, c'était de la torture oui. Rester dans le noir, n'entendant aucun son. Les murs étaient en béton, aucune fenêtre et ce qu'il venait de faire aurait des drôles de conséquences.

 _J'aurais_ _dû_ _le tuer._

– J'aurais dû le tuer'' leurs voix étaient simultanées, son regard ne voyant rien juste du noir rien que du noir. Et c'était l'endroit le plus dangereux pour son esprit.

 _Tu l'as dit, ici personne ne pourra interrompre notre conversation._

C'était l'enfer, en mettant les idées en place, il s'est souvenu.

– Kanda, tu es là ?'' il sentit quelque chose quitter sa tête et sentit une main posée sur son épaule,- tu peux faire de la lumière.

Des petites lumières en forme de boule commencèrent à apparaître illuminant l'endroit. Les yeux d'Allen clignèrent plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à l'endroit.

– Merci'' murmurant, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du brun,- je suis désolé'' en essuyant la joue droite de son gardien qui était tâché de sang.

– Pourquoi cet endroit ?'' demanda curieusement le brun.

– Pour les mauvais comportements.

– Pourtant tu as essayé d'aider ton amie ?!

– Oui mais les choses sont plus compliquées que ça'' le bruns s'asseyait à côté de lui.

– Je ne vois pas'' en penchant sa tête de côté, c'était trop mignon, reprends-toi monsieur Walker pensa sa conscience.

– Je n'aurais pas dû.

– Et pourtant tu as dit que tu voulais le tuer.

– Humain compliqué'' un sourire au coin. Kanda hocha la tête.

– Moi je l'aurais fait !'' murmura son gardien.

– C'est vrai.

– Oui, un être humain de moins.

– Et c'est moi qu'ils internent'' sa voix était douce et nonchalante.

Kanda monta sur le lit et passa à côté du blandin et s'allongea :

– C'est mal ce que j'ai dit, tu t'attends à une autre réponse !

Allen s'allongea à côté du brun :

– Non pas vraiment, je crois que tu es la personne la plus sensée dans cet établissement. Je veux dire il y a des cas'' il fit une pause, regardant les sphères de lumières planer autour d'eux,- c'est juste waouh. J'arrive toujours pas y croire.

– Et pourtant c'est devant tes yeux.

– Comment tu peux comprendre aussi vite, d'habitude il faut y aller avec moi. Je rends les gens dingues'' sa voix se porta, il se retourna, le brun fit de même pour être en face de son protégé.

– Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, nous sommes connectés par la magie. Je ressens ce que tu ressens.

– Donc, si je fais semblant de pleurer et de dire que j'ai mal.

– Je le saurais…

– Pourquoi je ne ressens rien venant de toi ?

– C'est à sens unique car c'est dangereux dans l'autre sens'' dit Kanda en le regardant, une lumière planant était pile au beau milieu de leur front.

– Pourquoi ?'' il en avait des questions à poser et ça passait le temps.

– Tu ressentiras tout ce que j'ai en moi et je ne suis pas un être humain. Les condensés de mes émotions te tueront.

– Good point'' leurs souffles étaient proches, la seule chaleur était celle menant de leur corps respectif.

Allen allait reparler quand ils sentirent la porte tournée.

– Merde'' les sphères de lumières s'éteignirent alors qu'Allen sentait le corps de son gardien disparaître. Il se cala mieux dans le lit et fit semblant de dormir sentant le papillon revenir se coller à sa tête.

– Monsieur Walker vous êtes attendu dans le bureau de votre psychiatre madame Soixante-Cinq'' dit un quelconque surveillant,- monsieur Walker'' il s'approcha. Ce n'était pas possible, il cherchait des emmerdes. Il bougea vite faisant peur au surveillant, Allen rigola comme un fou.

– Je suis prêt'' en mettant ses chaussures. Il accompagna le surveillant qui ne cessait de lui jeter un coup d'œil peut-être la peur de le tuer.

 _Tu crois, on peut encore faire mieux._

 _Tais-toi…_

Le surveillant prit la poudre d'escampette alors que lui était resté prostré là à attendre. Savoir si oui ou non, il voulait être psychanalyser.

 _Tu devrais… va savoir, elle peut nous faire sortir d'ici. Qui sait._

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, la psychiatre était assise sur son bureau en train de consulter des dossiers.

– Ah vous voilà monsieur Walker, entrez'' en lui faisant signe. Il ferma la porte, tellement l'habitude de l'endroit qu'il en vit pas le piano derrière lui. Il s'assit sur le canapé.

– Bonjour doc que me vaut ce plaisir d'être ici'' en croisant les bras signe d'irritation, elle le voyait bien.

– Bonjour monsieur Walker.

– Vous avez le pouvoir de faire sortir les patients des chambres confinées'' en la regardant, rien ne transmettait juste une voix monotone.

– J'ai appris que vous avez attaqué un patient'' elle constata, mais son patient restait silencieux,- je vous ai fait sortir pour vous montrer quelque chose.

– Donc après je vais y retourner, quelle joie'' sa voix était froide en soupirant.

– Non, vous allez ensuite dans votre chambre. Vous avez passé le temps qu'il fallait'' continua-t-elle.

– Oh great'' en roulant des yeux. Elle lui sourit ne se formalisant pas du comportement de l'adolescent.

– Jetez un coup d'œil derrière vous.

Allen tourna pour voir ce qu'il y avait de si spécial mais resta bloqué. Fronçant les sourcils, il se leva n'écoutant plus la psychiatre qui parlait, voulant juste voir si c'était là. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu de piano. C'était irréel mais lorsqu'il toucha les touches, c'était comme s'il rentrait à la maison.

À suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Les humains avaient peur de vieillir. Tout était fait pour empêcher le vieillissement de s'accomplir. Chaque décennie apportait son lot d'appréhensions et d'angoisses, mais dans le grand brouillage des âges actuels, tout le monde pouvait se sentir vieux ou jeunes selon les jours et les circonstances. Les résolutions n'étaient pas toujours simples comme s'accrocher à la jeunesse, ce n'était pas idiot de garder un pied dedans pour se souvenir que oui un jour l'humanité a été jeune. Mais l'angoisse de devoir vieillir était le fruit de la société où chacun tendait à exister que par ses performances et par sa valeur sur le marché de la séduction. Parce que vieillir voulait toujours dire ne pas être apte à rien faire. Toujours à gêner les autres, jamais à rien faire. C'était une perte de décadence essayant toujours d'apparaître jeune pour faire plaisir aux autres jamais à soi.

Se sentir vieillir, c'était comme se sentir d'être grand et être traité en enfant irresponsable. C'était pour ça qu'il y avait des crises à tout âge cherchant la perfection qui comblerait l'esprit à jamais alors que le temps passait inexorablement. Prendre l'âge était l'angoisse même de l'être humain. C'était comme avoir un méchant humain qui tuait sa vie à coup de marteau pour ressembler à son jeune idéal.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute oh non loin de là. C'était seulement un stupide accident rien du tout. Le gamin qu'il était avait peur pour la première fois, c'était juste une stupide danse qui allait trop loin avec une couverture en train de courir dans le salon. Perdu à mouvoir son corps sous la mélodie alors qu'il ne faisait quasi jamais de bêtise, la photo qui était accrochée au mur de lui et son père, le cadre s'était décroché à cause de la couverture et était tombé au sol s'éclatant en mille morceaux. La peur au ventre, il regarda sa bêtise, choqué. Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute mais lorsqu'un gamin faisait une bêtise, c'était toujours le cas. Son cœur avait commencé à battre à la chamade, voyant que du noir essayant de trouver une solution, son père était dans la chambre du blandin à ranger ses affaires.

– Oh non'' dit-il désespéré d'une petite voix comme si le monde tombait sous ses pieds.

Son père aimait cette photo, c'était le premier jour à son école maternelle. Il était habillé en monsieur James Bond, c'était ce que son père l'appelait quand il mettait le costume. Ils souriaient tous les deux alors que d'autres bambins pleuraient. Ses pieds se faisaient suave sur le sol pour aller dans la cuisine pour chercher le balai et la pelle pour essayer d'effacer ce qu'il venait de faire. Mana allait être en colère et commença à balayer les bouts de vitre au sol, ne faisant pas attention où il mettait les pieds, il fut coupé par un bout de vitre et le cri qu'il poussa, ramena son père en trombe ici. Allen ne pouvait que sentir son père descendre les escaliers comme s'il y avait le feu. Le blandin essaya de se cacher sous la table pour que son père ne le voit pas mais c'était peine connaître son père qui arriva, le cherchant :

– Allen ça va ?'' dit-il inquiet le cherchant du regard et vit le sol avec des tas de bout de vitre, et des petits pas en sang de son fils qui se dirigeait vers la table. Il soupira et alla vers la table et se baissa,- Al, tu peux sortir s'il te plaît. Je dois voir ce que tu as'' essayant de ne pas le brusquer, car les parents qui avaient tendance à accuser les enfants tout de suite et à les gifler pour la bêtise au lieu de comprendre et faire en conséquence. Son fils était exceptionnel si sa voix montait Allen se cachait encore plus, c'était comme si cette maison n'avait aucun enfant qui l'habitait. Son enfant renifla,- tu as mal !

Mana attendit comme toujours sachant que son fils avait besoin juste de temps :

– Non'' de sa petite voix enrouée de larme,- j'ai pas fait exprès'' s'inquiéta le blandin en reniflant à nouveau.

– Quoi mon ange ?!'' en essayant d'apercevoir le visage de son fils, au moins la blessure s'était arrêté de saigner à son pied. D'abord guérir le cœur et le mental de son fils puis son pied. Les enfants n'étaient pas faciles du tout.

– La photo était tombée alors que je dansais avec une couverture'' encore un autre reniflement,- c'était un accident'' Mana regarda les dégâts faits à la photo alors que la petite voix de son fils montait dans les aiguës voulant faire comprendre à son père que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

– Ce n'est rien, on pourra acheter un autre cadre, mais cette fois-ci en bois pour ne pas avoir de blessés'' sa voix était douce, réconfortante et très calme avec son bébé. Mana sentit la petite main de son fils cherchant la sienne.

– Tu me crois'' en sortant doucement de la table pour atterrir dans les bras de son père. Son fils était tellement fragile que parfois Mana avait peur de ce que ce monde pourrait le faire. C'était une peur constante qui ne le laissait pas dormir de la nuit.

– Bien sûr, tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable. Tu ne me mens jamais'' en caressant la tête de son fils.

– C'est vrai'' dit-il tout fier, essuyant un peu ses larmes.

– Viens, je vais nettoyer ta blessure et après tu pourras avoir une glace à la fraise'' en embrassant le front de son fils pour indiquer que tout allait bien se passer.

– C'est vrai'' Allen émit un cri de bon cœur,- merci, merci, merci Mana.

Ledit père était content. Il prit Allen dans ses bras et montèrent les escaliers direction la salle de bain où il y avait la trousse de secours. Le calme était revenu. C'était juste une bêtise mais c'était le meilleur moment passé avec son père qui ne lui criait quasi jamais dessus. Ce n'était qu'un autre rêve alors qu'il se réveillait les larmes aux yeux. C'était des souvenirs qu'il voulait oublier trop douloureux à supporter. Son père n'était plus là, et cet asile était son seul chez lui et c'était pathétique. Qu'importent les amitiés qu'il faisait, qu'importent les rires, les bêtises, les amours, rien ne pouvait empêcher cette douleur de s'accroître. La fin de l'année approchait, il ne manquait que quatre jours. Après noël, c'était la période qu'il aimait avec son père. Il prit une grosse respiration et enfouit tout à l'intérieur de lui en voyant le félin le regarder comme avant-hier, assit l'attendant toujours.

– Bonjour, Kanda'' en caressant le pelage doux de ce félin,- je vais bien'' en se levant. C'était la même routine tous les jours et les choses ne s'amélioraient pas.

– Ton père te manque'' dit Kanda en se transformant, assit tranquillement sur le lit. Son gardien avait une de ces prestances qui le laissait des fois sans voix.

– Arrête de lire dans mes pensées'' dit-il, ennuyé.

– Je ne lis pas dans les pensées !

– Et pourtant j'ai lu dans le bouquin que votre famille communique par la pensée'' en ouvrant le placard durement que les portes claquèrent contre le mur. Kanda ne se formalisa pas, les êtres humains aimaient se mettre en colère sans doute.

– Oui, la famille. C'est notre don. Pour la relation gardien protégé c'est différent. Je ressens juste tes émotions et je peux en déduire''sa voix était enrouée et très sauve que ça faisait quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui.

– Alors s'il te plaît arrête de lire mes émotions'' c'était de la mauvaise foi.

– Je ne peux pas'' sa voix était calme qui énerva le blandin qui en avait marre déjà de l'attitude de son gardien. Il n'exprimait que la zen attitude et c'était vraiment le foutage de gueule,- toi et moi, on est connecté.

– Alors je me demande'' en s'approchant furieusement du brun qui resta stoïque le regardant,- si je viens à être blessé, tu le seras'' en fronçant les sourcils.

– Oui, tes blessures seront les miennes'' en se levant dépassant le blandin.

– Mm, intéressant'' en réfléchissant,- est-ce que ça doit être grave ou pas ?'' en se calmant.

– Les blessures doivent être grave'' dit le gardien en faisant apparaître une bouteille d'eau et l'ouvrit pour la boire.

– Kanda'' en le regardant droit dans les yeux, son ton était sérieux,- je veux que tu me fasses sortir d'ici.

– Je ne peux pas.

– Pourquoi ? J'ai lu dans le livre que je peux le demander'' en croisant les bras, tapant du pied en boudant.

– J'ai eu des consignes strictes venant du conseil par rapport à ton cas.

– Alors à quoi ça sert que tu sois mon gardien si je ne peux pas souhaiter la seule chose que je veux vraiment'' Kanda le regarda.

– Ce sont les règles et tu les as acceptés en m'accordant le droit d'être ton gardien.

– Tu aurais dû me dire avant que je n'accepte, c'est de l'arnaque'' en marchant à nouveau vers le placard prenant tout ce qu'il avait besoin.

– Je t'attends ici'' murmura Kanda ne répondant pas à ce qu'il venait de dire. Même avant d'ouvrir la bouche, Allen savait que c'était débile que le souvenir de son père le mettait à fleur de peau.

– Je souhaite que tu t'en vas pour quelques heures ?'' s'était dit et Kanda s'était exécuté ne laissant pas au blandin le temps de s'excuser et pour la première fois Allen sentit quelque chose menant du brun,- merde'' en frappant sa tête plusieurs fois.

Kanda se trouva dans la forêt à nouveau où tout avait commencé. Ce genre de souhait était douloureux pour un gardien. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas respecté la part du marché. Le brun grimaça en sentant sa tête lui faire mal à cause de son protégé. Les émotions de son hôte étaient confuses, le faisant perdre pied. C'était tellement intense que ses propres émotions lui avaient échappé laissant le blandin ressentir ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas bon. Au cours des siècles, il ne l'avait jamais fait et il n'aimait pas ça. Son corps s'affaiblissait de jour en jour ne trouvant pas de solution. Le secret que sa famille caché au conseil était trop lourd. Kanda ne voulait pas voir son père et son frère disparaître avec lui. Ses émotions, le contrôle était la clef, il se mit au sol en forme de lotus et commença à libérer son esprit et apprendra à nouveaux.

Être dans cet établissement enfermé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre n'était pas sain. Sentant, goûtant toutes les émotions d'Allen Walker, sa frustration, sa soif de liberté que Kanda ne pouvait pas lui donner, sa tristesse, sa colère, sa rébellion, son envie de meurtre, mais il y avait cette émotion que le brun n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'était doux, calme qui partait et revenait comme une vague quand il était à côté de son hôte mais abrité, enveloppé comme dans une petite boîte pour cacher ses véritables attentions. Soupirant, il répondit :

 _Oui, je vais bien papa._

 _Tant mieux. J'ai senti comme du rejet._

 _C'était un vœu._

 _C'est dangereux Yu._

 _Je sais, tu_ _n'_ _as_ _pas besoin de me le redire._

 _Comment va tes blessures._

 _Ça guéri, c'était juste un souhait pour quelques heures._

 _Mais c'est quand même dangereux. J'ai failli_ _te_ _perdre à multiple reprise à cause des humains qui ne savent pas contrôler leur colère et qui_ _souhaitent_ _des choses irréversibles._

Il y a une pause et son père continua :

 _Tu lui as dit !_

 _Non…_

 _Alors, il le faut pour que ce genre de souhait ne soit plus prononcé._

 _Ce n'était pas voulu._

 _Et pourtant, il t'a blessé en le faisant._

 _Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide._

 _Yu tu dois comprendre que ce genre de truc peut te tuer, bon sang._

 _Tu peux me laisser tranquille._

Kanda grimaça ne voulant plus communiquer avec son père.

 _Yu !_

 _Arrête de m'appeler ainsi sur ce ton comme si j'étais encore un enfant. Au revoir…_

Et la communication fut rompue.

– T'es chiant le vieux'' sa voix était enrouée de colère. Son père était une épine qui ne cessait de lui porter préjudice.

Des grandes respirations, il referma les yeux essayant d'écouter la nature, n'essayant plus de se focaliser dans les émotions de son hôte. Petit à petit, son corps se relaxait à nouveau. La fatigue le prenait, la brûlure disparaissait à mesure que le souhait venait à son terme. Son esprit quitta son corps pour quelques instants juste pour sentir l'air le rafraîchir, que le vent le transporte. Son esprit était léger en revenant vers lui et sentit l'urgence d'être à côté de son protégé. Allen l'appelait à nouveau. Il se transforma en papillon et se mit à le chercher cette fois-ci juste en sentant les sentiments confus du blandin et apparut dans le plafond du bureau du psychiatre.

Kanda observa, Allen ne parlait pas. Madame Soixante-Cinq, le regardait cherchant à trouver un sujet de conversation, car le sujet du père était flamboyant, le sujet de Chaoji Han était haineux et son patient perdait le contrôle, se renfermant dans un mutisme sans fin jusqu'à l'heure de partir même le piano ne faisait rien comme s'il se retenait en se faisant du mal pour avoir osé jouer hier. Allen, quant à lui, regardait autour sauf la psychiatre. Il avait promis à madame Hevlaska de biens se comporter mais les choses étaient trop dures en cet instant, il voulait juste lui faire du mal pour n'importe quelle raison. Penchant sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés tout en soupirant, il les ouvrit et reconnut Kanda. Un doux sourire envers son gardien avant de parler :

– J'ai fait une connerie'' sa voix était rauque en regardant sa psychiatre, son sourire avait disparu,- j'ai dit des choses que je n'ai pas pensé à un ami oui un ami'' en acquiesçant de la tête.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?'' heureux de voir son patient s'ouvrir à elle.

– J'ai émis un souhait'' en riant,- de le voir partir.

Elle écrivait sur son calepin :

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez ressenti en souhaitant que votre ami parte ?

– Ce n'était pas à cause de lui, c'est juste que j'ai fait un mauvais rêve et lui ai demandé. Je n'étais pas de bonne humeur, je lui ai demandé de sortir de ma chambre.

– Il faut que vous soyez honnête avec vos propres sentiments et me dire ce que vous avez ressenti ?!

– De la tristesse à cause de mon cauchemar et je l'ai passé sur mon ami'' sa voix était calme même trop.

– Vous pouvez développer !'' demande sa psychiatre l'envie de savoir plus.

– Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire. C'est une émotion parmi tant d'autres.

– Comment s'appelle votre ami ?'' en posant la question, elle regarda un autre dossier celui du patient qui allait bientôt partir.

– Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de son nom ?'' en fronçant les sourcils, prêt à ne rien dire.

– Pour vous permettre d'avancer, est-ce que s'est Lavi Bookman ?'' en attendant la réaction d'Allen.

– Oui'' comprenant le cheminent de la penser de la psychiatre,- il va bientôt partir et moi je vais rester ici, coincé jusqu'à ma mort.

– Vous ne savez rien. Vous pouvez vous améliorer'' en donnant de la voix,- en mettant tout sur la table et recommencer.

– Doc vous êtes drôle. J'ai tellement de chose en moi'' son rire se transporta dans les moindres recoins de la pièce.

– Je suis ici pour ça.

– Vous perdez votre temps avec moi'' Allen se renferma à nouveau. C'était un jeu épuisant d'être comme ça mais cela lui plaisait de donner du tort et du retard à qui voulait savoir plus sur lui.

– J'en suis pas sûr, hier vous allez mieux !

– Je montre'' le blandin s'arrêta en la regardant.

 _Elle est le sacrifice, le sacrifice te permettant d'obtenir le souhait._

 _Il faut le faire, il faut le faire pour notre bien._

– Monsieur Walker.

– Désolé vous disiez ?!

Kanda fronça les sourcils en sentant une force obscure venant de la salle mais n'indiquant pas où cela provenait. C'était bizarre l'urgence de partir et de rester loin ne le prenait pas comme si cette magie était contrôlée voulant juste une chose.

– Je disais, comment vous vous sentez vis-à-vis de votre ami ?

– Bien, je suis heureux pour lui. Il va enfin sortir de cet enfer.

– Pour vous c'est l'enfer ?'' en écrivant toujours très concentrée.

– Oui, il n'y a rien à faire ici. Le personnel de cet hôpital nous regarde bizarrement à chaque pas qu'on fait'' lui s'en fichait mais pas les autres patients sains d'esprit, il était le libérateur,- ce n'est pas très professionnel, doc.

– Vous avez des suggestions à faire, monsieur Walker.

– Oh madame''dit-il théâtrale,- qui suis-je pour troubler l'ordre établi par cet établissement. Je ne suis qu'un malheureux patient qui attend son tour.

Elle lui sourit, Allen l'aimait vraiment bien. C'était bien de tisser des liens :

– Il y a des cours de théâtre si vous voulez en faire.

– Ce n'est pas mon délire, doc mais merci de le proposer'' Allen menait toujours la danse même si la psychiatre ne se rendait pas compte. Il y avait des choses qu'il allait emmener dans sa tombe.

Son passé n'était pas tout blanc. Il y avait des choses sur lui qu'Allen ne voulait jamais que personne n'apprenne surtout son gardien qui allait rester avec lui jusqu'à sa mort. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait honte, mais ce qu'il croit et ce que le brun croit était différent. Il avait tué sa personnalité lorsque son père était mort. Faire et dire était deux choses différentes. Une parole d'encouragement rendait la joie aux autres mais pas lui, jamais lui. Refouler les sentiments rendrait le travail du deuil difficile. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Allen d'aller voir une personne de confiance et de parler car entendre des choses qu'il savait déjà ne l'aidait pas grandement. Le mot consolation n'était pas dans son dialogue de tous les jours, ce n'était pas sa vertu ni son deuil, ni son cri de douleur, ni rien du tout. Allen n'attendait personne, sa colère, il l'avait transformé laissant les voix prendre plus de place lui disant quoi faire, laissant de côté son être juste faire ce qu'ils demandaient. Surmonter n'était pas une promesse, c'était une perte de temps.

Pourquoi les gens lui demandaient depuis qu'il était ici de faire ressurgir que les bons souvenirs ? Pourquoi il devait surmonter un chagrin qui n'existait plus ? Le jeu, c'était que ça, il jouait et depuis longtemps contre lui-même.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

En allant vers la cantine, il sentit le papillon se poser sur sa tête. Une douce vibration le fit sentir mieux. Le brun n'était pas fâché contre lui, c'était moins une. Le souhait avait sorti tout seul mais c'était tout. Allen entra à la cantine. La file était toujours énorme pour une collation, le goûter était la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée au monde. Tous les patients attendaient patiemment leur tour. Le goûter ici était sacré donc personne ne devait se bagarrer. Cette fois-ci, il n'alla pas faire la file d'attente, Lavi lui faisait signe d'aller s'asseoir avec lui. Son plateau de repas était déjà sur la table.

– Lavi'' en prenant son ami dans ses bras,- merci'' en prenant un biscuit fourré au chocolat.

– De rien, je sais qu'aller voir la psychiatre te fait mal à la tête.

– Tu n'as aucune idée'' en croquant un autre biscuit,- alors tu sais quand est-ce que tu sors ?

– Pas vraiment mon grand-père attend sûrement avant la fin de l'année pour que je puisse passer la fin de l'année avec lui'' en buvant son thé.

– Attends, ils t'ont donné du thé'' Allen toucha la tasse du roux,- c'est froid.

– Oui, c'est pas horrible. Ils veulent plus de l'accident que j'ai causé'' un sourire au coin.

– Celle où tu as envoyé un de nos camarades à l'infirmerie en lui jetant du thé chaud au visage.

– Bah ça lui apprendra à traiter mon ami de fils de… tu connais la suite.

– Haha, tu sais je sais me débrouiller tout seul comme un grand mon ange.

– Oui, je le sais trop bien chéri, mais j'ai évité à ce gars d'aller en soin intensif si tu allais t'occuper de lui'' Allen lui tira la langue avant de prendre son jus et le but d'une traite.

– Comme je me suis occupé de Chaoji.

– Exactement mon ami'' le roux lui sourit,- donc je disais j'espère sortir avant le 31 décembre.

– J'espère pour toi, tu l'attends pour quand.

– Pour demain, la psychiatre va décider pour moi. J'ai hâte de sortir…'' murmura-t-il pensif,- j'aurais aimé avoir des pouvoirs ou des souhaits pour te faire sortir d'ici'' en entendant ça, Allen éclata de rire.

– Tu crois en ça toi !'' s'indigna Allen.

– Oui'' d'un ton certain le roux dit.

– Tu m'avais pas dit qu'il faut le voir pour le croire'' un sourire au coin.

– Sérieux tu casses mon trip là, Allen et puis, il y a trois ou quatre jours, j'ai vu un truc.

– T'es sûr que tu ne délirais pas.

– Non'' s'indigna le roux,- j'étais dans la réalité la plupart du temps. J'ai vu une biche se transformant en fille'' Allen le regarda avant d'éclater de rire.

– Waouh, il faut vraiment que tu me passes ce que tu prends !

– Tu vois tu ne me crois pas même si quelqu'un venait vers toi et te disait : hey regarde-moi je suis magique, tu l'enverrais bouler.

– Exactement…

– Sauf si la personne est canon'' dit espiègle le roux.

– Sauf si la personne est canon'' répéta Allen, essayant de gratter quelque chose avec Kanda. Il se demandait s'il pouvait le faire, un souhait, une formule. Il devait mettre ça dans la tête de son gardien.

 _C'est une bonne idée. On a besoin de se détendre avant de partir._

Pour une fois, il était d'accord. Il y avait une créature qui dormait avec lui. Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec lui pour ne pas vouloir le…

– T'es trop mignon quand tu mijotes quelque chose, partage avec la classe'' Lavi le regarda.

– C'est personnel, désolé mon pote.

– Oh ce n'est rien. Attends c'est'' en plissant les yeux,- c'est comment elle s'appelle ?'' le blandin regarda où son ami pointait du doigt.

– Ah, Kash Top'' comme s'il annonçait le bon temps.

– Ah oui, la sœur de Tap celui qui est mort l'année dernière dans un rituel de sacrifice. La presse s'était emparée de ce sujet parce que c'est arrivé dans notre asile à nous'' dit le roux.

– Oui, c'était bizarre. Il allait pourtant bien. C'était un surveillant sympa qui me donnait des bonbons'' Allen salivait en passant à ces merveilleux bonbons.

– Dit surtout qu'il avait le béguin pour toi.

– N'importe quoi'' en grattant sa tête,- j'ai hâte de me débarrasser de toi.

– Moi aussi'' ils sourirent tous les deux.

– Tu as entendu les nouvelles'' dit une patiente qui parlait avec un ami. Allen tendit l'oreille comme Lavi :

– Quoi ?'' son ami était blasé.

– Chaoji va bien'' en rougissant,- il va mieux.

– Je m'en fiche, J. Tout le monde s'en fiche de lui sauf toi'' roula des yeux l'autre ami enfin toutes les personnes qui les écoutait.

– C'est pas vrai'' essayant de cacher son rougissement.

– Je me demande ce que tu lui trouves !

Allen n'écouta plus.

– C'est dommage'' murmura-t-il.

– Oui vraiment dommage'' termina Lavi,- mais au moins tu ne seras pas condamné pour meurtre car concrètement j'aurais préféré que tu sois condamné pour quelque chose de grandiose, pas sur ce petit Chaoji.

– T'as raison est-ce un mal pour un bien ou…

– J'en sais rien, Allen vraiment rien.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kanda laissa son protégé avec son ami dans la salle de détente pour sortir, car son amie l'attendait dans la forêt. C'était inhabituel de la voir, elle prenait son rôle très à cœur d'être une gardienne qui ne quittait jamais sa protégée. Le jour laissait place à la nuit à mesure que le soleil se couchait. La forêt était déjà dans le noir quelques rayons filtraient encore. Il se transforma pour trouver Lenalee devant lui.

– Bonjour, Kanda'' en lui faisant un salut de la main.

– Salut, alors c'était toi.

– Quoi ?!

– Un humain t'a vu te transformer'' dit Kanda nonchalant.

– Ah oui, mais il était complètement à l'ouest et puis qui va le croire'' sa voix était douce.

– Si tu le dis'' sa voix était dubitative. Les humains étaient des animaux complexe.

– Kanda tu sais mieux que moi que les humains ont trop de truc bizarre dans leur vie, je suis l'une parmi d'autres.

– Que me vaut ta présence'' alors questionna le brun à son amie.

– Je suis venue te dire bonjour, cela fait deux siècles qu'on s'est pas vu, Kanda'' en souriant.

– Lenalee, je te connais alors c'est quoi la nouvelle'' son amie perdit le sourire.

– Je sais pas quoi dire ou quoi faire'' des larmes aux yeux,- ma famille a été incriminé.

– De quoi ?

– C'est ça le problème, personne ne le sait'' en bougeant ses mains de partout,- le conseil a décrété qu'on est condamnable à cause d'un truc qui a été censuré pour notre peuple. J'en sais rien, ils me cherchent, Kanda. Je sais avec toi je serais en sécurité parce que tu leurs fais pas confiance comme moi. Je te demande de briser le pacte.

– Lenalee c'est dangereux pour toi'' en la regardant, cherchant quelque chose.

– Je sais et puis, j'ai toujours voulu vivre dans le monde des humains. Vivre une vraie vie, oublier notre monde. Je sais que c'est dangereux pour toi !'' continua la brune peinée de tout. Leur monde n'allait pas bien.

– Je le ferais…

– Je suis désolée de te laisser'' Kanda lui fit un sourire vite fait,- tu vas avoir encore des problèmes'' dit Lenalee.

– Un de plus ou un de moins…

Lenalee lui sourit et s'approcha :

– Merci de faire ça, je sais que cela va à l'encontre des règles.

– Tu es prête'' Lenalee hocha la tête, elle posa ses mains sur les siennes. Kanda commença à appeler. Ses cheveux se teignirent en violet, ses yeux se couvrirent de noir avant de devenir violet. Lenalee ne remarqua pas ça,- _Hekas, Hekas este Bebeloi !_ _Rurha_ '' le vent se leva baladant leurs cheveux et vêtements,- _Ananke_ '' la pluie tomba,- _Froisen_ '' le froid les engloba faisant de millier de petits aiguilles,- _que l'élémental invoqué ici, qui s'est rebellé contre ses maîtres, voit sa force disparaître et ses pouvoirs réduits, que la prison de chaînes de l'espace et du temps l'entraîne au fin fond de l'esprit_ '' termina Kanda, une lumière entoura Lenalee qui commença à grimacer. Ce n'était pas facile d'abandonner tous ses pouvoirs.

Elle ferma les yeux, il n'y avait que les mains de son ami qui l'encrait dans ce monde. Elle sentait son pouvoir partir de plus en plus. C'était quelque chose qui allait lui manquer sans le savoir. Son monde disparaissait avec, alors que le brun lui créait une vie humaine. Dans le dernier recours, elle eut une vision de son ami enchaîné sur un lit alors que quelqu'un le poignardait.

– Kanda, il faut, il faut que je te dise'' mais son ami était parti très loin dans l'incantation,- Kanda'' cria-t-elle avant de s'effondrer sans pouvoir lui dire ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Le brun était revenu à lui en grimaçant. C'était une formule vraiment très puissante qui prenait de sa vitalité mais pour son amie, il l'avait fait. Lenalee ne sachant pas le contre sort. Elle ne se souviendra plus jamais. Quelque chose le fit s'écraser contre un arbre.

– Je vous jure, les gamins d'aujourd'hui ne respectent plus rien'' dit une voix qu'il aurait aimée ne pas entendre ou voir. Devant lui se tenait le maréchal Cross.

– Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus'' dit froidement le brun.

– Essayer de contrer la destinée, bien vu gamin'' en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

– Elle n'appartient plus à notre monde'' alors qu'une porte s'ouvrait en plein milieu de la forêt.

– C'est impossible !'' en le regardant, curieux de connaître la réponse du cadet de la famille Tiedoll.

– Elle est humaine'' et d'un coup il sentit une main serrer sa gorge alors qu'il crachait du sang.

– Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne respectent plus rien vraiment'' son pouvoir l'écrasait mais Kanda ne cédait pas,- prendre une partie de ta vie pour la libérer.

– Vous allez la tuer au conseil'' du mal à parler, sa tête tournait.

– Sa famille a été coupable de trahison'' dit froidement son supérieur.

Cette fois-ci Kanda rigola amèrement :

– De trahison, waouh je ne vous pensais pas aussi bête'' la main sur la gorge se serra encore plus,- vous allez me tuer.

– J'en sais rien. Tu as transgressé une des règles fondamentales de notre monde'' ils se regardaient en chien de faïence. Cross s'amusait, le brun pouvait bien le voir. Sa gorge lui faisait mal.

– Comme je disais les jeunes de nos jours ne respectent plus rien. Quel gaspillage'' alors que la main du maréchal s'illuminait, le feu prenait s'approchant du cœur du brun. Une voix résonna dans leur tête fort étourdissant leur environnement.

 _N'ose même pas, un accord est un accord._

Une voix qu'il connaissait mais ne pouvait pas mettre le visage dessus s'éleva. Il sentait perdre connaissance alors que Cross lui disait qu'il avait un ange gardien qui le surveillait.

– Comment tu as pu lever la main sur lui ?'' demanda la voix s'approchant de Cross.

– Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?'' dit Cross nonchalant.

– Mon cher disciple, je te connais mieux que personne alors ne me ment pas'' Cross s'effondra au sol, le pouvoir de son maître l'écrasait,- c'est la personne la plus importante de notre monde et du sien. C'est lui l'ultime sacrifice'' la voix disparut laissant Cross reprendre sa respiration.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il fit apparaître un cigare qu'il mit le feu sur la pointe de la cigarette. Le maréchal prit une bonne bouffée qu'il expulsa dans l'air se calmant.

– Je ne suis le disciple de personne moins d'un gamin'' en faisant oublier à Kanda l'acte de ce qu'il venait de faire et pour la jeune Lenalee, il la transporta dans un hébergement pour adolescents, refaisant la vie que Kanda avait donné à son amie.

Kanda se réveilla dans la forêt, le corps endolori d'avoir était écrasé contre un arbre. Il s'essuya la bouche, sa main était remplie de sang. Il ne comprenait plus pourquoi sa force était partie et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici. Il y avait eu un appel et puis plus rien. Son dos lui tirait et sans plus, il transplanta au milieu de la chambre de son hôte.

– Ah te voilà, je pensais que tu étais per…'' le blandin ne termina pas sa phrase que son gardien s'effondra au sol. Il sortit du lit en criant le nom du brun qui lui répondit le souffle cours.

– J'ai besoin juste de me reposer'' sa voix était faible.

– D'accord'' en le prenant, l'aidant.

Kanda s'allongea sur le lit, Allen prit une serviette et épongea le sang de la bouche de Kanda, de sa joue. Il remarqua des traces de griffures aux bras de son gardien qui commençait à disparaître. Kanda lui avait dit qu'il guérissait vite et c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça.

– Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre'' dit Allen en caressant la joue du brun. Kanda était dans les vapes, ne voyant pas où il se situait.

– _Joas nipur leb_ '' le blandin regarda avec fascination le sang disparaître des vêtements de son gardien.

– Il faut que tu m'apprennes ça'' dit Allen en montant sur le lit et s'allongea à côté de Kanda.

– Tu n'es pas un être magique'' dit-il doucement en bougeant à peine pour ne pas sentir la douleur sur son torse.

– Mais j'ai ta magie'' se renfrognant le blandin pour la forme.

– Ma magie est là pour te protéger et te booster un peu'' alors qu'Allen s'approchait de lui.

– Pour me booster à faire quoi'' il fit un sourire avant que son bras ne ramène le corps de Kanda vers lui et celui-ci gémit de douleur,- désolé. Qui t'a fait ça ?

– J'en sais rien, je ne me rappelle plus. Quelqu'un a dû me jeter un sort d'oubli'' sa voix était monotone, fatigué.

– J'aurais aimé être à tes côtés.

– Pour faire quoi !

– Voir qui t'a mis dans cet état'' Kanda le regarda, Allen le regarda. Un sourire magnifique apparut et le blandin était sûr, il tombait sous le charme du brun.

À suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

L'être humain a toujours cru à quelque chose d'autre. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour être influencé par l'occulte, la divination ou la magie. Tout ce qui demeurait caché, invisible et mystérieux attirait systématiquement les gens. C'était une recherche constante pour voir au-delà, de s'émerveiller d'autres monde, de ne pas rester sur cette planète qui ne cessait de les abattre l'un après l'autre. C'était sûrement la vie qui était la coupable de tout ça. Une vérité cachée sous les yeux des autres. Une multitude de secrets cachée au centre de l'univers qui ne cessait d'aller de l'avant oubliant d'en dire plus sur les mystères de la vie. La Terre était comme une vieille personne qui oubliait petit à petit son sens après des siècles de sa première vie, la multitude de sa conscience.

Le secret de la vie, l'alchimie. C'était des questions que tout le monde se posait. Comment être en vie, y être immortel sans mourir ? La réponse la plus simple, c'était de ne jamais naître. C'était ça être immortel, la vie ne te prenait pas et la mort non plus. C'est être là sans être là. Un moment dans la réalité, dans les pensées des autres. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de mal ni de bien, des concepts d'être humain qui ne voyait que leur bout de leur nez.

Comment savoir si un souvenir était vrai ou faux ? Comment savoir si les souvenirs ont bien eu lieu ? Comment savoir si cela s'est vraiment passé comme il s'en souvienne ? C'était ces mêmes souvenirs qui témoignaient des premières années et aidaient à comprendre les adultes à devenir. Et si, même complètement faux, ils véhiculaient toujours quelque chose de vrai. Le cerveau était un organe incroyable, où les informations étaient difficiles d'accès alors que le temps passait. Parfois, l'adolescent en devenir modèle ses souvenirs de l'enfance pour que ça apparaît plus joyeux et moins triste. Essayant de chercher des souvenirs qu'il avait tellement enfouis depuis longtemps était devenu un piège qui continuait à l'enfermer comme une douce mélodie. Ces mêmes souvenirs que le blandin avait essayé de fuir depuis tellement longtemps. Se plongeait dans le cœur du problème, essayant de lâcher prise, chose difficile à faire. N'avait-il pas essayé de tout oublier et pourtant une porte s'était ouverte et il fut transporté dans sa ville de son enfance.

C'était un souvenir très agréable, un très bon moment de sa vie. C'était une chaude journée d'été. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait aussi chaud, une chaleur écrasante, lui se plaignant de tout et de rien. Ses vêtements étaient trop chauds lui collant à la peau, il avait tout le temps soif et empêchait son père de travailler, lui disant qu'il allait mourir de chaud. Même le ventilateur ne faisait rien du tout, l'envoyant de l'air chaud que de l'air frais. Le gamin qu'il était, était allongé au sol du salon écoutant son père jouer, de temps en temps il émettait des gémissements plaintifs tout en soupirant fortement pour que son père puisse bien l'entendre.

– Papa'' en se roulant de droite à gauche,- j'ai chaud'' Allen avait une de ses frustrations et de l'irritation. La chaleur l'énervait.

– Si tu t'arrêtais de te plaindre et de ne pas bouger, tu n'aurais pas aussi chaud'' Mana arrêta de jouer dans ces conditions avec cette chaleur et son fils qui avait décidé de le coller comme un paresseux, c'était mal barré,- tu veux quoi ?'' en regardant le petit corps bouger dans tous les sens, cherchant un coin plus frais.

– J'en sais rien, je veux une glace'' dit-il d'une petite voix.

– Al, ce sera ta quatrième glace. Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Tu auras mal au ventre plus tard.

– C'est pas vrai'' bouda-t-il.

– Comme la dernière fois, j'aurais jamais dû accepté de te donner une glace de trop'' murmura-t-il en s'approchant de son fils et s'agenouilla. Allen le regardait à l'inverse.

– Mais c'était trop bon'' en tapotant le sol demandant à son père de s'allonger à côté de lui, ce que Mana fit. Le sol était frais enfin les parties que son fils n'avait pas pu atteindre,- alors du jus !

– Non plus, il y a de la pastèque au frigo. Cela va t'aider'' dit Mana en étirant ses bras, la petite main d'Allen les attrapa.

– C'est de l'eau.

– Mais c'est rafraîchissant, tu as soif non'' Mana tourna la tête pour voir son fils jouer avec ses mains.

– D'accord, mais cette pastèque n'a aucun goût. Celle de la dernière fois était sucrée, Mana'' en boudant. Allen se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il posa sa tête sur ses deux petites mains,- pourquoi on va pas à la mer.

– Aujourd'hui, on peut pas.

– À la piscine'' avec enthousiaste.

– Non plus, j'ai du travail à faire jeune homme.

– Quelqu'un d'autre peut m'emmener'' les yeux d'Allen étaient fixés sur son père en fronçant les sourcils ce que Mana trouvait adorable.

– Je ne connais personne de confiance pour t'emmener'' bouda Allen alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose soudain le temps changea.

Le ciel se couvrit, l'orage approchait en entendant les bruits, des énormes éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel annonçant la pluie. Les deux habitants de la maison Walker regardèrent par la fenêtre, allongés sur le sol, la pluie tombait rebondissant sur la maison, sur les fenêtres. C'était tellement bienvenu qu'ils restèrent là à observer cette pluie de bon cœur. C'était une inondation rapide et rafraîchissant. Et dans une seule pensée commune, les deux se levèrent rapidement fixant la porte. Leur pas les ramenèrent dehors sous la pluie. C'était une tradition surtout en été. C'était tellement bon sur leur peau. Les deux rigolèrent sentant la pluie couler sur eux. Mana commença à pourchasser son fils qui lui échappait à chaque fois. Il n'y avait que les rires et les éclaboussements de leurs pieds. La chaleur n'était plus, juste une agréable sensation de voler et de plus sentir leur corps.

Comme la pluie était venue, elle était repartie laissant encore le père et fils en train de jouer. Pour Allen, se souvenir était un bon, ni douloureux ni heureux. De pouvoir sentir encore les fleurs que lui et son père avaient planté, sentir l'odeur de la pluie chaude sur lui. S'imprimer de tous les petits détails comme l'odeur de la terre en jouant avec, ses petites feuilles vertes qui étaient sur ses vêtements, la boue sur son visage, ses bras après que son père l'ait laissé pour jouer avec d'autres enfants du quartier. Tout était redevenu à la normale, le ciel était redevenu d'un bleu magnifique avec quelques petits nuages rendant le moment encore plus marquant dans la petite tête d'Allen. Le contexte était flou, mais il y avait que la tradition qui était vraie. C'était peut-être une reconstruction de son souvenir mais qu'importe, c'était là.

L'enfance était une période extraordinaire. C'était une période d'éveil et de grande transformation, qui laissait des souvenirs impérissables et déterminants pour le cours de la vie. Ses souvenirs remontaient petit à petit comme la fois alors que son père et lui étaient assis à table en train de dîner dans le calme et la bonne humeur où les conversations allaient de bon train, Allen avait posé des questions sur l'existence même de leur vie sur Terre.

– Je ne comprends pas, j'ai lu beaucoup de livres voulant savoir ce que c'était la mort et ce que c'était d'être vivant'' Mana l'écouta, le père de famille n'était même pas surpris. Allen, lorsqu'il avait besoin de réponse même dans son jeune âge, cherchait par lui-même n'attendant pas une âme charitable qui allait répondre à ses questions,- je veux dire pourquoi on vient au monde ? Pourquoi on est là ? Quel est notre but ? Ou juste en air sans savoir quoi faire.

– C'est très compliqué de répondre à ces questions, Al'' Mana fit une pause pour que son fils intègre bien ce qu'il allait dire,- chacun à sa propre vision des choses, toi aussi, tu feras ta propre opinion. Il n'y a aucune personne que je connaisse qui ne cherche pas un but, quelque chose à faire ou juste profiter de son temps. Pour moi, ma vie est faite de petit bonheur avec toi, mon travail que j'adore faire et aussi organiser des spectacles. De pouvoir te voir grandir, de créer quelque chose que le monde souviendra.

– Il y a ceux qui sont rares, qui font une place et le monde se souvient comme Einstein, Victor Hugo, Rimbaud, Mozart, Picasso, Marie Curie. Ce genre de personnes ont fait des choses incroyables, le monde va s'en souvenir jusqu'à la fin du temps. Pour les personnes comme nous, c'est les familles jusqu'à la dernière génération. Mais après les traces vont s'effacer. Beaucoup d'inconnus sont venus sur cette Terre et sont partis sans qu'on le sache'' dit Allen d'une voix d'enfant et pourtant une réflexion assez poussé.

– C'est vrai mais c'est plus compliqué que ça mon fils. Pour nous oui pour une ou deux personnes non. C'est triste de voir les personnes disparaître, mais tu sais…

– Oui je sais, la nature fait bien son job'' il sourit à son père. Ce genre de conversation, Mana et lui l'avait tout le temps. Son père le préparait mentalement à ce monde. Allen savait que tout le monde allait mourir un jour, son père le préparait quand il allait mourir. Le blandin s'était imaginé perdre son père lorsqu'il aura cent ans, deux cents ans ou que son père était immortel. Pas le perdre brusquement lui laissant un vide en lui.

Allen se souvenait aussi de son premier mal de dent. C'était la chose la plus horrible pour un enfant. La douleur, l'irritation de ne pas pouvoir l'enlever. Les pleurs chaque nuit, ses mauvaises nuits, seul dans sa chambre, essayant de cacher sa douleur. C'était bête mais enfant, il ne voulait pas embêter son père qui avait des soucis à cette époque-là. La chose la plus débile qu'il avait faite alors que sa dent de lait l'irritait, il avait pris une ficelle l'avait entouré autour de la dent et commença à jouer avec en tirant doucement petit à petit même si la douleur était irritante et d'un coup sous le coup de l'énervant, il avait tiré plus fort et la douleur s'était estompée, car la dent était partie. C'était une sensation tellement agréable, sa langue passait sur le trou qu'il avait fait comme une caresse. C'était tellement doux qu'il avait dormi comme un bien heureux et quand son père avait eu connaissance de toute l'histoire, Mana lui expliqua qu'importent les problèmes que l'adulte avait, son fils devait toujours lui dire ce qui se passait dans sa vie d'enfant.

La fois où il était parti en colonie de vacances avec d'autres enfants. Le bus était plein à craquer. C'était le début de l'été, le temps était magnifiquement beau. Il avait passé les meilleures vacances là-bas surtout les compétitions et les jeux que le camp organisait. Il avait même gagné une médaille, se mettant à la deuxième place. C'était une course dans la forêt pour aller chercher des objets cachés. Et c'était ce même jour-là dans l'insouciance qu'un moniteur était venu le chercher pour aller parler avec son père et ne s'attendait pas à ce que Mana lui dise que quelqu'un avait cambriolé leur maison. C'était bizarre, les paroles étaient dites mais ne savait pas quoi ressentir et il se souvenait d'avoir parlé avec un ami au camp de ce cambriolage. Quelqu'un avait volé de l'argent et des bijoux qui valaient beaucoup.

Ou un autre souvenirs, mais cette fois-ci raconté par son père quand il avait trois ans. Il jouait au parc avec son ami imaginaire. Mana lui avait raconté qu'il se fatiguait vite, il courait un peu et s'essoufflait un peu. C'était toujours comme ça même lorsqu'il ramassait des cailloux qu'il appelait « _cayouyou_ » pour les mettre dans ses petites poches pour lui montrer à chaque fois, leurs donnant des noms. C'était ses trésors, disait son père. Le blandin avait même eu la bonté de partager ses trésors avec un garçon qui pleurait pour le calmer mais celui-ci l'avait poussé et blessé et lui aussi commença à pleurer sous le regard de son père qui avait vu toute la scène. C'était un chagrin pour lui probablement et pourtant il ne se souvenait pas parce que ce genre de truc, ça marque. Une personne qui rejette une autre même sans savoir le sens du pourquoi et du comment.

Il y avait ce souvenir où son père lui racontait que quand il avait quatre ans, le petit qu'il était avait dit tout simplement « _Il faut pas que tu meures, je suis petit, je serais seul. Je ferais quoi, ah Papa ?_ » des paroles qui résonnaient encore en lui aujourd'hui. Son père n'avait pas respecté sa promesse parce que Mana l'avait rassurée et dit qu'il sera encore bien là. Des moments qui embêtaient le blandin. C'était faux, mort dans un accident de voiture en allant le chercher à l'école. C'était tout bonnement de sa faute. Son père était mort à cause de lui et ça, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Son père ne l'avait jamais présenté à sa famille adoptive, l'expliquant que la famille de sang ne faisait pas tout. C'était une expérience brutale et si Mana le voyait aujourd'hui, son père aurait bien honte.

– J'aime bien l'histoire de la dent'' murmura le brun. Ils étaient toujours au lit, ne trouvant pas sommeil et Allen avait décidé de lui raconter des souvenirs. Allen rit :

– J'ai eu mal et les suivantes étaient encore pires'' le visage de son gardien n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, leurs fronts se touchaient. Cette fois-ci Allen ne disait rien pour ne pas voir Kanda s'éloigner,- ce sont des souvenirs que j'essaye d'oublier mais ça ne marche pas. Un moment à l'autre, cela vient quand je suis en stress.

– Pourquoi tu es stressé ?'' demanda Kanda, alors que leurs mains se touchaient à peine. C'était un moment de communions. C'était agréable.

– Tu demandes vraiment !

– Je ne suis pas dans ta tête'' Allen avait aperçu un sourire fugace avant de disparaître.

– Celui-là je l'ai bien mérité'' en passant une main dans ses cheveux blancs.

– Pourquoi tu as les cheveux blancs ?'' demanda curieusement Kanda comme un enfant mais qui ne laissait rien paraître.

– J'en sais rien, mon père a cherché à comprendre mais sans résultat. Je m'en fiche'' le blandin ferma les yeux quelques instants sentant la main de son gardien sur ses cheveux,- c'est une partie de moi que je ne prête plus attention. Ici au moins je n'ai plus de regard bizarre comme quand j'étais enfant. Ici, tout le monde est préoccupé par leur vie et leurs problèmes et même j'ajoute leurs démons.

– Tu en as conscience maintenant…

– Oui hélas même les vampires, loup-garou'' Kanda leva un sourcil,- non je rigole.

– T'es vraiment bizarre. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas ce que tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Allen lui sourit :

– Et ton enfance à toi ?!

– Compliquée dans la famille Tiedoll. Ce que tu as besoin de savoir c'est que j'ai un frère et un père.

– Pas de mère'' pourquoi il ne réfléchissait pas avant de parler.

 _Bravo Allen. Tu es génial. Tu ne vas pas marquer de point comme ça._ La voix, sa voix était plutôt sarcastique .

– Pas de mère'' dit nonchalant son gardien,- je ne l'ai jamais connu.

– Elle vous a abandonné'' pied dans le plat et puis quoi encore. Il n'y avait pas de solution pour aborder ce genre de problème ça passe ou ça casse.

– Mon père a trompé sa femme avec ma mère et quand le conseil l'a su. Cela avait été un vrai scandale. Et pour ce genre de truc notre monde ne rigole pas, ma mère a été sauvé de la mort, car elle était enceinte de moi mais fut envoyée sur Terre après ma naissance oubliant tout de notre monde devenant une humaine, il y a des siècles de cela. Et comme mon père était dans le conseil, il n'a rien eu. Le pouvoir dépassait les règles et m'éleva avec mon frère Marie qui prenait beaucoup trop soin de moi.

Allen lui sourit, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Connaître un peu plus était toujours formidable, pensa le blandin.

– Un vrai pot de colle'' dit Allen, le brun fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas cette expression,- c'est une personne qui ne te laisse pas tranquille d'une seconde.

– Pourquoi un pot et une colle ? Vous êtes bizarre.

 _Vraiment, je le mangerais…_

– Mais c'est logique l'expression, Kanda. Une colle, ça colle contre les parois du pot donc impossible de s'échapper, mais revenons à quelque chose de plus important. Le sort que la personne t'a jeté, tu peux le défaire ?!

– Non, parce que les souvenirs sont déjà partis donc impossible de les récupérer.

– Ça doit être chiant de ne pas se souvenir.

– Pas vraiment, je ne ressens aucun manque.

– Tu l'acceptes tout simplement.

– Oui ? la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de contrer ce sort, j'ai failli mourir et mon frère n'a pas du tout apprécié.

– Je vois, vos formules sont dangereuses.

– Tu n'as même pas idée. Avant tout était permis mais en s'avançant, en voyant notre monde tuant pour avoir plus, les règles ont été instaurées sans poser de question. Il y a des sorts interdits qui enlèvent petit à petit la vie de la personne, d'autres qui tuent instantanément, d'autres encore qui font souffrir la personne qui les utilise.

– Je n'ai pas du tout envie de vivre dans votre monde, Kanda'' se plaignit le blandin en se mettant sur le dos, regardant le plafond de sa chambre,- ton monde est pareil que le nôtre.

Il y a un long silence, chacun pensait de son côté quand la porte fut ouverte brusquement ne laissant pas le temps à Kanda de s'évaporer. Allen sortit vite de son lit sachant pertinemment qui s'était :

– Zack, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de venir ici'' dit froidement Allen, essayant de cacher son gardien de mieux qu'il pouvait.

– Tu m'as promis'' le pauvre gamin était en pleure et en rage,- tu as dit que tu allais le faire apparaître.

Allen soupira :

– Tu es en train de délirer'' sa voix était devenue plus douce, essayant de contrôler cette situation.

– C'est qui lui ?'' en regardant son gardien,- oh maintenant tu m'as remplacé par un autre'' dit Zack en colère, le brun ne comprenait rien à cette situation.

– Tu vas très loin'' sa voix était rauque, Zack s'écarta en voyant les yeux du blandin qui lui intimida de se taire avec un doigt à la bouche, ne voulant pas que Kanda ne remarque.

– Tu vas le faire comme tu as fait avec lui ah et moi dans tout ça, j'ai tout donné. Tu m'as promis ?! J'ai tout sacrifié pour toi, connard'' dans sa colère, il s'avança vers Allen qui ne bougea pas en soupirant. C'était toujours le même spectacle avec celui-ci. Toujours faisant sa drama queen.

Comme on dit, il y a des bons et des mauvais jours et cet instant était le mauvais. Zack s'approcha de lui son corps tremblant alors qu'Allen restait impassible. Kanda quant à lui, se leva pour regarder mieux le spectacle qui se jouait devant lui.

– Tu lui as dit qui tu es,'' dit Zack en le regardant droit dans les yeux,- tu penses qu'il va t'aimer s'il le sait ou tu attends le contraire'' c'était des murmures que le brun avait du mal à distinguer sous la colère de ce Zack.

– Calme-toi'' dit froidement, Allen sentant quelque chose prendre possession de lui. Il ne voulait pas de ça, pas maintenant, pas devant Kanda surtout pas devant lui.

– Hey toi là, tu sais pour Tap'' dit Zack communiquant directement avec son gardien. Allen vit rouge et lui sauta dessus.

Pourquoi il y avait toujours un connard qui venait foutre la merde chez lui. Il était tranquillement allongé avec son gardien en papotant de tout, pas besoin d'un autre drama. Mais Zack était obligé de venir dans sa chambre pour lui parler de son existence dans ce monde. Il cogna fort pour faire sentir à l'autre à quel point il était en colère contre lui. C'était violent, quant à Zack, il se laissait faire appréciant ce qu'Allen lui donnait, lui faisait. C'était un pur bonheur de sentir les mains d'Allen sur lui, lui donnant du plaisir. C'était quasi un orgasme à l'état pur et Allen le remarqua mais pas ébranlé pour le moins du monde connaissant les penchant de son ami Zack. Lui appréciait ça pour une autre raison.

– Ça suffit'' dit Kanda d'un ton autoritaire. Les deux avaient oublié qu'il y avait une troisième personne dans la chambre.

Kanda n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir, une règle simple qu'il avait du mal à tenir. Aucun humain ne devait être blessé par un gardien ou séparé à cause de la destinée qui voulait ça. Allen s'arrêta et son visage se tourna pour voir Kanda le regarder et sentit une vive douleur sur son torse. C'était juste quelques secondes et Zack avait profité pour le planter un couteau dans le torse. La douleur était intense alors qu'il reculait et vit son gardien tomber par terre et comprit que Kanda absorbait sa blessure en partie. Zack se leva en trompe voulant sortir de la chambre comprenant la connerie qu'il venait de faire.

– Je souhaite que Zack disparaisse à jamais'' dit Allen en regardant Zack sortir de la chambre avec le couteau en sang.

Kanda le fit sans réfléchir à cause de la douleur qui entravait ses pensées. Juste le son du couteau tombant dans le couloir. Allen avait le souffle coupé, essayant d'arrêter le sang qui ne cessait de venir tâchant ses vêtements. Il tomba brutalement dos contre le sol, sa tête cognant durement le sol. Penchant sa tête à l'envers pour voir Kanda luttant contre quelque chose qu'Allen ne voyait et fut surpris, un éclair frappa Kanda plusieurs fois. C'était assourdissant et comprit pourquoi. Il venait de souhaiter quelque chose d'interdit et le brun s'était exécuté sans le penser. Le corps de Kanda devenait noir à mesure que les éclairs devenaient plus forts.

– Je suis désolé'' dit le blandin à bout de souffle,- je n'ai pas voulu. Cela m'a échappé'' en essayant de se tourner, la douleur était intense,- Kanda, reste avec moi'' alors que le corps du brun commençait à partir en poussière. Allen s'approcha faisant de son mieux et traça quelque chose au sol.

Rien ne devait se passer comme ça. Ils étaient installés tranquillement dans le lit alors pourquoi son gardien partait en poussière. C'était son dernier souffle avant d'entendre un cri venant de dehors, certainement quelqu'un demandant de l'aide pour lui.

À suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

– _Je ne sais pas combien de temps je dois attendre pour le faire, mais je le ferais quand un_ _des_ _d'eux_ _viendra_ _pour moi._

– _Tu penses vraiment que ça existe._

– _Oui, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Tu m'aideras._

– _Bien sûr, je ferais tout pour toi._

– _Merci, Zack…_

Allen ouvrit les yeux doucement, grimaçant de douleur. Tout autour de lui était pesant. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, la lumière le gênait. Sa tête était un champ de bataille. Sa gorge était sèche alors que son corps était lourd. C'était une sensation désagréable. Il gémit essayant de se lever.

– Calmez-vous monsieur Walker, vous êtes blessé'' dit une infirmière.

– Je ne l'avais pas remarqué'' sa voix était rauque. L'infirmière lui passa de l'eau,- qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Vous ne vous souvenez pas'' dit l'infirmière.

– La lumière me gêne'' grimaçant, il ferma les yeux.

– Je m'en occupe'' elle serra les rideaux,- tenez'' en lui donnant des comprimés.

– Génial, je me suis fait poignardé'' incrédule en prenant ces comprimés.

L'infirmière l'aida à se lever. Tout autour de lui tourner, il voyait des petits points noirs.

– Tu as eu de la chance'' dit cette fois-ci madame Hevlaska qui rentrait par la porte.

– Bonjour madame Hevlaska, je suis content de vous voir.

– Moi aussi jeune homme, j'ai appris ce qui s'est passé ce matin même et je suis venu prendre de vos nouvelles.

– Je vais bien'' en grimaçant.

– Je vois ça…'' en s'asseyant à côté de lui. L'autre infirmière partit aider d'autres patients.

– Je n'ai même pas quitté cet établissement pour un vrai hôpital'' Hevlaska lui sourit :

– C'est ici le meilleur.

– Dit surtout que le directeur ne veut pas ébruiter ce qui vient de se passer la nuit dernière'' attaqua le blandin.

– Vous avez mal quelque part'' demanda l'infirmière.

– Juste mes oreilles qui raisonnent et c'est chaud et désagréable.

– Tenez'' en lui donnant encore de l'eau.

– Merci, mais je crois que je vais vomir'' dit-il en se retenant, elle l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain et vomit ses tripes. C'était désagréable de sentir sa gorge en feu,- où est Zack ?!

– On le cherche, mais il a disparu après t'avoir poignardé'' en le retenant par les bras. Son corps était fébrile,- on va y retourner'' il lava sa bouche.

– Si je l'attrape je le tue.

– Tu sais ce qui s'est passé pour en arriver là !'' en le posant sur le lit, le tutoyant .

– J'étais tranquillement en train de penser, en regardant le plafond et il a débarqué. Je vais porter plainte contre cet établissement où étaient les surveillants quand on a besoin d'eux'' sa voix était rauque et nonchalante.

– Calme-toi, tu as besoin de repos jeune homme'' en le faisant s'allonger,- je vais te passer des comprimés luttant contre la fièvre et la douleur que le docteur t'a prescrit.

– Si vous voulez, mais je n'ai pas oublié ce que j'ai dit.

Le temps devenait de plus en plus froid même si la partie de cet établissement avait du chauffage qui ne marchait pas toujours aussi bien. Sans se rendre compte, il tomba en sommeil à cause de la fatigue.

– _Tu l'as vu maintenant._

– _Oui, désolé pour ça._

– _Ce n'est rien, on est quitte maintenant._

– _Oui, tu l'as dit. Tu veux vraiment que je le fasse'' la voix était inquiète._

– _Oui, j'ai besoin de voir de mes propres yeux pour avancer._

– _D'accord et moi dans tout ça._

– _T'inquiète ta famille aura tout._

– _Merci, Allen._

Allen était dans son inconscience. C'était voir et revoir ce qu'il avait fait.

– _C'est dangereux du tout ça._

– _Tu me l'as promis._

– _Je constate, c'est tout. Tu veux vraiment savoir qui est derrière tout ça._

– _Oui,_

– _C'est dangereux de vouloir le connaître._

– _Alors, tu peux partir, mais je reste._

Allen gémit dans son sommeil. Son ami Lavi attendait que le blandin se réveille. Il voulait lui dire au revoir avant de partir avec son grand-père qui allait bientôt le chercher.

– _Tu l'as tué._

– _C'était un accident, tu le sais._

– _Zack, c'est de ta faute tout ça._

– _Je n'ai pas voulu._

– _Je sais, on garde ce secret à jamais._

– _À jamais._

Allen ouvrit les yeux pour la deuxième fois de la matinée. Son corps ne lui faisait plus mal, la douleur avait grandement diminué d'intensité.

– Salut'' dit Lavi doucement.

– Salut'' le blandin était un peu groggy,- ils t'ont laissé venir me voir.

– Oui, je les ai menacés de tout dévoiler en sortant.

– Ah alors tu t'en vas.

– Oui, j'ai voulu te dire au revoir Allen et quand j'ai appris ce qui s'est passé, j'ai eu peur'' son visage était plein d'inquiétude.

– Désolé, c'était le mauvais moment.

– Il y a des rumeurs qui disent que c'était de ta faute'' dit Lavi en lui donnant une orange.

– Merci. Bof, les rumeurs disent que je fais tellement de trucs horribles'' en riant, il fit mal,- ton grand-père vient te chercher à quelle heure ?

– Dans deux heures, j'ai hâte de sortir d'ici et je me culpabilise en te laissant comme ça'' les yeux verts du roux étaient emboués de larme.

– Moi ça me va et tu le sais. Tant que tu sors, ça m'arrange. Comme ça, tu vas passer du temps avec ton grand-père.

– Oui, Allen j'y crois même pas, c'est aujourd'hui que je sors'' sa voix était enjouée mais pas trop.

– Tu as attendu ce moment depuis l'année dernière.

– Madame Soixante-Cinq est géniale alors que les psychiatres ne voulaient pas me laisser sortir d'ici.

– Elle a tout simplement vu que tu étais prêt'' en lui souriant.

– Je viendrais te rendre visite tous les jours si je peux !'' continua le roux.

– Non, tu as besoin de voir le monde. Je m'en fiche si tu viens une fois dans l'année.

– Allen'' s'indigna le roux.

– Non Lavi, tu as besoin de construire ta vie et si tu viens ici tous les jours, tu ne feras rien du tout.

– Alors au moins une fois par mois'' avec espoir.

– Ça me va, idiot'' alors qu'ils concluaient le pacte avec un bon coup de point.

– Zack a disparu'' dit Lavi dans le ton de la conversation.

– Ils vont le trouver.

– Je ne crois pas, il se passe des choses bizarres ici comme quand Tap a été tué ici comme l'autre infirmière qui a été tuée dans les escaliers comme…

– Ok, j'ai compris'' en regardant son ami abasourdi,- mais ce ne sont que des accidents sauf pour Tap qui était un suicide.

– C'était un supposé suicide.

– Tu as enquêté'' sa voix était sèche,- tu me passes de l'eau s'il te plaît.

– Oui, j'ai fait quelques petites recherches et j'ai trouvé des choses intéressantes que les policiers n'ont pas trouvé.

– Sur le suicide'' dubitatif, Allen l'était.

– Supposé Allen, supposé. J'ai trouvé des peaux d'animaux dans une pièce qui était supposée elle aussi être fermée, où il y avait écrit des inscriptions en latin. Personne n'a voulu m'écouter à cette époque-là.

– C'était un suicide ou un rituel parce que la police avait dit un rituel qui a mal tourné'' continua Allen en soupirant, l'eau était agréable dans sa gorge.

– Ils font mal leur boulot tu veux dire.

– Lavi je te signale que tu n'es pas enquêteur.

– Je veux le devenir'' en regardant son ami.

– C'est vrai !

– Pourquoi tu as l'air étonné ? Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable.

– Bien sûr que non, je suis seulement content que tu aies trouvé ce que tu voulais faire'' la voix du blandin était calme avec un peu de joie.

– Allez, Lavi il faut laisser ton ami se reposer'' dit madame Hevlaska qui est venue faire sa ronde.

– D'accord, alors je te dis à dans un mois'' en prenant son ami dans les bras.

– À dans un mois, idiot'' ils se séparèrent et Lavi partit. Hevlaska lui donna les comprimés, resta avec lui quelques minutes avant de partir aussi en tirant sur le rideau pour empêcher les autres patients de le déranger.

Se demandant s'il allait être capable de se rendormir à cause de ces deux petites siestes improvisées mais se rendormit sans problème. Son corps voulait du repos comme son esprit, c'est que qu'il fit. Les rêves étaient les plus étranges sans notion du temps. C'était un vrai foutoir entre les monstres, les réalités, les souvenirs, le feu, le sang, les mensonges, les morts. Rien ne laissait le blandin tranquille toujours vouloir à l'impressionner, lui laissant le sentiment de lassitude et de dégoût. Allen sentit se faire réveiller brutalement comme si quelqu'un lui jetait un seau d'eau.

– Mm'' dit-il en regardant autour de lui pour trouver un homme basané devant lui,- vous êtes qui ?'' en frottant les yeux.

– Je viens chercher Yu Kanda.

– Quoi ? Attendez quoi ?'' le blandin mettait ses idées en place,- pourquoi ?

– Je suis venu le chercher'' sa voix était sans équivoque.

– Vous êtes qui vous ?'' sa voix lui piquait,- je m'appelle Allen juste comme ça.

– Je le sais.

– Comment ? Attendez, vous êtes magiques aussi'' dit Allen, l'homme hocha la tête.

– Je suis le frère de Kanda'' dit-il enfin.

– Ah, vous êtes Marie'' l'homme en face de lui avait une sale mine,- enchantez de vous connaître. Vous trouverez votre frère dans ma chambre'' en faisant des guillemets.

– Qui est ?

– Au sud, mais ne le réveillez pas, il se repose'' dit le blandin.

– Quoi ?'' dit stupéfait le frère du brun.

– Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?'' ne comprenant pas la réaction de l'aîné.

– Vous avez dit qu'il se reposait !'' sa voix venue à la vie, le blandin hocha la tête,- mais c'est impossible, je l'ai senti partir.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler'' dit, étonné Allen.

– J'ai senti mon frère mourir et notre père est dévasté n'aillant pas le courage de m'accompagner pour venir le récupérer.

– Ah'' en fronçant les sourcils,- non, il est bien en train de dormir. Il est juste fatigué.

– C'est impossible, j'ai senti la foudre le traverser.

– Non, il n'y avait pas ça peut-être quelqu'un vous a joué une blague'' sa voix était douce, essayant de consoler l'homme qui ne comprenait pas du tout la situation.

– Tu as souhaité quelque chose d'interdit ?'' demanda-t-il.

– Mm, non je me souviens pas. Je me suis fait poignarder donc euh'' en osant les épaules.

– Je suis soulagé qu'il est en vie. Et désolé de vous avoir réveillé ainsi.

– Ce n'est pas grave je comprends'' lui sourit Marie,- allez le confirmer par vous, mais j'ai une question. Comment vous avez su ?

– Dans notre famille, on est tous lié d'une certaine façon à savoir, quand l'un de nous n'est plus donc c'est bizarre cette fausse alerte. Ce n'est jamais arrivé auparavant'' Allen hocha la tête,- mais je suis content, notre père va être content.

Allen remarqua un truc chelou. Il n'y avait aucun bruit vraiment rien. Il faillit tomber l'eau dans sa main et regarda avec fascination l'eau s'arrêter dans l'air.

– Waouh, vous avez arrêté le temps'' Marie fit signe que oui,- votre famille est incroyable. Votre frère est incroyable'' tout sourire, Marie le regarda et le jeune Allen rougit, c'était une première.

– Je vois.

– Ce n'est pas ça, n'imaginait rien, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez'' dit-il rapidement,- oh seigneur arrêtez-moi avant de dire une bêtise.

Marie le regarda, l'humain était vraiment divertissant :

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai compris. Et de toute façon les relations entre gardien et protégé sont interdites.

Allen le regarda sans dire un mot :

– Pourquoi ?

– C'est la loi depuis la création de notre monde même s'il y a toujours des êtres qui le franchissent. Il y en a beaucoup qui sont en prison attendant leur mort.

– Ils sont condamnés, car ils aimaient des êtres humains.

– Oui mais pas la mort en elle-même mais prison à vie.

– Pour vous c'est comme mourir et c'est horrible'' dit Allen, indigné, Marie le regarda.

– Alors je fais en sorte que mon jeune frère ne tombe pas amoureux des êtres humains même si, vous avez remarqué que Kanda ne comprend rien du tout à l'être humain.

Allen rigola en hochant la tête tout simplement.

– Oui c'est vrai'' mais on ne sait jamais, pensa Allen alors que le temps reprenait le cours, l'eau tomba par terre et Marie avait disparu.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Marie trouva son frère sur le lit, en train de dormir. Il s'approcha doucement pour vérifier par lui-même. La respiration du brun était faible. Kanda était en mauvais état. Le basané voulait juste comprendre comment tout ça était possible. Kanda était belle et bien mort. Il n'avait même plus besoin de le poser qu'il sentit dans l'air, la magie noire. Il s'assit à côté de son frère et lui jeta un sort, l'analysant pour voir si tout allait bien.

– Tu m'as fait peur'' murmura Marie avec émotion, en prenant la main de Kanda. Son frère était plus pâle que d'habitude,- qui t'a sauvé la vie ?'' ses larmes coulèrent de joie. Il s'était retenu pendant tout ce temps pour être fort pour leur père. Son corps tremblait de soulagement, son frère était encore ici amoché mais bien vivant.

Maintenant, son devoir était d'empêcher au conseil d'apprendre que le corps de son frère était infesté de magie noire. C'était sa mission de toujours protéger Kanda qu'importent les moyens, leur père faisait ça tout le temps pour eux surtout ces mois où il était tombé amoureux d'une gentille femme nommé Miranda. Marie savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû mais c'était impossible. Leur famille voulait vraiment avoir des problèmes. La magie noire contraire à la magie blanche était punissable sur le bûcher. Marie était certain que ce n'était pas son frère qui avait utilisé cette magie ni son protégé qui était humain mais le conseil pourrait toujours voir ça d'un autre œil.

– Marie'' murmura faiblement Kanda en ouvrant les yeux.

– Salut, Yu'' sa voix était douce caressant le front de son frère.

– J'ai mal partout'' il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle,- je, je, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Tu es mort'' c'était une vérité que le basané ne pouvait pas cacher. Kanda fronça les sourcils :

– Non,

– Tu as accepté un souhait interdit.

– Non'' s'indigna le brun,- j'aurais jamais fait ça.

– Et pourtant je l'ai senti, Yu.

– Je te le jure'' Kanda essaya de se souvenir, mais il n'y avait rien qui manquait. Il y avait eu juste la bagarre, le coup de couteau et c'était.

– Comme tu l'as fait avec Alma !'' Kanda le regarda en ne croyant pas ses oreilles.

– Comment peux-tu dire ça, Marie ?'' sa douleur devait être enfouie,- c'était de sa faute, les humains sont idiots et égoïstes. Je n'ai jamais émis de souhait, c'était une formule contre mon gré.

– Cela l'a tué comme ça a tué ton meilleur ami, Daisya'' l'image de son ami Daisya était revenue. Le contre sort avait touché son ami qui a voulu aider Alma. Ces deux-là s'entendaient super bien. Il revoit la tête de Daisya partir de son corps sous le cri d'Alma comprenant la gravité de son désir de revoir son père. Le conseil cruel qu'ils étaient avait laissé Alma se souvenir de tout au lieu d'apaiser son esprit en le faisant oublier ce qu'il avait fait. Son ancien protégé avait vécu mal la culpabilité d'avoir tué Daisya, l'homme qu'il aimait se donnant la mort par la suite.

– Marie'' les larmes aux yeux mais ne voulaient pas pleurer, il ne les a jamais pleurés avant et ce n'était pas maintenant.

– Je suis désolé, la peur parle pour moi'' en lui donnant un sourire d'excuse,- je me rappelle de ce gamin qui te courrait toujours après. Il a toujours eu le béguin pour toi.

– Pas vrai…

– Oh si'' en souriant,- tu as juste était aveugle et Alma aussi t'aimait, quand je suis allé te rendre visite plusieurs fois. Ils te dévoraient des yeux.

– Tu sais moi et l'amour, ça fait deux.

– Oui, je sais mais la chose la plus dingue, c'était que toi et Daisya avez quand même protégé Alma.

– Cela n'arrive pas souvent.

– Oui, c'est rare'' le silence était revenu,- tu veux quelque chose.

– Non, désolé de t'avoir inquiété'' en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

– Kanda'' il voulait lui parler de cette magie qui grandissait en lui.

– Comment va notre père ?'' demanda le brun.

– Bouleversé, anéanti ne voulant pas se connecter donc, il ne sait pas'' le brun hocha la tête.

– Je ne peux pas aller dans notre monde laissant mon protégé derrière'' soupira le brun.

– Je sais et notre père va comprendre'' il te verra quand ta mission sera terminée, pensa Marie.

– Tu sais pourquoi le conseil a interdit notre père de sortir de notre monde ?

– J'en sais rien, il y a tellement de manigance que tout démêler n'est pas notre tâche.

Kanda hocha la tête, ses blessures guérissaient petit à petit que le temps passait. Marie resta avec lui longtemps discutant des choses banales. Le monde tournait autour d'eux.

– Allen Walker est très euh'' dit Marie cherchant ses mots,- particulier.

– Marie on est dans un établissement psychiatrique.

Marie soupira en hochant la tête négativement :

– Je veux dire par là qu'il est très drôle. Il a une façon à lui d'exprimer les choses différemment.

Kanda le regarda attendant la suite comme toujours avec son frère, il avait toujours des idées à dire ou à partager :

– Il t'aime bien.

– Qui ?'' ne sachant pas du tout de quoi son frère disait.

– Ouvre les yeux, Yu. Allen.

– Non,

– Oui'' continua Marie sachant que la bataille allait être longue.

– Hors de question, c'est mon hôte.

– Mais tu ne dis pas le contraire.

– C'est un être humain et franchement pourquoi tu insinues ça, Marie. Tu sais très bien que ça ne m'intéresse pas.

– Tu es sûr parce qu'on vient de parler de lui et tu ne l'as pas traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux existant sur cette planète comme tu as fait pour les autres.

– Mais ça ne veut rien dire, juste que mon point de vue à évoluer.

– T'es certain !

Kanda soupira et donna ce que son frère voulait, sachant que l'aîné restait ici jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue tout :

– Je l'aime bien, c'est un humain sympa.

– Tu vois, on évolue'' dit son frère,- ça été si dur'' Kanda roula des yeux. Avec son frère toutes ses petites manies revenaient au galop comme quand ils étaient enfants, montrant plus d'émotion.

– Satisfait'' grogna Kanda. C'était la seule façon de passer l'ennuie, son corps prenait trop de temps à guérir.

– Tu te rappelles de la fois où on est allé dans l'atelier de notre père et qu'on avait mis le bordel.

– Oui, je m'en souviens encore. On a complètement mis l'endroit en désordre.

– Et les tableaux'' continua Marie qui voyait son frère souffrir mais qui ne laissait jamais rien paraître.

– Et les pots de peinture que j'avais formulé pour peindre.

– Je crois que c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il se mettait en colère contre toi'' dit Marie, essayant de calmer la douleur de son frère, qui grimaçait. La formule ne marchait pas. Kanda a toujours été différent, son corps n'aimait vraiment pas que la magie le guérisse. Au moins, son cadet avait la capacité de guérir tout seul,- je crois qu'au lieu d'être en colère contre nous, il a été content de voir qu'on s'était mis à peindre comme lui.

– Toujours à vouloir nous entraîner, on en faisait qu'à notre tête'' le brun ne se sentait pas bien. Une odeur perceptible l'enivrait.

– Je vais te laisser, je suis content de te voir.

– Tu as laissé Jenny toute seule'' demanda Kanda en fermant les yeux.

– Oui pour quelques heures pour venir te récupérer'' avait du mal à dire le basané.

– Je comprends Marie'' Marie lui fit un dernier adieu avant de disparaître.

Il resta seul dans la chambre. Son protégé était à l'infirmerie apparemment. Et lui souffrait le martyr. Ce corps, il ne le reconnaissait plus. C'était tellement frustrant d'être ici sans pouvoir rien faire. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls, sa fatigue le prenait à nouveau. Une douce odeur continuait à venir par vague, le réconfortant. Cette magie l'enivrait ne voyant pas où était le mal. Rien d'autre ne lui faisait autant bien que ça, c'était comme si elle le guérissait alors que son corps refusait catégoriquement la magie de quelle nature qu'elle soit. C'était des choses bonnes qui avaient toujours un mauvais choix.

Il réfléchissait à ce que son frère lui avait dit et ne trouvait pas d'explication du pourquoi Marie était venu. Il n'avait fait aucun souhait pour être dans cet état. C'était compliqué, le temps ici ne lui aspirait rien de bon. Cet établissement, ces patients entraient dans sa tête et surtout l'un d'eux et Kanda ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Il n'avait pas envie de finir comme la famille Lee. C'était impensable, sa famille avait déjà des problèmes. C'était hors de question qu'il en rajoute.

À suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

Tout n'était que tracas alors que la journée venait à peine de commencer. Et le gardien était toujours dans ce lit. Kanda avait horreur de rien faire, c'était le silence de cette pièce, la lumière qui ne rentrait pas, aucune fenêtre pour s'évader. C'était le silence de la mort comme si tout était terminé. Aucun son venait des couloirs. Ces blessures guérissaient petit à petit. Avoir la visite de son frère avait été agréable pour ne pas rester seul. Son protégé était à l'infirmerie depuis hier. Les événements avaient été grotesques, les deux seulement allongés en train de parler et d'un moment à l'autre l'ami du blandin, le brun croyait avait fait éruption. La situation avait vite dégénéré. Une bagarre, le coup de poignard, la douleur et puis plus rien. C'était infernal cette douleur qui ne cessait de grandir en lui, luttant à l'intérieur de lui.

Au moins dans la pénombre de cette pièce, il se sentait calme, relaxé sans besoin de penser aux conséquences qui allaient s'ensuivre. L'angoisse le prenait alors que la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son frère était encore fraîche. Peut-être pour cette raison qu'il avait eu ce rêve bizarre où lui et son hôte s'embrassaient. C'était étrange d'avoir ce genre de rêve, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et plus le temps passait plus le brun trouvait ça normal. C'était confus dans sa tête ce genre de relation. Cette pensée gênante était là gravitant autour de ses pensées. Pour le brun, il n'y avait rien à combattre ne pouvant pas démêler ce que la vision de son rêve voulait lui montrer. Ce n'était pas une science exacte. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il niait, c'était plus un sentiment qu'il devait apprendre à comprendre et savoir quoi en faire ensuite. La paisibilité de l'endroit l'aidait à mieux réfléchir, n'avoir personne à qui parler, personne à protéger.

Ce rêve était une première, se voyant se parler au lit allongé, écoutant qui disait les choses les plus intéressantes. Leurs yeux brillaient alors qu'ils s'approchaient. C'était intense et déroutant. C'était comme si le brun pouvait sentir les lèvres d'Allen sur les siennes. Kanda ne s'attendait pas à quelqu'un comme ça, différent des autres cherchant toujours quelque chose. Il ne s'était pas imaginé, en prenant comme protégé Allen Walker que les choses allaient se passer ainsi. D'habitude, il faisait son travail, se présentait, montrait le bouquin et faisait des souhaits. Cela aurait dû se passer ainsi. Mais tout s'était passé différemment de son habitude, essayant de connaître l'humain n'était pas son créneau mais avec celui-ci c'était différent. Ces nouveaux bouleversements étaient la cause du blandin, c'était pour ça qu'il posait beaucoup de question sortant de son mutisme. Il voulait comprendre l'humain pour comprendre son protégé.

Des émotions qui se créaient à l'intérieur de son corps, le révoltant lui donnant des fois la nausée. Ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi. En prenant et en acceptant le dossier d'Allen Walker, le brun était déjà perdu d'avance. Poser les pieds dans cet établissement n'avait fait qu'accélérer les choses, enfermées avec lui. Cette personne avait été capable de franchir des barrières qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir mis et c'était juste un être humain qui n'avait pas une vie longue comparer à la sienne. Ce bonheur oui c'était ça, le prenait, mais ce n'était pas une joie non plus. Kanda devait se concentrer et remplir sa mission. Et l'accident d'hier avait mis le feu sentant de l'angoisse pour le premier humain.

Ces êtres mourraient vite, c'était pour ça que le brun ne s'attachait pas trop. Et c'était voulu et maintenant, il ne pouvait même plus faire semblant. Il plaça soigneusement sa main sur le lit pour se lever, les blessures étaient déjà parties, la douleur était plus supportable. Grimaçant, il fit apparaître le bouquin de sa famille. Posa une question mentalement et le livre s'exécuta en feuillant les pages. Sa langue était pâteuse, son souffle à chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement.

 _ **L'envoûtement**_

 _C'est la pratique d'enchantement la plus utilisée. Elle repose sur la force de concentration de l'être magique et consiste à jeter un mauvais sort, plus ou moins prononcé, sur quelqu'un, en ayant recours à des objets au pouvoir occulte : pierres infernales, bouteilles magiques, bougies pernicieuses, mauvais œil… Les effets se feront plus ou moins néfastes, voire funestes : malchance, sort de mort._

 _ **Envoûtement par transfert**_

 _Cette agression met littéralement le mal dans le corps de la victime. Il s'agit d'une pratique occulte difficile à déceler, d'une grande puissance et de très haut niveau._

 _ **Les symptômes**_

 _Fatigue importante qui perdure_

 _Migraines invalidantes_

 _Trouble du sommeil_

 _Douleurs intenses dans le dos et sensation d'oppression au niveau de la poitrine_

 _Démangeaisons cutanées récurrentes_

 _Perte d'appétit_

 _Déprime, dépression_

Kanda voulait juste observer pour voir. Ce n'était rien, c'était juste sa routine lire des choses qui pouvaient l'arriver. Il en avait beaucoup mais le brun n'avait jamais vu son protégé avec le livre pour faire des potions. Allen ne s'intéressait pas du tout à ça donc ce qu'il ressentait était tout à fait normal. Cela lui manquait de faire des potions, être dans l'atelier de son père et de faire toute sorte de bêtises pour emmerder les habitants, mais il n'était plus un gamin depuis longtemps.

Une raison de vivre dans ce monde perdu…

Kanda continua à lire les pages suivantes, se jetant des sorts pour voir si tout allait bien.

 _ **Chasser la Colère**_

 _Grand Gardien de l'Ouest_

 _Qui veille sur la mer et l'océan,_

 _Disperse cette colère à travers l'espace et le temps,_

 _Fais qu'elle disparaisse à tout jamais_

 _Car tel est mon souhait._

 _ **Patience**_

 _Si je subis l'influence_

 _Du bouillonnement de l'impatience_

 _À cette étape de mon existence,_

 _Faites que je trouve la tolérance._

 _D'aujourd'hui jusqu'à demain,_

 _Du début jusqu'à la fin,_

 _Puisse ma patience perdurer_

 _D'extrémité en extrémité._

C'était ce qui permettait de se calmer, lire et lire, ne pas y penser. Il fit disparaître le livre et était prêt à se transformer à nouveau pour aller voir son hôte. En papillon, il vola regardant tout autour de lui, s'imprégnant des endroits, entendant des voix dans les couloirs, des rires, des pleurs, des accidents. Le monde ne s'était pas arrêté sauf quand la magie était mêlée alors qu'il rentrait dans la partie hospitalière. Le temps s'était figé ne laissant que le blandin en mouvement.

– Oh ça ne va pas recommencer'' murmura Allen dans sa barbe inexistante, regardant un peu partout pour voir si c'était le frère de Kanda,- qu'est-ce qu'on a fait encore ?

Kanda l'observait ne sachant pas de quoi l'autre parlait. Peut-être que le blandin parlait tout seul. Allen communiquait avec quelqu'un derrière le rideau, le brun se transforma à nouveau. Le temps avait été arrêté pour une bonne raison enfin le brun le croyait.

– Ah enfin te voilà ?'' le brun grimaça, c'était comme si sa chance s'était évaporée à mesure qu'il restait ici. Fais chier, pensa le gardien.

– Maréchal Cross, qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ?'' demanda le gardien en marchant vers eux, évitant les statues sur son passage.

– Je ne peux rendre visite'' le roux était assis tranquillement, avec un livre d'or à la main.

– Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à voir mon protégé sans mon consentement'' Allen, regardait son gardien qui était prêt à sauter sur le maréchal.

– Je suis ici à cause d'un sort jeté ou un souhait accordé'' dit nonchalant le maréchal.

– C'est interdit de fumer ici'' dit Kanda en se renfrognant.

– C'est ce que je lui ai dit'' dit doucement, Allen,- mais il n'a rien écouté. C'est tellement irrespectueux'' toussa Allen à cause de la fumée de la cigarette.

– Pourquoi j'écouterais des gamins qui ne sachant rien de la vie'' le roux s'amusait et cela se voyait à dix kilomètres heures.

– Alors ne parlons même pas de vous et de votre tempérament de gamin que vient de perdre son rang'' dit froidement Kanda tenant tête à Cross qui tiqua pour la première fois.

Allen essayait de retenir son rire. C'était amusant de voir le brun s'emporter ainsi et avec classe. Il le trouvait encore plus mignon.

– C'est très chou que vous voulez le défendre'' dit Cross perdant son sourire, Kanda fronça les sourcils :

– Vous avez fini'' dit d'un ton sûr le brun,- même si vous êtes ici pour enquêter, vous aurez dû me contacter d'abord. Conseil ou pas conseil.

– Attention, monsieur Tiedoll, il ne faut pas que l'Histoire se répète comme la dernière fois'' dit Cross en se levant,- j'ai tout ce que je suis venu chercher. Ce morveux n'a rien vu.

– Hey, je m'appelle Allen'' dit-il, scandalisé. Vraiment, ces gens de ce monde avaient vraiment des problèmes pour la communication.

Cross allait disparaître mais s'arrêta :

– La prochaine fois en rentrant vous me saluez'' c'était un ton condescendant,- ainsi qu'à mon départ'' les deux se regardèrent.

– Oui, Monsieur'' dit Kanda en s'agenouillant portant sa main à son cœur. Kanda trouvait ce truc vraiment stupide. Cross disparut dans la fumée, le temps continuait à être figé.

– Ton maréchal n'est pas du tout agréable'' dit Allen en regardant le brun se lever,- vraiment pas du tout.

– C'est tout ce qu'il est venu faire'' dit le brun en s'asseyant sur la chaise.

– Oui, mais tu ne crois pas'' murmura le blandin dans la confidence.

– Non, il y a toujours quelque chose de plus avec le Conseil, le maréchal n'est pas encore parti, j'en suis sûr qu'il est ici pour m'observer'' dit-il, pensif.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour voir si je fais bien mon boulot.

– Tu le fais'' répliqua tout de suite Allen,- et si tu ne le fais pas ?!

– Alors je serais destitué et remplacé par un ou une gardienne.

– Ah, et moi dans tout ça, je ne pourrais rien dire'' annonça Allen.

– Non, si le Conseil trouve que le gardien que je suis est un risque pour toi, je serais remplacé'' termina le brun en le regardant, Allen avait un sourire au coin qu'il réservait pour son gardien.

– C'est à cause de l'accident d'hier'' voulant s'excuser de la bêtise de Zack.

– Non pas spécialement, les gardiens venant de notre monde n'a aucun droit de prendre part aux disputes humaines, mais ce qui s'est passé hier, le Conseil pense que j'ai fait un souhait interdit.

– J'ai rien souhaité'' dit impatiemment le blandin.

– Je sais et je n'ai rien exécuté. Hier, il s'est passé quelque chose dans cet hôpital'' sa voix était douce se raisonnant avec lui-même.

– Et ils t'accusent sans preuve'' dit indigné, le blandin,- et même si tu l'aurais fait comme tu m'as expliqué, tu serais déjà mort.

– Oui sauf si quelqu'un ou une force supérieure m'a aidé par la suite'' le brun s'arrêta de parler, un flash l'empêcha de poser plus de question. C'était là mais n'arrivait pas et oublia.

– Kanda, il ne s'est rien passé hier sauf ce con de Zack'' dit le blandin tout sourire.

– Mais cela m'intrigue parce que cet hôpital connaît vraiment beaucoup de drame.

Allen rigola :

– On est dans un hôpital, qu'est-ce que les gens pensent y trouver ou attendre ?'' dit-il en se reprenant,- ici, il y a des blessés tous les jours, des gens meurent ici. Tout le monde veut tuer tout le monde et vous, vous trouvez ça bizarre.

– Perception des choses'' dit Kanda.

– Quoi ?!

– Exactement, c'est un hôpital et personne ne va trouver bizarre que quelqu'un disparaisse ou meurt car votre monde, l'humain est conscient que vous êtes malades et ne croiront pas à ce que vous allez voir ou attendre.

– D'accord, je t'accorde ce point mais quand même il y a des enquêtes certes pas approfondie mais voila quoi'' annonça Allen en faisant la grimace et des guillemets.

– Ton ami Zack, il a parlé d'un certain Tap. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Personne ne le sait, soit il s'est suicidé soit tué dans un rituel mais les enquêteurs se sont penchés vers plus par un suicide. Le rituel qu'ils avaient vu et enquêté n'était pas en cause.

– D'accord, il se passe des choses bizarres ici.

– Tu le sens'' dit curieusement le blandin.

– Oui, je ressens une magie forte menant de cet endroit, mais je suis incapable de dire si elle est blanche ou noire.

– Pourquoi ?

– J'étais corrompu plusieurs fois par la magie noire donc forcement toute magie que je suis en contacte est une magie blanche.

– Ah, le Conseil le sait'' dit-il inquiet, Kanda le regarda.

– Non, mon père a fait en sorte d'étouffer tout quand il était encore au Conseil.

– Tant mieux'' dit doucement le blandin qui prenait une pomme et la croqua.

– J'aurais dû payer le prix, mais mon père était intervenu à temps. J'étais un gamin insouciant qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son monde mettait la magie noire et la magie blanche dans deux cases différentes'' en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

– Moi simple mortel'' dit Allen, essayant de donner le sourire à son gardien,- dit tout simplement que c'est la personne qui est en cause. Quand tu as utilisé cette magie noire, c'était pour faire du mal.

– Non, je voulais juste m'amuser, il y avait cette formule tout simple pour créer une porte qui pouvait me donner tout quand je l'imaginais.

– C'est sympa'' rit Allen,- moi aussi j'ai besoin d'une porte dérobée pour sortir d'ici. Je vais devenir dingue'' en regardant le brun, Allen posa une main sur celui du brun qui ne le lâcha pas,- toute chose est inoffensive sauf quand elle est utilisée.

– Le Conseil ne voit pas ça de cet œil'' dit le brun en frottant son œil droit.

– Je ne t'ai même pas demander, comment tu vas après avoir absorbé ma douleur'' en faisant des caresses à la main du brun.

– C'est la routine…

– Mon docteur m'a dit que j'ai eu de la chance que le couteau ne s'était pas enfoncé plus loin, mais je sais que c'est toi qui as reçu tous les impactes me sauvant alors merci, Kanda'' dit avec gratitude son protégé.

Kanda fut envahi par les émotions du blandin, coupant sa respiration. C'était tellement intense que cela lui fit mal. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de sentiment précisément. Il y avait eu de l'envie, de la rage, du rire, des pleurs chez ces anciens protégés mais c'était la première fois qu'il sentait vraiment quelque chose de pur. Rien de mal juste une émotion voulant le guérir.

– Kanda, ça va ?'' la voix d'Allen le fit sortir de cette brume qui l'enveloppait.

– J'y vais ce n'est pas bon de laisser le temps se figer ainsi trop longtemps'' Allen hocha la tête.

– Je sors aujourd'hui, car je n'ai plus rien, je guéris vite et les docteurs et infirmiers sont choqués'' dit Allen tout sourire,- tout ça grâce à toi.

Kanda ne voulait pas de ça, c'était mal venu pour aujourd'hui. C'était sentir une douleur physique qui ne cessait de venir par vague, l'engourdissant, l'accaparant ne laissant rien sur son passage. Ce n'était vraiment pas voulu, Kanda disparut, laissant Allen seul avec ses pensées.

Le ciel n'était pas vraiment beau, assombrit par les nuages annonçant de la pluie. Il y aurait fortement de l'orage. Kanda était assis au sol, son dos contre un arbre en train de méditer. Essayant de chasser ces sentiments qui grandissaient à l'intérieur de lui. La tempête s'approchait à mesure que le soleil se couchait. L'odeur du bois était très agréable à ses narines, l'emmenant dans un autre univers délaissant le monde des humains. La première goutte tomba sur son front, il voulait sentir cette pluie le libérant de ses pensées. L'hôpital se préparait pour cette tempête. Ce n'était rien d'inquiétant, pensa le brun. Il ne sentait rien de mauvais juste une simple tempête. L'eau coulait agréablement sur sa tête, le libérant imprégnant ses vêtements.

C'était le calme avant la tempête. L'orage n'avait pas encore commencé peut-être timide ou attendant le bon moment pour faire peur à quelques humains. Voulant surprendre et diriger le ciel ne laissant que des flashs, des yeux dérivant sur lui. Il s'amusa à léviter et à faire des sorts comme quand il était gamin. Son frère l'avait initié et il avait continué. Les sorts étaient tous beaux, des cercles de flammes qui évaporaient l'eau, des papillons de lumière qui dansaient autour, l'eau traversait les cercles comme un pont. Un moment de calme où seul la pluie le touchait et l'orage se fit place dans le ciel faisant s'envoler quelques oiseaux cherchant des abris. Il posa l'un après l'autre ses pieds au sol qui touchaient la boue formée. Oui, il avait l'impression d'être ce gamin de neuf ans à nouveau.

Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la boue, c'était agréable et chaud. Il soupira, pencha sa tête en arrière, ses cheveux mouillés tombaient en cascade sur son dos, collant à ses vêtements pour recevoir l'eau sur son visage. Quelque chose de chaud se propageait de son ventre vers tout son corps sans le retenir, il gémit. C'était intense, un sentiment de possession, d'envie mais ne sachant pas du tout où cela pouvait venir. C'était des vagues de plaisir le traversant, lui envoyant de la chaleur. Son cœur s'échauffait, ses jambes tremblaient qu'il tomba au sol, ses mains dans la boue, les pointes de ces cheveux touchant le sol. L'éclaboussement tacha sa joue droite. C'était intérieur et la seule envie était de disparaître et d'apparaître au plein milieu de la chambre.

– Ah te voila, je ne pensais pas que tu allais venir'' dit le blandin en faisant le lit, il se tourna pour voir son gardien.

– Pourquoi ?'' demanda le brun. Allen sourit en voyant l'état de Kanda. Le sol était mouillé.

– Tu es vraiment magnifique'' s'échappa les mots de la bouche d'Allen voyant son gardien s'essuyer la boue sur son visage.

– Vraiment'' c'était la première fois que Kanda répondait à l'une des questions dirigée vers son physique.

– Oui'' il était sans voix. Ces vêtements qui collaient le brun. _Contrôle-toi_ , pensa le blandin. Une voix dans sa tête rigola.

 _Vraiment, tu crois que tu vas réussir._

– Cette tempête est énorme'' murmura le brun au milieu de la pièce, il n'y avait qu'une seule lampe qui l'éclairait.

– Ce n'est rien, c'est l'habitude'' dit Allen en s'approchant de Kanda.

– Je sais'' l'eau dégoulinait de ses lèvres,- mais pas que'' termina le brun alors qu'Allen le prenait dans ses bras,- tu vas être mouillé et sali.

– Je prends le risque'' dit-il tout doucement.

Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, le contact fut fugace, sous cette chaleur Kanda ferma les yeux. Sentant son corps se calmer, lentement leurs visages s'approchaient. Il n'y avait que la pénombre qui les entouraient, la pièce était faiblement éclairée. Kanda ne le remarquait pas, trop concentré à regarder son protégé qui lui souriait. C'était comme s'ils dansaient en plein milieu de la chambre. Leurs mains se joignirent, leurs nez se touchèrent. C'était le silence absolu alors que la pièce était devenue obscur attendant que quelque chose se passe. Allen n'avait d'yeux que pour le brun. Il était comme hypnotisé, si Kanda lui demandait de sauter, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. C'était comme un compte à rebours. Allen voulait accaparer l'attention de son gardien, ce qu'il avait fait.

Les choses se mettaient petit à petit en place. Kanda sentit une voix lui murmurer d'y aller, de le faire, de concrétiser son souhait mais soudain une douleur vive le réveilla de sa stupeur et recula alors que les lèvres d'Allen étaient près des siennes. Allen cligna des yeux plusieurs fois rapidement ne comprenant pas la situation. Pourquoi son gardien avait reculé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Chacun dans leurs pensées respectives ne voyant pas la pièce prendre son allure normal. C'était une faiblesse que le brun devait contenir et ne jamais le faire.

– Je vais me laver'' murmura Kanda.

Allen était resta là, planté à contempler le vide alors que son gardien avait disparu.

 _On était presque. Pourquoi ?_

 _J'en sais rien, laisse-moi tranquille._

Son cœur battait à la chamade.

 _Un moment ou un autre, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. Laisse-toi l'aimer. Laisse-nous l'aimer._

Allen fronça les sourcils :

 _De quoi tu parles._

 _Tu le sais déjà, il ne pourra pas s'échapper. Les liens sont déjà là…_

Allen ne voulait plus écouter cette voix qui prenait trop de place dans sa vie. Il s'assit sur le lit et voyait ces nombreuses nuits où lui et Kanda dormaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre. C'était agréable de sentir un corps contre soi. C'était un pur bonheur depuis si longtemps. Par le passé, avant Allen invitait qui il voulait dans son lit et maintenant qu'il avait pour compagnie son gardien, c'était d'un autre niveau. Lorsqu'il avait entouré le brun de ses bras, il ne voulait plus le lâcher. C'était passionnel ce sentiment qui nageait à l'intérieur de lui. Kanda était toujours présent quand il avait besoin de lui. Alors, est-ce que le brun le laisserait un jour l'aimer ? C'était dangereux, Allen le savait pour les deux côtés.

Leur premier baiser n'était rien, c'était juste un contrat comme une signature et ce jour-là Allen n'avait rien ressenti sauf de l'envie pour le brun. C'était une créature qui avait fait irruption dans sa vie. Ses joues étaient en feu, le brûler.

– C'est mignon'' dit une voix dans l'obscurité.

– Tais-toi'' grogna Allen.

– Tu sais si tu continues dans cette voie, il ne pourra pas s'échapper'' Allen prit une grande respiration.

– Vous avez rien à faire parrain pour venir me faire chier'' il vit le roux sortir de l'ombre.

– Oh gamin, un peu de respect.

– Pour vous jamais, je n'ai pas oublié vos dettes que j'ai dû payer'' sa voix était rauque, ses yeux foudroyèrent son parrain du regard,- je ne sais pas pourquoi mon père t'a choisi comme parrain.

– Pour mon savoir-faire'' dit Cross en frappant son disciple sur la tête.

– Mais ça va pas la tête'' en boudant,- pourquoi vous êtes là ?

– Juste pour te rappeler sale gamin que tu ne dois pas mettre notre mission en péril à cause de ton gardien'' dit Cross en le regardant dans les yeux, sa puissance était là.

– Pourquoi s'amuser un peu, peut causer des problèmes ?'' dit-il froidement,- reste loin de lui.

– Je ne reçois pas tes ordres sale gamin'' dit Cross en croisant les bras.

– _**Mais de moi oui**_ '' la voix résonna dans la tête du roux,- _**pourquoi**_ _ **chercher**_ _ **toujours à te mettre en conflit avec moi-même.**_

– Pour le fun, il n'y a rien qui se passe dans ce foutu monde, mais il y a des belles femmes en tout cas'' termina-t-il nonchalant.

– _**Ta visite ?!**_

– Tout est presque fait. Il ne manque que votre feu vert'' dit Cross en faisant apparaître une cigarette déjà entamée.

– _**Briser le premier sceau n'est pas facile. Je dois encore percevoir.**_

– Pourquoi ne pas l'obliger ?

– _**En quoi cela**_ _ **sera**_ _ **utile, cela doit venir de lui comme pour Tap mais cela n'avait pas marché**_ '' en grognant que Cross ne prête pas attention.

– Comme vous voulez !

– _**Cross**_ _ **mon cher disciple**_ _ **toujours presser et ne comprenant rien à notre magie. C'est pour ça qu'on a pas réussi la dernière fois et maintenant, j'ai le descendant de celui qui m'a mis en cage que le monde est bien fait**_ '' souriant espièglement.

– C'est moi qui ai fait le travail'' en croisant les bras,- je dois encore mettre en relation Lavi Bookman avec notre nouvelle humaine.

– _**Oui…**_

Cross disparut sentant Kanda transplaner :

– Tu t'es fait tout beau'' dit le blandin en regardant son gardien le sourire aux lèvres.

– C'est un pyjama'' murmura le brun en s'approchant du lit.

– C'est la première fois que je te vois avec, cela te va bien'' dit Allen en s'essuyant et changeant de vêtements.

Kanda s'allongea sur le lit et cette fois-ci ne se transforma pas. Allen fit de même et appela le bouquin.

– Tu peux dormir, je vais juste vérifier quelque chose'' dit le blandin. Kanda resta éveiller quelques minutes mais la fatigue d'avoir utilisé son pouvoir le fit dormir, enfin c'était ce que brun pensait, ne sachant pas qu'Allen lui avait jeté un sort de sommeil.

– Salut toi, je veux voir la page'' dit Allen sachant ce qu'il voulait, le livre s'ouvrit et commença à feuilleter les pages. Tout se déroulait comme il voulait, le bouquin s'arrêta à « _Les amours interdits_ » et lut :

 _Les relations entre notre espèce et celui des êtres humains sont complètement interdites. C'est une règle à ne jamais franchir sous la direction du Conseil. Si cela était le cas, le gardien ou la gardienne sera placer en prison et le protégé ou la protégée oubliera. Et si le gardien ou la gardienne accepte le souhait de permettre à l'humain ou à l'humaine de toujours de souvenir du ''supposée amour''_ _qu'_ _il y_ _a entre le gardien/gardienne et l'humain/ l'humaine sera punissable_ _à errer_ _dans la dimension de l'oubli à jamais et l'humain/humaine disparaîtra à jamais de l'univers. Les règles doivent être_ _appliquées_ _comme il se doit sous peine des représailles._

Allen fit un rire passager. Le Conseil ne changera jamais toujours imbu d'eux-mêmes. Comprenant que le monde changeait et c'était lui qui allait le faire.

À suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

Dans deux jours, c'était la fin de l'année. C'était une période très compliquée pour Allen. Il était en route pour aller en thérapie. Sa psychiatre était vraiment gentille avec lui. Cette fois-ci, il devait parler un peu de son père pour la laisser être en confiance et peut-être obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Être coincé n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Il aurait préféré partir mais apparemment quelqu'un lui avait joué un sale tour pour l'empêcher de quitter cet hôpital psychiatrique. C'était la chose la plus idiote que le monde est porté sur lui. Soupirant, il regarda vers les grandes fenêtres de l'établissement. La pluie n'avait pas encore cessé, c'était des rideaux d'eau, éclaboussant de temps en temps les vitres. Il y avait beaucoup de chose à penser et à faire pour le jour J.

Les couloirs à cette période devenaient de plus en plus vastes. C'était comme s'il y avait une malédiction qui les frappait tous. Tous les patients devenaient imbuvables, toujours cherchant les conflits, montrant des monstres qui n'existaient pas et surtout parlons sérieusement, la décoration était vraiment horrible. Aujourd'hui, Allen Walker devait la jouer larmoyant pour entrer dans son corps. Toujours avoir une longueur d'avance, qu'importent les conséquences qui allaient s'ensuivre. Les doutes n'existaient pas en lui, c'était une mission comme une autre. Il prit une grande respiration pour se donner du courage, parler de son père n'était pas facile. Le ramener dans ce monde par ses paroles était douloureux. La foudre éclata, illuminant ce temps grisâtre et le tonnerre gronda signe d'apocalypse sans doute.

Certaines personnes penseraient que c'était un signe d'avant-coureur. Que le monde changeait petit à petit et que les humains n'étaient pas du tout prêts à ce qui allait arriver. L'excitation était à son comble. Mais les choses devaient se jouer finement. Les trois sceaux devaient être brisés pour pouvoir enfin être lui-même. Ne frappant pas à la porte, il entra devant un spectacle assez drôle, plusieurs dossiers sur le bureau de madame Soixante-Cinq, des dossiers sur la petite table, en fait c'était une pile qui avait l'air en mauvais équilibre mais aussi au sol. Elle cherchait quelque chose tellement concentré, Allen rentra sans problème.

– Bonjour, doc je peux vous aider'' dit Allen, sourit malicieusement en voyant la psychiatre sursauter mais revint à lui avec un sourire charmeur.

– Oh pourquoi vous avez pas frappé ?'' demanda-t-elle, la main sur la poitrine, son cœur avait loupé un saut.

– J'étais ailleurs donc sans réfléchir, je suis rentré. Désolé de vous déranger mais un surveillant m'a demandé de venir'' avec un air coupable.

– Oui, oui entrez'' Allen allait dire qu'il était déjà là, mais ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire,- désolée du bazar.

– Oh ce n'est rien.

– Vous pouvez m'aider si cela ne vous dérange pas'' dit la psychiatre, le blandin hocha la tête et commença à ranger les dossiers dans des bureaux qui ont été installés.

– Alors monsieur Walker, comment allez-vous ?'' demanda-t-elle. C'était l'heure de l'interrogation.

– Je vais bien, le médecin a dit que j'ai eu de la chance. J'ai plus vraiment mal'' dans le ton de la conversation, il prit quatre dossiers qui étaient bien gros pour le mettre dans une étagère d'en bas.

– Tant mieux, je suis contente de l'entendre. Je l'ai appris ce matin'' dit-elle peinée.

– Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, doc, il y a toujours quelque chose de grave qui se passe ici'' dit-il nonchalant.

– Vous vous sentez en sécurité ici ?'' demanda-t-elle en déposant le dernier dossier. Elle grimaça.

– Vous allez bien ?

– Oui, je ne suis plus du tout aussi jeune'' dit-elle.

– Mais bien sûr que vous l'êtes, la plupart qui sont ici sont des vieux'' en la regardant, elle rigola un peu en grattant son nez,- revenons à la question que vous avez posée. Il n'y a aucun endroit où on peut être en sécurité.

Elle gratta l'arrière de son oreille gauche et dit :

– Peut-être, mais il faut toujours essayer de trouver l'endroit qui met à l'aise.

– Oui, pour moi c'est pas ici.

– C'est où ?'' en se dirigeant vers le bureau, elle s'assit, Allen fit de même et s'assit sur le canapé. L'endroit paraissait plus arrangé. Elle prit le calepin et nota quelques trucs qui a été dit.

– Ma maison'' commença, Allen. Tout devait sortir petit à petit.

– De votre père !'' posa calmement madame Soixante-Cinq.

– Oui, dernièrement, j'ai eu des rêves à propos de lui.

– Quel genre de rêve ?!'' elle était contente que son patient s'ouvrait enfin à elle, même si c'était des rêves. C'était un petit progrès.

– Des souvenirs précisément de mon enfance. C'était des jours d'insouciance'' il sourit,- mon père a toujours été là pour moi. Je rêve toujours des bêtises que je faisais. Les cauchemars d'un enfant, des pleurs, des rires, des moments joyeux.

Il y a eu un silence :

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez ressenti ?'' en marquant de nouvelles choses sur son calepin.

– Des sentiments mitigés. Je suis passé de la peur, à la joie, à la tristesse en un temps record.

– C'est normal, vous avez refoulé vos souvenirs au plus profond de vous…

– Je sais et je ne peux qu'en vouloir à moi-même.

– Mais c'est bien d'admettre ces sentiments-là et de vouloir ouvrir une porte de sortie.

– J'aime bien votre métaphore, doc'' dit le blandin,- comme vous avez remarqué, parler de mon père est un sujet sensible pour moi. Je me bute.

– Pourquoi ?'' en fronçant les sourcils, elle l'encouragea avec un sourire.

– J'ai toujours eu cette impression que c'était de ma faute s'il est mort, car il est venu me chercher à l'école'' dit Allen les larmes aux yeux,- c'est très désagréable de parler de ça, mais il faut que je m'ouvre parce que c'est en train de me manger.

– Pourquoi cette culpabilité ?

– Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû venir'' dit-il avec colère.

– C'était son devoir d'aller vous cherchez, Allen'' c'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait son prénom. C'était une bonne chose,- vous étiez petit, comment voulez-vous que votre père n'aille pas vous cherchez ? Les accidents arrivent, c'est terrible mais c'est comme ça. Et ce n'est pas de votre faute.

– J'en sais rien, je me sentirais toujours coupable. Mon père est parti brutalement sans me dire au revoir.

– Vous lui en voulez'' dit-elle. Quelque chose frappa contre le mur,- qu'est-ce que ?

– Ce n'est rien'' dit-il en se calmant,- du vent, du tonnerre. Vous avez peur de ce temps ?!

– Non mais cela ne présage rien de bon.

– Oh alors vous êtes ce genre de personne qui croit que quelque chose d'horrible va arriver'' avec un sourire espiègle.

– Et vous monsieur Walker !

– Ce sont des balivernes, ce temps c'est le temps'' elle hocha la tête :

– Revenons à ce que vous disiez.

– Je'' soupira le blandin,- je crois que je m'en veux de ne pas lui avoir dit au revoir. La veille, je m'étais fâché contre lui et quand je me fâche c'est pour des semaines.

– Vous ne savez pas…

– Et pourtant, doc et pourtant. Un gamin voit le pire, c'était de sa faute au gamin que j'étais et c'était devenu ma faute à l'adolescent qui essayait de guérir et d'oublier son père, mon père. Mana mon univers'' elle nota. C'était vraiment bien parti. Elle était contente de ce progrès. Allen prit une grande respiration,- désolé mais c'est tout, je ne peux plus'' en reniflant.

– D'accord monsieur Walker'' sa voix résonna dans le bureau de la psychiatre, essayant de le calmer par sa voix douce,- tout va bien. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. C'est bien vous avez franchit un pas. Demain ou après-demain, un autre pas ou dans un mois mais c'est bien ce que vous avez fait'' Allen se calma enfin.

 _Ne laisse plus jamais ces émotions sortir._

 _Je sais._

 _C'était dangereux._

 _Mais c'était pour une bonne cause, on est en train de gagner son cœur._

 _Je sais mais va doucement, tu as déjà supprimé tes émotions vis-à-vis de notre père._

 _Merci…_

– Monsieur Walker'' elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit à côté lui.

 _Peut-être on a gagné une confiance._

 _Oui._

 _C'est à toi de jouer._

– Je vais bien, merci. Vous me rappelez mon père toujours à s'inquiéter pour moi'' son patient lui sourit

 _C'est le moment endors notre gardien._

 _Fait en sorte de ne rien manquer quand tout reviendrait à la normale._

Le papillon tomba par terre, Allen le ramassa doucement, une fragilité que la psychiatre avait vu :

– Oh c'est un papillon, le pauvre.

– Oh non ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien. Il dort, c'est quelqu'un de vraiment incroyable'' elle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant,- je vais passer pour un fou devant vous mais soyons fou, cette petite créature que vous voyez ici est une personne capable de se transformer en prenant une forme humaine alors qu'il vient d'un autre monde que moi j'ai connu et je l'adore si vous savez. Tellement magnifique, tellement sauvage'' ses yeux se remplirent de noir, elle eut un hoquet de surprise, essayant de reculer mais ne pouvait pas,- vous voyez, je devais l'endormir parce que j'ai des choses à faire avec vous.

– Qu'est-ce que… ?'' incapable de parler, un pouvoir la maintenait en place, la peur au ventre.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous tuer. Je vous adore. Pour rentrer dans votre cœur, j'ai pris du temps vraiment, d'habitude je ne suis pas patient, mais je devais montrer à mon gardien que je suis quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et il viendra à le croire, je l'ai vu et vous madame Soixante-Cinq, je suis désolé'' dit-il,- vous allez perdre l'enfant que vous portez'' en touchant son ventre,- je sais combien vous avez essayé de tomber enceinte.

– Non, s'il vous plaît pas ça'' dit-elle en pleurant alors qu'une chaleur brûlante rentrait dans son ventre,- retirez votre main s'il vous plaît.

– Je suis désolé vraiment mais vous m'avez laissé entrer dans votre cœur et je prends ce qui m'est due. C'est un rituel que je dois accomplir et je dois prendre une âme qui n'est pas encore né.

– Pas moi, il y a tellement d'autres'' ses larmes coulèrent sur ces joues.

– Mais vous êtes spécial, doc c'est pour ça que je vous ai choisi et soyez fière de ce que je vais accomplir'' dit-il en récitant un rituel,- _Oh monseigneur par cette offrande bénie de bon cœur je la prends, je vous remercie de votre présence en ce lieu que l'énergie retourne dans le creux de ma main que les doutes du cœur se_ _dissipent_ '' elle sentit quelque chose quitter son corps. Une lueur dorée était sur la paume de la main d'Allen,- merci de votre offrande'' dit-il et elle comprit ce qu'il venait de faire,- _j'appelle à la force sacrée, celui de monseigneur que cette âme_ _rejoigne_ _les autres pour l'ultime sacrifice_ '' il termina.

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?'' elle était morte de chagrin, ne sentant plus rien à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle souffrait, une angoisse totale l'a pris. Elle était perdue dans le méandre des doutes, du désespoir.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez bientôt oublier'' il fit apparaître, une pomme rouge, cinq aiguilles dont le talon était arrondi et de couleur jaune, un couteau, une ficelle jaune, une bougie jaune ainsi que de l'encens floral.

 _On commence._

 _Oui_

Allumant la chandelle et l'encens. Allen prit la pomme et fit une entaille horizontale et coupa ensuite la pomme en deux. Le cœur se transforma en étoile et mangea le haut et enroula la ficelle autour de la pomme en la faisant passer dans l'entaille trois fois, en disant :

'' _Esprits du bien, de la terre et du ciel,_

 _cette personne madame Soixante-Cinq souffre énormément._

 _Je fais cette offrande pour elle et pour elle seulement !_

 _Mon acte est pur, tout comme le sont mes intentions."_

Allen noua la ficelle solidement et prit les cinq aiguilles et les piqua au-dessus de chacune des pointes de l'étoile, en le faisant dans le sens horaire. En disant pour chaque aiguille :

'' _Par cette offrande de vie et de joie,_

 _Insufflez dans le cœur de madame Soixante-Cinq un peu de celle-ci_

 _Pour alléger son âme et lui rendre le bonheur."_

Pour la dernière partie, Allen utilisa la chandelle pour couvrir la surface coupée de la pomme en cire.

La psychiatre se relaxa sentant sa douleur partir, ces larmes se sont calmées.

– Dernière pour la route'' dit Allen en posant une main sur le front de sa psychiatre,- _que la personne qui a été mon témoin en oublie les conséquences que le temps reprend son droit_ '' quelques battements de cœur, le temps s'accéléra redevenant normal.

– Oh c'est un papillon le pauvre'' dit-elle.

– Non, c'est juste ma barrette'' Allen lui sourit,- c'est vrai que ça l'air réel.

– Oui, en tout cas, cela va avec vos cheveux.

– Merci, il y a beaucoup de personnes qui ont dit ça'' Allen rigola,- merci, je me sens mieux.

– Vous savez qu'on a effleuré que la surface.

– Je sais, doc mais ça va mieux, j'ai réussi à avoir ce que je voulais.

– D'accord, parlez-moi un peu plus de votre père.

Kanda regardait la scène sous cette montagne de tignasse blanche, il devait chercher un autre spot pour être plus tranquille. C'était un sort de perception pour que les gens le voient comme un accessoire. Ce n'était pas agréable parce que son hôte bougeait vraiment trop la tête. Cela lui manquait de ne pas pouvoir se transformer en chat. Cet endroit était surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Pour lui c'était impossible de gambader tranquillement sans que quelqu'un ne le tue et se fasse tuer par lui. Les règles, se répéta-t-il plusieurs fois.

Allen de son côté s'occupait à dire le minimum de sa vie avec son père. Ce n'était plus du tout amusant.

 _C'est toi qui as ouvert la boite de pandore._

 _Comment je l'aurais obtenu sinon._

 _Alors endure au lieu de te plaindre et fais compatir notre gardien._

 _T'es chiant même quand on est_ _sur_ _la même longueur d'onde._

– Monsieur Walker…

– Désolé perdu dans mes pensées.

À suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

La peur, une émotion puissante qui collait à la peau des êtres humains. Envahissant l'être incapable de la maîtriser. C'était un paradoxe à elle toute seule qui approfondissait aussi la sensation d'exister dès les premiers instants, pas à pas, l'humain devait la surmonter, jusqu'à la fin. C'est une émotion archaïque qui déclenchait une mémoire très ancienne faite de mécanismes neurophysiologiques et psychologiques sophistiqués. Cette émotion, la peur, est en fait un système d'alarme hautement perfectionné. C'était cette même peur qui sauvait l'humain ainsi qu'elle pouvait la gâcher. Il y a des bons et des mauvais moments. C'était un équilibre fragile basculant la personne, la laissant tremblante. La peur contraignait à renoncer à de multiples travail. Elle œuvrait toujours dans l'ombre attendant son temps et son heure.

C'était difficile pour les gens de désobéir à leur peur, à comprendre vraiment d'où cela venait, à modifier leur vision du monde, à confronter les choses selon les règles, à le faire respecter par les autres. La plupart des personnes en oublie de prendre soin d'eux, de se relaxer et de méditer tout en maintenant leur effort dans la durée. C'était difficile, car la peur fige, le corps se braque et essaye de se protéger. Un long combat qui nécessitait d'avoir du courage d'affronter tout. Pour Allen, la peur n'existait pas. C'était juste un passage qui lui permettait d'être un peu plus humain. Le blandin avait fait en sorte de supprimer petit à petit les émotions qui l'avaient accaparé dans le temps. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas d'émotions, il ne voulait pas ressembler à un psychopathe, loin de là. Juste les modeler lorsqu'il avait besoin pour ne pas se sentir secondaire, impuissant, faible, désarmé et désemparer.

Le temps était toujours pas beau, la pluie tombait depuis la nuit dernière, depuis l'accident. Dire qu'il avait passé à deux doigts de mourir et que c'était grâce à son gardien qu'il était encore là. C'était risqué mais cela en valait la chandelle. Ses émotions le submergeaient encore après sa thérapie et tout ce qu'il avait fait. Ce n'était jamais facile de faire ce genre de choses mais c'était nécessaire pour ses plans. Il était dans une salle où personne ne venait, où les personnels de l'hôpital ne viendront jamais. Soupirant, son regard était fixé par le temps de dehors, cela avait tendance à le calmer. La fenêtre était ouverte, ressentant la fraîchir et quelques gouttes de pluie sur son visage.

– Tu pourras t'échapper d'ici'' dit la voix de Kanda qui s'était matérialisé. Allen rigola :

– Tu veux ma mort, je ne suis pas aussi déséquilibré pour sauter'' le brun s'approcha de lui et regarda au sol.

– Ce n'est pas très profond, tu peux avoir juste mal…

– Est-ce que tu insinues que je dois m'en aller ?'' en regardant la pluie couler sur les arbres de la forêt,- je n'ai aucune chance même si je saute, il y a des patrouilles partout. Le seul moyen de sortir est que tu m'accordes ce vœu.

– Je ne peux pas'' posa une main sur le rebord de la fenêtre, près de celle d'Allen qui sentait la chaleur se dégager.

– C'est triste alors, le seul truc que je désire, tu ne peux pas'' en tournant la tête pour voir Kanda fermer les yeux pour respirer l'air frais.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui fais les règles'' sa voix était comme transportée par le temps.

– Et si tu pouvais l'accorder, imaginons d'accord. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait ?

– Le Conseil ne m'a rien dit par rapport à la punition.

– Donc euh, ça ne doit pas être grave'' murmura Allen en prenant la main froide de Kanda pour le réchauffer,- je vais le répéter jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes.

– Il n'y a pas de solution'' dit le brun en le regardant, leurs yeux étaient connectés.

Il y avait cette émotion puissante entre eux, comme un sentiment de désespoir. Kanda voulait vraiment l'accorder ce vœu mais la transgresser n'était pas la meilleure façon de faire. Les larmes d'Allen coulèrent sur ses joues.

– Pourquoi pleures-tu ?'' demanda son gardien, en essuyant ses joues.

– J'ai parlé de mon père et tout un coup je n'arrive plus à ne pas penser à lui'' en se reculant un peu, voulant de l'espace et les choses suivront leur cours. Kanda lui sourit à nouveau, c'était la deuxième fois et c'était tellement doux et agréable.

– De quoi tu te souviens ?!

– De beaucoup de choses'' en riant doucement, se posant son dos contre le mur, cherchant les bons mots,- des balades, des conversations. De mes bêtises surtout lorsque je l'empêchais de travailler. Mana a toujours été patient avec moi. Un gamin infernal j'étais.

– Intéressant, je faisais tout le temps ça'' dit dans le ton de la conversation, Allen le regarda intrigué de savoir un peu plus,- mon père adore peindre, c'est sa passion. C'est un excellent artiste dans notre monde. Je m'ennuyais souvent et la seule façon de m'amuser était d'aller dans son atelier pour détruire quelques-unes de ses peintures.

– Sérieux, haha.

– C'était à cause de ma magie, elle a toujours été instable.

Allen le regardait. Plus il apprenait sur son gardien plus son cœur s'emballait.

– Tu es une créature divine'' murmura Allen, en faisant un pas dans la direction du brun,- je veux tellement te connaître. Savoir qui tu es, qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? Qu'est-ce que tu détestes ? Avoir envie de te donner raison de me regarder'' le blandin avait un sourire au coin, sa fossette sortait de temps en temps.

Kanda le regardait et regardait et les paroles de son frère lui étaient revenues en pleine figure « _Un jour, il y a quelqu'un qui va surmonter ce que tu ne veux pas voir. Tu trouves tout ennuyant mais un jour mon frère, tu le trouveras,_ _un jour tu verras_ », des paroles qui étaient restées enfouies dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas une raison mais Allen était différent, le faisait ressentir quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais ressentie ou peut-être, il y a longtemps mais s'était éteint.

– Est-ce que tu le ressens ?'' demanda à nouveau Allen. C'était une question qu'il posait au brun tous les jours. C'était presque vital.

– La vie humaine est courte. Je vis depuis tellement longtemps, des milliers d'années. J'ai parcouru ce monde comme je l'ai fait avec le mien

– Ça a dû être ennuyant'' essayant de se retenir.

– Au début non, je découvrais les choses de l'univers. Tellement de beauté, tellement de souffrance, tellement de mort.

Allen prit les deux mains de Kanda et le fit le regarder :

– Peut-être qu'il est temps que tu regardes vers l'avenir au lieu du passé.

– Je l'ai toujours fait, ce n'est pas la raison. C'est juste que c'est la même routine et cela va être le cas encore jusqu'à la fin des univers.

– Je pourrais le changer pour toi'' sa voix était douce et sérieuse. Le brun retient son rire :

– Comment tu le feras ?'' intrigué d'entendre les paroles de son protégé.

– Avec des souhaits… avec toi'' le blandin porta les mains du brun jusqu'à sa bouche et les embrassa l'une après l'autre,- le monde change tout le temps. En te rencontrant, mon monde s'est changé. J'adore passer du temps avec toi. C'est tellement facile d'être avec toi. Tu ne poses pas de questions inutiles, tu me laisses vivre et te dire ce que je suis prêt à te dire. Tu es le meilleur gardien que je puisse avoir. Tu me donnes de l'espace pour que je sois moi-même. Tu me complètes.

Kanda essaya de reculer mais Allen l'empêcha en l'entourant de ses bras :

– Je sais, j'ai compris'' dit-il doucement,- mais Kanda, tu ne pourras pas m'échapper éternellement'' en riant calmement.

Soupirant le brun posa son front contre celui de son protégé :

– T'es humain'' dit-il nonchalant

– À preuve du contraire, je le suis'' dans le même ton.

– C'est peu…

– Je sais'' leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Allen devait gagner ce combat. C'était essentiel pour les choses qui allaient venir prochainement.

– Tu ne seras qu'un souvenir pour moi'' en s'approchant des lèvres d'Allen.

– Alors pour moi ça sera l'un des plus beaux souvenirs que tu garderas de moi.

Au début ce n'était qu'un effleurement, un frisson parcourant leur corps respectif. Ce n'était qu'une connexion. Une envie depuis la première fois que Kanda avait juste posé les lèvres sur lui pour conclure le rituel d'être gardien et protégé. Une nouvelle sensation de bien-être alors que les ténèbres s'approchaient du cœur de Kanda. Embrasser, Allen était comme embrasser la magie noire. C'était donné l'accès librement. La chambre devenait noire, eux prit dans le baiser. Il y avait des striés noirs qui partaient des lèvres de Kanda vers tout son corps. Allen passait à son gardien, un peu de son pouvoir. Le libérant petit à petit de ses chaînes. Le baiser était devenu plus passionnel, plus émotif. Kanda sentait nager dans sa magie. C'était la première fois que son gardien lui donnait accès à son être et Allen allait bien en profiter.

Leurs langues jouèrent ensemble dans une danse endiablée. Kanda gémit en sentant les mains d'Allen poser sur ses hanches. C'était incandescent. Les mains du blandin émettaient des lueurs noires, essayant de plier son gardien. Tout n'était que passion. Un feu qui ne voulait pas s'éteindre de si tôt. C'était tendre, abandonnant leurs lèvres à cette sensation. C'était comme être relié par le temps. La rencontre des bouches étaient parfaites, la plus divine sensation, la suprême limite du bonheur. Les caresses s'ensuivaient, plus sensuelles que jamais, tombant et tombant dans le gouffre du désir. Ce n'était que feu et flamme, brûlant de l'intérieur. Le ventre du brun brûlait d'une sensation de désir avant de lui faire mal. Kanda grimaça.

 _C'est trop, l'extase n'est pas pour maintenant. Son corps n'est pas encore prêt._

 _Je sais…_

Allen recula pour laisser le brun reprendre son souffle. Le gardien revenait à lui comme s'il était parti très loin. Une sensation de manque le fit froncer les sourcils. Allen lui sourit :

– J'étais une bombe à retardement, Kanda.

– Pourquoi cela ?'' ne comprenant pas.

– J'avais tellement envie de t'embrasser. J'étais impatient alors comment ça été ?!

– Mm, intense.

– Seulement intense, j'ai senti des choses que je ne pensais pas ressentir.

 _Et c'est dangereux. Tu dois tenir à ta mission._

 _Merde, je sais. Laisse-moi respirer et profiter du baiser qu'on vient de lui donner._

La tension qui était avant n'était plus. Tout paraissait plus calme moins turbulent. Allen était impatient de recommencer à nouveau. C'était la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivée. Kanda était parfait pour ce qu'il allait faire.

 _Calme-toi, notre gardien nous regarde._

Il prit une grande respiration :

– Est-ce qu'on pourra recommencer ?

– J'en sais rien'' le regard du brun brillait de malice.

– Kanda !'' s'indigna Allen,- maintenant qu'on a commencé, je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin.

– C'était une mauvaise idée'' murmura le brun, Allen fronça les sourcils.

– Non, je ne crois pas'' en prenant la main de Kanda pour l'empêcher de tourner en rond,- ce n'était qu'un baiser.

– Même pour un baiser'' en se reprenant,- apparemment, je n'apprends jamais de mes leçons toujours à essayer de les briser.

– Mais c'est le point le plus important de ne laisser personne te contrôler'' en caressant la joue du gardien,- ce qu'on a, ce qu'on développe. Tu ne peux pas y mettre un terme'' en le regardant,- je t'en empêcherais. Tu es la personne qui me calme, que j'aime être avec. Sérieux, depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, je suis toujours bouche bée par ta présence, par ton honnêteté. Tu réponds toujours à mes questions les plus idiotes alors qu'il suffit que je jette un œil au bouquin. Tu as de la patience, tu as de la compassion même si tu ne veux pas le montrer'' le brun le regardait et écoutait calmement,- tu es comme un volcan et j'ai envie de connaître ce volcan.

– T'es vraiment bizarre'' dit Kanda et Allen éclata de rire :

– C'est pour ça que je t'adore de te voir essayer de me répondre. Tu es une perle'' en embrassant le front de Kanda, en montant un peu les pieds, car le brun était un peu plus grand que lui.

– Tu ne me connais pas !

– Si d'une façon, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir où tu habites, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête ou qu'est-ce que tu as fait avant de me rencontrer. Je veux seulement connaître plus le gardien, cette créature qui a du mal à me laisser entrer dans sa vie.

– T'es l'humain le plus bavard du monde'' sa voix était nonchalante.

– Oh ça c'est de tous les jours, attend de passer plus de temps avec moi'' un sourire au coin,- tu réponds toujours une question par une autre.

– Cela te dérange ?!'' en levant un sourcil.

– Pas du tout juste que c'est intéressant'' en l'embrassant à nouveau sur les lèvres. C'était juste pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose à faire mais non.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Le Conseil était réuni depuis ce matin cherchant à trouver les brèches qui s'ouvraient entre leur monde et celui des humains. C'était la panique chez leur peuple. Et ce n'était pas facile quand tout le monde avait quelque chose à dire pour faire l'intéressant. Il n'y avait pas tous les maréchaux.

– Je vais faire l'appel'' dit l'un des surveillants.

– Pourquoi vous êtes obligé de faire ça ?'' dit Cross en posant ses pieds sur le bureau, c'était une désinvolture que peu tolérait.

– Et pourquoi tu te sens toujours obligé à lever ce problème ?'' demanda Cloud perdant patience,- toujours à chercher des problèmes où il n'y a pas alors que notre monde est en train de s'ouvrir'' en les regardant.

– Pour vous emmerder'' dit nonchalant Cross. Cloud grinça des dents.

– Va te faire voir'' murmura Cloud.

– Oh je le peux, mais j'ai personne pour le faire'' et reçut un coup de fouet qu'il arrêta sans problème.

– **Cela suffit** '' dit d'un ton autoritaire,- on est pas dans la cour de récréation. Vous n'êtes pas mes élèves non plus alors comportez-vous en adulte'' dit le maréchal Yeegar,- il n'y a que Sokaro qui est absent et on doit parler de choses plus importantes.

Cross Marian sourit à Cloud Nine qui s'assit au plus loin pour ne pas le tuer de bon cœur.

– Bon, tout le monde l'a senti'' continua le maréchal Yeegar.

– Oui, il y a eu une corruption'' dit la maréchale Cloud,- c'est survenu sur la planète terre. Un de nos traqueurs l'a senti.

– Qui est-ce ?'' demanda le roux, s'intéressant au sujet.

– C'était trop bref pour le savoir. Il y a quelque chose qui le cache'' dit Yeegar,- cela ne doit être qu'un de nos nombreux gardiens.

– Pas forcement'' dit Cloud,- les traqueurs ou notre peuple qui est en bas'' cherchant des solutions.

– La liste est longue, vous voulez vraiment savoir qui a été corrompu ?!'' murmura Cross en cherchant sa foutue cigarette.

– C'est très important, on perd nos gardiens trop vite à cause de la magie noire'' redit Yeegar,- l'accident s'est passé à Londres.

– Même si c'est le cas, la liste est longue entre traqueurs, gardiens et les autres'' redit Cross sans plus.

– On a eu des informations que c'était un gardien'' dit Yeegar.

– Comment être aussi sûr ?'' demanda cette fois-ci Cloud.

– Parce que le maréchal Sokaro est allé sur Terre pour le comprendre. Et le rapport dit que la corruption était éphémère, pour les traqueurs c'est la mort assurée, pour ceux qui sont allés faire du tourisme non plus, même s'ils ont un niveau supérieur. Mais pour les gardiens qui sont plus susceptibles d'être de l'autre côté c'est plausible.

– C'est une chasse aux sorcières qu'on va faire'' dit Cloud pas du tout contente.

– J'aime bien les chasses aux sorcières'' dit Cross en retrouvant enfin la foutue cigarette,- vaincre quelques monstres.

– C'est de notre peuple que tu parles !'' sa voix était froide, Cloud regarda le maréchal.

– Oui mais les règles sont les règles. La magie noire ne doit pas entrer dans ce monde'' continua Cross.

– Qui on va envoyer pour rencontrer les gardiens ?'' dit Cloud.

– Leverrier'' dit Yeegar.

– Pourquoi lui ?'' demanda Cross.

– Parce qu'il est l'élément le plus sûr pour combattre les ténèbres'' dit calmement le maréchal Yeegar.

– Vous voulez vraiment enclencher une apocalypse. Il est sans pitié surtout pour les gardiens'' dit Cloud en se levant.

– On a pas le choix, notre peuple est en danger. Il y a des créatures de la nuit qui émergent des brèches et on doit éliminer le coupable'' dit froidement Yeegar.

Elle hocha la tête, Cross fit de même :

– Juste lui'' parla Cloud.

– Non, quelques traqueurs de nuit avec lui'' dit Yeegar. Cross était impressionné.

– Vous rigolez, ce genre de traqueur, c'est plus dangereux'' dit Cloud,- et puis, faites comme vous voulez. Je sors''dit-elle avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de vent.

– Elle a toujours son petit caractère'' dit Cross en terminant sa cigarette.

– Tu n'approuves pas mes directions'' demanda Yeegar.

– Ce sont les règles à suivre pour chaque gardien touché par la magie mais cela ne va pas plaire au maréchal Tiedoll.

– Je sais, mais il le faut'' de l'inquiétude s'apercevait de sa voix.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Alors qu'il peignait tranquillement dans son atelier. Il sentit une présence.

– Bonjour maréchal Cloud'' dit-il.

– Tiedoll, je suis contente de vous voir cela fait longtemps'' dit-elle.

– Oui, je prends mes vacances comme elles viennent'' en riant.

– Pourquoi vous êtes parti ?'' demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

– Parce que cela ne me correspondait plus'' répondit la même phrase que cette nuit-là.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, regardant le portrait du fils de l'ancien maréchal.

– Kanda a bien grandi'' elle était rêveuse.

– Oui, je le peins pour l'envoyer comme cadeau'' en prenant du violet.

– C'est beau ce que vous faites'' le tableau représentait le fils dans ces états animaux, en file indienne, d'abord il y avait le chat, ensuite, le corbeau et puis le papillon.

– Merci, mes enfants me manquent terriblement, mais je dois passer le temps avant qu'ils ne rentrent'' termina-t-il,- qu'est-ce que vous êtes venue faire ici ?

– Vous dire bonjour'' elle n'avait pas le courage de lui dire.

– Juste pour un bonjour'' en la regardant. Elle rigola. Cloud était plus à l'aise avec le père de famille, sa main était pleine de peinture :

– Oui juste pour un bonjour…

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

La chambre était froide comme si la neige tombait. Leurs corps tremblaient. Allen ouvrit les yeux difficilement sentant cette froideur lui faire du mal. Il alluma la lampe de chevet et se trouva en pleine neige. C'était juste incroyable, beau et douloureux pour son corps tremblant. Il y avait de la neige dans sa chambre, tout était couvert. Il secoua le brun qui dormait, qui gémit en ouvrant les yeux.

– Qu'est ce qui se passe ?'' demanda Allen.

Kanda se mit debout et regarda comprenant qui allait venir. Allen regarda le brun mettre les pieds au sol dans la neige sans trembler.

– Il va venir'' en mordillant sa lèvre.

– Qui ?

– Le cauchemar des gardiens, Leverrier'' en bougeant la tête de haut en bas, de droite à gauche.

– C'est une blague'' le brun le regarda,- désolé, pourquoi il va venir et pourquoi il doit faire ça ?

– C'est sa façon à lui de montrer sa puissance'' Allen entendit un clic,- qu'est-ce ?!

– Les traqueurs enferment la chambre dans une dimension où il pourra apparaître.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour m'interroger…

– Sur quoi ?!

– Si oui ou non, j'ai été en contact avec la magie noire'' alors que ses vêtements disparaissaient pour faire apparaître un pantalon noir, un tee shirt et un manteau noir et rouge.

– C'est, waouh'' murmura Allen en regardant, les cheveux de Kanda s'attacher tout seuls avec une ficelle rouge. Son gardien était prêt à recevoir,- j'ai froid.

– Ça ne va pas durer quand le surveillant sera là, la neige disparaîtra.

Allen essaya de ne pas trembler. Il avait une mauvaise impression qui ne le quittait. Regardant le brun, qui fixait la porte du regard attendant le pire.

– Kanda, qui est-il ?'' en claquant des dents.

– Quelqu'un de très dangereux'' alors que la porte s'ouvrit, le temps s'arrêta ainsi que la neige. Le froid n'était plus. Allen observait et apprenait, l'ambiance avait complètement changé. Une voix froide et distante se fit sentir :

– Bonsoir gardien'' dit Leverrier en entrant dans la chambre et claqua des doigts qu'un bureau et deux chaises étaient apparues,- je suis ici pour vous confronter à la magie noire.

Kanda sentit son corps partir tout seul.

– Qu'est-ce que vous lui faite ?'' demanda Allen en voyant Kanda souffrir.

– La routine'' dit froidement le surveillant.

À suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

Kanda gémissait, attaché à la chaise avec une chaîne en or pur pour le libérer de la soi-disant corruption. C'était de la torture. Leverrier l'ignorait la plupart du temps alors qu'il installait les affaires sur le bureau. Le Conseil n'était pas clément vis-à-vis de la magie noire et l'envoyé était le surveillant le plus cruel pour résoudre le problème. Il n'y avait que la cause qui était importante pour le surveillant du Conseil. C'était sa seule mission faire disparaître cette magie qui polluait les deux mondes. Le dos lui tirait terriblement alors que la chaîne entravait son cœur pour connaître la vérité.

Allen de son côté, s'était assis sur le lit pour regarder. Il y avait une barrière qui le séparait de son gardien. C'était des choses qui arrivaient. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait qui était Leverrier. Un homme sans pitié avec ces semblables. Ce regard, il en connaissait quelqu'un voulant toujours faire plus pour sa foi. Perdant toute son humanité. Tant que Kanda n'était pas grièvement blessé tout allait bien se passer. Chercher la magie était une blague de mauvais goût.

– Nous allons commencer'' dit Leverrier alors que Kanda avait envie de vomir. Ces chaînes rentraient dans son corps. C'était horrible la dernière fois que ça lui est arrivé, il était gamin. Le surveillant avait une dent contre la famille Tiedoll.

Ne pas lui montrer sa souffrance était son point d'encrage. Le rituel allait bientôt commencer.

– _Hekas hekas este bebeloi_ '' commença Leverrier en écrivant sur un papier que toutes les personnes à qui je vais parler ne puisse me dire que la vérité. Après l'avoir écrit, il plaça devant la bougie et dit,- _Par la phrase que je vais énoncer, je t'en supplie Asaliah, fait que mon vœu soit exaucé. Jusqu'à ce que la Lune se soit levée, jusqu'à ce moment donné, fait que la vérité soit dévoilée, que mon vœu soit exaucé. Ainsi soit-il_ '' termina le surveillant.

Kanda le foudroya du regard sachant ce qui allait se passer. Sans que le tortionnaire ne s'aperçoive Kanda croisa son index et son majeur, récitant une formule dans sa tête, il n'était pas de la famille Tiedoll pour rien.

– Gardien avez-vous utilisé la magie noire ?'' sa voix était monotone.

– Non'' son sang était en ébullition, la chaîne cherchait la vérité. _Va te faire voir connard_ , pensa le brun alors que sa tête lui faisait mal.

– Avez-vous été sujet à la manipulation'' en claquant une tige contre un verre qui résonna dans le corps du gardien qui grimaça, sa tête allait bientôt exploser.

– Non'' grogna le brun essayant de retenir le sang qui voulait couler par la bouche. Il ne voulait pas donner satisfaction. Saigner, c'était comme révéler la vérité.

– Avez-vous été en contact avec la magie noire ?'' une autre question qui pesait dans son cœur.

– Non'' mais ce fut un mensonge que la chaîne le brûla devenant rouge. Leverrier, leva un sourcil, un sourire espiègle.

– Je repose la question, gardien. Avez-vous été en contact avec la magie noire ?

Kanda n'avait pas d'autres solutions, le sort qu'il avait lancé en lui était plus spécifique pour les questions plus personnelles.

– Oui…'' à bout de souffle alors que l'autre profitait du spectacle. C'était le libre arbitre que le Conseil lui avait donné.

– Comment avez-vous été en présence de cette magie ?'' il s'approcha de Kanda, son nez commençait à couler,- intéressant.

– Quelqu'un avait lancé un sort, je ne sais pas qui c'était'' souffle coupé, il continua,- je l'ai senti à la dernière minute quand une jeune fille a sauté.

– Pourquoi ?'' s'était-il pressé de demander.

– J'en sais rien'' les liens diminuaient.

– Pourquoi ?

– J'en sais rien'' grogna le brun, essayant de reprendre son souffle,- vous êtes malade. J'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas utilisé de la magie noire.

– Taisez-vous'' en le giflant,- vous les gardiens vous êtes susceptibles de tomber bien bas et de faire un avec la magie noire. Vous êtes tous répugnants. Vous devez être tous exterminés'' c'était du dégoût que le brun entendait,- je dois faire le sale boulot.

– Tuez-moi et vous aurez votre conséquence. Je ne possède pas de magie noire et je ne suis pas sous son influence. Faites-le, désobéissez à ce que vous croyez, monsieur Leverrier'' il était à bout de souffle.

Kanda reçut une autre gifle, faisant couper sa lèvre à cause de la bague. Leverrier sourit satisfait et se calma. Le brun cracha du sang par terre. Allen regardait ce spectacle en enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes pour s'empêcher d'intervenir. Un sort pour la patience. C'était ce genre de personne qu'il devait éliminer pour le bien des deux mondes.

– Vous n'êtes pas infecté par la magie noire, mais je vous aurai à l'œil monsieur le gardien'' dit le surveillant froidement en allant vers le bureau. Kanda soufflait, sa joue lui faisait mal. C'était avoir un brasier qui brûlait cette partie.

Leverrier mit le dossier de Kanda avec _en continue_. Allen ferma les yeux pour quelques secondes quand il les ouvrit, la pièce était venue à la normale. Son corps bougea tout seul pour aider Kanda à se mettre sur le lit.

– Il a des vrais problèmes, c'est de la torture.

– C'est pour ça que le Conseil l'a envoyé. C'est l'unique à le faire'' en grimaçant, le sang ne s'arrêtait pas.

– Kanda, il y a trop sang'' paniqua Allen.

– Ce n'est rien, je vais aller mieux'' dit Kanda en soupirant. Il en avait marre d'être entre la vie et la mort, quelqu'un lui en voulait depuis qu'il avait posé les pieds dans cet établissement,- _sang, arrête de couler le temps qu'il faut !_ '' murmura le brun entre deux souffles. Le sang commença à coaguler avant de s'arrêter. Allen soupira de soulagement ne se rendant même pas compte que ses larmes avaient coulé.

– Pourquoi tu pleures ?'' demanda le brun à bout de souffle.

– Je ne'' en touchant sa joue,- le choc probablement. C'est horrible ce qu'il t'a fait'' en caressant la tête brune,- je le hais.

– C'est son travail en tant que surveillant de veiller à ce que les gardiens ne fassent rien de répréhensible. Notre monde est habitué.

– Mais, c'est mais c'est'' blablata le blandin.

Kanda leva une main bien trop lourde pour la poser sur la tête de son protégé.

– C'est pour ça que les règles doivent être respectées'' alors qu'Allen comprenait où le brun voulait en venir mais ne pouvait pas l'accepter. C'était hors de question.

– Non c'est faux, ce qu'il fait va au-delà de son travail. C'est de la torture, il aime faire ça'' dit Allen ne comprenant pas pourquoi son gardien ne se rebellait pas.

– C'est quelqu'un de très puissant qui a tué des milliers des nôtres pour être supposé d'être de l'autre camp.

Ce n'était pas le monde qui posait problèmes mais certaines personnes. Il ne pourrait pas faire du mal au brun.

 _Fait attention à ce que tu dis. Ne laisse pas tes sentiments obstruer ce qu'on va faire ou c'est moi qui_ _me_ _chargerai de le faire._

– Ta seule présence me réconforte'' murmura le blandin.

 _Il n'y a que notre gardien qui pourra nous aider, idiot. Je sais, je n'ai pas fait autant de sacrifice pour arrêter maintenant, mais je ne peux pas le faire sans, Kanda._

– Je déteste te voir dans cet état'' continua son protégé,- il n'y a pas un moyen pour te faire disparaître du radar du Conseil.

– Ce que tu dis à synonyme de trahison'' sa voix était faible alors que ces blessures guérissaient petit à petit. Le temps lui était compté à mesure qu'il prenait des coups comme ça.

 _Tu sais comment ils sont. Rien ne pourra faire barrage à leur route qui se construisait avec du sang et des corps et nous, nous allons les_ _délivrer_ _._

– Pour te laisser le guérir.

 _Je sais merci pour la réponse. Je veux juste le voir aller mieux._

– Je guéris, idiot de Moyashi'' le regard de Kanda était vitreux, son visage grimaçait.

– Vraiment'' rit ledit Moyashi,- c'est comme ça que tu vas m'appeler, baKanda'' en caressant la joue du gardien pour enlever le sang,- maintenant que j'y pense'' en embrassant les lèvres du brun et parla tout près,- tu ne m'as jamais appelé par mon prénom sauf une fois.

 _Ce n'était que le temps, je peux le faire guérir plus vite mais pour cela._

 _Je sais je dois te faire confiance._

– T'entends'' dit le gardien.

– Quoi ?:

– Une mélodie'' murmura le brun avant de s'endormir petit à petit. Son corps devint lourd.

 _C'est la même que Mana nous jouait. C'est toujours agréable de l'utiliser ainsi._ Leurs voix n'étaient qu'une voix maintenant.

– Kanda en avait besoin. Fait attention'' en disant cela, ses yeux prirent une couleur jaunâtre quasi dorée. Et Allen commença à fredonner alors que ses mains brillaient de la magie noire et blanche. Un paradoxe tout seul.

 _oshite bouya wa memuri ni tsuita_

 _Ikidzuku hai no naka no honoo_

 _Hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

 _Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume Yume…_

 _Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

 _Umareochita Kagayahu omae_

 _Ikuoku no tochi tsuki ga_

 _Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi he kaeshitemo_

 _Watashi wa inoritsudzukeru_

 _Dou ka kono ni ai wo Tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

C'était magique, relaxant rien de comparable. Juste être là et écouter, guérir et faire partie d'un ensemble plus précieux.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kanda se réveilla doucement. C'était comme s'il était couché dans un duvet. Son corps était léger, son corps avait même repris de la force. Son esprit était tranquille. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son protégé qui le regardait comme quelque chose de précieux. Le gardien enfouit son visage dans la couverture, Allen lui sourit trouvant cela mignon.

– Depuis quand tu es réveillé ?'' demanda la voix groggy de son gardien. Leurs corps étaient entrelacés partageant ainsi de la chaleur. Allen leva une de ses mains et posa sur la joue du brun en s'approchant et l'embrassa :

– Je suis debout depuis peu'' en frottant son œil gauche,- j'aime te regarder dormir, ça me calme. Et puis, je crois que tu avais besoin de sommeil !

Kanda gémit de bonheur pour une fois. Il s'enfonça un peu plus sous la couverture.

– Toi aussi'' le blandin hocha la tête, en s'enroulant aussi dans la couverture.

– C'est tellement agréable d'être tout seul comme ça.

Kanda fronça les sourcils :

– Le surveillant, Link va bientôt arriver.

– Oh, Kanda, je sais merci'' se plaignit son protégé.

Son gardien eut l'air surpris ce qui lui fit sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. C'était tellement bon de pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait et ne plus se restreindre. Dans leur profondeur à se chercher, ils se prirent en surprise quand Link toqua la porta fortement, faisant Allen tomber par terre. Kanda émit un rire.

– Monsieur Walker, j'espère que vous êtes tout seul !'' dit irrité, le surveillant.

– Oui, oui'' grogna Allen en se levant. Il regarda son gardien qui avait l'air amusé,- tu vas me le payer'' murmura le blandin en sautant sur le lit pour plaquer son gardien pour lui voler tous les baisers qu'il avait envie de donner. Kanda bougea la tête de droite à gauche subissant les baisers de son hôte qui ne le laissait pas respirer.

– Walker dépêchez-vous'' comme Link n'était pas patient aujourd'hui, il ouvrit la porte,- qu'est-ce que vous faites'' regardant le patient bizarrement dans une position hilarante,- est-ce que vous êtes en train d'embrasser votre coussin ?

– Oui, Link, c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire'' en passant une main dans ses mèches,- je fais l'amour à mon coussin. Vous voulez le remplacer ?'' dit Allen sexy que l'autre faillit s'étouffer. Allen entendit le rire de son gardien,- vous ne pouvez pas attendre.

– J'aurais préféré'' murmura-t-il.

– Vous avez dit quoi ?

– Rien,'' en soupirant,- je suis ici pour vous annoncer que vous n'allez plus avoir madame Soixante-Cinq comme psychiatre.

– Quoi !'' en mettant son tee shirt,- pourquoi ?'' il se sentit indigné.

– Elle m'a demandé de vous transmettre qu'elle est désolée mais doit s'occuper des choses personnelles et qu'elle a envoyé le meilleur psychiatre après elle'' termina Link.

– Génial, je me suis habitué à elle. Je faisais des progrès, Link'' en regardant dans son foutu placard.

Il y avait un vacarme dans le couloir que tout le monde attendit un docteur dire à sa patiente :

– Je m'inquiète pour vous, Road. C'est la troisième fois que vous essayez de tenter à votre vie. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous aider'' la brune chantait,- Road, écoutez-moi. Il y a des gens qui tiennent à vous alors vous devez résister. Il y a ton cousin qui veut mieux te connaître. Il a fait aussi beaucoup de progrès'' il y eut un cri-, je sais mais madame Soixante-Cinq ne pourra plus être ta psychiatre. Je sais que vous êtes dévasté de ne plus être la patiente de la gentille dame qui voulait vous aider. Vous pouvez compter certainement sur moi. Je suis ici pour vous aider et hier vous m'avez fait peur en essayant de sauter par la fenêtre qui était censée être fermée'' dit-il avec rage cette fois-ci,- désolé, je ne voulais pas crier. Infirmière, venez m'aider.

– Cet asile ne va pas du tout bien'' dit Allen en soupirant. En sortant avec ces affaires, Road lui tomba dans les bras.

– Allen, je suis contente de te voir.

– Moi aussi, Road, mais tu m'étouffes.

– Je t'aime, _Aren_ ''' dit-elle, ledit Allen la regarda :

– Road, laisse l'infirmière t'accompagner.

– Quel joli papillon'' elle essaya de l'attraper mais Allen l'arrêta en serrant son poignet fort,- tu me fais mal.

– Désolé, mais cette barrette est très importante pour moi'' en la lâchant.

– Mademoiselle, Road. Il n'y a pas de papillon'' dit l'infirmière. Road bouda et commença à chanter et piqua un sprint va savoir pourquoi. Allen lui toucha ses cheveux pour ne rien rencontrer.

– Vous avez perdu quelque chose monsieur Walker'' Allen l'avait complètement oublié.

– Non, on y va.

Où était passé Kanda alors qu'ils marchaient vers les douches. Link le laissa enfin, Allen rentra après avoir été contrôlé. La fatigue le prenait, tout allait être épuisant.

La notion du mal était particulièrement subjective surtout si cela reposait sur la vision du monde de chacun. C'était un état d'ensemble comme une affection qui se propageait dans le cœur des hommes et des femmes. C'était difficile de cerner le tenant et les aboutissant. Tout le monde pensait avoir raison ou tort. Le mal selon certains était une sensation diffuse et désagréable alors que non. Rien n'était plus parfait que ça. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de déséquilibrer. Pour parvenir à être « mieux soi-même » il fallait prendre des routes que la société jugeait immorale. Le mal ne se reposait pas sur un nom. C'était quelque chose qui habitait déjà dans chacun, voulant juste être ouvert.

La façon la plus efficace à comprendre, c'était de lâcher prise et de ne plus avoir peur. Ce n'était plus de vivre dans une contrainte de malaise physique et mental. Ce n'était plus se sentir en position de faiblesse, de n'avoir envie de rien. Tout se perfectionnait à mesure que le temps passait. Que la douleur de la perte d'un parent n'était plus, que la tristesse n'était plus désirée. Ces périodes difficiles étaient derrière, effaçant petit à petit les moments bons comme les mauvais les mettant dans des cases pour les ouvrir quand cela était nécessaire. La frustration n'était plus, de plus avoir cette nécessité d'être toujours en colère contre quelqu'un. La magie noire l'avait fait pour lui. Allen était content d'avoir franchi le pas, il y a longtemps avec son père. C'était une magie comme une autre mais l'autre monde ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Cette magie libère cette douleur persistante qui l'empêchait de mener une vie comme il l'entendait. Pour garantir une prise en charge de ses besoins.

D'abord, Allen n'avait pas voulu mettre ses souvenirs en cage mais les troubles du sommeil qui s'exprimaient à travers les insomnies et les cauchemars, ne laissant pas dormir de la nuit, le rendant malade. C'était quelque chose qui l'avait affecté physiquement. Un épuisement comme une sorte de ralentisseur. Ce n'était pas une vie loin de là. C'était un calvaire de subir toute cette pression dans son cœur. Ces temps-là, il avait perdu beaucoup de poids, le rendant faible et inutile. Une perte d'énergie qui le clouait au lit refusant de manger. Ajouté à ça, du stress, de l'angoisse, de la peur face aux difficultés après la mort de Mana. Allen avait reçu ça comme un échec incapable de se relever, perdant son estime. Même en famille d'accueil, il s'était isolé voulant quelque chose qui n'allait pas revenir et c'était là que la voix avait commencé à lui parler, à lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Ne se sentant plus tout seul. N'être plus livré à lui-même, se désintéressant des activités du monde, il s'était mis à écouter, vraiment écouter et à apprendre. Les symptômes avaient commencé à disparaître à mesure qu'il maîtrisait de plus en plus sa magie. Rendant ces émotions malléables et très utiles. Ces envies suicidaires poussées à son paroxysme avait disparu, n'anesthésiant plus son quotidien, redevenant lui-même. Il pouvait tout contrôler au millimètre près son agitation, sa nervosité, sa colère, son irritabilité et son agressivité. Le désespoir n'était plus, comme la tristesse. Toutes ses émotions étaient joliment gardées dans une énorme boite. L'endroit était quasi vide alors que l'eau coulait sur sa peau contrôlant ses émotions. À chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur son torse, cette zone était vraiment moche, son bras encore plus.

 _Ne fais pas ça. Ne recommence pas._

– Comme si j'avais le temps'' dit-il en frottant son crâne.

 _Je te connais tu essayes vraiment de tout balader alors qu'on est en finale._

– Oui, comme l'année dernière ou l'autre année. Tu veux que je continue'' agacé.

 _Ne_ _t'_ _en_ _prends qu'à toi-même. C'est toi qui avais dit que ces personnes étaient prêtes mais non._

– Foutu karma et mon emprisonnement.

 _Il suffit de le souhaiter et de le faire comprendre._

– Je sais mais ça ne va pas être facile.

 _Même si c'est à cause de lui qu'on est prisonnier, je le trouve toujours aussi magnifique._

Allen rigola :

– La foudre t'a frappé.

 _Il a toujours cette façon de me déséquilibrer._

– J'ai hâte de sortir, j'en peux plus. Cet établissement me rend dingue plus que je ne le suis.

 _C'était comme un cadeau…_

– Quoi ?!

 _Le baiser après notre anniversaire. C'était agréable._

Allen roula des yeux et termina de prendre sa douche ne voulant pas trop traîner cherchant toujours du regard le brun qui avait disparu.

 _Peut-être qu'il est resté là-bas._

– D'habitude, il nous accompagne.

 _Je sais, mais cette fois-ci, on a d'autres choses à faire. Moins il sait_ _,_ _mieux il se porte._

– Logique de merde'' en s'habillant. Il était prêt à rencontrer madame Hevlaska qui lui disait toujours tout.

 _Bon sang, cet endroit est vraiment moche avec les décorations._

– Tu crois, c'est maintenant que tu te réveilles.

 _Vraiment c'est quoi cette tradition. Chez nous c'était beaucoup mieux, plus beau._

– Bonjour madame Hevlaska'' dit joyeusement le blandin.

– Oh mon petit, je suis contente de te voir'' en le prenant dans ses bras.

– Pourquoi autant de joie alors que ma psychiatre vient de me lâcher ?'' dit irrité.

 _Bravo._

 _Merci._

– Oh monsieur Walker, ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'est juste que euh'' elle regarda aux alentours,- ce que je vais vous dire doit rester entre nous, d'accord'' Allen hocha la tête signe de compréhension,- votre psychiatre était enceinte et elle a perdu le bébé.

Allen était choqué alors qu'Hevlaska était triste. Les larmes aux yeux, Allen essaya de la consoler.

– Cela dût être horrible pour elle.

– Oui surtout qu'elle attendait pour ce petit miracle.

– Je suis si triste pour elle'' ses yeux embués de larmes,- je me rendais pas compte de mon égoïsme.

– Ce n'est rien monsieur Walker'' en posant sa main sur sa tête blanche,- venez, vous avez besoin de manger. Je suis heureuse que vous l'avez bien traité.

– Oui moi aussi, elle était gentille et surtout elle m'a beaucoup aidé'' le ventre d'Allen grogna. Il rigola :

– J'ai bien dit'' dit-elle en l'accompagnant.

– Oh oui.

 _Le monde est vraiment bizarre, c'est ce que Kanda dit. On pleure et on rit dans la même heure._

 _Je sais mais compliqué pour lui de comprendre._

 _Il suffit juste qu'il le comprenne. On doit le faire devenir humain._

 _Impossible et tu le sais._

 _T'es chiant moi qui voulais_ _m'amuser_ _._

À suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

C'était le jour J. Le trente et un décembre. Un jour qu'Allen attendait avec impatiente. Tout devait être prêt pour sa grande évasion. Un autre souvenir de son père, le blandin avait tellement envie de le voir. Ce n'était pas toujours facile d'être ici, rester alors que le monde tournait sans lui. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement dans la pénombre de la chambre. Minuit avait sonné. Dehors, le vent rugissait, en plein orage. Soudain, un éclair déchira le ciel, éclairant la forêt. L'air était lourd, électrique, étouffant sentant quelque chose de grave allait se passer. Il y avait un vaste manteau de nuages empêchant de voir le ciel étoilé. Quelques infimes secondes de silence avant d'entendre un autre éclair assourdissant, le vent faisant danser les feuilles des arbres ressemblant à des fantômes alors que la pluie ne se calmait pas, toujours plus forte. Une averse qui ne cessait de tomber sur l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Allen respira, prenant l'air à plein poumon et l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée l'envahit. C'était comme quand il était petit. Le blandin aurait aimé être dehors sous ce temps, sentant l'eau le baigner dans sa fraîcheur. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel, effaçant de temps en temps l'obscurité, son corps tremblait de froid. La chambre n'était pas très bien chauffée. Transit de froid, Allen mit la couverture sur lui pour empêcher son corps de trembler et ses dents de claquer. Ce n'était plus que des grelottements qu'Allen ne pouvait arrêter. Son pyjama était agréable sur sa peau. La chaleur le quittait petit à petit. Le vent soulevait tout sur son passage, Allen pouvait entendre des branches, des pierres frapper le bâtiment. La pièce était sombre à mesure que ses yeux s'habituaient. Allen s'imaginait encore à cette heure des gens qui rentraient chez eux la tête courbée et le nez dans leurs écharpes pour échapper à ce temps.

Le temps était opaque et ça ne cessait de s'empirer. Soudain, dans cette tempête, son regard aperçut un mouvement, une silhouette grande. Allen frotta ses deux bras énergétiquement pour empêcher le froid de s'imprégner. Le tonnerre retentissait une nouvelle fois, des éclairs zébraient le ciel le temps d'une seconde, éclairant la pièce.

– Salut'' dit la voix d'Allen doucement, regardant la silhouette devant lui.

– Le temps ne va pas s'arranger'' dit son gardien. Allen était habitué maintenant à ce que Kanda ne répond jamais à son salut.

– Où étais-tu passé ? Je te cherchais.

– Je suis allé faire quelque chose de très important, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire'' le brun s'approcha de lui et s'assit à son côté. Des yeux violets rencontrèrent des yeux gris,- j'ai réfléchi à un moyen de te faire sortir d'ici.

Le cœur d'Allen s'emballa, le silence se glaça dans l'air. Leurs regards se croisaient à mesure que le tonnerre et les éclairs dansaient dans le ciel. Le froid n'était plus, Allen voulait entendre cette réponse depuis longtemps.

– Alors,

– J'ai cherché le contre sort, mais je me suis posé une autre question.

– Laquelle ?'' s'impatienta le blandin mais le brun ne remarqua pas, comment il allait le faire. Les sentiments humains étaient encore un calvaire pour le gardien.

– Ce n'est pas ton vœu le plus précieux'' dit Kanda en le regardant, ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique violet comme ces cheveux.

– Si'' sa voix n'était qu'un souffle alors que la pluie tombait plus fort avec le vent.

– Non, j'ai remarqué que je peux le faire, te faire sortir parce que ce n'est pas ton vœu le plus cher'' redit son gardien,- même s'il y a un contre sort car c'est le Conseil qui l'a voulu même, ne m'expliquant pas pourquoi je ne devais pas te faire sortir, j'ai le droit. Je peux le rompre, car je suis ton gardien, c'est ma loi qui marche quand ce n'est pas un désir profond.

Allen le regarda, essayant de comprendre. Kanda avait une façon de parler bizarrement. Essayant de comprendre tout ce méli-mélo de mots.

– Tu vas leurs désobéir'' incrédule.

– En quelque sorte, oui, lorsque je vais accepter ton souhait, il n'y aura aucune incidence. Je sais que tu as envie de sortir, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre en toi qui est plus profond. Et c'est ce désir que j'entends depuis qu'on s'est rencontré.

– Il n'y a que ce désir !

– Tu me mens'' Kanda s'approcha de son front, leurs visages étaient l'un en face de l'autre,- je le sens.

– Tu ne pourras pas'' soupira Allen,- au moins sortir d'ici c'est déjà de gagner'' le brun fronça les sourcils.

– Dis-le-moi…

– Kanda ?!'' perdu dans le regard violet de l'autre,- pourquoi tes yeux sont d'un intense violet ?

– À cause de ton désir. Je me suis demandé pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à me canaliser et de faire en sorte que tes émotions ne se mélangent pas avec les miennes. Je me suis éloigné de toi pour m'écouter.

– Sympa'' dit Allen en effleurant les lèvres de son gardien.

– Tes émotions faisaient partie de moi donc j'étais incapable de faire en sorte de lire tes désirs.

– Tu es capable de faire ça.

– Tous les gardiens le font'' Allen hocha la tête,- et je l'ai vu.

– Quoi ?!'' Kanda soupira,- désolé, je t'embête.

– J'ai l'impression que tu n'écoutes pas !

– Si mais ça ne change rien. Tu ne pourras jamais le faire'' en caressant la joue droite de Kanda.

– Teste-moi'' en l'embrassant, le cœur d'Allen fit un saut.

– Kanda…

Les deux se regardèrent. Allen ne savait pas quoi dire, il avait essayé par le passé et des morts, il y en avait.

 _Ne jamais passer par là, tu t'en souviens._

 _Je sais, mais je dois le dire juste pour le dire._

 _Je comprends._

– Mon plus grand désir c'est de voir mon père'' à bout de souffle,- mais je sais qu'il n'y a aucun moyen.

Kanda l'observa plusieurs secondes alors que le tonnerre grondait.

– Tu vois tu ne pourras pas. Je l'ai vu dans le livre qu'aucun souhait ne peux ramener les morts'' triste cette fois mais le gardien ne disait rien, juste le regarder.

– Oui'' Allen baissa les yeux, toujours ce désir et personne pour le faire, Kanda posa la main sur son menton pour le lever,- les morts doivent rester morts, mais il y a un moyen.

– C'est impossible'' Allen n'arrivait pas y croire. C'était une blague. Un éclair frappa le ciel.

– Je ne t'ai jamais menti'' dit calmement le brun,- dans notre monde, il y a un endroit où on peut voir les défunts une dernière fois.

– Kanda.

– Crois-moi, cet endroit est très ancien et très bien gardé par les traqueurs.

– Pourquoi ?

– C'est une porte qui matérialise notre vœu le plus cher'' termina le brun dans un souffle.

– Tu l'as déjà essayé'' demanda son hôte.

– Non.

– Alors comment tu sais que cela marcherait'' le blandin voulait y croire.

– Mon frère l'a déjà utilisé pour parler avec sa mère une dernière fois.

– Kanda, c'est'' les larmes aux yeux,- c'est, je, j'arrive pas y croire. Je pourrais le voir une dernière fois.

– Oui mais cela te fera du mal'' Allen fronça les sourcils,- tu voudras rester avec lui parce que tu vas trouver ton père, mais tu ne pourras pas et c'est le plus dur et ça va te détruire.

– Non'' en souriant,- non juste le voir et lui dire au revoir comme j'aurais aimé le faire il y a longtemps'' sa voix était petite,- Kanda pour la première fois je me sens-moi et c'est grâce à toi'' dit-il en prenant le brun dans les bras.

– C'est dangereux'' dit le gardien,- c'est tellement compliqué d'arriver là-bas.

– Alors comment ton frère l'a fait ?'' demanda Allen ne voulant pas mettre le gardien en danger mais l'envie de voir son père était plus forte.

– Il n'y a qu'un seul homme qui peut nous aider'' Allen entendit de la frustration venant du gardien et de la colère,- mon père.

– Ah, oh d'accord donc ça veut dire.

– Que je dois t'emmener avec moi dans mon monde.

– Ce n'est pas interdit'' sa voix était calme avec de l'excitation pour l'avenir.

– Un de plus ou un de moins ça me fera pas de mal'' dit Kanda en s'allongeant sur lui-, mon père est une personne de confiance même s'il me tape sur les nerfs. Il n'y a que lui que je fais totalement confiance.

– Ça m'intrigue pourquoi ce n'est pas inscrit dans le livre ?

– Alors notre monde serait en cours d'extinction si tout le monde voulait voir les personnes qu'ils ont perdues. C'est dangereux parce que la personne qui y va aura l'envie de mourir pour rester.

– Je ne suis pas comme ça et puis, mon père ne le permettrait pas'' en embrassant à nouveau le brun, son corps sur lui était agréablement chaud.

– C'est un endroit où trois personnes connaît l'emplacement'' les couvertures les emprisonnaient, les mains d'Allen descendaient pour caresser le dos du brun.

– Et comment on fait pour y pénétrer'' demanda Allen en embrassant l'omoplate du gardien.

– C'est très simple quand tu y seras. Je ne pourrais pas te le dire avant'' Allen hocha la tête.

– Je dois me préparer pour sortir d'ici'' le brun hocha la tête avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent fougueusement. Leurs corps se mouvaient, les gémissements furent étouffés par les éclairs. La pluie redoubla d'intensité.

C'était comme si l'apocalypse était à leur porte. Allen rangeait ses affaires après avoir embrassé son gardien plusieurs fois en le remerciant. C'était aujourd'hui sa sortie, sa grande évasion. Le monde fêtait la fin de l'année alors que lui allait le détruire pour mieux le reconstruire. Ce temps n'était qu'un avertissement, cette ville allait connaître un vrai bouleversement en le quittant. Soupirant, prenant le minimum.

– Je suis prêt'' excité.

– J'espère juste que je ne vais pas causer de catastrophe'' dit Kanda nonchalant,- je t'écoute.

Allen sourit et embrassa une dernière fois Kanda alors que l'endroit s'échauffait de plus en plus :

– Je souhaite aller dans ton monde'' leurs regards étaient encrés l'un dans l'autre. La pièce tournait, le temps n'était plus. Des milliers et des milliers d'étoiles, des couleurs vivantes, très flous, des galaxies se profilaient devant eux. Allen ferma les yeux sentant le premier sceau être brisé et lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il était en plein milieu d'un magnifique salon où son regard remarqua un portrait énorme de la famille Tiedoll,- home sweet home'' dit Allen.

 _On a réussi maintenant, il faut juste continuer. Je le sens déjà._

 _C'est bon d'être à nouveau libre._

– Yu, c'est toi'' dit quelqu'un qui sautait les escaliers au prix de tomber et trouva un monsieur prenant son gardien dans les bras.

– Tu m'étouffes'' dit monotone le brun.

– Je suis tellement content de te voir, Yu. Je pensais que je t'avais perdu'' perdue dans ses larmes, le père de famille ne remarqua l'autre visiteur.

– Papa arrête de pleurer sur mes vêtements'' soupira Kanda qui essayait de repousser son père.

Allen regardait le spectacle, c'était souvent comme ça que son propre père le prenait quand il n'avait pas du tout envie de câlin.

– Pourrais-tu me dire fils qui est cette personne ?'' dit l'ex-maréchal se tournant, il l'avait senti même avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

– C'est mon protégé.

– Tu as ramené un mortel dans notre royaume'' Kanda roula des yeux,- tu sais les conséquences.

– Détends-toi, on est venu ici pour vingt-quatre heures pas plus avant de retourner sur Terre.

– Ce que tu viens de faire c'est dangereux. Tu viens de désobéir à la règle la plus importante. Ne jamais ramener d'humain ici.

– Merci, maréchal je n'avais pas compris'' dit sarcastique son fils.

– Yu,

– Non, j'ai pris mes propres décisions et j'en subirais les conséquences. C'est comme ça que tu nous as élevé Marie et moi'' dit en regardant son père dans les yeux qui avait un regard doux.

– Donc, c'est de ma faute si tu franchis les règles de notre monde'' murmura Tiedoll dans sa barbe, Allen regardait ça avec intérêt et amusement. Le père de Kanda était quelqu'un.

– Techniquement oui. Tu nous as appris à se méfier de tout, même les règles régis par le Conseil, ton Conseil papa.

Tiedoll rit de bon cœur :

– C'est vrai suivre les lois les yeux fermés n'est pas toujours avantageux surtout dans notre monde'' il fit une pause pour parler avec son hôte,- bonjour, je m'appelle Froi et je suis le père de cet hors la loi.

Allen essaya de retenir son rire, son corps tremblait :

– Enchantez, je suis Allen Walker'' dit-il amusé.

Le père de Kanda le regarda cherchant quelque chose. Allen le sentit, mais il a toujours su se déguiser et ce n'était pas la dernière personne à essayer de savoir ces arrière-pensées.

– Pourquoi cette visite ?'' demanda le père en se retournant vers son fils, qui s'était assis sur le canapé. Allen resta loin pour ne pas causer des problèmes.

– Je suis venu ici, car j'ai besoin que tu nous guides'' sa voix était calme. De toute façon avec son père, le brun devait toujours êtes calme et zen pour ne pas sortir son déchaînement.

– Pour aller où ?

Il y a eu un moment de silence. Son père était trop profectif envers lui et il n'y avait pas moyen de le dire autrement.

– Dans le sanctuaire des Exorcistes'' la bombe était lâchée.

– Hors de question'' il n'y avait aucune indignation juste un père qui n'allait pas faire ça.

– Tu plaisantes papa. On a pas le temps. On a vingt-quatre heures ici.

– Pourquoi ?

– Mon protégé en a besoin'' Froi regarda le blandin avec un mauvais regard, Allen se fit tout petit,- c'est son désir'' soupira le brun,- je ne peux pas faire autrement tant qu'il aura ce souhait de vouloir voir son père. Tu peux comprendre non.

– Tu entends ce que tu me dis'' la voix s'éleva dans la maison, le brun grimaça.

– Oui, il veut voir son père comment je ne pourrais pas l'aider'' avec colère, la salle devenait bouillant avec leur magie.

– Je refuse…

– Comme tu as refusé que je vois ma mère'' appuyer où ça faisait mal,- je suis ici pour lui.

– Kanda.

– Non, j'ai compris. Tu n'as jamais voulu que je voie ma mère une seule fois.

– On a déjà discuté de ça.

– Non, on ne l'a jamais fait. Tu as fait sourdes oreilles maréchal lorsque j'avais besoin de mon père'' sa magie fit tomber des portraits surtout ceux de son père.

– Tu dois comprendre que c'était impossible pour toi'' dit-il doucement.

– Tu te fiches de moi. Marie a pu aller voir sa mère et moi non'' dit-il en colère,- tu as besoin vraiment de consulter. Tu entends ce que tu dis, l'équation ne va pas là.

– Tu ne comprendras pas la vérité'' son père était peiné.

– Je suis grand, arrête de me traiter comme un gamin. J'en ai marre que tu me mens sur ce sujet'' la colère grandissait le submergeant ne voyant qu'une seule solution et regarda son père,- _que la personne devant moi, le sang de mon sang que le moment donner est arrivé, que mon intention le plus profond soi_ _énoncé_ _et que la vérité rien que la vérité ne sort_ '' termina-t-il, son père le regarda.

– Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?

– Une seule question pour cette formule'' sa voix était rauque,- pourquoi m'a tu interdis de voir ma mère ? Et si tu résistes tu souffriras comme tu m'as fait souffrir'' finit-il.

– Ta mère n'a jamais existé, j'ai dû l'inventer pour te permettre de survivre dans ce monde'' Kanda le regarda et émit un rire,- c'était mieux que le public apprenne que j'avais trompé ma femme alors que tu étais déjà là.

– T'es'' le brun essaya de retenir sa colère.

– Tu es mon fils, Yu. Ne doute jamais'' dit-il marchant vers le brun qui se leva du canapé en reculant.

– Ne m'approche pas.

– J'avais ce désir, tellement énorme, tellement fugace, tellement intense. Alors que la mère de Marie ne pourrait plus enfanter et on pouvait pas gâcher ça éternellement alors on a inventé cette histoire.

– Je ne comprends pas'' ces dents étaient serrées sous la colère,- je ne comprends pas.

Allen s'assit sur une chaise loin d'eux regardant le spectacle.

 _C'était logique._

– Quoi !'' murmura le blandin doucement mais la voix ne lui répondit pas.

– Ce désir était celle de moi et de ta mère Iarissa'' dans un souffle.

– Je ne comprends pas, la mère de Marie'' son père hocha la tête,- mais'' à bout de souffle.

– Tu es né de ma sculpture. Tu as été tellement désiré, mais ce genre de naissance était tabou, elle est encore aujourd'hui. Moi et ta mère n'avait pas le choix d'inventer cette rumeur'' il fit une pause,- on ne voulait pas te perdre, le Conseil allait sûrement te tuer car…

– Ce genre de naissance est une hérésie'' murmura le brun se calmant enfin.

– Oui mais pas pour nous, on a fait tout pour que ça ne sache pas'' les larmes aux yeux,- tu as été une bénédiction. On est tombé amoureux de toi à tes premiers pleurs lorsque tu nous as réveillé un soir d'orage. Tu étais là en plein milieu de ma sculpture.

– Marie le sait'' dit-il froidement.

– Non, ton frère ne sait pas, il ne t'a jamais menti. Il a toujours été là pour toi'' dit rapidement son père, Kanda soupira parce que son frère était tout pour lui.

– Alors, il faut lui dire'' sa voix était enrouée, son père hocha la tête,- je t'en veux de m'avoir menti, mais je comprends pourquoi vous l'avez fait.

– Merci,

Tout le monde essayait de se reprendre. Les émotions devaient être contrôlées. C'était une petite bombe mais le brun ne devait pas être submergé par ça. Le calme revenait petit à petit. La magie était calmée pour le père et le fils. C'était quelque chose qui n'avait pas de lieu aujourd'hui. Kanda regarda son père et redit :

– Il faut nous emmener'' sa voix était plus douce, plus calme ne voulant pas une énième dispute.

– Je le ferais mais à la tombée de la nuit'' dit son père enfin.

– Pourquoi ?'' demanda son fils.

– Les traqueurs sont moins nombreux et les personnes saines d'esprit ne voudront pas traverser le cimetière de l'oubli.

– C'est accueillant tout ça'' dit Allen sans le vouloir,- sorry.

– C'est un endroit où les âmes ne se reposent pas'' dit son gardien.

– Pourquoi ?'' demanda curieusement la blandin.

– Ceux qui ont défié le monde'' dit Tiedoll,- alors c'est pour ça que je m'inquiète pour toi'' regardant son fils.

– Alors pour une fois arrête'' agacé, la bombe n'était pas encore passée mais devait faire profil bas, lui et son père allaient avoir une vraie conversation, le temps était compté,- je vais dans ma chambre pour chercher quelque chose'' avant de disparaître.

Allen était resté seul avec le père de Kanda. L'ambiance avait encore changé. Le père de famille soupira.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça. D'habitude, il peut outrepasser ça''' en regardant lourdement le jeune homme qui voulait disparaître là maintenant,- pourquoi ?'' pensif.

 _S'il savait que tu allais faire à son fils._

 _Oh tais-toi bon sang._

– Je euh…

– Quelle est votre relation ?'' dit le père en le fixant comme s'il allait lui envoyer tous les maux du monde.

– Gardien protégé !

Le plus vieux s'avança vers Allen. Son cœur battait, il n'avait jamais rencontré un père aussi dévoué pour leur enfant.

– Une relation entre le gardien et son protégé est interdite'' dit Tiedoll en se retenant,- est-ce que vous sortez avec mon fils ?

C'était une première mais quelle première de voir un parent aussi en colère et aussi calme posant cette question et le blandin ne savait pas comment le dire.

– Laisse le tranquille'' en voyant le brun apparaître à nouveau.

– Kanda'' dit son père.

– Mes décisions, les conséquences, je sais'' il regarda son père qui sourit.

– Je ne sais pas si je dois être content ou furieux'' dit son père,- mais c'est la première fois de ta vie que tu veux quelque chose'' sa voix était douce.

– J'ai pris cette pierre remplie de magie que Marie et sa mère avaient fait pour moi'' Kanda était loin de dire sa mère, vraiment très loin en la montrant, son père le prit.

– C'est une bonne idée avec une bonne formule d'invisibilité, on pourra passer'' dit son père.

– On peut devenir invisible'' murmura Allen pour lui-même,- c'est incroyable.

– Tu vas t'étonner jusqu'à quand !'' posa le brun.

– Jusqu'à ma mort'' en riant,- et je ne vais cesser de le répéter, tu es une créature incroyable, Yu.

Kanda le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, les joues d'Allen prirent une jolie couleur rouge. Le père rigola :

– Alors c'est comme ça que vous avez séduit mon fils ?!

– Papa'' s'indigna le fils,- revenons à ça.

– Oui'' dirent les deux autres.

 _Tu as marqué un point. Tu devrais dire ça à notre père._

 _Oui,_

 _Oh tu n'es plus en colère que je dise notre père._

 _Non, je suis désolé des fois je perds la tête._

 _Je ne peux pas te contredire._

 _C'est grâce à lui que je t'ai._

 _Nous sommes pareils._

 _Oui…_

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Le plan était établi, la nuit venait à peine de s'éveiller. Tiedoll était dans son sanctuaire. Allen était venu le chercher et remarqua deux pièces un crucifix et une épée de lumière en plein centre. C'était une technique de protection pour que personne ne voit cet endroit. Il y avait un géant de couleur blanche derrière tendant les bras et des pétales tombaient au sol. Ce sanctuaire était floral rassemblant plusieurs arbres en hauteur.

– C'est beau'' dit Allen en marchant vers Tiedoll.

– C'est l'endroit où mon fils est né'' sourire en coin,- c'est le jardin de l'Étreinte.

– Cela a du être spécial comme naissance'' dit dans le ton de la conversation.

– Oui, je ne l'oublierais jamais. Un moment tellement beau qui fut soldé par la peur de le perdre.

– Je peux comprendre, mon père a été effrayé de me perdre aussi à cause des services sociaux même si c'est pas pareil.

– Perdre un enfant pour les parents est horrible. Je ne peux imaginer'' dit-il distrait, Allen fronça les sourcils en regardant quelque chose entre le crucifix et l'épée.

– C'est quoi ?'' en pointant du doigt.

– C'est un lotus enfermé dans un sablier'' dit Tiedoll.

– Les lotus ne sont pas censés être violet, blanc, jaune, rouge, bleu, rose… pourquoi il y a quelques pétales qui sont noirs ?

– C'est sa vie'' dit le père, Allen resta silencieux.

– Kanda le sait !

– Oui, ils sont connectés, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète'' dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Quelqu'un d'extérieur pourrait comprendre,- les pétales noirs me disent que mon fils a été infecté par la magie noire et pourtant mon fils va bien.

– Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas compris.

– Cette magie fait basculer un gardien dans le tourment, lui fait perdre la raison jusqu'à rejoindre les ténèbres.

– Et pourtant mon gardien va bien…

– Oui,'' dit-il en regardant Allen et se leva.

– Votre fils est spécial'' dit-il alors que ces yeux devenaient jaunes mais le père n'eut pas le temps de voir,- je lui ai dit la première fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai senti.

– Vous êtes un être humain'' dit-il sans amertume.

– Je sais, j'ai conscience

– Tu as conscience de quoi'' rentra le brun plein de fourniture dans les mains, son père était allé l'aider.

– Oh qu'on va être invisible, Kanda c'est cool'' en souriant, Kanda roula des yeux.

– Je vais commencer'' dit le père,- mettez-vous dans ce cercle et joignez vos mains avec moi'' ils firent ce qu'il demanda,- _une bulle bleue s'est formée, me donnant toute intimité, par le pouvoir de trois fois trois, cette bulle me protégera ainsi que mes proches_ '' termina Froi, le vent se leva. Une incantation était lancée.

– Papa, c'est…

– Oui la formule que tu as inventé quand tu avais dix ans quand tu ne voulais pas être trouvé.

– Tu étais un garnement'' dit le blandin, le brun pour la première fois le frappa sur la tête,- hey, baKanda.

– Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Moyashi'' se renfrogna le brun.

– On n'y va, on a pas beaucoup de temps'' dit son père et commença une nouvelle formule.

Ils se trouvèrent tous les trois dans une forêt où les lueurs de deux lunes ne pouvaient chasser les ténèbres de la forêt. Les animaux sifflaient, coassaient, hululaient, bourdonnaient mais ne voyant aucun par cette obscurité. Ils étaient tous les trois habillés en bottes, en caoutchouc, des anoraks, des bonnets, des écharpes et des gants, ils étaient enfin prêts à rentrer dans cette forêt pour aller dans le cimetière. Il y avait plein de cercles de lumière entrelacés les guidant dans le noir. Cette forêt était imprévisible que tout un coup la pluie tomba en averse surgit de nulle part. Il y avait des barrières qui empêchaient l'eau de les mouiller mais avec la pluie c'était toujours des fuites sur les barrières. La magie ne pouvait pas lutter contre la Nature. En arrivant à mi-chemin, les cercles de lumières s'éteignirent peu à peu, entendant des bruits, des voix des traqueurs. C'était la partie la plus délicate à faire.

– Je vais les distraire'' dit le père,- vous allez directement au chemin des roses, il y aura la porte'' ils hochèrent la tête avant que Tiedoll ne fit un autre sort pour réapparaître,- _la bulle ainsi formée, m'a bien protégé. Par le pouvoir de trois fois trois, cette bulle dès maintenant, va disparaître._

– Qui va là ?'' demanda un des traqueurs.

– Froi Tiedoll…'' alors que Kanda et Allen traversaient la forêt.

– Oh c'est vous monsieur le maréchal.

– Oui mais appelez-moi Tiedoll, je ne le suis plus'' rit le père de famille.

– Pourquoi vous êtes ici ?'' demanda le traqueur.

– Je suis venu chercher la fleur de Nora'' dit-il,- c'est une espèce spéciale qui pousse que dans cette forêt que pendant la nuit. Je me suis approché de vous pour que vous puissiez m'aider.

– Vous ne devez pas être ici'' continua le traqueur.

– Je sais monsieur…

Les traqueurs étaient des personnes qui n'étaient pas compatibles avec la magie, travaillant pour le Conseil. Leur travail était de chercher et d'enquêter sur la possibilité présence d'Akuma et de guider les gardiens dans leur tâche.

– Toma, monsieur.

– Toma, vous voyez, je ne peux pas venir le matin puisque je vous ai expliqué que la fleur pousse que la nuit et j'ai besoin pour l'un de mes peintures'' sa voix était calme.

Toma le regardait, il n'était pas censé avoir cette conversation. Il était de garde mais c'était monsieur Tiedoll, le maréchal et un peintre incroyable. Sa famille était fan de lui.

– Je vais vous aidez.

– Merci jeune homme'' et ils partirent.

Kanda et Allen étaient en train de marcher sur le champ de rose en plein milieu du cimetière.

– C'est beau comme endroit même si les morts ne les voient pas.

– Détrompe-toi'' dit doucement Kanda pour ne pas se faire repérer.

– C'est une blague'' dit Allen,- non tu ne blagues jamais.

– Ces fleurs sont là pour les calmer'' dit alors qu'ils arrivaient, mais il n'y avait aucune porte.

– Pourquoi, on s'est trompé ?

– Non, il faut juste que tu te rapproches sans moi'' le blandin fit ce que le gardien disait et s'approcha, une porte rouge apparut, un message en doré était écrit « _je l'ai eu à mon premier pas. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais oublier, les choses que j'allais perdre. C'est dur, ça fait mal et si je me perds dans ce monde, je serais seul comme je l'ai toujours été_ », dit Allen à voix haute. Il n'y avait pas de poignée rien du tout.

– Il faut maintenant que tu toques trois fois et dit le nom de celui que tu désires voir au plus profond de ton cœur'' murmura le brun, son protégé fit ce qu'il demanda et toqua en prononçant :

– Mana Walker…

La porte s'imbiba d'eau noire avant que des minis cercles dorés ne s'inscrivent sur la porte :

– C'est normal'' pensif.

– À toi te voir'' alors que la porte s'ouvrait doucement, il n'y avait que les ténèbres. Allen n'hésita pas un seul seconde avant d'entrer et que la porte se ferme sur son dos. Il n'y avait rien juste le silence, il marcha et marcha jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière éblouie l'endroit. La même sensation était là, oui certainement, il allait le rencontrer à nouveau.

À suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

Des souvenirs venaient par milliers, tous se mélangeaient d'un enthousiasme sans nom comme quand son père lui avait dit qu'il allait rentrer dans une école maternelle. C'était une sensation de perdue, mais de bien-être, de pouvoir mettre des nouveaux vêtements, d'avoir un cartable, des livres, des devoirs, des nouveaux amis. C'était tout un monde qui se créait que la veille le gamin qu'il était n'avait pas pu se rendormir trop impatient se levant tôt, préparant les fournitures scolaires, s'habillant de son costume de Bond qui avait fait un malheur auprès des autres parents qui le regardaient adorablement sous le regard attendrissent de son père. Le premier jour avait été incroyable même s'il était perdu parce qu'il ne connaissait pas où se situait sa classe mais un gentil monsieur l'avait aidé, c'était son professeur. L'instituteur commençait à se présenter et à parler de ce qu'ils allaient apprendre durant l'année.

Il y avait eu des souvenirs mémorables, de ces petites ou grandes expériences restées gravées dans sa mémoire pour le reste de sa vie. Comme le soir de noël où la famille Walker avait été invitée pour le repas du soir chez quelques amis. Les décorations étaient tellement féeriques qu'Allen avait demandé à son père de se promener alors que la neige tombait juste pour faire des traces de pas sur ce tapis tout frais où le silence régnait encore. Un moment coupé du monde et à cause de lui, ils étaient arrivés en retard. C'était tellement magique de pouvoir se mêler et de disparaître. Allen, son passe-temps favori pendant les fêtes, était de garnir le sapin, les guirlandes, et les cadeaux sous le sapin. C'était une pile électrique que Mana devait gérer. Pendant cette période, Allen aimait se mettre dans le fauteuil avec une couverture et du chocolat chaud en regardant un film avec son père. Et son jeu favori avec quelques amis était de faire des bonhommes de neige, des anges. Par-dessus tout, il aimait quand son père l'habillait avec un gros manteau, des bonnets et des moufles.

C'était la vie, une vraie pour lui tellement amusante mais tellement casse-pied aussi alors qu'il parcourait le couloir dans le noir, une lumière l'éblouit. Des rires résonnaient, un rire en particulier le fit avancer plus vite et s'arrêta net devant une porte ouverte sur son père qui parlait avec le petit Allen.

– Papa, il y a un monstre sous mon lit'' dit la petite voix de l'enfant.

– Tu veux que je regarde'' dit Mana doucement essayant de consoler son fils qui avait eu un autre cauchemar. Allen hocha la tête et son père s'agenouilla et pencha sa tête souleva la couverture et regarda,- il n'y a aucun monstre, Al.

– T'es sûr parce que, je l'entends quand il fait nuit, il fait de tout petits bruits, il fait d'horribles grimaces'' chantonna le petit, Mana compris et l'attaqua à coup de bisous sur le front, sur la joue, ses mains le faisant trembler de rire et son père reprit la chanson :

– J'en suis sûr, j'en suis sûr. En tordant ses yeux d'limace. Je lui en fais dans la glace'' en caressant la tête son fils qui souriait.

– Quand la lampe est allumée, j'en suis sûr, j'en suis sûr, le monstre alors disparaît : laisse la veilleuse s'il te plaît'' termina Allen,- Mana, tu connais la chanson.

– Bien sûr jeune homme'' il riait,- maintenant, il est temps que tu te couches demain tu te lèves tôt'' en bordant le lit de son fils.

– J'ai pas sommeil'' en boudant, son corps allongé, ses petites mains au-dessous de la couverture, son père assit à côté de lui.

– Comme la nuit dernière'' en fronçant son nez et l'enfant rigola, il aimait quand son père faisait ça. C'était tellement amusant, de sa petite main Allen toucha le nez de Mana,- je vais te manger'' Allen recula sa main en criant et en riant.

– T'es amusant, papa'' un sourire au coin, en baillant.

– Merci, toi aussi'' murmura son père, en voyant son fils fermer les yeux petits à petits.

– Papa, je n'ai plus besoin de la veilleuse'' en baillant encore, ses yeux embués de lacrymal,- mais je veux des papillons qui brillent.

– D'accord'' alors qu'il faisait apparaître des papillons de lumières dans la chambre qui volaient pour s'accrocher au plafond.

– C'est comme des étoiles'' en fermant les yeux doucement.

– Oui'' sa voix était douce alors qu'il embrassa le front de son fils.

Allen avait le sourire aux lèvres alors que la scène devant lui s'effaçait. C'était toujours beau de voir ce souvenir.

– Tu as toujours aimé les papillons'' dit la voix de son père. Les larmes aux yeux se retenant, son souffle était coupé.

– Papa'' en courant pour l'embrasser, son père le prit dans les bras,- je suis tellement content de te voir.

– Moi aussi, Al, tellement'' en caressant la tignasse de son fils qui tremblaient,- calme-toi.

– J'arrive pas y croire, tu es là'' en regardant son père et lui donna une autre embrassade plus fort,- je suis en train de rêver.

– Non,

– Tu m'as laissé'' dit Allen sans le vouloir,- je n'ai pas voulu dire ça'' ses mots étaient emplis de larmes et de frustration.

– Regarde-moi'' dit doucement Mana en prenant le visage de son fils dans ses mains,- tu as tout le droit d'être en colère, frustré, car je t'ai laissé sans le vouloir'' son père aussi avait les larmes aux yeux.

– J'ai eu mal me disant que c'était de ma faute, car tu es venu me chercher'' dit-il sanglotant, les mots devenaient illisibles à mesure qu'il parlait.

– Ne pense pas à ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute'' dit-il rapidement en l'amenant pour s'asseoir sur le lit où l'enfant avait disparu,- c'était un accident. Comment peux-tu te faire du mal ? Rien n'était de ta faute. Juste un accident.

– Mana, tu m'as tellement manqué'' dit le blandin désespéré,- je sais pas où j'en suis, je me sens perdu.

– Respire avec moi, prend un grand souffle'' Allen fit ce que son père faisait, le recopiant. Son corps commença à se calmer doucement.

– Bonjour, papa'' dit Allen en souriant.

– Bonjour, Al…

– J'ai tellement fait pour te voir une seule fois'' son père fronça les sourcils.

– Tu n'as pas osé demander de l'aide au Comte Millénaire'' le blandin fuit le regard de son père, le père soupira,- Allen combien de fois je t'ai dit que cet homme est dangereux.

– Tu me manquais, j'avais mal, terriblement mal. J'étais perdu sans toi. J'ai souffert, comment voulais-tu papa que je pense clairement. Dis-moi'' il cria ces mots avec colère,- je t'en veux, **je t'en veux tellement, Mana** '' son visage était rouge de colère mais c'était de la tristesse qu'il apercevait dans le regard de son fils,- je t'en veux'' à bout de souffle d'une petite voix.

– Combien de temps tu as gardé ça en toi'' demanda calmement son père, prenant sa main pour le consoler. Mana ne pouvait faire que ça.

– Pas en moi parce que ça me détruisait, ça a détruit mon enfance que je n'avais même pas'' rigola sarcastiquement,- j'étais perdu alors je suis allé le voir, il était incapable de te faire revenir, mais il m'a appris comment supprimer mes émotions et les mettre dans des petites boites'' en reniflant du nez, essuyant ses larmes. Un sourire au coin très discret.

– Oh Al'' sa voix était cassée avec un mal être, une douleur vive le prenant,- on règle pas les problèmes comme ça.

– Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me sermonnes je ne suis plus un gamin'' dit-il, agacé. Mana soupira :

– Jamais je ferais ça, tu as toujours été incroyable, mon fils'' en empêchant son fils de se lever,- tu as toujours pris les bonnes décisions et si cette formule t'as aidé alors je suis content.

– Lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais mort, je n'ai pas pu verser une seule larme à ce père qui m'avait laissé. Je n'ai pas pu parce que j'attendais encore à ce que mon père ouvre la porte de chez nous et me dit : Je suis rentré, Al… Que j'allais te courir pour te sauter dessus alors que la baby-sitter s'excusait de ne pas m'avoir retenu et que toi, t'étais juste content de me voir et de sourire ou de rire.

Mana le regarda, voyant son fils souffrir. Une mort non digérée qu'Allen n'avait pas pu faire le deuil.

– J'attends toujours, toujours et c'est insupportable, Mana'' redit Allen prêt à vomir, la douleur était intense ne voulant pas le laisser tranquille.

– Je sais, je sais'' en le prenant à nouveau dans les bras, le consolant. Allen pleurait et Mana le laissait. Pour la première fois, le blandin se sentait bien, parler avec son père de ce sentiment le libérait petit à petit.

– Je ne sais pas à qui je dois pardonner en premier'' murmura Allen, le son de sa voix était étouffé par les vêtements de son père,- je ne peux pas t'en vouloir éternellement. Je n'ai pas cette force-là. J'ai tellement de chose à faire et t'en vouloir m'empêche systématiquement que je le fasse, tu es toujours-là, papa'' constata son fils.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?'' attendant la réponse.

– J'en sais rien, ce sentiment ne va pas me quitter de si tôt, mais il faut que je respire, il faut que j'avance et que j'arrive à dire que tu es parti et que ce n'est pas de ma faute, que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir que ce n'était pas de ta faute.

– Comme ce n'était pas la tienne'' en caressant le dos de son fils qui se sépara de lui. Allen émit un petit rire.

– Pourquoi je te dis tout ça alors que j'ai juste envie de rester ici avec toi et parler ?!

– Parce que tu as besoin de faire sortir cette rage qui était en toi depuis si petit. j'ai laissé mon enfant seul sur ce monde, moi aussi je m'en veux, mais tu es devenu un si beau jeune homme'' Allen rigola.

– Papa'' s'indigna le blandin.

– C'est vrai, regarde-toi grand, en bonne santé et toujours souriant'' fier de son fils.

– J'ai essayé de me reconstruire petit à petit'' soupirant de contentement.

– Tu es allé où ?'' même si Mana savait déjà la réponse mais avait envie d'entendre la voix de son fils. Ce fils qui a grandi sans lui.

– En famille d'accueil, ce n'était pas terrible. C'est juste pas pour moi et puis, je suis allé en hôpital psychiatrique'' son père eut mal au cœur,- ce n'était pas de ta faute. C'est juste que je suis malade prétendument, mais je vais bien, je l'ai toujours été.

– Tu m'étonneras toujours'' il y a une pause,- si tu allais bien pourquoi tu ne t'es pas évadé avec la magie'' demanda-t-il intrigué.

– Oh drôle de question. J'en ai en horreur de cet établissement. Je me suis ennuyé'' en grimaçant, en roulant des yeux.

– Allen Walker, n'évite pas ma question'' dit son père, amusé.

– D'accord'' soupira le blandin,- quelqu'un m'a coincé là-bas, le premier jour que j'avais mis le pied me disant que c'était facile de m'évader, mais j'aurais dû le faire bien avant.

– Pourquoi ?

– En le faisant, en me retenant là-bas, je me suis fait séparé en deux, Mana'' son père fronça les sourcils,- je n'avais accès à ma magie qu'avec ma deuxième moitié.

– Qui ?'' demanda son père curieux.

– Tu ne me prends pas pour un fou'' il regarda son père.

– Tout le monde à un peu de folie en eux'' dit son père solennellement.

– Pas faux, pas faux'' en souriant à son père, ces émotions étaient plus contrôlables maintenant,- je l'ai nommé le Quatorzième.

– Pourquoi ?'' en lui souriant mais Allen était tellement dans ses explications qu'il ne vit le regard de son père.

– Je ne sais pas, c'est venu tout seul. Je l'ai toujours eu dans la tête et même qu'on est sorti de l'hôpital, on s'est pas encore connectés et ça me frustre'' sa voix était agacée, frustré et bien plus encore. Un adolescent en somme, pensa Mana.

– Ce n'est pas pour une bonne raison'' Allen roula sa tête de droit à gauche.

– **Vraiment Mana** '' des yeux jaunes le regardaient,- **qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ?**

– Rien,

– **Tu as toujours su que j'étais en lui, pourquoi dire que c'est une bonne raison** **justifiée**.

– À cause de la prophétie'' Allen sourit malicieusement.

– **Et pourtant tu l'as entraîné pour ça, pourquoi tu as peur ou est-ce que tu fais l'hypocrite ?!**

– Je n'aurais jamais dû le faire. Je m'en veux de vous avoir encouragé là-dedans surtout, Allen, Nea'' les yeux jaunes rient, passant la langue sur les lèvres sèches.

– **Moi et lui on a commencé, le premier sceau a été brisé, il nous reste** **plus** **que deux** '' tout fier d'eux.

– Comment ?'' son nez se fronça, cette manie qui était la sienne.

– **C'était faux de dire que je n'étais pas capable d'apprécier et d'aimer les êtres vivants.**

– Je n'ai jamais eu de doute, Allen pouvait te changer en mieux'' en parlant, tout en caressant les cheveux de son fils,- je suis content que tu as trouvé un hôte qui te comprennes, je suis content pour toi Nea.

– **Moi aussi mon frère mais un jour ou l'autre, Allen prendra la vérité de qui je suis et qui tu es pour moi.**

– Je sais,

– **Tu ne veux pas lui dire** '' répéta Nea.

– Non, le temps arrivera où il l'apprendra. Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir pour une dernière fois.

– **Ce n'était pas un accident, Mana. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ?**

– Il doit faire bien son deuil et puis, ça fait longtemps.

– **Pas pour lui quand il va apprendre…** '' mais fut interrompu par son frère.

– Non ne le laisse jamais apprendre'' en prenant son frère dans les bras,- prend soin de lui.

– **Je l'ai toujours fait** '' Allen grimaça en revenant.

– Il a encore pris mon corps sans ma permission. Il t'a rien fait Mana'' s'inquiéta Allen.

– Non, Al. C'est quelqu'un de génial comme mon fils'' son fils lui sourit.

– Tant mieux parce que j'ai un plan pour le récupérer entièrement'' dit nonchalant Allen.

– Ni pense même pas'' dit son père en le regardant droit dans les yeux,- c'est dangereux, Al.

– Oui mais lui a toujours été là pour moi'' lança la pique,- je lui dois ça. De toute façon je me sens vide, je dois recoller les morceaux. C'est épuisant de me battre avec lui, de donner des permissions. Je veux être moi-même et ne plus entendre ces voix.

– Le rituel est dangereux et très douloureux pour ton cœur'' dit son père.

– Je sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Le premier sceau a été brisé, je dois continuer'' avec un sourire espiègle.

– Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?!'' son père était calme, le regardant. Dieu ce regard paternel l'avait manqué.

– Papa'' rougit Allen.

– Alors oui'' d'un ton sérieux,- qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

– Rien, après le rituel j'essayerais de recoller les morceaux'' dit-il sans plus, ne voulant pas tout dévoiler.

– Qui est cette personne ?'' dit Mana sachant que son fils n'allait pas changer de ce qu'il avait commencé.

– Un gardien d'où tu viens'' dit Allen, son père fut surpris.

– C'est une blague'' son père était abasourdi,- c'est vraiment tordu, je trouve'' son père était maintenant tracassé.

– Je ne crois pas non, papa. Même si tu es devenu humain tu as gardé tes souvenirs donc le Conseil n'a jamais su, je suis juste un pauvre orphelin qui avait besoin d'aide.

– Ne dis pas ça…'' se peina Mana.

– Mais c'est la vérité, je suis un orphelin, je l'ai accepté comme tu dois accepter que j'ai un gardien'' son père sourit.

– Toujours à voir le bon côté des choses, mais je ne comprends pas ce n'est pas interdit les relations protégé·e ou le Conseil a enlevé l'interdiction'' s'intrigua le père.

– Non juste que j'ai un gardien incroyable qui s'en fiche de carrément tout. Il est vraiment incroyable papa'' dit Allen le sourire aux lèvres. Mana voyait bien combien son fils était amoureux de ce gardien.

– Comment s'appelle ton gardien ?

– Kanda'' son père chercha dans sa mémoire.

– La famille Tiedoll. Son père a été incroyable, c'est lui qui m'a permis de garder mes souvenirs.

– C'est vrai…'' surpris agréablement heureux.

– Oui, c'est quelqu'un qui a toujours été contre les décisions du Conseil, toujours a trouvé le moyen de faire moins de dégâts. Un artiste incroyable. J'aurais aimé qu'il peint notre portrait de famille.

Allen sourit :

– Pourquoi il ne m'a pas dit qu'il te connaissait ?

– Quand je suis tombé sur Terre, j'ai réfuté mes droits et ma magie en faisant ça, j'effaçais aussi la mémoire des gens qui m'ont connu.

– Mais tu as gardé ta magie aussi, comment ?'' demanda Allen curieux.

– Une formule interdite qu'un membre du Conseil devait citer pour moi'' Allen compris,- j'ai beaucoup aimé être avec cette famille. Des gens qui ne se laissent pas marcher sur les pieds.

– Je sais.

– Tu ne peux pas faire ça'' dit Mana en prenant sa main,- tout mais pas ça.

– Je suis désolé, mais je l'aime et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de Kanda. Tu dois comprendre, Mana tu es mon père, tu es censé être de mon côté.

– Je le suis, je le serais toujours ne doute jamais'' dit-il en embrassant le front de son fils. Allen continua :

– Kanda est spécial, tellement incroyable. C'est lui que j'attendais.

– C'est ton destin'' murmura son père.

– Oui,

– Tu vas souffrir'' en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils,- je suis tellement fier de toi, tu n'as pas idée, Al. Un fils qui m'a donné envie de vraiment vivre, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te voir grandir.

– Papa'' sentant l'heure s'approcher,- je veux pas te quitter.

– Je sais, mais il le faut, tu as tellement de choses à faire dans ton monde.

– Mana !

– Ça va aller'' en prenant une dernière fois son fils dans les bras, le corps de Mana devenait translucide. Allen tomba sur le lit, son père venait de disparaître. C'était douloureux, son père venait de disparaître mais au moins, il a eu de la chance de lui parler.

 _Respire ne te laisse pas te submerger. Ne recommence pas._

– Je ne veux pas partir, je veux voir mon père, notre père, tu ne veux pas'' peiné.

 _Bien sûr que si, mais on a eu une chance de s'expliquer avec lui maintenant, il faut aller de l'avant Allen._

– Tu as raison, Nea.

 _Comment ?_

– Je ne sais pas, c'est venu comme ça. J'aime bien au lieu de Quatorzième.

 _Tu as sûrement raison._

Le rire raisonna dans la pièce, les ténèbres reprenaient leur droit. Allen disparaissait petit à petit.

À suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

« _I wanna dance in the dark_

 _(Come on)_

 _We gonna light up the night_

 _(Come on)_

 _I wanna dance in the dark_

 _(Come on)_

 _We gonna light up the night_ »

C'était une journée comme les autres. Le ciel n'était pas beau, beaucoup de nuage signe de tempête. Mana conduisait pour aller prendre son fils à l'école. C'était vraiment agréable de recevoir le soleil même si celle-ci était froide. Le père de famille était malade et n'avait pas pu travailler durant toute la matinée. Son dos lui faisait mal, son nez coulait alors que le père qu'il était voulait juste prendre son fils et rentrer chez eux. Allen était une pile électrique qui donnait du boulot aux professeurs. C'était un petit diablotin qui ne se laissait pas marcher dessus, faisant attention à ne pas blesser les autres. Allen était un enfant incroyable que Mana aimait élever. Il y avait le feu rouge, il regarda sa montre ce n'était que seize heures et demie, il allait être un peu en retard, mais ce n'était pas grave. Pour se faire pardonner, lui et son fils allaient chercher une glace au caramel que l'enfant adorait.

– Allez'' dit-il en regardant le rétroviseur, tapotant ses doigts impatients sur le volant. C'était pas son jour de chance.

L'été avait laissé place à l'automne. Ce petit vent frais qui accompagnait la pluie. C'était cette saison que beaucoup d'humains perdaient, une vraie baisse de moral et un manque d'énergie mais pour Mana c'était une saison où il y avait les couleurs chatoyantes, les plats mijotés qu'Allen adorait. C'était la saison de boire des soupes, des plats consistants. Un vrai petit bonheur mais surtout la nature revêtait ses plus belles couleurs : jaune, orange, rouge. Ces tons égayent à leur façon les journées grisonnantes. Son fils aimait aller jouer au parc à cette période, toutes ces couleurs rendaient son petit dingue à prendre des photos partout vraiment partout. Le petit goûté devait être composé que de pomme, raisin, orange pour coller à la saison sinon c'était une vraie crise de larme.

Allen aimait l'assister quand il cuisinait des petits plats maison. C'était un moment convivial surtout quand il préparait des frites maison. C'était la fête, mais ce que Mana aimait le plus c'était les week-ends où il pouvait aller se balader avec son enfant en forêt, chercher des trésors comme son fils les nommait. Son téléphone sonna encore un appel peut-être de l'école. Il allait encore s'excuser mais la voix le fit grincer des dents :

– Tu vas me laisser tranquille'' dit Mana.

– Je le veux et tu dois me le donner, c'est le mal incarné'' dit La voix.

– Tu te fiches de moi, reste loin, tu ne pourras pas'' sa voix était calme.

– Mais un jour, il viendra connaître la vérité'' dit la voix mystérieusement.

– Quelle vérité ?'' dit Mana, alors qu'enfin le feu rouge était passé au vert.

– Au revoir Mana'' alors qu'il démarrait, un camion apparut du côté droit sans le voir, fonçant sur lui.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

 _Oh, and baby I'm fist fighting with fire_

 _Just to get close to you_

 _Can we burn something, babe ?_

 _And I run for miles just to get a taste_

 _Must be love on the brain_

 _That's got me feeling this way (feeling this way)_

 _It beats me black and blue but it fucks me so good_

 _And I can't get enough_

 _Must be love on the brain yeah_

 _And it keeps cursing my name (cursing my name)_

 _No matter what I do, I'm no good without you_

 _And I can't get enough_

 _Must be love on the brain_

Allen remua dans le lit, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Voir son père avait beaucoup remué de choses en lui. Il était toujours dans le monde de son gardien. Le temps leur manquait. Le père de Kanda avait organisé un dîner improvisé pour mieux le connaître et pour savoir ses attentions vis-à-vis de son fils. Allen dut retenir son gardien pour ne pas avoir du sang sur les mains. Le blandin aurait aimé que les choses se passent différemment, mais sa mission était enclenchée. Kanda était en cuisine aidant son père. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il se leva. Les émotions n'étaient même plus les siennes. C'était comme rêver que c'était quelqu'un d'autre dans ce corps. Ses mains étaient froides, ses oreilles lui faisaient mal certainement rougies par le froid.

Il était dans la chambre de Kanda, c'était vraiment un endroit très organisé mais qui donnait de la chaleur. Au plafond il y avait un frais fresque que le père avait peint. Des centaines de lotus tellement magnifiques et qui brillaient dans la nuit. C'était juste un spectacle remarquable. Le sommeil ne voulait vraiment pas de lui. Son regard se posa sur la commode, il y avait une photo de la famille. Devant, il y avait l'aîné qui tenait son frère dans les bras, derrière Tiedoll et sa femme souriant. Il sourit, c'était agréable de voir au moins une famille unie dans le mensonge comme dans la vérité. Son regard capta une petite main derrière le miroir, c'était vraiment beau, une main violette indiscutablement le petit Kanda. Il y avait tellement de dessins sur ces murs. Sa chambre était aussi pareille. Il voulait revenir dans son ancien chez lui mais l'état l'avait saisi. Sa colère monta, les lumières de la chambre commencèrent à clignoter. Sa tête lui faisait mal, essayant de reprendre le contrôle. Son gardien ne devait jamais apprendre pour sa magie jusqu'à la dernière minute.

Ses fesses se posèrent sur le lit et tomba sur le lit, essayant de faire partir cette douleur. Cette famille le rendait complet et c'était étrange. C'était juste là, Allen devait réussir.

 _Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre._

 _Merci, Nea vraiment._

 _Va les voir, ne reste pas seul. Fait la conversation tant que le père de Kanda ne nous déteste pas._

 _Tu as indubitablement raison._

 _J'ai toujours raison._

Allen se leva de nouveau toujours avec son mal de dos. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers son père. Il avait pu voir son père, Kanda était vraiment une créature divine, se disait Allen alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. Au mur, il y avait tellement de photos, tellement de bêtise en descendant la dernière marche même par terre, il y avait des petites mains violettes et vertes. Soupirant, il s'avança vers la cuisine mais fut prit de cours en voyons le frère de Kanda lui faisant face. Heureusement qu'il était maître de ses émotions.

– Bonjour Marie'' dit doucement Allen en le regardant.

– Salut, Allen'' en souriant.

– Vos entrées sont toujours impressionnables.

– Allons, tu s'est mieux monsieur Walker'' dit-il, Allen rit en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres,- personne ne s'est pas entretué.

– Non, ça va j'ai arrêté mon gardien à temps.

– Tant mieux, je n'ai pas envie de voir mon frère en prison'' dit-il amusé,- où est-ce qu'ils sont ?

– À la cuisine. Je t'accompagne'' dit-il en marchant vers la cuisine.

– Marie qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?'' la joue de Kanda avait un peu de mousse de vaisselle.

– Dit tout de suite que tu n'es pas content de me voir'' dit Marie alors que son père venait vers lui pour l'embrasser.

– Moi, je suis content de te voir, fils'' dit Tiedoll content de se trouver en famille.

– Merci, papa'' en le prenant dans ses bras.

– Merde'' dit Allen en mordant sa lèvre inférieure qui attira les regards de la famille Tiedoll.

– Mince tu saignes'' dit nonchalant Marie.

– Ça va, ce n'est rien'' dit Allen alors que Kanda venait vers lui.

– Tu n'as pas réussi à dormir'' sa voix était douce.

– Non, je voulais te dire merci pour m'avoir permis de voir mon père'' Marie regarda son père en soupirant :

– C'était un souhait'' demanda Marie.

– Oui'' répondit son frère,- il y a un problème ?!

– Tu es allé voir le sanctuaire des Exorcistes'' ce n'était même pas une question,- tu sais que c'est dangereux.

– Pas pour toi quand tu es allé voir ta mère'' dit le brun.

– Notre mère'' dit Marie en le corrigeant,- pourquoi tu fais toujours ça, elle t'a élevé ?!

– Oh tu veux savoir la nouvelle'' dit Kanda,- c'est vrai notre père ne t'a pas dit, n'a pas eu l'occasion. Figure-toi que tout ce qu'on sait'' en nettoyant le sang sur les lèvres d'Allen qui regardait sachant ce que le gardien allait dire,- n'est qu'une mascarade. Je n'ai pas de mère.

– Quoi ?'' dit Marie ne comprenant plus rien.

– Ça suffit'' dit le père,- Marie va t'asseoir dans le salon, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Kanda va en haut avec ton protégé et soigne-le'' il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Son ton était autoritaire.

– Comme tu veux'' dirent les deux fils. Allen essaya de retenir son rire. Des vrais gamins. Il sentit son corps partir.

– Kanda'' se plaignit Allen se trouvant dans la salle de bain.

– Pourquoi tu t'es mordu les lèvres ?

– J'en sais rien par inadvertance'' dit-il alors que le brun cherchait quelque chose.

– Tiens bois ça'' il fit ce qu'il demandait en grimaçant.

– C'est horrible comme goût'' mais sentit la douleur de son dos partir ainsi que de sa lèvre,- oh ça fait du bien'' il embrassa Kanda sur les lèvres,- t'es un ange'' en entourant le corps du brun,- tu m'as manqué.

– Moyashi ne te comporte pas comme ça'' s'indigna le gardien.

– Je me comporte comme je veux, baKanda'' le corps d'Allen était lourd, le sommeil le prenait,- qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

– Tu t'endors, tu as besoin de sommeil avant qu'on parte'' dit-il, son protégé était déjà dans les vapes et le transporta dans son lit.

– Mm'' murmura le blandin en s'enfouissant sous les couvertures.

Kanda avait besoin aussi de sommeil mais devait régler les problèmes de famille et embrassa le front de son hôte.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Toquant la porte, son frère le laissa entrer :

– Notre père est quelque chose'' dit Marie, assit sur une chaise travaillant sur le dossier de son ancienne protégée.

– Tu veux dire notre famille'' murmura Kanda en s'asseyant sur le lit.

– On veut vraiment avoir des problèmes'' dit-il en rigolant,- j'ai pris du temps à pardonner notre père ce qu'il avait fait à notre mère. C'était idiot, je m'en veux.

– Non, c'est de leur faute, il fallait juste nous le dire'' en soupirant.

– Il faut qu'on cesse d'en vouloir à notre père'' dit Marie en se retournant pour le regarder.

– Oui certainement…

– Alors toi et Allen. Tu as pu enfin démêler tout ça.

– Oui.

– Maintenant, il faut juste faire attention.

Ils parlèrent jusqu'à tard. Un grondement firent trembler la maison.

– C'est eux'' dit Marie en se levant rapidement. Il y avait des éclairs qui frappait la maison. Kanda se leva.

– Comment ils ont su ?'' demanda le brun en sortant de la chambre pour aller dans la sienne, il rencontra son père :

– Il faut que tu partes, le Conseil va bientôt arriver. Ils savent qu'il y a un être humain dans notre monde.

– Ils doivent savoir que c'est nous'' dit-il alors que Marie venaient vers eux.

– Non, toutes les maisons sont dans la même condition que le nôtre'' parla vite son père en rentrant aussi dans sa chambre.

– Je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil'' dit Kanda alors que son frère récitait des formules pour empêcher la chambre d'être détectée pour l'instant, faisant en sorte que personne ne soit dans la maison.

– Génial'' dit Marie.

– Quoi, il était épuisé'' dit Kanda se sentant attaqué. Son père fit un cercle au milieu de la chambre.

– Vous allez partir quand'' dit son père.

– Dans pas longtemps.

– Alors on aura pas beaucoup de temps. Il faut le faire maintenant'' dit son père,- Marie toi aussi, tu dois t'en aller. Tu n'étais pas censé être ici'' dit leur père inquiet.

– Je sais'' en grognant, il prit Allen dans le lit et s'avança vers le cercle.

– Tu es sûr que tu pourras tout gérer'' dit Kanda à son père alors qu'un portail s'ouvrait.

– Oui,

– N'oublie pas de tout effacer, papa'' dit Marie.

– Je sais je ne suis pas né d'hier'' dit le père de famille.

– C'est ça qui nous pose problème'' cria le brun alors que le portail se fermait,- fait attention à toi'' dit Kanda en le prenant instinctivement son père dans les bras avant de sauter.

Tiedoll soupira, c'était la première fois que son fils venait vers lui. C'était agréable. Maintenant, il fallait faire le plus facile. Il croisa ses bras, avant de plier son index et son majeur, une lumière commença à apparaître. Il décolla ses mains, la lumière se croisant en fil et récita encore et encore la même chose.

– _Que les traces qui ont été commises ici_ _disparaissent_ '' les choses commencèrent à prendre place,- _que le haut devient le bas, que tout s'entremêle_ '' en le disant ses mains s'enroulèrent autour,- _que ma maison devient celle d'hier._

La porte s'ouvrit en brouhaha sans nom. Il souffla, il espérait qu'il aurait de la chance et dit :

– _Xul vomech nijast !_ '' une formule pour la chance, c'était un plus.

– Tiedoll'' dit quelqu'un. Il se transporta dans le salon pour trouver le Conseil.

– Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous ?

– Vraiment Froi'' dit Cross en regardant la maison.

– On est ici'' soupira Cloud,- car, un humain est dans notre monde.

– Quoi c'est impossible'' dit l'ex-maréchal.

– C'est à cause des brèches qui se sont ouvertes entre notre monde et celle des humains'' dit Yeegar,- les forces du bien et du mal ont été déséquilibrées.

– Vous êtes toujours en train de décrire ce qui est mal et ce qui est bien'' dit Froi en soupirant,- le monde change, réveillez-vous.

– De quoi tu parles, Froi'' dit Sokaro.

L'homme de la maison les regarda, c'était ses amis mais les choses allaient devenir compliquées s'il s'agissait de sa famille. Il fera tout pour les protéger.

À suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 :**

Un an s'était passé depuis qu'il avait quitté l'asile psychiatrique. Il y avait tellement de choses qui s'était passé durant cette année. Allen, ne savait pas si tout avait changé pour le mieux ou pour le pire, mais il n'avait qu'une raison : aller jusqu'au bout même étant recherché par les autorités alors que son gardien était recherché par le Conseil. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours surtout dans son monde. Ils devaient être incognitos. La police le recherchait à cause de l'accident qui était survenu dans son ancien hôpital. Il y avait eu le feu et personne n'avait pu s'échapper donc logiquement c'était de sa faute. Parce qu'il avait eu le temps de mettre le feu avant de partir. Dans pas longtemps, le blandin devait rencontrer un associé de son père pour avoir quelques réponses. Il prit le bracelet argenté qui le changeait physiquement d'apparence. Il ne s'était pas encore habitué avec des cheveux bruns, ses cicatrices n'étaient plus, son bras n'était plus rouge. Juste une apparence, mais ce n'était pas la sienne.

Mais c'était une année de bonheur avec son gardien. Ce n'était pas facile, toujours en cavale, mais ces temps-ci, ils avaient pu trouver une maison abandonnée qu'ils ont pu rénover à l'aide de la magie même si c'était un peu dangereux. Mais depuis, ils faisaient profil bas surtout Kanda. Son gardien avait placé un sortilège puissant qui empêchait leur détection. Kanda était certainement en train de méditer dans le jardin, essayant de trouver des solutions pour leur situation et c'était le bon moment pour Allen d'agir sans que son brun ne se rende compte. Il ferma la porte à clé et récita quelques formules pour empêcher quiconque de rentrer avant son rituel. Le lit fut déplacé en l'air à l'aide de sa magie, il prit une craie et dessina un cercle en plein milieu où il y avait le lit. Dans le cercle, il fit un pentagramme et écrit dans les cinq points cardinaux : feu, terre, métal, eau, bois et le fit disparaître à l'œil nu et le lit se reposa.

Allen s'habilla d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon noir et des bottes noires avec des traits rouges. Il prit un long manteau noir, son sac étant prêt à partir, le blandin ouvrit la porte. Il descendit les escaliers pour aller trouver son compagnon dans le jardin. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était l'endroit favori de son gardien. Kanda aimait venir ici quand dans la vie de tous les jours, les idées se bousculaient sans cesse. Pour le gardien qu'il était, il fallait être capable de garder son esprit concentré sur une seule chose, ou de faire le calme dans sa tête. C'était pour ça en mettant les pieds dans le jardin, Allen trouva quelques bougies autour de Kanda qui méditait en l'air en position de lotus. Allen voyait la magie du gardien être canalisée et l'encercler. Il attendit quelques instants avant de faire part de sa présence, tout le corps de Kanda se retourna pour le voir, toujours dans l'air.

– Tu t'en vas ?'' demanda son gardien.

– Tu sais qu'on a des voisins'' dit Allen en posant contre la porte.

– Personne ne peut me voir juste un adolescent qui parle tout seul'' murmura alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

– Waouh, merci'' en comprenant que le brun était invisible aux yeux des autres,- je n'ai jamais posé cette question mais en tout cas, t'es magique t'es forcement un sorcier même si tu es mon gardien ?!

Allen vit le brun froncer son nez qui était une manie vraiment adorable lui disant que c'était une question conne mais qu'il allait répondre quand même.

– Je suis juste une créature magique ou une personne magique comme tu le veux donc forcement.

– Tu es sorcier'' dit Allen en s'avançant vers son gardien et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

– Il y a différentes catégories mais oui, je suis un.

– Comment ça !'' en embrassant à nouveau son compagnon, mais cette fois-ci au coin des lèvres.

– Il y a plusieurs titres par exemple si une personne de mon monde veut être un traqueur c'est le niveau un sans magie. Le sorcier se situe entre le deux et le cinq. Le gardien entre le six et le neuf. Le conseil le dix mais tout dépendra des capacités de la personne qui peut être en dehors de cette catégorie.

– Donc les niveaux ça ne sert à rien'' un sourire au coin de sa lèvre.

– Oui juste pour la paperasse et de les classifier pour avoir un semblant d'ordre'' dit doucement le brun alors que le calme revenait dans son cœur,- tu es préoccupé, pourquoi ?'' sentit le gardien.

– Tu as des nouvelles de ton père et de ton frère'' dit Allen en s'agenouillant devant son gardien, posant son sac au sol.

– Tu n'as pas être préoccupé, ils sont en vie'' sa voix était si douce, si calme qu'Allen se demanderait si son amant était inquiet mais Allen le connaissait mieux que ça.

– Comment tu le sais ?'' de voir l'impassibilité du brun le rendait nerveux.

– Est-ce que tu mijotes quelque chose ?'' répondit le brun par une autre question en le regardant avec un sourcil lever.

– Non'' répondit rapidement le blandin,- et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question'' Kanda le sonda en fermant les yeux. Montrant juste de la paisibilité pour que son gardien lui laisse tranquille.

– Je les sens. Dans ma famille, on est tous connectés d'une certaine façon.

– Donc, si un membre de ta famille venait à disparaître.

– Tu veux dire mort'' dit doucement le brun,- oui je le ressentirais.

– Est-ce que… ?'' en posant une main sur la cuisse du brun,- tu ressens leur douleur'' le brun hocha la tête,- ton père.

– Il va bien pour le moment, je ne ressens que son calme. Pour mon frère aussi, il fait son boulot.

– Comment tu peux communiquer avec eux ? Tu m'as dit que ton père était en prison et ton frère sous haute surveillance.

– Tu me déçois des fois'' dit le gardien.

– Hey,'' s'indigna le blandin.

– Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, Moyashi'' Allen le méritait,- je communique par la pensée avec eux. C'est un moyen sécuritaire et très ancien pour notre famille.

Allen s'excusa en l'embrassant plusieurs fois sur la bouche et Kanda le repoussa besoin de sa respiration et de son espace personnel. Le blandin sourit en l'embrassant à nouveau et le brun soupira :

– Où tu vas ?'' redemanda le gardien en se posant sur le sol.

– Je vais rencontrer un associé de mon père'' en mettant une mèche brune derrière l'oreille de Kanda qui était plus bleu nuit.

– Tu veux que je vienne !

– Non merci, je sais me débrouiller et puis, c'est quelqu'un de confiance qui a bien connu mon père.

– J'ai faim'' murmura le brun pour lui-même.

– J'ai fait des sobas puisque tu ne manges que ça depuis notre année de cavale'' dit-il, amusé.

Kanda le dépassa, le blandin le suivit :

– J'y vais'' auprès de la porte, leur maison n'était pas remplie, il n'y avait aucune photo rien qui pouvait dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un mais Allen allait changer ça,- je ferais attention à moi'' dit Allen sarcastiquement puisque son gardien était déjà dans la cuisine même pas un au revoir,- au revoir mon amour. Oh merci, de rien.

– Tais-toi bon sang ou je te jette un sort de silence'' la voix de Kanda résonna dans la maison, Allen sortit en rigolant en fermant la porte. C'était drôle de chercher un peu son gardien.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Arystar Krory un associé de son père vampire de son nom d'origine roumaine. Oui, Allen avait oublié de dire à son gardien qu'il allait rencontrer un homme qui était devenu vampire au Moyen Âge. C'était un homme qui était amoureux de la belle Eliade. Une femme fatale qui l'avait transformé pour le garder auprès d'elle. Mais les habitants de leur village les avaient soupçonnés et avaient fait une chasse aux vampires. C'était une rencontre assez particulière à cette époque. Allen ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans avec sa femme Eliade. C'était un couple hors du commun. Arystar avait un caractère sensible, naïf et généralement calme lorsqu'il n'avait pas faim au contraire de sa femme qui était autoritaire, qui s'en fichait des êtres humains avant de rencontrer son âme sœur. Quelqu'un pour vivre pour l'éternité. C'était beau d'une certaine façon alors qu'il apparaissait dans la maison des Krory.

– Bonjour, Allen'' dit une voix sensuelle qui le prit dans les bras.

– Bonjour, madame Eliade. Comment allez-vous ?'' en l'embrassant sur la main signe de respect.

– Bien jeune homme, que vous avez grandi mon garçon'' est-ce qu'Allen avait dit qu'Eliade l'adorait.

– La dernière fois que vous m'avez vus, j'avais cinq ans'' en souriant,- je suis venu vous rendre visite.

– Vous tombez bien, Arystar ne parle que de vous depuis quelques années. Mon compagnon n'a pas réussi à vous trouver après la mort de votre père'' dit-elle en caressant ses cheveux comme quand il était enfant,- toutes mes condoléances.

– Merci, madame Eliade'' en s'avançant avec elle. Même si madame Eliade n'avait pas du tout dit, Allen compris. Oui sûrement il aurait aimé habiter avec eux.

C'était une maison immense. Tellement d'escaliers, de chambres, de couloirs, de salle de bains, de salons. Allen pas à pas découvrit l'endroit, le couloir était long avec des énormes lustres au plafond, des gigantesques photos d'eux et il y avait même de lui et son père. Eliade le remarqua :

– Votre père est venu avec vous quand vous n'aviez que trois ans, c'était une journée inoubliable. Vous étiez un bambin calme et adorable avec vos joues toutes rouges'' Allen lui sourit tout en regardant les photos, un sentiment agréable,- ce jour-là un de mes amis est venu nous visiter et proposer de nous prendre en photo'' elle s'arrêta, le blandin fit de même,- je n'avais pas remarqué avant mais vous sentez divinement bien, l'odeur d'un autre monde, de la magie pure comme je n'ai jamais vu depuis longtemps teintée d'une pointe de magie noire, c'est exquis'' sa voix était rêveuse.

Allen mordilla sa lèvre inférieure ne sachant quoi dire. Eliade prit la parole :

– C'est un gardien'' alors qu'elle le regardait avec un sourire magnifique, ils commencèrent à marcher à nouveau,- et monsieur Walker voudra bien me dire ce que vous avez fait ?

– Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, c'est mon gardien'' elle fronça les sourcils.

– Sait-il que vous utilisez la magie noire ?!'' intriguée elle l'était.

– Non… je ne peux pas risquer même s'il n'est pas contre cette magie, il n'est pas du tout à l'aise.

– Intéressant que vous soyez avec un gardien. Le Conseil n'a pas fait attention'' elle rit. Son rire était agréable aux oreilles du blandin.

– Je suis allé là-bas, il y a un an.

– Alors c'est pour ça que votre apparence a changé.

– Oui et non, la police me cherche pensant que j'ai détruit l'hôpital psychiatrique.

– Alors, c'était là que vous étiez'' sa voix était enrouée, Allen apercevait de la tristesse.

– Ce n'était pas de votre faute ni à votre compagnon. Je sais ce que vous pensez, vous dite que vous auriez dû faire mieux pour me chercher, mais ce n'est pas grave'' en posant une main sur son épaule.

– Votre père nous a demandé de vous protéger.

– Bien sûr qu'il a fait'' murmura Allen rassurant,- mais ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'est la vie et je m'y suis fait.

– Vous êtes devenu un jeune homme courageux et de bon sens'' dit-elle en ouvrant une énorme porte, c'était le salon.

– J'essaye tous les jours madame Eliade.

– Attendez ici, je vais appeler Arystar, asseyez-vous. Je vous apporterais de quoi manger. J'espère que vous aimez les choses sucrées'' Allen hocha la tête et elle était partie dans sa longue robe élégante.

Allen regarda le salon. Il y avait une cheminée, au-dessus il y avait le portrait d'Eliade et d'Arystar dans un jardin remplit de fleurs violettes. En face, il y avait l'énorme canapé où il était assit, à côté une table avec des chaises. Il y avait une énorme télévision accrochée au mur. C'était comme être au cinéma.

– Allen'' dit l'associé de son père en entrant dans le salon,- je suis content de vous voir.

– Arystar moi aussi'' en se prenant dans les bras,- où est Eliade ?

– Ma campagne est allée préparer quelque chose pour vous'' en s'asseyant aussi dans le canapé,- vous ne savez pas combien je suis content de vous voir.

– Moi aussi…

– Je vous ai cherché, mais je n'ai pas réussi à vous trouver.

– Ce n'est rien, je suis là maintenant, c'est le principal.

– Vous voulez quelque chose à boire'' en se levant toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

– Merci mais non'' dit-il alors qu'Arystar prenait un verre et mit du liquide rouge sûrement du sang et revint vers lui.

– Alors que me vaut cette surprise'' dit l'hôte de la maison en buvant son verre de sang.

– Je suis venu pour parler de mon père. Vous étiez son associé.

– Oui, un homme d'avenir qui savait tout sur tout'' il fit une pause,- j'espère que vous allez dîner avec nous ?

– Bien sûr cela me fera plaisir'' en prenant quelques bonbons dans un bol de cristal, prévu à cet effet.

– Ma femme m'a dit que vous avez un gardien'' le blandin hocha la tête,- c'est bien comme ça vous n'êtes pas tout seul. Dans mon ancienne vie, j'avais une gardienne, elle s'appelait Lenalee Lee.

– Vous vous souvenez ?!

– Oui, car je suis devenu vampire, je n'ai jamais détruit la promesse de divulguer ma gardienne au monde des êtres vivants. J'étais quelqu'un de maladroit, qui avait toujours des ennuis. C'est là que ma gardienne est apparut m'aidant dans ma vie même me faisant rencontrer ma chère et tendre Eliade'' un sourire aux lèvres, rêveur,- Lenalee était surtout là pour ça. Je la remercierais toujours.

– C'est vraiment incroyable.

– Comment est votre gardien ?'' demanda Arystar.

– Je ne rêverais pas mieux'' en riant.

 _De toute façon aucun gardien, gardienne n'est comme lui. Notre gardien est spécial._

 _Tout est fait pour ce soir._

– Tant mieux alors que voulez-vous savoir sur votre père ?

– C'est surtout si vous avez gardé des affaires qui lui appartenaient'' sa voix était enrouée,- des dossiers.

– Oui, je les ai classés pour avoir un ensemble. Pour comprendre son accident.

– Je l'ai vu'' le vampire le comprit,- mon gardien m'a aidé. J'ai eu une occasion de lui dire au revoir.

– Il a du être heureux de vous voir'' en regardant Allen alors que sa compagne venait d'entrer dans le salon.

– Oui, c'était agréable de le voir et de pouvoir passer à quelque chose d'autre'' en remerciant Eliade pour les douceurs et dit,- vous faites encore des amitiés humaines.

– Oui'' répondit la compagne,- c'est agréable de les avoir avec nous même si à la fin, ils meurent.

– Parfois on propose à ceux qu'on a confiance de devenir immortel. Ils deviennent notre famille. Chacun part de leur côté essayant de trouver un nouveau sens à leur non vie.

– Puis revienne s'installer dans leur maison familiale'' termina Eliade. Allen mangeait tranquillement ces douceurs comme si rien n'était.

– Waouh votre famille doit être grande'' dit Allen impressionné.

– Pas tant que ça, on doit faire attention aux chasseurs de vampire.

– Dire que le monde n'a pas connaissance des êtres surnaturels'' dit Eliade en croquant dans une pomme rouge qui saignait.

– Pourtant il y a qui croit'' dit Allen.

– Oui, il existe des films, des séries, des livres sur tout ça'' dit Krory,- c'est un plaisir de les lire et de les voir.

– C'est son plaisir coupable'' dit Eliade en regardant son compagnon qui rougit. Allen rit :

– C'est trop mignon.

– Oui, mon compagnon l'est…

Les trois rigolèrent de bon cœur :

– Aujourd'hui on va faire le dîner'' dit Krory.

– Oui'' répondit sa compagne.

– Ne vous sentez pas obliger.

– Bien sûr que si, même si nous ne mangeant pas de nourriture humaine, je suis devenu un pro pour cuisiner'' dit Krory, sa campagne acquit de la tête.

– On le fait pour nos amis humains'' continua Eliade.

– D'accord, mais je peux vous aider.

– Ça sera un vrai plaisir'' dit Krory.

– Je vais vous laisser, je vais me reposer un peu'' en embrassant les lèvres de son compagnon et donna un baiser sur front d'Allen.

– D'accord, Eliade'' alors qu'elle partait, Krory demanda Allen de le suivre :

– Votre maison est vraiment magnifique.

– On l'a obtenu de mon arrière grand-père ce qui est étrange parce que je ne savais pas que ma famille était riche.

– Les familles et les secrets font bon ménage'' Arystar confirma avec un énorme oui de la tête.

– Après le dîner, je vous donnerais tous les dossiers de votre père.

– Merci'' ils continuèrent à parler de la vie.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Allen arriva tard à la maison. Il était quasi minuit. C'était un dîner d'enfer. Il avait passé un bon moment avec eux. Il déposa les dossiers dans le salon. Il y avait tellement de carton. Allumant la lumière du salon, il remarqua le dîner que le brun lui avait laissé. Allen se sentait un peu coupable. Le temps dehors était vraiment agréable en déposant par terre les cartons et alla chercher encore. C'était la pleine lune où les loups garous sortaient apparemment.

 _Il est temps._

 _Impatient va._

 _Ce n'est pas ce qui dit ton cœur._

 _Oh la ferme._

Allen mit le plat dans le frigo, puis lava les dernières assiettes qui étaient dans le lavabo prêt aller se rendormir avec son compagnon. Vivre avec Kanda était facile. Il n'y avait aucune complication.

 _Tu t'es fais du mal._

 _Tant mieux ça aide._

Il monta les escaliers et remarqua une photo accrochée sur le mur. C'était sûrement son gardien qui l'avait mis là. Une photo sur la fleur de lotus. Il alla d'abord à la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller de la crasse avant de se dévêtir et de mettre un pyjama. Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid, c'était un jour agréable pas comme les autres. Fermant les lumières, il rentra dans la chambre où son amant était complètement recouvert par la couverture. Kanda était quelqu'un qui n'aimait vraiment pas le froid à mesure qu'ils se connaissaient.

 _Fais-le_

Kanda gémit dans son sommeil alors qu'Allen s'approchait et monta sur le lit :

– Kanda'' murmura le blandin dans l'oreille du brun qui essaya de chasser ce bruit en tournant la tête,- mon chaton'' Allen recula sachant pertinemment que le gardien n'aimait vraiment pas des surnoms idiots.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?'' dit le brun en ouvrant les yeux doucement, toujours dans son sommeil. Il avait du mal à rester éveiller.

– Tu m'as promis'' dit Allen sensuellement.

– Quoi !'' irrité.

– Franchement, il faut pas compter sur toi'' murmura le blandin en s'approchant de Kanda.

– Tu as dit quoi'' mais fut interrompu par le baiser de son protégé qui était intense.

La respiration du gardien s'accélérait trahissant sa tension intérieure. Allen posa une main sur son épaule qu'il laissa descendre sur son omoplate, puis jusqu'au creux de ses reins, une main assurée. Dans son cou, la respiration haletante du blandin s'accéléra et un petit frisson lui parcourut le corps. Kanda attrapa son autre main qui s'ennuyait et la posait sur son bas-ventre, juste au-dessus de sa ceinture. L'autre main du brun se posa par-dessus la sienne en renfort de la première et le brun l'aidait à le caresser d'une hanche à l'autre, tout le bas-ventre. Le contraste de leurs peaux était saisissant. La chaleur était écrasante à mesure que leurs peaux se touchaient, l'orage se profilait, les éclairs envoyaient des flashs lumineux dans le ciel alors que la pièce devenait de plus en plus noire, prit dans leur passion de découvrir encore leur corps. D'un instant à l'autre, la pluie tomba alors qu'Allen embrassait de nouveau son gardien.

Les mains d'Allen caressaient par-dessus le haut du pyjama de Kanda, les caresses étaient lentes et sensuelles, la température ne faisait qu'augmenter. Le brun posa les mains sur les siennes et les guida lentement plus bas, beaucoup plus bas, les ramenant en même temps tout doucement vers le devant. Le corps d'Allen se plaqua doucement contre Kanda l'enlaçant par-derrière. L'excitation était à son comble, la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient brûlait leurs corps. Les baisers d'Allen étaient humides contre son cou alors que ses mains caressaient ses fesses entrant…

– Mais, donnes moi ça'' cria Timothy sous la colère. Son gardien, regarda ce que son protégé lisait.

– Franchement qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?'' demanda calmement,- tu l'as pris en douce. Tu n'as pas l'âge de lire ça.

– Tu fais chier, Tsuki'' en boudant, il croisa ses bras.

– Langage jeune homme, tu n'as que neuf ans'' en faisant disparaître le livre.

– Tu es vraiment naïf, Tsuki. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai neuf ans que je ne connais rien'' s'indignait de son gardien,- ma mère est là pour répondre à toutes mes questions.

– Je ne crois pas que ta mère autorisera à voir ça'' sa voix était autoritaire,- tu continueras à le lire quand tu auras au moins seize ans, vingt ans, trente ans.

– Vraiment'' choqué, il était,- alors il ne fallait pas me le donner ton putain de bouquin'' Tim croisa ses bras sous la colère, son corps était en ébullition.

– G, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ton langage, tu veux être puni.

– Tu n'peux pas ?!'' en levant un sourcil.

– Oh si, je peux, car la règle m'autorise à ne pas accepter de vœu pour ceux qui se comportent mal'' son gardien était tout fier.

– Oh non'' dit sa toute petite voix,- mais l'histoire devenait de plus en plus intéressante'' se plaignit son protégé.

– Mais tu dois attendre…

– Donc pour le ''sexe'' non, mais tu m'as permis de voir des meurtres, des suicides, des rituels'' en hochant la tête sarcastiquement,- mais, tu es un bon gardien si ma mère l'apprenait.

Ledit gardien soupira :

– Tu ne rends pas les choses faciles.

– Hey, je suis un enfant, c'est mon boulot de rendre la vie des gens difficiles'' en souriant tout en prenant sa peluche dans les bras.

– C'est quoi cette phrase toute faite, non laisse tomber je veux rien savoir, tu vas dormir, demain tu as cours tôt'' dit son gardien.

– Je sais, mais tu sais que je vais continuer'' avisa l'enfant espiègle.

– Oui, hélas, mais j'ai placé un sort, tu l'auras à l'âge de tes seize ans.

Timothy rigola en regardant sa peluche :

– Mais je vais essayer quand même, tu es prévenu'' en se couchant dans son lit.

– Bonne nuit, G'' murmura son gardien, se mettant sur une chaise.

– Bonne nuit'' en baillant.

Le sommeil ne voulait pas de lui, car sa curiosité voulait connaître la suite de l'histoire. C'était comme mettre un bon gâteau au chocolat devant lui, appétissant ne lui demandant que de le manger. Tim, n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot, l'histoire de Yu Kanda, de la famille Tiedoll, il allait le finir. C'était tellement confus la vie du brun. C'était juste incroyable.

 _FIN_

* * *

NB : Une pause pour le moment

23/04/2020 NB2: En fait c'est ici que je devais le terminer même si les intrigues ne sont pas toutes résolus. J'ai plein d'idée si un jour l'envie de me prendre de l'écrire et de terminer la deuxième partie de l'histoire, je le posterais. Sinon merci à ceux qui ont commenté et lu. Et bonne chance pour cette année à cause de tout ce qui se passe dans le monde. Bizarre cette année de 2020.


End file.
